Harry Potter and the Modernization of Wizards
by tnblueeyeddevil
Summary: I was not too impressed with the real books after OOTP.  This fanfic contains bashing and a Harry that wants more then what others want for him.  Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.  No pairing, multi-partners.  ?Not sure if I should continue.  Beta wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Time of Retribution, Part One

Vernon was almost giddy with excitement and anticipation. He was looking forward to having his godless, un-natural freak of a nephew home for the summer. There was much to do and so little time to do it.

The man was definitely keyed up in anticipation or something. So much so that he felt as though he could feel the un-naturalness of all the freaks that were waiting for the devil children. Never mind the fact that the only people that were on this side of the barrier that separated the 'normal' world from the freakish world were just that, normal people. Normal...that was a word that would never describe this man.

Vernon Dursley. A man that was nothing more then a grossly overweight, un-inspired, non-exercising, prejudice bastard. There was really no word that described him...well other then maybe, fucker. This was a man that would attend religious service and then drop off his loving family as he made an excuse of needing something at the corner store. In all actuality the man was going to the local underground bar/liquor store/strip club/brothel. Here he could indulge in all his vices at one time. There was of course the young and nubile females, the illegal bet taker for all the local and national gambling action, a narcotics dealer, and of course he could for a price get a boy or girl or sometimes both, that would let him do almost anything that the perverted man wanted.

Once or twice he had carried it a little to far and seriously hurt and once almost killed the person that he had hired for his 'entertainment'. Little did he know that one of the people that he had dealt with on a regular basis was an informant of sorts for many people and agencies. One of which was really interested in the disgusting human.

Suddenly there was a flash of that despised green eyes and black hair that the disgraceful child never bothered to comb. Finally the freak was here.

It was at this time that he was accosted by the Order Of The Phoenix. Of course to him they were just a bunch of meddling freaks that could do nothing. He was protected by one of them after all. That old geezer that forced the child upon them had told him before this summer that the kid had watched his god-father, the Mass Murderer that had escaped prison, die a most horrible death. He had told Petunia, Dudley and himself to do what they felt was best to keep the boy from thinking about his job. Vernon did not listen closely and from what he heard and from what he understood, it was because of this evil spawn that all the Dursley family was in danger of being killed.

He could not believe it. Those freaks just told him that he had to treat his Nephew better and actually be nice to him. That would be the day.

"Come on BOY! There are things to do and people and we have a drive ahead of us." With that said the man walked off towards the new company car. As fuel prices were creeping up the head honchos at Grunning's had decided to get rid of all the nice luxury cars that were as beautiful as they were expensive, and down grade to something more sensible. They had handed out keys to all the deserving managers and sent them out to the lot to see what they got.

When he saw what the key went to he was shocked. Not only was it a ugly, small and unbecoming car for such an important and outstanding salesman as himself, it was ugly. Not only that it was not English or German made. After all they were the only vehicles for which a well respected man like him would drive. No the vehicle that he now owned was not even American, which would have been an improvement over this, this...spectacle. No this was a car from those other people. No not the magical people but the ones that were trying to take jobs away from everyone by selling shabby made computers and TV's and other electronics. It was a Honda, Hyundai, Hhunda...what ever the ruddy thing was it was not any good. He and his son could not ride in the car any distance comfortably as their oversized bodies each took up almost half of the passenger compartment. It was so bad in fact that Dudder's had to sit in the back seat while Vernon drove.

Finally Harry had loaded the vehicle with his trunk. As it did not fit in the trunk he had to load it in the back seat and was wedged between it and the door for the whole ride. And that was just the start of his Horror-days. I mean, holidays. No sooner did the car pull up, somewhat sluggishly, to the house did Vernon start barking out his orders.

As instructed Harry carried the trunk down to the basement where Vernon had set up a make shift room for the boy as his sister Marge would be staying the summer and neither of them wanted to see his freak of a nephew more then necessary. Making it to the bottom of the stairs he saw that the basement had been subdivided in half. One half of the basement was dry walled and had a lone door way leading into it. As he lowered his trunk to the ground to pry open the door to his new room Harry had heard a pair of sick and twisted chortles. One was a high pitched voice that sounded strangely like Dolores Umbridge and the other sounded exactly like his Uncle Vernon.

It would not be for a few days more until the boy wonder awoke. When he did he would be shocked at not only the violence of his Uncle and his sister but the nature of the attack. He had been beaten to within an inch of his life. He was methodically beaten. Not by a pro but a amateur. All the bones in his hands had been broken. The tips of all his fingers had been smashed with a hammer or some other similar tool. All his ribs were either broken or sprained, and his left eye socket had been cracked. He had a serious concussion that was untreated, and to top it all off he was blind. No not blind in the never can see again way, but blind because he had his head covered with a hood. Had he not been visually handicapped he would have seen that he was manacled and chained to a wall and that he was naked as a newborn.

Through all the pain that was cursing through his body he did not feel the most shocking thing of all. Since his natural magic had kept Vernon and Marge from sexually abusing him or emasculating him, it did not stop them from hooking up a pair of alligator clips to his testicles. The clips were connected in turn to a hand cranks generator. IT was real old fashioned and would never put out enough juice to kill anyone, but enough to make them scream in harmony.

The final disgrace, and un-knowing to Vernon and Marge, the end of their freedom, was the Computer and web cam that was mounted across from the young teen.

For the first two days while the teen was out cold they had taken requests from people on the computer as to what they would like to see happen to the waste of space. Vernon had finally found a way to make the free loading freak pay him back for almost sixteen years of living under his roof for free. Taking food and clothes from his poor son Dudley. Actually it was from Dudder's and his computer use for looking at pay-for-porn that got Vernon interested.

Vernon had been watching his son with out the boys knowledge as he was so absorbed by what he was seeing. The boy thought that he had successfully lifted the old mans credit card and had logged on to a website that would allow him to charge a fee of "X" amount of Pounds to the credit card and in exchange he could talk to a performer. The more that was charged the more the females were willing to say and do. Come to find out after all most 1000 Pounds that there was not much that was taboo in this world. Nudity, masturbation, weird insertions, dildos, even scenarios where the person would have someone choke them at the point of orgasm heightening the pleasure.

When the bill had come, Vernon contacted the place and said that his 'wife' was interested and told how to set up an account with a web firm that would accept payment on his behalf and electronically deposit it into an account for him. That money would once a week be added up, a small percentage taken out, and sent to him in the form of a Money Order or cash. So after a couple basic classes and some knowledge gleamed from his son he was off looking to make money.

He has advertised on numerous underground web sites advertising the fact that 'he' would torture 'himself' online and that most things were acceptable. He did have to change his ads the day the boy came back as the freak was protected from penetration in his mouth or anus, and as he and Marge found out it could be quite painful.

In the first day, Vernon had made more then enough to pay off _all_ his credit cards had he wished to, pay his house note if he actually paid one, and take a months vacation.

What a money maker he had here. First he had injected some sedatives into the boys veins and together he and his sister stripped him of all clothing after they had put a leather mask over his head with just eye holes. In the child's mouth was a red ball attached to a strap that encircled his head ensuring that if he awoke he could not speak or yell.

When the boy was nude they stepped back to look over their blank canvas. Vernon was pissed off as the boy was easily two or two and one-half times the length and thickness then Vernon had, while his sister was slightly turned on. From what she could see the boy was a freak, not that she meant it in the same way as her brother.

Within the first hour the boy had been cut, hit with hands and numerous blunt instruments and plain tortured. He had weights tied to his manhood, needles stabbed through his nipples, power leads hooked to his testicles and salt rubbed into the wounds. Within the three hours that he was systematically beat and abused the web site had over three hundred people paying 100 pounds to watch and over 50 that were paying random amounts to have there perversions applied.

This went on for three days and Vernon was more then giddy with power. All in all he had already earned more then 80,000 pounds, a huge amount for doing what he liked. Beating the freak out of the boy. Little did he know that it would soon come crashing down on him. All thanks to his greed.

Had he known what would happen, he would not have done anything different for a few reasons. One the boy was a freak. Two, he was assured that anything that he did would be covered up by the people that placed him there, and thirdly, no one would find out. He figured that no one would find out because the boy had never told the other freaks about the abuse that was heaped upon him from the day he arrived. The beating, the belittlement, the starvation, and the pure hate. Was he ever wrong.

It was the start of the fourth day and his son and wife would be home in two days. The basement reeked of blood, urine, shit and freak. He needed to either kill the boy of get rid of him somehow. He had watched a movie about people that were selling other humans into the sex trade and thought that would be a great way to not only get rid of the freak for good but to get paid in spades for all the trouble that the freaks had ever caused him and his family. Has he known the money that went along with the Potter name, he might have been nice to the child if only to get his hands on it. After he had all the money then he would wash his hands of the freak.

So it was thus that the fat idiot had put a hand written sign next to his nephew claiming that the boy was 'pure' and untouched in any way and that he was submissive and loved to be abused and humiliated. The auction would start that day at noon and end at midnight. The bidding would start at 100,000 pounds. Transportation not provided. No UK sales.

The last was put on the sign because he did not want any chance that the boy might be eventually seen by another freak. His little mind did not process the fact that some of those freaks could use computers, a whole lot better then he could, and that the punishment for what he was doing and had done would make sure that he never saw daylight, if ever he was caught. Being caught was not something that Vernon or Marge had planed on happening because no one could or would out smart a man as twisted and ingenious as himself.

It was just past four in the after noon and Vernon nor Marge had remembered to inject their nephew as the sedatives were expensive and hard to come by, nor did they want to waste money on him as he would not be there in another 9 hours. Vernon all ready had a mop bucket and bleach to clean his basement and a spray air freshener to hide the smells. He did after all promise his up and coming boxer of a son to have half the basement turned into a private gym and ring for him to train in. After all the strapping young man was a shoo in for Champion and would make money hand over fist and would in turn give most of it to Vernon as he well should.

No sooner had Marge fondled the young man's golf ball sized testicles did he start to come out of his drug induced state. She quickly removers her hand from what she desired to straddle or suckle. She removed her hand so fast that one would think that she had been shocked. Vernon saw her hand leave the boys freakishly large things and he greedily turned the crank of the generator. The cameras were streaming all this fun, when the boy's body pulled taunt and his deathly green eyes jerked open and flashed his anger and pain.

Marge was pissed the child woke and ruined her fun and erotic dreams. Therefore she did the only thing that she could, she hit him in the head with a cricket bat. Ultimately this would be the last thing that they would do that would seal their fate.

As the cricket bat made contact, the hood which was not fastened, rather just draped over Harry's head, flew off. His head lolled forward and tilted to the left, displaying a pale, unhealthy white face, sweat soaked unruly black hair and a lightening bolt scar.

* * *

A vast majority of the magical population under-estimated the non magical side of the world and even fewer yet accepted the non magical as any smarter or better. From the Dark Lord to Minister Cornelius Fudge, to Headmaster Dumbledore. From the Goblins to Vampires and Werewolves.

All in all had they been a little more informed they would have been better off. They knew little about muggle technology, who was a Dow Jones? Never mind weapons and higher maths, sciences and religions. This is not to mention the laws and governments.

Most of the people that come into the magical world from the muggle world leave either due to little to no job offers because they are either muggle born or half blood's, or because of the discrimination's and double standards. Even Hogwarts had different priced tuition depending on if you are a mud-blood, half-blood, or Pure Blooded member of the society. Even during the summers, the Purebloods were allowed to use their wands where students like Harry and Hermione were not allowed to because of their heritage or up-bringing. Had Potter been raised in the magical world then he would not be hounded by the underage restrictions that were overlooked for Pure blood's or members of Ancient and Noble families, which he was surely a part of.

Of the people that left the magical world to go back to the muggle world, an estimated 9 out of ten returned due to the fact that they had no 'higher education'. Technology advances too fast and sciences or University maths are too far beyond them to catch up after 7 or more years of not studying them. Of course there are people that are like Granger and try to keep up in her studies in both worlds, but they are few and very far in between and in most cases stay in the magical world or come back because they are to magic reliant.

But of course there is an exception to every rule. The exception in this case is a somewhat young Goblin Account Manager by the name of Griphook. In reality he was not a full-fledged manager as no one had given him their account to manage, but he was still learning from the few that were willing to let him learn from them. One of these was an old Goblin that was name Ironfist. Griphook was not well liked as he was the Goblin equivalent of Arthur Weasley. Somewhat poor, by Goblin standards, and infatuated with muggles.

Ironfist was extremely greedy, lazy and short-sighted. He had only three accounts to manage and they were three of the five biggest accounts in Gringott's European Division. The Malfoy family, the Black family and the Potters. The only accounts that he did not have were the accounts for the Ministry and Hogwarts. The Hogwarts accounts were in all reality five accounts but they were all inter-connected. The Headmaster had minimal access to the accounts and for finance purposes only and they were over seen by Ragnok the leader of the European Goblin Nation and President of this branch.

As he was a small Goblin and not really ranked beyond the fighting that they are all taught at a young age and basic magic to do his job, Griphook was mostly ignored. He was all but invisible to not only his co-workers, but the customers too. In ten years he had been in the job he was presently occupying. Basically a Gopher...Go for this, go for that!

In these years he had seen all the underhanded and at times illegal things that Ironfist was doing. He was selling, under the table, information on all the accounts that he could to not only the Malfoy heir apparent, but also to Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic including Cornelius Fudge. He had soon after cottoning on to what was happening, taken meticulous notes on everything that he heard and saw. All the dirty deals and illegal happenings.

His shift was over and Iron fist had left for the evening to go to his hole in the wall and count his stolen loot including illegal and misbegotten gold. Griphook headed down to the Goblin access route for the Muggle world and slipped on a disguise ring. It was a great spell created by none other then Lilly Evans and Griphook's father. The spell was fashioned using Goblin and Wizarding magic in unison and tied to the ring using engraved Runes and the wearers blood to tie it all together, thus creating a disguise charm that made a Goblin look at human as any human could look and had a self updating charm that made the clothes look appropriate for the age and gender of the Goblin in comparison to the fashion styles of the time.

Instead of living in the bowels of Gringott's like the majority of Goblins, Griphook lived in Muggle London in an apartment building near the Leaky Cauldron. He loved "Muggle Watching".  
Some of the advances surely were beyond anything that the magical could do. Hell the Muggles could kill hundreds of thousands with one push of a button, communicate instantly – even faster then a Wizarding Patronus Charm, they had moving pictures that told a story with sounds and words, they even had means of transportation that the magical world could not touch. For instance a man could walk on the moon, but a magical person could not unless they knew about pressurization and oxygen levels, gravity, and other variables. Being that most of that relates to Muggle Sciences and Maths there were not many magicals that could make it from England to the Moon and back and still be alive. Never mind in one piece.

Griphook entered his apartment and places his memories of all the things that were wrong with his world and the illegal dealing of Ironfist into a memory pensive (which was illegal for anyone other then Wizards and Witches to own) made clear and concise notes in not only his notebooks, but also transferred them to a zip drive on his lap top. As there was not enough magic Goblin or Wizarding in his living quarters, the magic did not interfere with the electronics. The only magic outside of the Pensive (which was not 'active') was himself, the disguise ring and a rock that would glow when he was needed at Gringott's. In this event he would go to the basement of the complex and use a special portal that he could only use if he was summoned.

Griphook was just sitting down to eat something that he had taken a liking to that was called a hamburger, although he preferred his barley cooked on either side as Goblins as a culture preferred raw meat.

He was just opening his mouth when he heard a feminine voice say "You got Mail!" He looked forward to mail as he like most enjoyed his friends companion ship and there were a few half bloods that he preferred to hang with on his off hours. Of course most did not know he had email.

He logged on to his email server and started going over the mail that he had gotten while at work. He recognized all the mail he had received except for one. About the only vice that the young-true-blooded Goblin had was sex. Always Female and it did not matter if they were human, magical or a magical creature like himself. If they were willing and attractive, he was there!

This email was from one such site. It was not one that he logged on to often as it was more for people that preferred the unusual side of sex, but each to his own.

As sex, slavery, indentured servants, and the likes were not frowned against like they were in the non magical world, he was a little surprised to see that the email was advertising a 'Pure' and 'untouched' teenager for auction. Enclosed was a Viral video that started playing before Griphook could even delete the email as he was not into pain and bondage for sex. Just as he was about to get sick watching a fat man and ugly bulldog looking lady torture a naked teen or young-man, they had hit the persons head and his hood had fallen off.

Griphook was about to close out the email because of two reasons, anyone who would let themselves be treated that was was not worth the trouble or money and two, because he was not into males.

The hood had just hit the ground and the tilted to the side when Griphook stopped dead in his tracks. On the screen was the Avada-Kavada green eyes and scar of only one individual. The Savior of the Wizarding world. The eyes rolled towards the back of the young mans head and Griphook froze his finger on the mouse.

A crap load of things went through his mind all in a nano-second. He saved the email so that he would have it shall he need it. Heads would roll, some literally off a few shoulders and if he played his cards right he would not only be a quickly advanced, but one of the richest Goblins in Europe. Griphook was not poor by Muggle standards as he was interested in Stocks and Bonds and had a mysteriously well paying job in the banking industry, but this could blow his account and status sky high.

Running to his fireplace, he threw in some of the Goblin made and created Floo Powder that allowed him to contact a floo operator that would direct his floo call to the appropriate party. In his case he was attempting to get a hold of Ragnok. As he was not a manage of any importance it would be next to impossible. But try he did.

When he was denied an instant floo meeting with the Director, he wrote a letter that would cut his ties with the Goblin run Bank, but not the Goblin Nation. It was time to make a stand and do what was right.

The caution was ending now and nothing had been achieved. Griphook was left to feel third class by the treatment his leader was showing by being stuck up about not having an appointment or for coming to him with Ironfist. All because Griphook won a simple bet and Ragnok lost. No sooner was the action over and a the final selling price was listed, did Griphook smile. He new what to do to get even not only with those that looked down upon him for being a Goblin but those that despised him for liking Muggle things and Muggle and other half-breeds and half-bloods in general.

He gathered all the potions supplies that he had on hand and did the only thing that he could. Griphook took a deep breath and called out, "Dobby!"

* * *

Dobby was just finishing up cleaning the prefects loo and was disgusted with the way the Headmaster was acting towards his young Master. The lies, the deceit and all the manipulations. Since he was not bound to Harry Potter, the young master in question, he could not inform the boy what was going on...until that day he would do what he could to help the human that so selfishly helped poor lowly Dobby.

Just as he finished vanishing the underwear that young Ginny Weasley and Gilbert Goldstein III had left behind after their latest tryst in the prefects bathroom, Dobby's magic felt someone summoning him. It was not the one that he hoped it would be. It was not Harry Potter, the greatest Wizard to ever live. It was not even a human, but another magical creature. Possible a Gnome or Goblin.

With his magic he located the summoner in a semi magical flat in muggle London and stepped into the magical currents that would eventually lead him to the one that called him. His life's ambition was to serve and help that one that saved his life. Little did he know that he would soon be saving that very wizards life.

With a light 'POP', Dobby appeared in a simply decorated flat. There was no way that Harry Potter would be here as one, it was not where his relatives lived, and two a Goblin was standing in front of him rubbing his hands together radiating nervousness and dear. Dobby was instantly on the defensive. A Goblin showing fear was never a good thing as they loved money , conflict, and fighting.

"House-Elf-ling Dobby, I am Griphook of Clan Smashingrab grant you peace in my home," and with these simple words set Dobby at ease. "I know of your connection to Master Potter and I too respect him for the Wizard that he is and will soon become. It has come to my attention that our friend is in need of your services as I am. Could you help me?"

Dobby was intrigued. Goblins and House Elf's did not get along in harmony, or even well at all. In fact they were like the fabled enemy of an enemy. As long as they had a mutual hate or distrust of another they could get along. One on one though was unheard of. Until now.

Before the eager house-elf could say anything, the Goblin continued. "If you are truly a 'friend' to Harry Potter then he and I both are in need of your help. With that he turned towards his laptop that was unaffected by the house-elf 'poping' into existence and with a long claw pressed the mouse control that would re-open the email. Directing the house elf to look at the screen and that all would be understood as to why he was summoned, Griphook let the computer do it's thing. While the video was playing for the second time that evening, Griphook told the Goblin who he was and why he could not help the person that was in the video. From not having access to Ministry files and the fact that the Headmaster was the mailing point of contact for the young man, to some of the wrongs that had been perpetrated upon the young man.

With out even hearing most of what was being said, Dobby's anger flared and his magic started to go haywire when he recognized the green eyes of Harry Potter. He did not even see the scar that was displayed. While he was watching this, the strangle female voice once again said, "You got mail!"

Griphook clicked it as soon as he saw it was from the same person that forward him the streaming video.

"The AUCTION is now CLOSED! The Bidder, #2938457 has placed the highest bid of 1.25 Million Pounds. This money has been verified and accepted thank you for bidding. #2938457, your 'CARGO' will be ready for pick up at the place you designated in your email at 5:00 am"

With a 'POP' that shattered the windows in the flat, Griphook and Dobby had left. Drifting on the currents of magic to the one that Dobby considered his master, they soon arrived at Privet Drive. The unlikely duo stalked to the house. For all the talk of protecting the boy that the Leader of the Light did, he had a drunken thief (who was bared from Gringott's for life) passed out under a birdbath, half covered with a Invisibility Cloak, while stinking of urine, Firewisky and not being showered. What a disgrace and let down. Albus Dumbledore must have had his reasons for using this waste of magic on guarding the Potter scion. Most likely he was on duty because he was the best that Dumbledore had to pull guard duty at that time, and of course because it was for the "Greater Good" after all.

They had quickly and noisily made there way into the house. There were numerous wards to keep the Dursley's anger and hateful, but of course they had to have those emotions to begin with. There were also wards that were used on places like Azkaban. There were even wards directing all mail to Hogwarts and Charms that would make Harry more agreeable with Headmaster Dumbledore. The longer the boy lived under these wards, the more pliable he would be, the more broken he would become.

A magical signature that they were both used to was eliminating from under the house, and not having time to look for the way there Griphook raised a clawed hand, aimed it at the floor and blew a hole in it that allowed them access to the next level down.

Unknown to them an alarm ward had sounded at Hogwarts. It was not one monitoring the boy's life as Dumbledore did not think that the relatives of one Harry Potter would stoop to killing him or even coming close. After all he formed the blood wards that were there and they would not let any 'harm' come to the boy. What this alarm did was alert him to the fact that a magical creature was detected on Privet Drive.

The floor that had just blown down upon the Dursley duo was devastating but unfortunately not deadly to them. Griphook jumped through the hole and had a battle ax at the ready although it would not be needed.

The shrapnel was of wood and metal. Devastating it was too! Shards of copper and steel pierced the bodies of Vernon and Marge, though both would still live another day. The wood flooring had rained down upon them knocking them unconscious. Dobby landed on the ground in front of Harry Potter and used his magic to get the boy down from his bonds and vanished all the offending 'body jewelry' that was put into and clamped onto the young man.

In a flash and with the wave of his hand the Goblin had duplicated all their memories and thoughts since Harry returned home. From the torture to the hopes of the two idiots. With a thought, Dobby's magic gathered up all the evidence in the entire house and he ran around taking pictures using a Wizarding camera of the entire house including the cupboard under the stairs that had "Harry's Room'' written in blood on the inside above the door.

They gathered a near starved to death owl and all his belongings. Griphook had managed to find not only stock and bond certificates and money that was hidden in the master bed room, but the cash deposit (50 percent of the agreed upon bid) for the sale of Harry to an equally sick and deranged person. No sooner did they have Harry Potter and everything else they gathered, did they clean the scene of their magical signature.

As they were preparing to leave, they could hear a warning from with the angels or a Phoenix that was pissed at her chosen one. Little did they know that she did not chose the Leader of the Light.

Without a word they vanished leaving no trace of what happened in Little Whinning. No sooner were they gone, Albus the useless and all his merry followers of stupidity arrived.

Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Snape, Weasley and Weasley and Weasley and Granger, and of course. The one and the only, Albus Dumbledore.

To say that they were surprised would be an understatement. With the way the Headmaster had carried on about an alarm and Death Eaters attacking Harry they were ready to save the boy-who-lived so that they could sacrifice him for the Greater Good, oh, and of course their own agenda, what ever that might have been. Be it for fame, popularity, Gold, or even something as lame as Head Girl or Head Boy. What ever the real reason they were here. For the Greater Good.

Looking at the house and property told them all they needed to know. It was a false alarm. There were no death-eaters (as Serveus Snape had already informed them as the Dark Lord was still incapacitated from what ever it was that the Potter brat did to him at the Ministry) in sight, nor was the house in shambles. There were two people in the house and as they watched from the other side of the street and under disillusionment charms they saw Petunia and Dudley ride up to the house in a taxi. Being that they were outside, the two on the inside must have been Harry and his uncle. As they were in close proximity to one another it was obvious that Potter was not genuine when he said that he and his family never got a long, that they hated him.

It was more then obvious from what they could tell that he was sitting next to his uncle and not being beat like he led Snape to believe during their 'Remedial Potions' class. With a touch of a wand to the portkey they were gone. Had they stayed another second more they would have heard two people scream bloody murder and one heavy eighth-of-a-ton person and one light as a leaf, fall to the ground out cold from the sight of the blood and gaping hole in the kitchen floor. It could have been no one's fault other then that Potter freak was the singular thought to go through their brains as they fell.

* * *

At #12 Grimauldi Place:

Ron, Ginny and Hermione were plenty pissed off. Ginny because she had just used the last of her potions ingredients on a sure fire way to get Harry Potter to notice her and on a birth-control potion that would last 6 months.

Hermione was pissed because the library had closed it's self off after the death of Sirius Black and would not open. She was being bested by a stupid house. Could the house not know that she had to get into the library. The fate of the entire Magical world rested on her shoulders. The more that she knew the more she could teach Harry like she did for those meetings the DA held. If it was not for her researching and skills at magic, Harry and her friends would have dies that night. They only survived because of what she taught Harry, and he in turn taught everyone else. If anything everyone involved in the DA and the excursion to the Department of Mysteries owed her a life debt. It was thanks to her the Smartest Witch ever that they lived to ruin anther's life.

Ron was pissed because he had been sitting on the floor against the wall in Black's old bedroom reading a Play-wizard that was over 20 years old, and the centerfold still looked good. Mione was sitting on the bed bitching about him needing to do what she said and when she said to do it. He was not listening though. Mainly because when he looked up from the nudie book to see her lips were still moving a mile a minute, he noticed that she was a female. A real GIRL! He could see the white cotton gusset of her panties as she was sitting on the bed Indian style wearing a too small pair of athletic shorts that clung to her backside and was a little to short to begin with.

He could not stop the hardening of his little friend, and what his friend wanted he got. After getting so hard from looking up the leg of her shorts to see her underwear, Ron had the urge to go to the bathroom and choke his best friend. No sooner had he started did Hermione burst in, screaming that he had been in there for a half hour and that she need to pee, then yelling at him to put that 'disgusting' and 'inadequate tool' away. Whatever that meant. She then said that there was trouble at Harry's relatives and that the Headmaster was activating them from Reserve Status to full blow Operative status. Finally! After 5 years they were full members of the Order. So pulling his dress, I mean robes down from his chest as he stood from the toilet, Ron smirked and said, "So did you like the show? Want to see it up close and personal later?" Had he been listening he would have heard the ugly girl say that sex, either with a man or women did not interest her! She was 'ASEXUAL'.

* * *

Moody never did say anything, but he knew that Potter was not in the house. He also knew that it was not due to the Death-eater's. He had seen three beings leave before his feet could touch the ground and there was nothing to be done. Although he did pick up one's magical signature and part of the others. In due time he would learn who it was and find out the answers to all the questions that he had.

Moody was more then just paranoid, he thought for himself and though through all his options when possible. He did not know everything nor did he try to come off like he id. Like Granger, Dumbledore and Snape. They all thought that they were smarter then everyone else and in their own way, better then everyone else.

Mad Eye used to be best of friends with Dumbledore and followed him with almost no second thought, That is until he was taken advantage of in the old-man's castle while working for the old man. After 75 years of friendship and fighting and working together one would think that great Albus Dumbledore would know that the Moody that was teaching classes was not the real one. Sure using a wand in the wrong hand should have been a major give away, even the fact that Fawkes wouldn't go up to the imposter Moody. If those did not let the man know that he was not the real deal then the fact that the real Moody was a Vegetarian and the fake Moody ate meat at every meal should have been a dead giveaway. After a particularly bad duel with three Death Eaters,Moody was injured with a curse that ruined his ability to digest anything like meat or chicken. Hell even fish was close to impossible for him to break down.

He was not sure what the old cogger had planned but her knew that there were few that could be trusted and not many of those that could be trusted were presently in this house. They all had a private plan for the boy wonder and none of them gave a damn about what the kid himself wanted or even if he would be alive this time next week, as long as they got what they wanted.

He would have to bid his time and wait to see. If the boy was to win he would need people that he could trust on his side and there were almost none of them in England. If the boy was in good hands, trusted him a little, and would have him, Moody knew with out a doubt who he would side with. For better or worse Team Potter would be for the GEATER GOOD!

* * *

Remus was shot. Not in a literal sense of the word but rather emotionally. His last true friend was gone and outside of the person that fired the curse that pushed him through the Veil of Death, there was only one person that he could blame. That would be Albus Dumbledore. Oh sure he could lay a little bit of blame at everyone's feet, even Harry and Voldemort. But that would not be right nor fair. Harry was just doing what he could to help a person that he loved. Sure he may have tried a little harder at the lessons that Snape was grudgingly providing him, sure he could have used the mirror that Sirius gave him-had he remembered it, but all in all the boy did try to verify the facts as he had and knew them. When the pot boiled down and reduced the only blame that was left simmering in the pot of Remus's mind was that Dumbledore should have been more honest in all things regarding Pott...Harry.

Albus had for a long time now run the show and Remus was just catching on to the idea that the old man was doing things for the Greater Good. Although more and more it seemed as if it was not for the greater-good of the Wizarding world or even for Harry Potter. It was more like Albus's personal version of the greater good.

It was with these thoughts that other thoughts starting to flow. Thoughts that he should have had quite sometime ago. Was Albus always this, hate to say it but dumb? Knowing what was in store for the young man and refusing to teach him anything more then how to change a toothpick to a match to a needle? To forbid him access to vaults that Harry should have been able to use for years. There were so many new questions that Remus was literary making himself sick with anger and hurt.

James, Lilly, Sirius, and Harry along with others such as the Diggory boy were all victimized not by VOLDEMORT but also Dumbledore. Come on think about it. As smart and great as Albus Dumbledore is and as resourceful as that old goat could be, how did he not recognize abuse in at least two children? He saw the Dominating personality of Tom Riddle and the semi-submissive personality of Harry Potter, could he honestly say that there was nothing wrong. As often and as liberally that Dumbledore used the mind arts to check for things that he thought he had every right to know regardless of how personal, sexual, private and personal the memory was, Dumbledore had to know everything.

Therefore, should the old man not know after surely scanning Harry's mind thoroughly on more then one occasion, what abuse was heaped upon Harry while growing up...did he not see how close he was to becoming what would make Riddle pale in comparison

Remus knew that Harry had blocks placed on him as a child. Not many kids were powerful enough to get a block placed on them, but he was. Lilly had placed a block on him when he was barely 6 months of age, James had when Harry was just about 9 months old, and unknown to Remus – Albus Dumbledore had placed one when Harry turned 1 year old and again when he left the child at the Dursley residence.

That was 4 blocks on one magical core, two would have been suffocating enough especially while the core was reaching maturity. Luckily for the whole world a Wizard does not really start his magical puberty until he was around thirteen or so and lasted until the young adult was at their maximum capacity which for normal wizards took between three and four years. When this happened the trace would be broken and they would be considered an adult if they were not yet seventeen.

What Remus did not know about Dumbledore would fill a book. For instance Chapter 3,596,393 might read, "The blocks that I have in place on young Harry are perfect. They are so old and forgotten that a healer would never see them, even Poppy missed them. Oh she found the ones that his parents had placed. Boy was that a nightmare had to oblivious those memories from her mind. It would not due to have her help Harry. He was just a child after-all and I know what is best for him. After all I am almost 145 years old and it is for the greater good. My future utopia depends on it."

At the rate that young Mr. Potter was magically growing was unparallelled. The longer he was in the Magical world the more vast his core became. Young master Harry's magic and core were almost alive or if you wished self-aware. Had they not been, as small as his core was being forced to be, he would have overloaded his body with magically-radioactive energy and exploded. The resulting explosion would have made Muggle very nervous. Especially the results. It would have leveled the state of New York in America, the fallout would have killed all (magical) people with-in a twenty kilometer circle. They would have died because their core would do was was natural and attempted to absorb the magic that was let out of Harry's core when it exploded. Being that Harry's core could use and manage any magic, be it human-elfin-or even dementors and phoenix or dragon magic. That did not mean that anyone could absorb Harry's magic as being able to absorb magic for your own personal use was never heard of. Yet.

* * *

Petunia had just arrived home with darling Diddykins. That sweet child. Just like his father he is, she thought. Little did she know how wrong that she was. He was a better man all the way around with Vernon as his father. Not that she knew this nor was the teen always a better person then his father – be it morally,mentally, physically or socially.

Dudley had had an enlightening year away from Privet drive and was not too happy to be back. He had troubles that his Mom and Dad could not conceive of. He had been on Academic probation due to poor grades, his attitude, and temper. All he wanted to do was box and beat his opponent into the dirt like his father wanted to beat his cousin into the dirt. Of course it was not right but this was how he felt.

It was not long into the school year when he was a young lady regarding his problems. Little was he aware that she knew of the magical world. She knew of his cousin and even knew what happened just over a week ago.

Dudder's really liked this young lady and for once did not feel intimidated by a beautiful female talking to him. Of her free will on top of that.

He had been hinting and saying, "Hypothetically' a lot in his talks with this person. He had went on to tell about all the abuse that he and his father and mother had perpetrated upon young Harry. From the starvation to the beatings to the mental abuse.

Kim Franklin was actually a muggle-born witch. She had fallen in love with social work and children and decided that she would love to do that for a living in the world. If she could bring hope and happiness to at least one child, then she would consider herself a success.

The child in front of her was telling her of abuse, not knowing that he himself was abused but in a different way. They say that talking helps and she was going to show this child how and make him a man.

Using hypnosis was tricky but it could have serious benefits. That is if one used it properly. She had regressed him to his earlier childhood and had just told her about his 'cousin' and the way he was always beat when he did something better the any of the Dursley inhabitants. He was now telling her another incident where he remembered Harry getting in trouble for something that was not his fault.

"So the teacher was calling roll for the class and he was so used to being called everything other then his name. He always was called 'Freak' and 'BOY' and 'Hey YOU' that he couldn't remember his name if he even knew it." In an imitation of the teacher the teen continued his tale in a somewhat disassociated voice, "Potter? Potter? Harry Potter?" It was at this point that I cuffed him on the back of the head. I hit him hard enough that he had stood straight up. The teacher looked at him and said, "Please pay attention next time to what I am saying and answer when you are called, okay?"

Ms. Franklin had thought that he might be related to a member of the magical world from the retelling of his cousin disappearing while being chased and getting caught trying to climb down off a school roof by the custodian, changing a teacher's hair blue, especially when she heard about the fateful haircut. Never would she have thought that the child they were talking about would be _THE_ Harry Potter, Savior of the Magical World at large. Never mind how a family could treat a blood relative in the manner that they treated Mr. Potter, but to do so to a magical child and not try to help him harness his accidental magic. And Harry Potter at that. If their world found out about that they would put the Dursley family under the jail. Azkaban would have been too good for them!

As these thoughts were going through her mind, Dudley had kept on talking. Telling about how the 'boy' or 'freak' had to do all the manual labor around the house from a young age. All the chores that he had described were to dangerous for a child of such a young and tender age, never mind one five years older. Cooking, cleaning, lawn care and gardening, to even house painting and laundry. If she had her way she would see to it that both children received some counseling and possibly get them out of their living arrangements, as they were not conducive to growing up healthy and mentally balanced or prepared. It definitely was not where the Potter Scion should have been raised.

* * *

The local firehouse had been rung and were en-route with not only a fire truck and ambulance but the local police constables. The police could already be heard on their way down the street. Oh what a mess that lousy boy had caused, and now her and her perfectly normal family and husband would be the talk of the neighborhood.

As required by law (both muggle and magical) Ms. Kennedy was required to fill out paperwork stating that she suspected abuse at the Dursley household and who the suspected perpetrators were. In this case the parents to one child and the Uncle and Aunt who had guardianship over the other child. One Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter – the nephew.

The Sargent on desk duty recognized the name and address of the latest emergency dispatch call and instantly associated it with the report filed by Ms. Kennedy Knowing that if something was truly wrong and that it was not a prank call, which he knew it was not by the terror of the callers voice, knew that she would be needed even if only to help find the family or kids temporary housing for the immediate future.

What the emergency workers found astounded them in many ways. In the kitchen there was a gapingly large hole in the floor that looked into the basement. Using the stairs to gain safe access the firemen checked for a blaze of some sort as it truly looked as if there was an explosion of some sort, and the medical personnel were tending to Marge and Vernon. They were both considered to be suffering from life threatening injuries. When Petunia was identified as the lady of the house they asked her if she knew the two individuals. She calmly stated that it was family. A sister-in-law and her brother, Petunia's husband, Vernon. She told them that besides the three of them that no one else lived there and that Marge was there on extended vacation.

Petunia was assaulted with questions regarding her husband, his job, where he worked, what he did at where he worked, if they had any enemies, were there any guns or explosives stored in the basement and even some as to what the obviously newly constructed, damaged and bloodied room was for. The reasons for the questions were not immediately clear to her but it soon would be.

The medical and police inspectors agreed on little else other then for the blood that was in the room in one certain area against the far wall, was much to much for the wounds decorating the bodies of the two people that were being transported to the local trauma unit.

Kim had been listening to the questions that were being asked of Mrs. Dursley when the middle aged and abusive relative stated that the three of them and the visiting Aunt were the only people that lived there. There was absolutely no mention of her nephew. Once this thought crossed her mind she looked around the walls of the living room and noticed that pictures that displayed her family were all absent of one person: Harry Potter. Things were awfully fishy here. That and the fact that the young witch could not feel any wards or charms or even ambient magic were troubling. She knew that Dudley father was to have picked the boy up the same day Smelting s closed for the summer holidays. Dudley had said as much.

With this in mind Kim Kennedy wondered the house looking for any sigh of the magical youth. The less she found the more worried that she became. That is until she entered the upstairs and laid eyes upon a door that was more secure then a prison cell. A prison cell that the elders in this household definitely deserved. It was complete with four deadbolt locks, a Door knob that was put on the door backwards so as to lock someone in the room or keep someone out of the rest of the house. There was even a pass through located on the bottom of the door that was securely fastened so that the person in the room could not open it and possibly escape. Next to the door frame there was a small table with a picture of Petunia and Vernon smiling in it. In the tables draw there were numerous prescription sleep aides and even handcuffs, a stun gun, and other things that could either be of a sexual nature or for reasons of torture such as a small sized whip with metal barbs at the ends of the leather strips.

No matter where she looked she could not find hide nor hair of Mr. Potter.

Coming back downstairs, she opened up another chamber of secrets. The cupboard under the stairs. It was here that she learned the horrid truths of the animals that lived in this house. There was a cot there that was covered in dust and what looked to be a whole lot of dried and multiple years worth of blood. There were rags tied to the camp cot that were obviously used to restrain someone, and she knew that that someone was Harry.

As she turned her head to summon a detective to document and photograph what she had been finding she saw to pieces of the most damning evidence to date. There was a blood soaked invitation to Mr. Harry James Potter, Cupboard under the stairs, Four Privet Drive. As per Hogwarts by laws all enrollment invitations were to be hand addressed by the Headmaster of Hogwarts, who when this letter was sent was none other then, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump, and many other glorious meaningless titles. A man that was the Leader of the Light. All knowing and powerful. Who, she would later find out, called himself the Magical Guardian of Harry Potter.

Diplomacy be damned here. She would do her job to the best of her ability and if that meant going through channels of Government that interacted with the Wizarding world then she would.  
She would follow all the proper procedures and as she was an officer of the court and a witch she could file the same types of forms in the Ministry of Magic. First she had to back up all her files on numerous computers all with different log-on and passwords, then she would go and file her findings with the one person that took her job seriously that Kim knew. Her on again, off again part-time girlfriend and lover, Candice Burkins. Secretary to the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones.

With her mind set on what needed to be done, she got down to work. Since Vernon and Marge Dursley had been taken away and Petunia and Dudley had followed in Vernon's car, she had no one to impede her work. Within the space of an hour the upstairs and main floors were photographed and filmed by a compact VHS recording camera. The emergency workers had given their okay to document the basement as long as they were still on site in case something decided to give way thus causing the house to collapse or worse; someone got killed or injured.

The conclusions that she and the detective that was helping her document everything, were coming to were not good. If truth be told they would be very damning to a couple people and even a couple of members of the Government. Muggle and Magical alike.

One of the last things that she did was to call her boss and have him secure a warrant so that she might be able to seize one of the few things that were in the basement and had survived the explosion. Like some of her co-workers of sorts, she knew that there was more blood in this room then possible with the damage that the Dursley suffered. If her suspicions proved true, then at some time in recent past, Harry Potter might have been here between the end of term and today's explosion. With a warrant secured, she looked at the officer and had him take legal possession of the computer and web cam.

The horrors that the hard drive would yield would make most adults ashamed of the people that did these horrendous things to a mere teenager. A child. Our future. In more ways then one if the Evening News was to be believed. Likewise, these horrors would lead to the arrest and conviction of many child abusers. Both physically and sexually abusive predators. The scum of humanity.

* * *

Chapter Three:

Albus Dumbledore was not pleased. Not in the least. The Goblins were not being as helpful as they had been in the past. He was not sure why but they would get their copuance, all in due time. But first things first. Harry James Potter.

How dare that half-blood idiotic upstart, trash _his_ office. Trash and ruin things that the child had no clue as to their worth. Sure they were all instruments that were attuned to the pertulent child, but that was not here nor there. Sure some used the child's blood to do their magic, and it was illegal and immoral, but if an Aurror that was not in his pocket didn't know about it or see it then Albus obviously had not done it. Priceless artifacts and books were destroyed and even Albus could not repair them. Oh the rightful owner could, but as the rightful owner was not aware that they were his there was no way that the owner could fix them, that is unless Albus was to tell young Potter that the majority of items in the office were actually from his family vaults and relics that were loaned to Hogwarts through out time.

No, what really pissed the old man off is that he was again denied money from the boy's vaults. He was having to use his own money and that his relatives amassed because someway somehow the boys trust fund key was lost, stolen, or misplaced by that stupid fat cow Molly. Granted this was a war he was fighting, on his terms against an opponent that he could have easily taken care of prior to a 'Prophesy' being uttered by that useless bint in the tower, but that to was of no consequence

Little did the Leader Of The Light know that there were more forces against him then just one Harry Potter. He had insulted, lied to, and mistreated almost every magical race and creature alive. From House-Elf's to Goblins to Dementers and even Witches and Wizards. He thought that he was **the** Light. That all-knowing, un-beatable power against the Dark.

"Hmmm...That just might do, rather nicely at that."" thought the Headmaster out loud. "That will do nicely. Maybe even teach that boy that he is not Merlin's Gift to Wizards." With that uttered, a wrinkled old hand reached out to a 'Phoenix' medallion and he called for a meeting. An _**Immediate**_ code red. All hands on deck. He was aware that a few or so would not be able to make it, but that was fine they could be caught up the next time they were at Headquarters.

Serveus Snape had barely got to his knees and kissed the robe of his master when he was swiftly kicked in the face. Flying backwards he had just one thought in his mind..."Oh, great. What did that Potter brat do now?"

No sooner had his foot hit the two faced bastard, did Voldemort shudder. He had no strength. Be it Magical or physically, the shell of what he once was could barely function. He had used the majority of his strength to kick the worthless spy. Had he had the magic available to him to cast a Crucio or even a bone-breaking hex, he would have. Not only was he about useless as a spy, he was a waste of magic and probably had lower hygiene standards then a Weasley, or Merlin forbid lower standards then some of the homeless beggars he remembered from his youth.

"Severus," he whimpered, "What can you tell me about the old goat loving fool and the boy that none of my strong and most loyal Death Eater's have failed to find and locate. Hidden in a muggle world, bu Muggle means. Are the lot of you that dumb that you can not locate one foolish child?"

Struggling up into a proper submissive kneel, Snape hazard a quick look at his Lord and Master. The anger and hatred that was on his face did not bode well for himself. Reinforcing the mental barriers that the Great Dumbledore could not penetrate, Severus stuttered an answer, "M-m-my Lord, Headmaster Dumbledore has sent that weak child back to his relatives house. I-I-I-I am not able to tell you where it is, but what I can tell you is that I have been able to learn that he does not like his relatives and that Dumbledore will be 'rescuing' him from there before his birthday for some reason and taking him back to the Headquarters of the Order Of The Phoenix, Master."

"Is that all you have for me? That is worthless. The same crap that you tell me almost annually. Either there or the Weasley's slum..." ambled the evil man. "Serveus, I am not sure if you are truly as dedicated to me and the cause as you claim. I feel that I will need some proof. And _soon_. Go back to your damp dank hole and play with your potions since higher levels of thinking and magic are beyond your grasp and make me the strongest healing and strengthening potions ever invented, even if you have to discover them yourself." With that said, the Lord Of Darkness smirked at a figure veiled in the shadows closest to the greasy man and nodded his head. A short fat balding man that had a huge perspiration problem quietly scrambled up to the unwatched or protected side of Snape, pulled his leg back and kicked him square in his jewels. No sooner had Serveus Snape puked from the pain did Wormtail kick him in his rump causing his overly large nose to land in an obscenely large puddle of vomit.

Serveus Snape backed out of the throne room one hand on his crushed jewels and the other wiping his own regurgitated breakfast off of his face. Just as he was about to apparate back to Hogwarts as was demanded of him from his master of evil, did he feel a heat that was equal to that of phoenix fire. This unexpected and unwelcome feeling was all the distraction the man need while trying to Appartate to the front gates of his sanctuary With a pop the man disappeared leaving behind the majority of his hair.

Arriving at the front gates with a loud pop, Serveus felt different. He did a mental check of himself. Eyes, nose, fingers, feet, toes, even his little trouser snake was safe even if it was bruised. Not quite knowing what was off, he checked the reason for him to be having the feeling that he was. The medallion that he wore around his neck was radiation a warmth that indicated there was a meeting of the Order. Looking closely at the silver snake he saw that the lone eye was black in color not red. What this indicated to him was that there was meeting at the Headquarters instead of the Headmasters office. The fact that the snake was coiling and uncoiling conveyed that it was to be immediately

Great, just what he needed. Another meeting this time with more imbeciles and worshiping Potter hanger-on's then one should have to deal with in a life time. He was not sure but something was telling him that the meeting would be in reference to that Potter spawn. God how he hated the Potter brat and his father.

Everyone thought that Lilly Evans hated him because he called her a mud-blood. As if. Sure he called her that once and she got pissed about it, but the real reason that Lilly rejected him for Potter was because he had attempted to force himself upon her, and failed. He had tried to be her man but she only laughed at him and told him to find someone else. That pissed him off. Sure they were both non pure-bloods, but he was closer to pure blood status then she was and that alone should make her and others like her cower before him.

The final blow came when she caught him perv-ing (as she called it) on the females and some wizards when they were in the prefects bath. Lilly and some of her girlfriends were all lounging in the huge bath naked talking about their men. Lilly had gotten up to use the loo when her wet feet slipped on the cold tile floor. As she started to come crashing down her flailing hands caught some of the invisibility cloak that the Headmaster had loaned him to spy on the Marauders. As soon as the cloak was gone he was exposed for all to see. Him in all his slimey glory. Serveus Snape was sitting on a bench next to the loo entrance with his robes hiked up and his obscenely short, thin, crooked...thing...in his hand, dripping semen from its purple end for all to see...and laugh at.

Before he could react there were not only the expected screams, but a flash. Lilly Potter had just got a picture that Snape would gladly kill for. In a few years when he leaked half of a prophecy to the up and coming Dark Lord, revenge for the picture and fighting him off when he attempted to rape her would be some of the motivating factors for doing so.

Molly Weasley had just finished reading her daughters last letter home. She was already pissed that Harry Potter had forced her children into accompanying him on his fools errand. To save Sirius Black, her ass. That man did not deserve to be saved. Even if he was innocent of the crimes that he was illegally imprisoned for, he deserved the dementors and more.

It was well known that she was not a fan of Sirius Black, she did not hide it. What she did hide was the real reasons that she detested the man. Sure he was juvenile and mean, but that was not the true reasons that she wished that he died in Azkaban. It was because he knew what a tramp and devious lying little wench she really was. The only magics that she excelled in were magics that had to do with household charms and was well versed in one aspect of potions. Love Potions and to a lesser extent some of the light and easily broken mind control potions.

FLASHBACK

She had seen the extremely handsome and divine, Sirius Black strutting his stuff. The man was like a Playwitch centerfold. He was tall, dark handsome and she wanted to be his. Regardless of how much she tried to get his attention and to be noticed, he never even glanced at her. She was so sure that he was supposed to be hers, that when after two years of being snubbed she attempted to get him anyway she could. He would be the father of her children, her husband. She would be the wife of a Black. The Blacks were a well known and respected family in Pure-blooded circles, even if they were dark orientated.

It was his last year of school and him and his three friends were laughing at a picture that Lilly had just showed them. She could not see what the picture was but she used that moment of distraction to add a little something to his drink. She had just pulled her hand back from his goblet and looked around. No one had noticed a thing. She was not seen adding the little vial of lust potion to his drink. There was nothing linking her to this. Her plan was going off perfectly. Soon she would be rich and connected to not only a powerful family but maybe get some respect that her and the Prewitts deserved but were lacking. Only because they were poorer then that muggle fascinated oaf Arthur Weasley who just so happened to have a massive school boy crush on her. Similar to the one that she had on Black, not that she would admit it or saw it that way.

Sirius Black was not obtuse or stupid. He was a Black, by blood and by rite. As all blacks before him he was raised to be constantly vigilant. He had numerous magical devices on him at all times. A portkey that would shatter all wards and bring him to Black Manor in London, it was a a gold chain that was formed by individual links in the shape of snakes. These snakes were soaked in his blood and submitted to a ritual that turned the chain not only into a multi-use portkey but also protected him against mind control.

The ring that showed he was second in line to his brother Regulus to be Lord Black alerted him to any potions that were in his food or drink. If there were potions detected, the ring would show the face of the perpetrator in the glaze of the black diamond on the face. It was this artifact that warned him of the dangers that were lurking at the farewell feast of his last and final year at Hoggy-warts.

Sirius had just seen a photograph of the most painfully ugly thing in his life. Never ever was he interested in looking at another mans, equipment. Here he was looking at a photograph of a small twisted purple thing leaking it's juices out and getting all the smaller while the man who was attached to the hand tugging on it turned as purple as the end of that...THING. He would have called it a penis, that is if it was even remotely close to one in size or shape. He was quite sure that new born wizards were better equipped then good ole Snivellus. It was his unfortunate luck that he had been eating when Lilly whipped it out causing his to choke down his Kidney Pie. He was chocking so bad that tears were coming to his eyes and he reached out for his goblet of Pumpkin juice to clear the pipes. As he raised it to his lips, the Black Family ring sent a jolt from his finger to his brain. He innocently put the goblet down, picked up his linen napkin and coughed into it as if to expel the obstruction. He had used this distraction to look at the face of the ring and saw the scary truth of the faith that all most befell him. Molly Prewitt had attempted to make him sleep with him. She had not only dosed him with a forbidden love/lust potion that was word activated but was mixed with a controlling potion that would have him shagging her in the Quidditch locker-rooms before curfew.

Sirius glanced around and saw Molly watching him from the entrance of the Great Hall. Unknown to her he cast a switching spell with the cup of Weasley who was in love with her anyways and then raised his cup and finished it all. Safe in knowing that there was nothing in his goblet and poor Weasley would finally get what he wanted. Molly. To bad she was not smarter then the average fifth year.

END OF FLASH BACK

Sirius Black had gotten one over on her and she had never forgiven him for that. She thought she would end up with him and what she got was what she refereed to as a simpering idiot. Payback was a bitch and here was her chance.

There was no such thing as a divorce in the magical world so she was stuck with Weasley as she got pregnant the first time that she slept with him. That was not her fault. It was Black's. When she combined the potions, she was not aware of the side effects. The fact that she was in a dark and sweaty locker room being shagged over and over again by the best lover she had ever dosed was a plus, the negative was that by combining the two potions they had a side effect. That being that every time the recipient had carnal relations with her she would get knocked up. Not even abortion or safety potions would or could stop it from happening. The magic of the bond that she was forced on to by Black's prank would not allow her to kill her husband, magically or with mundane ways. She could shoot him with a muggle weapon and he would not be hurt or even scratched. Damn Black.

Putting down her letter from Ginny, she headed out to the shack out back. Arthur kept his muggle nonsense in there but there was a secret room hidden by magic that she hid away in when she could. It had all the ingredients to make the potions that she sold on the black market. They were not as good as something that Serveus could brew but they were family secret recipes that were widely desired, expensive, and the master that brewed them was well sort after. Was it known that it was her that did the brewing she would be in Azkaban for life. Most of the people that were searching for the brewer were either law enforcement, He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named and people that were wronged thanks to her and wanted to tan her hide.

"Don't worry my dear girl," she thought to herself, "Mommy will make everything all better." She made the strongest love and lust potion that she could. She made three batches of each and reduced then under the hottest fire that she could for two days. The day after the Hogwarts express arrived would be when they were ready. Black be damned, she would have her revenge even if she had to use his Godson to get it. It was perfect, after all the Potters were older, richer, more prominent and connected then the Blacks and Dumbledore's Once she had that four eyed wimp under her control and attached to her daughter, she would have him kill Voldemort and her husband, then she would slip him a drought that would kill him making her and her daughter the richest most powerful people in the world. IF she could not succeed tat way she had a back up plan, as soon as he and Ginny were married she would dis-own herself from that lazy lie about husband if hers.

Cornelius Fudge was at a loss as to what to do. Everything that he had been telling the Wizarding Press for the last year has been seen for what it really was, a big fat lie. His ratings were going through the roof and he would be the first disgraced Minister Of Magic to be kicked out of office if not executed on the spot if _**all**_ of his dirty secrets came out of the closet. Short of coming clean there was only one way that he would be able to salvage his career. He would either have to get that Potter brat on his team and on board with what he thinks should be happening in the wizarding world or get rid of him in one way or another. What to do, what to do.

"Weatherbee!" yelled the agitated man screeched. "Yes Sir, Minister Fudge?" the toadying idiot replied as he skidded to a halt in front of his perfect boss.

"Weatherbee, I want everything on Potter that we have. Not just the child but his family as far back as we can. Anything that we can use to bring that boy over from Dumbledore's side is what I want! NOW!" With his orders issued Percy Weasley fled as if the hounds of hell were on his trail. The Minister gave an order and Percy would do whatever he had to in order to get the results that were desired.

While his errand boy was doing as was asked, Cornelius was attempting to come up with any way he could to solve the problems that he had caused himself, although he did not see it that way, it was all Potters fault. Just as he was about to give up, his thinking gave way at the same time that Delores entered his office. She locked the office door and walked up to the man whom she would be replacing if her plans went right. She rubbed the front of his robes as she hiked them up and proceeded to crawl under the desk so that she could not only go down on the Minister of Magic, but also so she could discretely place a listening charm under his desk. She had just reached top suction and bobbing speed when things came together, and with a 'BONG' the clock struck two, the man blew his goo and the toad hopped out.

While Madam Umbridge was taking things into her own hands he had the best idea of his carer. He would have to see about getting the boy arrested for various crimes against the Ministry. If he sent a bunch of Aurora to arrest the boy at Kings Cross station there would be a riot, but by having Percy slip a owl delivery box to the Weasley mother, he could conceal a letter with a portkey in it that would deliver the boy to his office. That is, "BONG". Cornelius forgot what ever he was thinking as he was suddenly tired. The last clear though that he had was "It's already two o'clock?" before falling asleep and leaving Delores to see her self out.

PRESENT DAY

June 21st,

Four day's into Summer break

Greater Surrey Major Case Squad

Surrey Police Department

Kim Kennedy was sitting at her desk going over all the files that they had accumulated from the explosion and the resulting investigations that spun off of that one case.

She had been attached to the police department as soon as she told the police what she could about the treatment the Dursley's subjected not only their son to but the masked individual seen from the .mpg files that were lifted from the computer at the scene of the crime. Kim of course had not told them of her suspicions. These suspicions were that the masked person that was so brutally tortured and broken was none other then their nephew, Harry Potter. She had no proof that it was him other then some blood that was as of yet unidentified in the national and inter-national DNA data-bases, she had the blood from the basement. Three different samples. Two of those matched to the 'victims' of a possible bombing. Even though there was proof thanks to the computers that it was not a gang bombing or terrorist attack, there was no proof that it was magically based either.

For the last 24 hours the news had been showing clips of a possible gang or terrorist scene. It was being reported that one was dead and two others were still alive. There was no hint as to what was found at the scene or what might have happened. It was too early to release any of that information yet.

She was quietly searching for one Harry James Potter. When she asked a Petunia Dursley about him she had at fist claimed to not know him. When Kim had showed her the school records that she was able to get a court order for, the lady quickly changed her tune and said that he went to a private school in Wales and that he lived there year round and that she did not know the number to contact the school. As far as Kim was concerned that bitch had lied to her three times and she would get no mercy. God help her if Harry Potter was found dead. The magical world would have her kissed in a heart beat. They might do that anyway if half of what Dudley had told her about the loving care that his family gave him was true.

She had just started looking at some of the photographs (non-magical) that she had taken of the cupboard under the stairs and was starting to feel sick to her stomach. She needed a breath of fresh air and maybe a quick smoke would help.

Walking towards the front doors of the station house, she pulled her ID out and clipped it to her shirt and made sure that the badge she wore on her pants belt was visible. Sure it was not a police badge but one from the Department of Childrens Welfare, but the average person could not tell the difference.

Just as she was walking past the counter she heard a high pitched whiny voice going on about her best friend missing. It was usual for a person to make these complaints but what caught her attention was the fact that the girl had stated that the missing friend lived not only on Privet drive but that his name was 'Harry Potter'.

Quickly turning around and touching the young ladies elbow, she maneuvered her out of ear shot and said, "Miss, what is your name and what seems to be the problem?"

"My friend, he is missing. He lived on Privet Drive and my name not that it makes a difference is Hermione Granger. Please you have to help me find him. His name is Harry Potter. The man at the front desk said that he had to be missing for 48 hours for family to report him missing and 72 hours for non family to file the report." spit out the highly energetic and scared girl.

Not knowing how to get her point across in public of all the non magical people she looked at Hermione and said, "Oh _Hogwarts_, I mean Hog-wash, I think that I can help you. Would you like to talk to outside while I indulge in this dirty habit of mine?" exclaimed the leggy blonde as she held up a cigarette.

Just below the young ladies hand and slightly jutting out of the cuff of her shirt Hermione could swear that she saw a wand. First it was there then it wasn't. It seemed almost like it magically disappeared.

With eyes wide open, she nodded her head and walked outside with Ms. Kennedy not really knowing if she was friend or foe. Light or Dark.

Kim Kennedy, Defender of Children, slowly walked across the street towards a dinner that did a fare trade with the police station and others that were connected to the legal system. Being that it was early in the morning they were able to get a booth in the back of the dinner in an almost unoccupied corner.

"So, Mrs. Granger, what is it that we can do to help you today?" asked the investigator.

"I am a student at an elusive boarding school up north in Wales," the teen had begun before she was interrupted. "I am quite familiar with the school that you are talking about Ms. Granger, as I went there when I turned 11 also." Mrs Kennedy said with a wink, instantly making Hermione and in return the conversation more comfortable.

"As I was saying, I had only been home from school a couple of days and had written my best friend Harry and had not yet heard back from him. He was really depressed since he had just lost his Godfather, and I had written him a letter trying to cheer him up and he had not written back. When I went to bed last night, something did not feel right. I was not sure why but I knew that it had to do with Harry. Then this morning as my parents and I were getting ready to go to their Dental Practice I had turned on the telly and seen the special report. I thought to write the Headmaster about what was on the broadcast but was so concerned that I had my mother drive me here hoping to God that it was not Harry's house that blew up." Hermione stopped here to take her first breath of fresh air and was about to continue when Kim stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Hermione, I am not sure that you should write Albus Dumbledore at this time. Let me tell you why before you think that I am wrong and do it anyways. There is a lot more to what is going on then what the news report is airing. Yes it was his house, and no he was not there when we got there nor was there any signs that he was ever there before. EVER."

"But-"

"Listen to me before you interrupt." Kim said to her while gently holding her hand. "I said that there were no signs that he was ever there. I did not say that there was no proof. Yes he left Hogwarts. That you yourself admitted. Yes he took the Express to London. That is all that we know for sure."

"But-"

"Damn it! Listen to me first then ask your questions. What I am telling you is not official and not meant to be repeated. Do you swear on your magic that you will not disclose anything that has to do with our conversations unless I clear you to? You seem to be a little to bossy and holier then thou with your attitude to trust you any further."

Hermione was scared. Here was a witch that worked and or lived in both worlds that was of age and with information that she desperately needed and wanted.

Nodding her head, she dully intoned, "I Hermione Granger, declare that if I repeat any information pertaining to this and subsequent conversations with Mrs." she paused.

Kim stated her full name, "Kimberly Ann Kennedy."

Hermione continued, "Kennedy, that I will sacrifice my life and or magic, so mote it be."

"So Mote it be." ended Kim.

Mrs. Granger, I think that it would be best if we went some where else for this conversation as what I am about to tell you is not even known to my co-workers. Let's go back across the street so that I can grab some things that I need from where I am working and then I will meet you out front. Do you have a car?"

Hermione shook her head to indicate that she had no vehicle and was dropped off by her mother. Originally she had planned on taking the Knight's bus home if Harry was fine.

Kim had told her that she should call her mother tell her that she was on her way home and that she would meet them there when they got off work. With that they got up from the booth leaving untouched drinks. Kim dropped a few notes on the table in payment and for a tip and they quickly headed across the street.

Hermione was standing in front of the street when she heard a horn toot. Looking up she saw Kim in a newer model Audi motioning for her to hurry up and get in. With the navigation unit set to direct her the quickest and easiest route to Hermione's parents house she started to tell Hermione some groundwork. Basic things like who she was, when she went to Hogwarts, why she lives as a muggle even though she is a fully qualified witch and a lot of other things but what they both really needed to talk about. Soon they were at the Granger residence. It was as was expected of two people with a respectable practice, a well manicured and up-scale home in a gated community. Grabbing a laptop a cardboard box that contained copies of everything that was taken as evidence from the Dursley house and five memory sticks that had a storage capacity of 4 Gigs each, they walked up the front walk and entered the house.

When she walked into the house, the home security unit was beeping with two different tones. One was to let her know that the motion detector in her room had gone off and the other was alerting her that the system for the rest of the house was armed and that she had just under 30 seconds to shut down the system before a silent alert went to the local constables office.

She looked at her guest and said, "Kim, I need to go up to my room. Either someone magical was there or an owl is waiting on me. I'll be right back." Hermione was concerned about her friend but also was a lover of all animals and wanted to make sure that the owls were given water and a snack, and if needed a place to grab a quick nap before they went about their business.

There were a few owls there waiting for her. She dealt with the most angry and foul one first. The one from the Daily Prophet. The others were from the Headmaster and Ron Weasley, the boy that she had been secretly dating even though she was sure that she had no interest in him. Hmm...funny that now that she was touching his owl post, she could not get him out of her mind.

Newspapers and letters in hand, she started back downstairs. The Daily Prophet was no saying anything about Privet Drive or Harry. Nor were they saying anything but the tripe that Fudge had them spreading. The rest of the letters could wait. Well maybe not. She opened the one from the ?Headmaster.

Ms. Granger_**,**_

_**Please do not attempt to write Mr. Potter at anytime this summer. He is safe at his relatives house and is in mourning. This he asked me to tell you personally. Also he has refused to attend the Will reading of Sirius Black.**_

_**As the Death Eaters are not active at the present moment, I have removed the guards from the Dursley residence. Harry is not to know this as he will stray from the wards that I erected around his aunt and uncles home, thus causing the wards to fall and being the reason that him and his family is found, which would mean that it is your fault as much as it would be his. **_

_**If young Mr. Potter writes to you you are to post that letter to me forthwith. It is imperative that I know what he says to people in his post so that I may beret protect him. I have recently inducted young Mr. Weasley into the Order as he has aptly proven his dedication to the Light and also sworn allegiance to follow me and the Order. It was his wish that I induct you too and will do so on September 1st if you prove yourself by doing as I have asked. Do this and not only will you be a valued member of the Order, you very well will be on your way to being Head Girl. This is am important matter and I expect that you will do what I command as it is for the greater good.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore **_

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts**_

_**Chief Warlock of the Wizegmont**_

_**Leader of the Light**_

_**Head of the I.C.W.**_

_**Master of the Order Of The Phoenix**_

The nerve of that man, pulling Harry's guard. Wait he doen'tdoesn't

_**Mione,**_

_**Love, how I wish that you were here to help me do my homework, the Order said that before they teach me anything so that I can control Potter, I have to be up to snuff on my school work. Like it means anything. With what they teach me, I will not only be able to show Potter up, but maybe knock his rich show-off ass down a peg. Then Malfoy.**_

_**So when are you coming over? You know the sooner you get here the more I can t each you since I will be learning from the best that the Order has to offer I will know even more then you.**_

_**Well anyways, hurry up and tell your muggle parents that you want to come here, that way I can snog with you all I want and maybe if I let you we can shag before we leave for Hogwarts.**_

_**Don't forget, now Weasley is your King**_

She threw the letters down and suddenly was not thinking about Ron.

The pure audacity of that boy. Her King...what is he smoking. She had just taken a seat at the island bar in the kitchen across from Kim when the young ladies expression changed into of sorrow.

"First and foremost, Harry is alive." At this Hermione expelled a deep breath. "Second, we are not sure where he is or even (officially) if he was even there, if ever." Hermione took in a quick breath and held it.

Kim had turned on her computer and just finished entering her password when Hermione threw down her post right next to the laptop. That would normally had been more or less un-noticed except for the fact that her screen started blinking and changing colors rapidly.

Picking up and moving the letters away from the computer, the lap top went back to normal. It was only when she placed them close by that it happened again. Knowing that the only way her computer would be acting funny in a relatively and purely muggle house was if there was magic close by. Once again Kim moved the letters just to be sure.

"Hermione, if I may call you by your given name? You would not have an active magic here would you? Such as a racing broom close by, or maybe warding around the house would you?"

Curious by the question, especially with the conversation that had just started, Hermione looked at Ms. Kennedy and stated, "You may either call me either Hermione, or Ms. Granger. The only things that might be magical are in my bedroom and I am totally against the slavery that wizards and witched force upon the house-elf's. Why do you ask?

"I think that we have a problem..."

Griphook and Dobby. What a strange and yet wonderful pair they made. These two people were frantically trying to do everything that was in their power to help Harry Potter. As Dobby was not bonded to Harry Potter, he could not give up any of his life essence or magic to help his master and dare he say friend. Griphook was a goblin. His magic were strictly for fighting and warding. Sure there were healers in the Goblin race but they were highly sort after, expensive and rare. About as rare as finding a 1000 year old Basilisk and killing it as an untrained eleven year old with no skills or magical ability to speak of or even as rare as say, someone who is hit by a killing curse and lives.

This mis-matched duo were standing over the almost death bed of one Harry Potter. Little did they know that his magic and a Prophecy were the only things that were keeping him alive and barely at that.

Griphook had used his disguise to enter the mundane world and get what he could for medical supplies considering that with out knowing the name of what he was looking for there was not much that he could get with out drawing attention to himself.

Being that he was not bound to Hogwarts, Dobby could not enter the school when it was not in session unless called for by one of the teachers. Thus leaving the worried and scared House-Elf with little to no options. As he was not bound to Harry's friends he could not use the house-elf magic to locate someone that was outside of his area of work, which used to be Hogwarts furring the school year. Purring the summers it was Harry Potter's nasty relatives house which was all but destroyed as Harry did not consider it a home in any way shape or form. If only he could POP to someone that Harry trusted.

It was with this thought that he felt through magics intervention that he was still able to access Malfoy Manor. With an almighty POP, Dobby was gone.

Malfoy Manor

Unprofitable,

Young Master Malfoy was smiling, which in it's own right was scary and not often seen. School was no longer in session and soon he would be getting training with his father and Aunt Bella. Sure they were not free right now, but they would be soon. After all, his father was the right hand man of The Dark Lord, and the Dark Lord would get him out of Azkaban. Truly the man would be dumb not to. Lucius Malfoy was not only the best with his magic after the Dark Lord, but the smartest, strongest and richest supporter the Dark Lord had.

He glanced down the stairs that held his fathers playthings. Stupid Muggles. They deserved everything that they got, and right now Draco felt like having a little fun. There were certain things that were expected of him as a Pure Blood Heir of the House of Malfoy. One was that he could get anyone he wanted in bed with him, that he was respected by all others at all times, and finally that he would do as his families motto stated. Bow to no one. As his father was in jail and his trollop of a mother was probably whoring herself out to get him free as the Dark Lord had not seen fit to do so just yet, it left him free to do what was his right. Play with and torture the dirty filthy muggles. Every family had secrets and vices that were not to be known. Lucius liked young girls and rough sex, his mother liked group sex. Draco? Well lets just say that Draco liked to play how should we say...dress up, wizarding style.

Without a second thought Draco went into his fathers private study and walked up to the life size painting of the very first Malfoy and cut his finger. Allowing a couple drops of blood to form, Draco placed it on the paintings lip and then kissed the painting causing it to pop open.

Pulling the painting open it led into a room that no one but the Malfoy family knew about. Not even the Dark Lord. Inside were potions under a stasis field that were made with some of the more obscure and even lost ingredients such as Basilisk Semen or the fluids from a gestating unicorn's afterbirth. There were books that even Dumbledore would kill to have regardless of how 'Dark' he claimed them to be, the old man would still read them.

Grabbing a potion off the shelf he hurriedly left the room. Failing to securely close the painting in his rush to get to his trunk and hurry downstairs to the dungeons.

Once in the room, pretty boy Draco opened up a secret compartment and removed to hairs from a neatly kept and labeled binder. He had multiple hairs from almost everyone but Saint Potter. For some reason any potion that the hair was mixed with turned into either a instantly deadly potion or one that melted through what ever the potion was contained in. Once a hair that he had managed to pluck from him during a Quidditch match had started to smolder and him and his broom on fire. Therefore he never bothered with trying to get any more hairs from Potter. He figured that the reason for the reactions were Potters muggle heritage. Has he been a quarter of the potions student and budding potions master that his Godfather claimed him to be he might have recognized that the poison was extremely close to that of a Basilisk and the fire crackled with a slight whisper of the Phoenix.

Finally reaching the basement he took the potions and added the hairs, in the final and last potion he added one of his so that when he was done playing he could be himself again.

With that he stunned the first muggle and forced the potion down his throat. With in a few seconds Draco Malfoy was indulging in his secret life style. He had consumed the second potion as soon as he had administrated the first to the young boy.

Now standing in front of Master Draco was a physically perfect, anatomically correct carbon copy of one Ronald the Weasel Weasley. Draco looked in the mirror and grinned staring back at him was one Hermione Granger. Laughing to himself, he proceeded to orally please 'Ron' until Ron was fully hard and sucked for all he was worth.

'Ron' had just exploded in her mouth and was still hard and waiting. The young muggle that was posing as Ron was scared but also extremely turned on that such a beautiful girl wanted to ride him like she was a jockey and him the stallion

'Ron' being an exact copy of the real Ron Weasley was slightly confused by what he saw. He did not notice the height difference, or even the color difference in his skin tone or body hair. What he did notice is that he went from a nice 14 year-old body with an impressive 19cm or so (nearly 8 inch) member that was fairly thick to the body of a 16ish year-old less then average sized penis 11.5cm (4.5" long) that was no thicker then a roll of American Quarters.

Draco had just straddled the imitation Ron and lined all the body parts up. He took a deep breath and sank down to he could feel the young mans pubes teasing his sac when he heard a distant pop of a house elf.

Thinking nothing of it he continued to pleasure himself into his partners poly-juiced form started to revert to normal. The first sign that he was about to change was when he felt Ron's member lengthen and thicken to a size that he had not yet tried or thought he was ready to experience. The second was from the yell of shock when the boy under him realized that he was hilt deep, buggering another boy while the other boys 'equipment' bounced up and down, faster and faster till a pitiful small amount of clear liquid leaked from the end. It did not even shoot out like most boys but rather seeped a drop or two that looked as clear as water, leaving the horrified boy to think that the disturbed boy that just used him was either sterile or not yet a man. The blond boy's size was small enough to lead him to put faith behind the thought that the blond had not yet reached puberty. If he ever got free of this house of horrors he going to wash his privates in some good old chlorox bleach.

Had Draco not been doing something that his father would have disowned and castrated him for, he might have noticed a House Elf that should never have returned. He might have also noticed that the same house elf had been on way to the potions room when he saw the one room that it was never able to open. Draco may have seen that same Elf snap his fingers thus packing everything in the room up and loading it to numerous trunks and then doing the same to all the potions that were stocked in the main potions store room. The potions that the Malfoy's misbegotten Gold paid to have brewed. Potions that the Dark Lord was expecting to receive and potions that he had there for safe keeping. He may have even got the one person or Elf in the world that could have gotten the Dark Lord his number one enemy...Harry Potter.

Yet Draco Malfoy was in post-sexual bliss and missed the wide open doors to the now barren rooms. He missed the POP of the hysterical laughing Elf. He even missed the click and flash of the Elf's Wizarding camera that showed another boy with Draco ridding him while throwing his head back and yelling, "Fuck me, come on fuck me harder! That's it, now cum inside me!"

Dobby had just returned to the flat belonging to his newest friend Griphook. Pulling the trunks out and re-enlarging them, Dobby chose the trunk that held potions that he new thanks to the abusive family that he used to serve. Oh no, they were not nice and definitely were not nice like the Great Harry Potter, the greatest wizard to ever live.

With a nervous gulp the usually submissive and diminutive creature took a deep breath and stood a little bit straighter and almost seemed to have stopped bouncing in his quirky way of showing excitement or his desires. It was at this point that Dobby would show the world the difference between a free Elf that loves his master and a master that loves, respects and desires his Elf's help.

With an almost silent pop was herd as Dobby removed the cork stoppers of a few potions that were swirling with magic and colors alike. Not being a Wizard's Elf in anything of matter, Dobby was basically at a loss. The Malfoy family had used him as a basic elf as they had no interest in educating any of their Elven staff. Had they or the majority of Wizards taken the time to learn something about their enslaved and domesticated servants things would have been even easier for the humans then it already was.

The most that Dobby had seen or learned of potions on the sly were that they could heal, they could kill you and that they were not to be dropped. The last thing is the only thing that Lucius taught the young Elf.

Griphook peered at Dobby wondering what was causing a problem and went to ask when Dobby took that moment to pour a potion in Harry Potter's mouth. It was a red one that had a milky white look to it. Upon seeing a hand gesture from the Elf, the banker/warrior tilted the teens head back and with more care then one could expect from a 'violent half breed' with claws, massaged his throat. Only a few seconds had passed before a slight bit of color returned to our hero's face, but not enough to be considered healthy.

This was one of the only potions that he knew by heart. The other one would fix the broken bones but Dobby was not sure if he had to align them first. With a grimace he poured that potion in to follow the one before it.

What Dobby did not understand, through no fault of his own were the slight differences in some potions. For instance you had the general bone mending potion, a potion that healed slight breaks and cracks. Then you had a potion like Skeleton-grow that not only attached to the broken bone to re-grow it thus healing the break, it also caused as much pain to the patient as breaking the bone would cause. This so happened to be the one that our Elf-hero gave to his patient.

Luckily for all involved there were numerous wards and spells upon the flat as Harry's back seemed to twist upon itself as a coiling snake getting ready to strike and a god awful scream rent the air, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ms. Kim Kennedy, defender of children everywhere, badged crusader was actually nervous. She was weighing her options and thinking about what she would say to the young witch in front of her. She knew that Dumbledore was not as good as he seemed. How could the man be when he claims to have such a fondness and love for wizards and witches regardless of their blood status, and as head of the legal system of magical Britain could not make any changes or improvements for witches like her and Hermione or Harry Potter (in more ways then one).

The child-welfare division was not perfect. Here, in Italy, or America. Unfortunately somethings fall through the cranks that shouldn't. Things like emotional abuse, physical abuse, and sexual abuse. But someone that was hailed as a NATIONAL HERO and ICON should have been noticed. Not only by the magical people that elevated him to those stations but also the mundane.

This train of thought started another to spin off of it. One that would fester and provide not only a lot more questions, but answers that most would like to never see come to light.

Taking a deep breath Kim looked Hermione in the eye, "Ms. Granger, from a couple of tests that I have inadvertently just conducted and from your acknowledgment that there is nothing of a magical nature close enough to cause this reaction, I am almost a hundred percent positive that something funny is afoot. With you permission I would like to use my wand and conduct another test and then I will tell you my finding" said the now getting pissed woman. Kim was beginning to ask herself just what she was getting into by agreeing to talk to the over-weight teen that was sent to her for some counseling. Had she known then what she did now, she would probably still be where she was.

With a swish, a flick and a twirling jab of her wand, she got multiple results. So many so that she had to separate the two missives and attempt it again and again. In the end she had used many different revealing spells and was taking notes concerning each letter in front of her. When she was finally done she looked at the curious and bursting with questions teen and asked, "First I need two large Ziploc freezer bags if you have them, or something similar, and then I will tell you everything.

Hermione burst off of her stool and towards the cabinet that was next to a large double door stainless steel refrigerator and freezer. Opening the door she removed two bags from a box and grabbed another item and put them under her arm. She then used her foot to open the right hand door of the fridge and removed two cans of diet, caffeine free, sugar free colas.

"Sorry! My parents are dentists." Hermione voiced as if apologizing as she set the drinks, the bags, and odd device down in front of the Lady that was in front of her.

Putting each letter in a bag of it's own she sealed the Ziploc and pushed back the box stating that she did not think she needed to seal the bags, and laughed at the thought of a vacum locked letter.

Pushing the newest things to the back of the pile, Kim took a moment to spread everything out thus catching her breath, and then proceeded to tell everything that she knew to Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger felt the floor fall out from under her, even though she was sitting. No sooner had she started to slide out of her spot upon the stool, Kim had surged forward and caught her. Helping a half aware teenager that just had her world rocked, to a nearby couch.

"Ms. Granger I know that the video that you just watched was shocking and devistating. I agree with you that the person that wa in the mask was indeed Harry Potter although I have no proof and all the offical statements from his 'loving' relatives claim otherwise, although Duddley did seem to want to speak with me, his mother was not allowing him to do so." Taking another deep breath so she could finish what she needed to say, Kim comtinued, "Now I know the horrors of what you just saw are still fresh in your mind, but there is now a new problem that I have stumbled upon."

Hermione was devestated by what she saw on the lap top and the pictures and video of the "crime-scene" that she viewed eventhough she should not have had access to any of it. The inquisitve and knowledgeable side of her personality was already thiking about where Harry Potter would go. The three places that she kept coming up with was Hogwarts, the Burrow, and his Godfathers.

"We are now confronted with the letters that you received sometime today." stated the young and vibrant Kim Kennedy. "Someone for some reason thought that you needed to absorb potions while handling the parchments that were sent to you. I have taken the parchments as evidence into a case that I am beleiving to be connected to Mr. Potters in-existance."

Licking her lips she continued, "Both letters contained either spells or potions. The effects of each letter is as follows:

From the Headmaster's: A Mild Compulsion Potion was upon the parchment and

also present a was a spell that would cause you to trust him

above all others as well as a spell for you to tell him if you

are in contact with Mr. Potter.

From your friend Ron Weasley:

A potion was on the Parchment that would make you want to be

with the person that it was tuned to, in this case, Ron Weasley.

There was also a faulty compulsion to want to be intimate with

the caster.

Hermione gasped. It could not be true. Ron was her...boyfriend? When did that happen? And the Headmaster? He was the Leader of the Light...almost the next Merlin in his own way, would he? But Hermione could not refute the proof that was looking at her from the counter in the other room. She had watched the spells that she knew as they were cast and could find not fault in the wand movement or the results that were given. At this point she would have to believe the evidence.

With pursed lips she stood up and her strength and internal-fortitude got stiffer. She looked at Kim and asked that the lady bear with her, and then proceeded to tell her everything that she knew about Harry Potter and all the things that happened at the safest place in the Magical world.

When she was done, Kim was left wanting a stron stiff double shot of either Firewiskey or what ever the elder Grangers might have from the normal world. What young Dursley had told her was nothing in comparrison to what Harry was forced to go through since he lost his parents. She took out her ever present investigator's notebook and made a note to herself in shorthand to go to the Ministry of Magic and investigate the handling of the Potter affairs. She was informed by Hermione that the young girl believed that Harry's magical guardian was one, Albus Dumbledore. She also made a note to go to Gringott's and see if she could find a Gobblin that would be willing to talk to her about young Mr. doubted that she would get any information from the tight lipped and highly private race, but she had to try.

After all the discussions were over there were a few things that were known. One, it was getting dark out and the Elder Grangers would be arriving soon, Two, Harry Potter was missing, and Three, as of now to the best of Kim's knowledge, Hermione was the only muggle-aware student from Hogwarts that knew where Harry Potter lived and that the young man was the one that was at the center of an explosion on Privet Drive.

There were a lot of unanswered questions, there were even questions that were not yet asked. For instance, Hermione was wondering why no one in the Order Of The Phoenix was aware that Harry is missing and maybe dead. Kim was wondering what her next step should be and how to go about it while trying to stay within the laws of both worlds.

The alarm pad 'beeped' twice indicating to the residents that someone had to accessed the garage via the roll-up doors. Hermione looked at the clock and saw that not only was it late in the afternoon but that the people coming in the garage should be her parents. No sooner then she had thought this her mind was back to mulling over the biggest question circling her mind, Where in the world is Harry Potter?

Just as the door to the house opened, Hermione had a brain storm. She looked at Kim who was just finishing returning her laptop and files to their packing bag and boxes when two things happened, her parents started to walk in to the house and she stated the name on the person that she thought would be in the best position to help her find her best friend.

With the laptop bag in the box that held all the files (paper and digital) on her case, mild mannered Kim Kennedy turned around to be introduced to her host's parents. Ms. Granger was looking at an adult standing in her kitchen that she did not know. Seeing her daughter with a 'someone just killed my puppy' look on her face she began to get concerned. Extending her had to the blonde woman she said, "Hi! I am Emma Granger and you are?"

It was at this point that Hermione yelled, "Dobby!"

Emma looked at her daughter strangely, there is no way that this young lady was named such a foolish name.

Kim looked at Hermione because she had no clue as to what the girl was talking about and was not sure what to make of the person that was claiming to be the young teen's mother. Sliding her wand from her wrist holster she glanced at Hermione.

With an ungodly CRACK a small green creature with long bat like ears and tennis ball sized eyes materilized from thin air. Emma and Dan Granger were flabergasted by the sudden appearing thing in their living room, but Kim was surprised as it was her understanding from the previous conversation with Hermione that the Grangers did not have a House-Elf. It was then that she recalled the name Dobby. This was the house-elf that Harry freed from the Malfoy's.

"Mistress Hermie, Dobby is too busy to talk to you about freedoms nows. Dobby's maaster is dying and he has to saves him."

With another crack the usually shy and easily excited elf was gone.

Kim and Hermione's mouths dropped, Emma fainted and Dan was laughing. Emma was the oral surgeon and delt with blood and gore every time she cut into a patients mouth, but seeing a strange small creature that obviously lived in Hermione's other world and knew their daughter, caused her to faint. Boy did that take the cake. Hermione and Kim gaped at one another sharing the same thought, "Did this Elf just admit to knowing where Harry Potter was? Was the Master that he was refering to, was it Harry Potter? Did they find him?"

Kim had just packed up and was ready to depart when Hermione called the Elf for what ever reason as the girls parents were entering the residence. After Dobby had left and Emma came to, introductions were properly made. When they heard that she was a fully wualified witch and that she woked in the 'regular' world for the Department of Children Services, her parents seemed to be affronted that someone thought they might be mistreating their only child. A miricle it was that they even could bring her to term, that is until she and Hermione explained everything that was going on with some slight help from Kim.

Kim watched stunned as Hermione told her parents what was going on. The girl and her parents were not only very smart but all followed the same thoguht patterns, thus allowing the teenager to get the point across while adequetly relaying the implications, dangers, and hell that would result from the happeinings at Privet Drive. When Hermione got to the point of the letters she was once again forced to tell her parents all the things that happened at Hogwarts that they were never informed about. From either their daughter or the Headmaster. While they were speaking with one another, Dan got up and removed some take away and delivery menus from the draw near the wall mounted telephone.

With food ordered and deliverd the conversations went through the night. Kim graciously accepted a guest room for the evening and with their minds turning over all the new and long hidden information, the three adults and one near adult all headed towards their respected rooms to sleep. The last thought that Dan had before falling asleep matched almost everyone elses in the house. 'Thanks to God tomorrow is Saturday.'

Dobby had gotten his patients health under control, kind of. The bleeding had stopped although the cuts were open and some were starting to get infected. The dark haired teens temperature had spiked over night and his breathing was labored. On the plus side though, all the bones were healed and the brusies from his cruel family were starting to fade.

Griphook could no longer afford to stay from the caverns of Gringott's. He had taken an extended day off which would be noticed by more then the managers as a Gobblin that was not making gold was not a true goblin honest to the ways of life of a Goblin.

Heading off to the entrance of Digon Alley, he told Dobby that he would be back after his eighteen hour shift and that he would have food stores and what ever potions he might find.

Work was litterary hell. That senile and disgraceful wizard from the school came by his office today. It was lucky that Ironfist was not there. Not only did this give Griphook to get more against the old bumbling fool, but it gave him a chance to kick the man while denying him what he wanted.

"Goblin, listen here. I am _The_ Albus Dumbledore. Who are you to deny me access to the accounts that I have requested Gold from. Do your job. Where is the Goblin that I pay to expadite these things for me. Where is your _boss_? Where is Ironfist?"

With an unseen smirk and a sneer upon his face Griphook took great pride being as sarcastic as a Goblin could sound.

"Who are you to make a demand of me? I am the one in Charge of the Potter Accounts as Ironfist is unavailable for the forseeable future. Do you have the paperwork that is require of you to gain access to this account? If not I am sure Lord Ragnok would make time to see someone attempting to _illegally_ gain access to an account that he had no right accessing."

With those words uttered, Dumbledore paled and would only do so more as the conversation continued, "Furthermore I see that you have attempted access on quite a few occasions, but the vault refused you entrance...what a shame! I see here in the records that the fines were issued but never paid...would you like to submit payment for those fines now? If so that would be a total of 57,493 Galleons for the 5,749 attempts at illegally trying to access this account along with others help by Mr. Potter and 3 Galleons for this months late fee in paying. Is there anything else _**the**_ Albus Dumbasadoor?" exclaimed the Goblin that was fingering the battle axe that was proped up against the desk closest to his right side. The young and crafty goblin was repeating to himself over and over again, "Go for you wand, PLEASE! Go for you wand, I want you to!"

Dumbledore was pissed at this little, PISSANT. How dare he...Drawing up his full magical power causing it to leak out of him and form around him in a dark yellow glow, Dumbledore prepared to level this godforsaken Goblin.

"I am the Head of the Wizegmont, Headmaster Of Hogwarts and Leader of the Order Of The Phoenix, Head of the I.C.W. I demand the access that I have requested and if you fail to do so, I will arrest you and throw you in the deepest darkest hole in Azkaban. Now what is your decision?"

Dumbledore was bluffing, he was truly hoping that the dumb creature would fall to his knees cowed into doing the bidding of the strongest wizard ever. Dumbledore needed access to that vault for many reasons. He needed to pay all his spies in the Ministry and for various bribes. He needed to get to some of the books that the Potters were rumored to have that would make him even stronger and more powerful then that half blood Tom. There was not a thing that he could not make use out of. He would take what ever property there was and put his illegal harem on them and use those properties to build his oen magical community. One that was ruled by him and the laws that he construted and would have only the people that were truly his minions living there. People that were willing to die for his Greater Good. People that were willing to give up their life essence to the greatest Wizard ever. Granted he did have the stone that he stole from his friend and mentor, Nicholas Flamel, but somewhere in the past few years it had come up missing. He did not notice at forst but now that he needed it he could not find it.

Griphook was not impressed. Touching some of the concealed runes on his desk he managed to have a copy of all his secret files and a transcript and recording crystal of todays actions against not only the Potter heir but the Goblin nation, and have them appear in a secret hidden vault which in turn alerted the King of the Goblin nation to what was going on in this office. Running a claw over the last rune in the sequence, Gringott's went into lock down. All the Wizards and Witches that were either doing business or working there were ejeceted. All except one Albus Dumbledore. With a smirk and a 'pop' Griphook and all the furniture in the cavern were gone.

It was at this moment that Albus noticed that the cavern walls covered his escape. This was Gringott's, no one not even him could apparate in or out with out permission and no portkey worked unless it was made by Ragnok. Albus was now at the mercey of the Goblins.

No he was not worried as he was THE Albus Dumbledore. The Goblin Nation owed him. They would see things his way and that everything was all a big misunderstanding. When it was all over and done with, Albus would be free with the access to the Potter Vaults like he wanted and as a bonus he would have that ignorant Goblins head on a pike.

Oh how wrong he was.

Voldemorts Lair

Unplottable

Under a Fidellius

"Wormtail, give me your arm." commanded the man in black. With a giddy high from the little magic that he was able to gather and retain since the fiasco at the Ministry of Magic that had the unfortunate side effect of having the higher ups see him, he pressed a gnarled finger against the dark and evil brand that was tattoed on all of his followers.

Within a couple of seconds the room was filled with a lot of popping sounds reveiling prostrated forms all kneeling in his presence. Ah, the power of it all. Coursing through his veins almost made him feel whole again. Almost.

He looked around the room to see who heeded his summons. Ah his faithful. The only ones that were missing were the idiots and fools that were captured and taken down by six school children. He looked at the one person that was there that he truested more then any of those there.

"Bella, come forward my love, my faithful and most trusted." drawled the master of disaster. "I have gathered you here today because I am lonely and missing my breathern, your brothers. Your fellow Death Eaters." Tom Riddle took a deep breath while counting his followers. There was a total of fifteen wizards available to him. That was not only disgraceful but unacceptable. "Bella, I am in need of more followerers and fighters. I need you to go and get the children of all the people that are being held at Azkaban, tell them that they will be taking my mark before the end of the week. On Friday we will march on Azkaban and take it over. Our brothers will be returned to us."

"The rest of you need to repent for the failures and set backs we have encountered. If one of you fail, we all fail!"

Looking at each and every Pureblood bowing and kneeling to his half-blood leadership he smirked to himself, the idiots, "Each and everyone of you are responsible for bringing in ten new members into our vaulted and time honored group. Fail this and you will never fail at anything again!" exclaimed the self proclaimed Lord of Darkness.

"Now go, all of you and do as I ask and do not fail!" With those words uttered the gathered stood up and quickly backed out of the chamber that their master was seated in. They could not believe the good mood their master was in, even after such a spectacular failure. Not that any of them would say that out loud. They were so shocked that they were not tortured that they failed to see the grin that adorned the face of Tommy Riddle, the Dark Lord, Leader of the Darkside, the Prince of Darkness. Evil reincarnate. A grin that asured any that might have seen it that regardless of what the fifteen did that none of them would do enough to succeed or please the man.

"Bella, bring me those children and all the children of Slytherin House. If they refuse to follow they shall die by my hand or if you fail, then you shall take their place. If they have any friends that are ture to my cause regarless of what House they are in at Hogwarts, capture them and bring them. Do NOT fail me." With that said, Voldemort stood and turned his back on Bellatrix and walked to his suite. Stopping just as he passed the doorway, he glanced at her and said, "Well Bella are you going to follow me or do you think that I should write you an invitation to please me with your mouth?"

Hermione had just gotten out of the shower and was examining the full sized reflection of her naked figure in the mirror attached to the back of the door. Some would say that she being over critical of herself but Hermione would say that she was just being honest.

Her hair was bushy when dry and kinky at best when wet, her shoulders were too muscular for a girl her age. Her breasts were not only small but the nipples were tight to her bust and the pink ring circling around the nipple was no larger then maybe twice the size of her nipple. Her torso was long but not overly thin like the models in those magazines that the boys read while hidden ion their covers or locked in the bathrooms.

Her arms seemed slightly shorter then they should be for someone of her height and had almost no muscle definition to them. Well that is except for her forearms, which in her opinion were disgustingly large like a weightlifters, thanks to all the heavy books she carried around most of the time. Her thighs were disgustingly fat from all the hours sitting and reading, her hips were narrow, almost as narrow as a boy's. Her pubic mound was as bushy and unmanageable as the one on her head and the unsightly hairs that grew under her armpits never let up and needed to either be trimmed or shaved daily.

Hermione was not the sort of European girl to go about with out her legs or pits shaved like some of the ones that she saw on various beaches. She trimmed her pubes when and as needed so that it did not protrude past the leg holes of her modest and sensible 'granny panties', or the one piece swimsuits with full backsides that she prefered over the skimpy 'up the crack' style girls paraded around in. She felt as though her legs were too long and to thin in comparison to the rest of her. The only complaint that she had about her feet were the few dark hairs that grew from her big toes. Now her ass, that was a whole different story. It was equal in thought to her eyes. She thought they were her best features. Once when she was at a drink stand at the beach getting a water, a young and sure of himself American had walked up behind her and whispered in her ear that she had a fat ass.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Girl! You got a set on you, and that is one Phat ass!" whispoered a voice behind her. Hermione almost burst into tears on the spot but instead spun around ready to slap the teen boy that she saw. How a\dare he say her ass was fat.

Just as her hand was about to make contact the boy had an ephipany, the girl thought he meant fat – as in huge and gross, overweight. Not PHAT which in the hip hop culture that he grew up in ment desireable, good looking...SEXY!

END OF FLASHBACK

She pulled up her undies, but her bra around her torso locked it together and spun it around so the cups were in front and placed her arms through the arm straps pulling it into the proper place. Looking at the sky outside the window in the bathroom she decided on wearing the sundress that stopped just above her knees and a pair of sandals. The only thing that she did not like about the dress is that the top was obviousdly made for girls of her age that had a more average or normal size chest. Since she was smaller then average the front seemed to droop a little allowing others to see her boobs unless she happened to be wearing a bra in conjunction to the one that was built into the sun dress.

Her hair pulled back in a tight plait and a light dusting of make up over her cheeks and eyes she added a light clear coat of lip gloss to her lips then ran her hands over the front of her outfit. Smoothing the material out from her small boobs to her narrow hips. Maybe she could get her parents to approve of a breast enhancing surgery or barring that maybe the wizarding world had a spell that could help her improve not only the size of them but at the same time raise her selfworth and overall comfort of her own body.

With everything taken care of, Hermione flushed the toilet and exited the bathroom heading downstairs hearing the voices of three adults. It was then the previous day came back and hit her full force. Harry!

Dan and Emma Granger were shocked by everything that they had learned. Not only by the things that they learned that had to do with her daughters biggoted and prejudice magical world but the horrors that were heaped upon a young man that they had read about in all the letters that their daughter sent home.

A boy that they had once met and frequently heard about. A boy that they heard about so much they felt as though they knew him. A boy that had obviously been shafted by more then one person more times then they could count.

Likewise Kim was able to see a side of the people that she inadvertantly helped day in and day out. People that normally she never met or came into contact, such were the pitfalls of her job that she had to deal with the seedier side of humanity. People like Harry, Hermione, the Grangers, and even to an extent Dudley Dursley.

With her talk to the elder Grangers complete, Kim looked at the young teen that had just entered the kitchen. She looked a lot different and sexy in a purely femmine and non-sexual innocent platonic way. The dress that she was wearing did wonders for her figure. With an easy and practiced eye Kim took it all the accessories and clothig the girl had on. At first glance she seemed confident but upon closer inspection, Kim could tell that she was not comfortable in her own skin. That was another project for another day maybe.

"Hermione, Dan and Emma have given their consent for me to escort you to Diagon Alley. I think there are some things that we need to check on, and from there I am in return, you, will be better enabled to make a decision as to where we go and what we do from here. I think that we need to make a stop at Gringott's and the Ministry of Magic." All this was said to the young lady with a smirl and a grin. Hermione noticed that her parents and Kim Kennedy were hiding something from her and she wanted to know what it was.

It was a short while later when the two attractive females entered the Magical shopping district of London. Side by side they continued down a cobbled street that had mud puddles scattered here and there from the recent rain storm that Britian was well known for. Walking so as to avoid the puddles, the two made their way to the first stop of the day, Gringott's.

Up the stairs past the self activating spell and charms and into the banks proper they went. They entered the line of folks waiting for the next available Goblin. Once they were at the front of the line a Goblin banker motioned them forward.

Kim Kennedy opened up her purse and removed a check from Barclay's International and placed it onto the tray in front of the short and seemingly rude Goblin.

Originally the Goblin was non pulsed as the two female humans in front of him were obviously not worth his time. They would not be earning him any gold, costing him some if anything. As soon as the check from the muggle bank hit the tray and glowed gold showing that it was not a forgery and was guaranteed, his attitude changed with a quickness. Only the well to do in the Muggle world banked at Barclay's International.

With a more acceptable tone of voice he smiled with Galleons in his eyes, "What may I do for you humans?" he enquired.

"We are here to open an account for Hermione J. Granger. This check is to be deposited at once and the charge will be no more then 25 Galleons or we will go to Switzerland and open an account with the Dwarfs instead!" exlaimed Kim.

The Goblin could not believe it's ears. A wizard in general did not know that there were other banks to choose from, but this coming from a muggle wizard...

"No reason to threaten, as it would be my pleasure." sneared a now pissy banker. He would only be making a barely acceptable wage off these two wizened people.

No sooner had Hermione signed the forms and accepted the key did a sirent rent the air and echo off the marble walls in the bank. As fast as it started the horrid sound stopped. Taking a breath she was about to ask how much her account balance was when Kim and her were roughly pushed from the bank. Neither was quite sure why, but they were sure that they would soon find out as every other witch and wizard that was there found themselves either standing outside or slidding to a stop on their backsides.

Kim looked at Hermione and shrugged. Sooner or later they would know why everyone was being thrown out of the bank. The first thing that Hermione could think of was that the Goblins had taken that point in time to start another rebellion.

"Well Hermione, we have one more stop then we can grab a bite to eat and figure out the next step." They walked to the Ministry of Magic and weighed their wands with the others that were passing through the security gate.

Even though they had not had a chance to enquire about the Potter families status they were at the Ministry now and would do so while they had the chance. After claiming that she was doing a paper on historical figures in Modern Wizarding Times, Ms. Granger was given a file that was at least an inch thick. Almost all of the forms that were included in the file were not for the public to see. A young, overworked, under-appreciated young man by the name of Percy Weasley had gotten flustered and placed the right file in the wrong cabinet. Had he not been eyeing the new witch working in the file room while she was bending over in robes that were much too short, he may have noticed the error. But alas he did not.

Each and every page was marked 'EYES ONLY' or 'MINISTER FUDGE'S PERSONAL FILES'. In addition to that they were also marked with regards to actions taken or not taken and the reasons. Also it contained a list of who viewed them last.

There were copies of his parents birth certificates, wills, marriage certificate, there was even a juicy piece of information in there that states that Petunia Dursley is not a relative of Lilly Evans, bus a second cousin. It also stated that she was the squib-daughter of one Albus Dumbledore. Unfortunately for Hermione and Kim, they would not see this particular page for a week or two.

MEANWHILE

_Harry,_

_I am sorry for what happened at the Ministry of Magic and the passing_

_of your God-father. I, personally, never knew the man but it is obvious that_

_you and him meant something to one another. One again, I am sorry._

_The reason that I am writing this letter is because I am ashamed to say _

_that I know of things that are going on behind your back and that you should _

_know what they are and to also tell you that most of your friends are not really friends._

_Please contact me via letter of floo at Longbottom Estate, there is much that I need to tell you. I also wanted to tell you that my grandmother has asked that you come to the estate so that she might thank you for turning me into the man that she has always_

_hoped that I would one day start to become._

_If one good thing came out of the fiasco of the Ministry, it is the fact that Grams _

_took me to Ollivander's to get my very own wand. Were you aware that my magic is really strong afterall, I just had the wrong wand._

_I enclosed some floo powder incase you needed it._

_Your friend,_

_Neville_

Neville was not too sure how Harry would react to some of the things that young Master Longbottom had to say, but if he learned anything from two of the most influential people that he knew it was be true to yourself and your friends.

Right after the Ministry fiasco Neville had been walking around the seventh floor when he heard some angry voices aproaching him from near the rooms of requirements and ducked into an aclove so as not to be seen as he did not have a wand to protect himself from the likes of Draco or one of his goons.

FLASHBACK

Ginny and her brother were arguing something fierce. Neville was not sure what the argument was about but what he heard had shocked him.

"Ron, don't you think that Harry will notice his vault key and money bag missing?"

"That idiot has not noticed yet that I take gold from his trunk all the time. Hell I take candy and have even taken some of his good robes and left him mine, and he hasn't noticed."

"Yeah, he is a little slow at times. So do you think that mom will be able to get us those potions so that we can make Harry mine and Hermione yours?"

"Be quiet Ginny, there are some pipsqueaks ahead and they might hear. Mom knows what she is doing, she said that they would be here tomorrow and they will..."

"When you marry Harry, do you think that you could buy me the Cannon's? With me as their coach they would never loose!"

Ginny's response was lost as they rounded the corner and started back to the hospital wing where they were supposed to be. Both teens failing to notice one or both things that would prove to be their downfall. Neville stepping out from the aclove or his bending over to pick up a book that detailed all their wrongs against not only Harry Potter, but the Potter family and others that were taken advantage of by them.

END OF FLASBACK

TWO DAYS LATER:

Harry Potter was in a dream like state, nothing was real but yet it all was. He saw a flash of many different things. Things that he never saw or did himself. There was a board hanging from a ceiling listing numbers, times, and cities. There was a valley, or rather a canyon. There was a teepee. Suddenly he felt as though he was plunged into ice water.

"AHHHHHH" screamed the sweat soaked boy. It was at just this moment in time that he sat up in bed quickly, sweat pouring from his brow.

Head turning left and right, eyes darting back and forth. "Where am I?" he thought to himself. It was then a familiar and welcome face showed up right in his vision and a small body was bouncing on his legs.

Dobby.

"Please Master Harry Potter sir, please lay back downs. Ain't goods to be sitting up so's soon." admonished the elf.

"Where am I? What happened?" he demanded of the hyper-to-please Elf.

"You are safe. We be at Goblin flat. Please calms down. With these words spoken the little green elf that worshipped Harry for Harry and not the Boy-who-lived-crap, sat on his legs and told him what happened.

"And that is all that I know Master Harry Potter sir, well that's and the Headmaster dosen't know that you are no longer at your home since he took guard away saying that you would have to stay there as you not doing as he wants and that theys be better off gathering information for the greater good."

This helped Harry put everything into perspective rather quickly. He was told by Dumbledore that he would be safe at the relatives, especially with the guards and yet he pulls them off guard duty. They were not guards in a protection team, but jailers. His uncle beat the everliving shit out of him and there were blood wards that would keep him safe. Voldermort used his blood in a Dark Ritual to regain his body.

Upon reflection he saw that that part of his life was a lie. At least he still had his two best friends. Not to mention Ginny who he was starting to feel an attraction for. Also there was Neville, who was a good bloke, but need some help in the self confidence building workshops that muggles offered.

Harry was shattered. The man that he thought was a grand-fatherly figure was nothing more then a two-faced asshole that was just building himself a weapon. A martyr. A one use disposable weapon.

Dobby had brought Harry some soup, plain old tomato soup. He practically fed the boy. When Harry had eaten a couple of spoonfulls and insisted that he could feed himself, Dobby went into the other room and sent an owl to Griphook. It was quick and simple and to the point. "Our friend has awaken!" No sooner had that owl left the sill another gently lander in its place. In the upper left corner was the Coat of Arms for family Longbottom.

Life had never been easy for our hero, and the letter that he was about to read would not help him any.

Griphook was not sure what to do. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Or as he put it, between a dragon and a stalagmite.

He was closed up in his office under the guise of reviewing accounting reports on the Muggleborn accounts, but in reality he was going over all his reports and account information regarding his direct boss. What he was seeing was not good. If it was true, and Griphook knew most was, then there was a rather large Goblin population that was breaking their time honored traditions and rules of business. There was a faction that was aligning themselves with the Dark Lord. He had proof that there was Gold and objects removed illegally from certain accounts and placed in temporary vaults, then transferred to regular vaults. These end vaults were listed as being help by 'up-standing' individuals like Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Lucius Malfoy and many others including Goblin Fragglerocks, Ironfist, and a lot of others. He had detailed transactions that listed most if not all the death eaters, pay-offs, bribes, theft, and out and out dirty, foul Inheritance theft.

Goblin Fragglerocks. Now that was unexpected, and not well handled. IF Goblin Ragnok was to step down as Chairman, CEO and President of Gringott's London, then it would be him – Fragglerocks that would take his place. He would be the new leader of Goblin's in England. All of Europe.

This will not do. But what could he do. He was not positive that Ragnok was not involved. If he wasn't then fine, but if he was his Goblin ass would be tonight's dinner. As he was weighing the pros and cons of his choices in his head, an Owl came through the sunlight in the ceiling of his office. It was a note from Dobby telling him that 'the patient was awake.'

It was at this percise moment that he realized that he could do what was best. He would attempt to get a job working for his cousin at Gringott's America. His cousin would help him. With his mind made up he gathered and shrank his files and hid them in a 'hidden magical pocket'. And set off to his flat claiming that he was ill.

Harry Potter had just finished reading a letter from his friend Neville. To say that he was slightly pissed would be an understatement. Without even a second thought he grabbed the floo powder and went spinning away to Longbottom Estates.

He was not sure what Neville had heard, or even if he was being honest or had misunderstood what he did hear. All he knew what that he was sick and tired of being played the fool.

Dobby and Griphook had just entered the living room, which was where Dobby had left young Master Potter, with enough time to hear his destination. Knowing that he would be safe at Madam Longbottom's home Dobby went about his daily rituals of cleaning and picking up odd things and placing them where they needed to be. Griphook though went to his floo and started contacting his family that started the Gringott's America. He needed advice. Not only on his professional problems but what he should do with regards to the human that would eventually save or condem the world.

Longbottom Manor

Longbottom Estates

England

The wards had alerted the residents to the fact that there was an unannounced vistor attempting to floo into the manor. The wards were telling them that they were not on the access list or expected. Augusta summoned her grandson and asked if he was expecting anyone, and he said that he was expecting Harry Potter.

Hearing this Madam Longbottom opened up the floo so that the visitor was allowed to enter the fireplace. Wand in hand she and Neville looked to see who would step out of the floo. Sure enough it was Harry, and in Harry fashion landed right on his rump.

"Harry, I did not expect you so soon, but I am glad that you made it. I would like to introduce you once again, to my Grandmother, Madam Augusta Longbottom."

"Madame Longbottom, it is my plessure..."

"Nonsense, I will have none of that. Call me Augusta. Had your parents lived, I would have been like a grandmother to you as I have Neville here. I would also like to thank you for helping my Neville be all that he could."

"Neville is a great person and an awesome wizard. With a little more self confidence he would be equal to me in power and skill."

Both Longbottoms doubted what the young man was saying and thought that he was just being nice. Seeing this Harry knew that he would have to take her along with Neville into his confidence. But there would be time enough for that later.

"Why don;t you show your friend your newest collection to your greenhouses Neville and I will have Qwerty summon you two for luch when it is ready. Okay?" asked the wizened elder. She knew there was tension in the air, and although she was not sure why she had a bone werry feeling that this day would either make or brake the furture of Wizarding England. If only she knew how correct she was.

Leading the way out the back of the house towards the greenhouses, Neville was nurvous. Harry came over so suddenly and looked so pissed off, that he was not sure telling him about his so called friends was such a good idea, after-all; why would he believe Neville over his own friends.

The two boys talked for a little bit until neither could beat around the bush any longer. Neville told Harry about all that he had heard, what he knew, suspected and thought might happen. What he thought was that Ron and Ginny were the lowest of the lowest forms of pond scum. To steal from someone that would give you the robe off his back was uncalled for. Especially when that someone was a friend.

There was a lull in the conversation when Qwerty pop'd in and announced that luch was ready. Making their way to the main house gave Harry enough time to come to a decision. He would tell the Longbottoms everything and from that point he would decide what to do.

Lunch was by no means extravagant. It consisted of sandwiches, crisps, and large cold glasses of milk. This suited Harry fine as he still did not have an appetite from his ordeal. Picking at the food he managed to get the elder Longbottom's attention.

"Is the fare not up to your standards Mr. Potter?" she asked the bespectled boy.

"I have something that I need to tell you and your grandson, something that is really important. I would like it if I could say everything that I need to then when I am done I will answer all the questions that I can. Okay?"

Getting a nod from both he took two rather large deep breaths and began his tale. He told them everything. The pre-Hogwarts years, the pain, abuse, and the suffering. The trials and skills assesment tests that the Headmaster put him through year after year. He told them about Sirius Black, the reasons for going to the Ministry and even the complete Prophesy. He told them about the mess he made in the office of the Headmaster and the horrors that were bestowed upon him by his loving family. He even admitted to attempting to use the unforgivable, Crucio curse.

With tears rimming his eyes, he ended the story of hell that was his life. Augusta was openly crying. That anyone would do this to a mere child. Especially one so special as Harry Potter. The only person to defeat Lord Voldemort.

"Harry, it is not that I doubt what you said as the truth, but if I brought the family pensive down would you show me a few of the things that you have relayed to me?" enquired Madam Longbottom, "Everyone was always told how happy you were living at your Aunt and Uncles. There were pictures of you and your cousin at a zoo, playing in the park and many other happy moments. They were published in the Daily Prophet almost weekly. Even were your report cards for grade school."

"I am not sure how they got these pictures or anything else for that matter. I have never talked to the press except for that fiasco of a tournament and Rita Skeeta. Hell I did not even know that magic was real until I turned eleven years old."

Upon hearing this the elderly matron hurried up to her room, emptied out her pensive and carried back down stairs. Hopefully fast enough so that the young boy did not change his mind. If everything that he had told her was true, HEADS WOULD ROLL!

Augusta informed Harry that he could freely use magic here as it was the location that was monitored for underage usage and not the wand. As it was a magical house the Ministry did not bother to watch it.

Harry informed her that he really did not want to use his wand because he had a funny feeling that it was monitored by the Headmaster.

It was at this time that Neville pulled out his new wand. Here Harry use mine, it's brand new. It is made from Oak and Holly woods combined and has a core of Phoenix Tears that were crystalized. Old man Ollivander said to me that the tears came from Fawkes. The Headmaster's Phoenix familiar.

Upon hearing this, Harry's head jerked up. The Prophecy was going through his mind, over and over again.

"Neville? Remember when I said that there were two children that the Prophecy could have been talking about? It was either me or _you!_"

With a gulp Neville sat back down and was speechless. Augusta was shocked. Twenty minuets later Harry was finished putting a 'few' memories into the pensive. Had he known the far reaching results this action would have had, he may not have done it...or at least he would have remembered to retrive them when the Longbottoms were done reviewing his life, his tribulations, his own personal version of hell. The Greater Good!

**An Hour Later:**

Augusta was pissed. There was no need for any of what happened. Not only to this sweet young man who did not and still did not know who he was. None of this should have happened, not only to him but her family as well as all the others that were touched by the two most evil and foul people that she had ever met _or_ heard of. Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort whom she came to find out from Harry's memories was none other then the half-blood Thomas M. Riddle. The Dark Lord. All because of a Prophecy that was "told" and "deciphered" by the esteemed Dumbledore.

At first young Neville could not believe what Harry had been put through. Hell on earth did not even begin to touch upon how he felt. Then the fact that Dumbledore was in charge or at least responsible for all that had happened since he heard this Prophecy was charging through his mind. Then it hit him. His new wand, the words he heard Ollivander speak to Harry in the pensive, "only one other feather"...sure his wand had tears from Fawkes, but Fawkes had shown up the day Ollivander was crafting a custom wand for Neville. Fawkes had dropped a note in front of the wand master craftsman and cried tears into a glass beaker before flaming out. That is when it truly dawned on him. The Headmaster was setting him up to be a reserve hero. That was, in case Harry failed or _just in case the Headmaster picked the wrong child to be 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'._ Neville was floored. There was no doubt in his mind that he would loose to the Dark Lord. He was almost a squib afterall.

"Qwerty, please bring us a light snack and some drinks if you would, Thank You." said the matriach of the Longbottom's. Looking at Harry her mind was made up. She would do what was right. Not only by her, but by her long dead cousin Charles Potter.

"Mr. Potter, please rest a while. I think that I need to go to my quarters and do so as well. There are also a few things that I need to get done and initiate before I come back down. If you have no other plans, Dinner will be at 6 o'clock and afterwards we will make some plans and decisions. If there is someone that you need to contact the floo is open and Neville will show you where it is." With her piece said, an extremely pissed and angry woman stood and walked out of the room.

"Neville, I am sorry that I upset your grandmother so much. I would leave except I am not sure where I was before I floo'd here and only Dobby knew where I was."

As if by magic, no sooner did Harry say the house-elf's name did he appear.

"Master Harry Potter, Sir, yous been gone a long times. You be needing yous potions now!" With a snap of his finger like claws a few potions appeared. Looking at Neville, Dobby spoke again, "Master Potter still not healed and I not sure what to do's, needed healer but can't trust none." with a POP the elf was gone.

Neville stiffened at what he just heard. The way his relatives treated him flashed through his mind ending with the gross abuse that dispelled the Dursley's. His friend Harry was hurt and left for almost dead before he was rescued by this strange elf and it's goblin friend. Harry was not properly healed.

Rushing to the floo he grabbed some powder, threw it in, and called out "Lord Abbotts Estates" within a few seconds his floo call was answered by his girlfriend of two years, Hannah. "Neville..."

"Not to be rude dear, but is your mother home? If so could you ask her to the floo, I have a question that I need to ask her."

"Sure Neville, gimme a second. She is outside." With this she pulled her head out of the fire and took off running and hollering for her mom.

In a flash the head of Melissa Abbott was in her daughter's place at the floo. "Neville, is Augusta okay? Is everything alright? What did you do to your self?" she asked in rapid fire. He was not only the girlfriend of her daughter but was also a patient of hers. She was a Healer's Apprentice until she gave birth to Hannah. _WAS_ did not mean deficient or terrible. She was up to date on skills and knowledge, was even certified as an Apprentice. Just never took the final test.

"Everyone is fine, Ma'am. We had an unexpected guest that needs to be looked at.

"Well let me through then.." started the robust lady.

"Before I allow you to see the person, I need you to give an oath of trust that you will not reveal his or her name to anyone, nor anything to do with them."

Looking at the serious face on a mostly at ease and not too serious teenager, she knew it was something bad. The Abbott's and Longbottom's were not only long time friends, but the youngest were dating and they had a magically binding agreement to stay true to one another's family.

Without a second thought, she placed her wand in the floo flame and held it up so that Neville could see it. "I, Melissa Abbott, swear an Oath of Trust and dedication to the Healer's code and will not divulge any information learned on anyone or any thing to do with the Longbottom family and their guest on this day. So Mote it Be." With a flash her wand tip lit up. "So Mote It Be!" replied Neville, stepping away from the Floo allowing her to walk through.

Surrey, Little Whinning, England

Two weeks into summer holiday's

Petunia Dursley was livid. Her nephew, that freak, had not only destroyed her lovely home on Privet Drive but now she and her dear family were on the telly and gossip would be a bound on her street. Oh how the neighbor's would laugh at her and talk about her behind her back.

She was not sure where Dudder's was off to, he had left yesterday morning to have tea with his lovely friends and had not yet come home. She wasn't too worried though, the FREAK had just ruined the poor boy's summer break.

Oh no, this was not all that was going through her mind. Who was going to pay the medical bills that her darling husband and his sister were adding up every moment they laid there at God's door? Who was going to pay for temporary lodging while the house was rebuilt? Who was going to pay for the house to be rebuilt?

To the best of her knowledge that freak still had not come back from that...that...school he went to. Usually the Headmaster sent them a letter telling them when he would be at King's Cross station, and would also tell them how long he would have to stay to keep them safe from the evil magicals. As if all those freaks weren't evil. Honestly. Obviously the 'old' magics that he had used to keep them and their house safe from all threats, magic or otherwise, did not work out too well. Come on, their house was a total loss.

Petunia had spent the better part of the day before with insurance adjusters. Come to find out that Vernon had failed to make payments to them for the last eleven years. Hence, they were _un_-insured and not covered in the least.

When she went to the local bank to see about remortgaging the house she was told that Vernon, her, and Dudders were the legal residents of the house but that it was owned by a loan company called PBFC Incorporated. As they were not insured, and PBFC whoever that was, actually owned the house she would have to contact them about getting a second Mortgage.

Being that her absent minded husband forgot to also make that payment for the last eleven years, he cautioned the lady before him that if the non-payment was over looked for eleven years and she called it to their attention, then they could be held for eleven years of back payments plus interest, fees and various other fines.

What to do, what to do. If only she was a freak. She knew that the freak had money of his own although, she was not aware of how much. He had to have something as he went to a school that she knew from her time growing up with her freak sister that it was really expensive and did not offer aide or payment plans. Her own mother took a job just so that precious Lilly could go to that freak school.

All of a sudden the machines started to loudly beep and scream. Petunia fearing the worst ran to the hall screaming her head off, "Some get a Doctor, Vernon...he is DYING"

Vernon's eyes snapped open as did his mouth and he whispered, "I'll kill everyone of those freaks. Not allowing me what I so richly deserve." With those uttered words, he dropped into a comma.

Petunia gasped at what she heard. "The FREAK _was_ responsible for _it all_!" she thought as she began to sob. Not even noticing that Marge Dursley also slipped into a comma, but not before having another heart attack (the second of her life).

A nurse rushed in and ran to the machines. Needle in hand she took one last look at the heart beat monitor and injected a drug into her patients I.V. Tube. Thus sending the man's heart rate back down and causing his muscles to relax so that he laid flat on the bed instead of with an arched back like he was.

Moody was not having fun. As he was retired from officially hunting Dark Wizards, he should be home having a stiff drink enjoying his 'golden years' with a beautiful witch. Instead of that kind of fun, or even trying to figure out where the Boy-Who-Lived was, he was out playing errand boy for Albus Dumbledore. Of course Albus would not call it that. No, Albus would put a good spin on it, like Ambassador of Goodwill for the Light side and The Greater Good, or some such rubbish. Albus had his one man hit wizard team out looking for people that might swallow Albus's tripe regarding the Greater Good.

There were all sorts in the world. One would just have to look to see it. For instance if you were to take a trait or a piece of one's personality to make up Albus Dumbledore using nothing more then Muggles, the list would be varied granted, but all aspects would have one thing in common. Although the people were either brilliant in their own way or were spectacularly evil. Or both.

Thinking to himself he was sure that Adolf Hitler, Jeffery Dalmer, Charles Manson, Jack the Ripper, and David Caresh. One was a homicidal mass murderer that was to an extent a racist like the Dark Lord, the next was a murdering cannibal, Manson was a charasmatic cultist that led his followers on a killing spree to start a race war, 'The Ripper' was a serial rapist and killer and then David Carresh was a organized leader of a 'religious' cult that was teaching his followers to kill the unworthy while having multiple children with mere teenagers not yet of legal age for such things. Two things that were instantly comparable and the same were that all in their own right _were_ brilliant and revered by their followers.

Albus was definitely a genius and a leader. There was also a group of people, one could call them his followers, that revered the man. It was as if he could not do any wrong. If all of his deceit, lies, manipulations and 'mis-deeds' were to come to light he would be called a Dark Lord by many if not most of the Wizarding world.

So here he was, the feared Mad-Eye Moody, sitting in a bar in some back water third world country looking for someone to help him find a man that he was sent to give a letter to. Wasn't that what owls were for?

"Aye, what can I do ya for?" asked the surly bartender. "I'll take a few fingers of that there local whiskey" began Moody, "Also got a post owl that I can use?"

"The whiskey cost three silver and a three for the use of the owl. That be 6 total my friend." With the amount stated Moody threw 7 Silver Sickles down and threw back the whiskey. He then attached the letter to the bird and sent it on it's way. Unknown to Moody the bird only flew to the next village. Never knowing that the man he was sent to have come teach potions so that Serveus could teach Defense just about died from laughing so hard when he read the missive.

"The flight crew of Flight 1666, would like to Thank-You for flying with us today. The local time is 7:35 AM local time. The weather here in New York is already 78 degrees Fahrenheit with a wind from the East. Please remain in your seats until the plane comes to a complete stop. Once again Thank-You for flying with us."

First-class was unusually close to empty. There were two boys that were possibly brothers and their elderly grand-mother. There was also two Japanese business men. So her and her best friend and co-worker had a pretty easy flight this trip and it was the last leg of her week. She had three days to explore the beauty of New York.

No sooner did the plane slow down to a crawl were the passengers in Coach and Business standing up and gathering the things that they came on the flight with. They were almost instantly pushing and shoving their way to the door to disemabark. Luckily, First Class had an exit to themselves.

The plan was to get a place to stay for a short while, and to also get a few official things done. Harry, Neville, Dobby, Augusta, and Griphook all hatched a plan together. As soon as they had a place to call home for a little, Harry would summon his friend Dobby and in turn Dobby would bring Griphook. Then the fun could start. The one thing that surprised Harry the most was that it was almost three weeks into vacation and even after the warning that all the 'helpful' Order members gave his Uncle and telling Harry that they would be on guar duty and expecting a letter every three days, no one has noticed he is no where to be found. Which, by all means, was fine by him. The longer the better.

Thanks to Magic and Augusta's conjuring skills Harry had not only a magic'd Certificate of Live Birth but a National Health card and Tax payers ID number. Using these forms he applied for and was granted a Passport. Once all three had the proper travel documents, Augusta went to Gringott's and made a withdrawal and had the money attached to Barclay's International. Money in hand so to speak, she then proceeded to go into Muggle London and get a cab to the airport where she booked three tickets to New York.

They were only planning on staying there for a couple days before vanishing into thin air and making their home in a area no one would look for a magical person, an area where strange people were common...maybe Tennessee.

They had just cleared customs and baggae and were headed to the curb when they saw a man with a sign that read "**PBFC Inc**." They were not sure what the company was but were told by Griphook to be on the lookout for a man identifying himself with those intials. Sure enough here was one such person.

Bags in hand they walked up to him and Harry started to speak before he was rudely interupted, "My name is Ha-"

"Ah yes, Mister Anderson. So nice to see you. Mister Hook said that I would be picking up yourself and two guests, the car is right this way." With those words stopping Harry short the man walked off and exited the teminal.

They found him outside standing next to the open trunk of a stretch limo. In Jolly Old England it would have gotten a couple second and third glances, but here in the City that never slept no one even noticed.

Once they were in the car they were surprised to see that the man that greeted them had just morphed into a Goblin. "My cousin Griphook said that we would have a _**VERY **_important guest, he just never told me who. Never would have thought it would be you Master Potter."

The Goblin then, in a very un-goblin manner, did not talk business but acted as a tour guide that really enjoyed his job. They pulled up to a building that was at least 100 stories tall if not taller. They were guided into a underground parking garage and stopped in front of an elevator. Doors open awaiting the guests that were just climbing out of the limo. They got out on the top floor and walked up to one of only three doors beyond the receptionists counter. On a shinny and gleaming name plate read "H J Potter – President". With the door opened and the three English people made their way into a well apointed office.

The Goblin Cutthroat usdhered them in and sat them down at a conference table with Harry as the head.

"Welcome to not only America, but New York City. Home of a company that was started by Lilly Evans, James Potter and Sirius Black. Legally the company is yours to do with as you please. Sometime tomorrow if you could, I would like to get together and go over some things that we have been going through since I got a letter from Griphook." Harry nodded his acceptance. "There is a floor that is hidden from muggles and wizarding kind a like, just above us. They are living quarters that should be acceptable for you and your guests. It is my understanding that you were going to summon your house elf and Griphook" here Harry interupted the goblin, "Dobby is _not_ my house-elf – he is my friend, not a slave." Cutthroat smirked, "I see...then I would ask that you not summon your..._friend_ until you are upstairs. Then entire building is muggle and the penthouse is the only place where magic can be safely performed except in the basement vaults." Saying what needed to be said, Cutthroat led the entourage to the penthouse.

Each exterior wall was bullet proof, wind shear resistant glass. It looked down at the majority of the city which even at this early hour was strangely more awake then England was. There was a sunk in living room with a gas fireplace, a Master bedroom, four guest suites, a board room, a library and a 'safe' room. There was also a private elevator and then a safety room. A safety room is a room that has a floo and area that can be either port-keyed onto or apparated onto. If you were not the master of the wards you could not leave the room nor exit it to escape, unless you either had permission or were the master of the wards.

LORD VOLDEMORT'S HIDEOUT

Draco was shivering with ecstacy. He was on the blink of cumming in his shorts. Just the thought of it. A dark mark. _**His**_ very own Dark Mark. The Dark Lord thought that he was not only powerful enough, strong enough, intelligent and Slytherin enough to be a Death Eater but good enough to replace his father who was still incarcerated.

Noe he would show Potter who was the better man. Potter was dead, he just did not know it yet. Granted a few things conveniently slipped Draco's mind, such as: Without Lucius the Dark Lord's money bag took a great hit, he wasn't smart-strong-intelligent-powerful-or very Slytherin. He also failed to realize one other important fact. Harry was not only still alive, but the all powerful Dark Lord had failed at his every attempt to kill him. Hell Potter even came closer to killing the Dark Lord for good.

He also failed to realize that you don't just agree to be a death eater. You do not just sign on the line. There was an initiation. Sure he had heard that there was a lot of violence and sex and he would be proven correct on this aspect, what he wasn't aware of would fill volumes upon volumes of books and tomes and scrolls.

While Tom Riddle was a spector, a mere myst of his former self he met another spirit that was thrown into the world between worlds like himself was. This spirit was that of a young man that was 'jumped' into a street gang in some place called East LA. All Tom remembered from communicating with Pedro was his name and how the child a mere 13 year old boy died. He was beat to death. He was joining a street gang to avenge the death of his brother in something called a drive-by.

In order to become a full fledged member he would be surrounded by the gang and the random members would individually and at the same time, savagely beat the young man. If he fell and could not get up he would not be a member. He was free to try again, but it got harder each time. This time was his third attempt and final. He died when a member kicked him so hard and so often in the ribs that he had multiple gashed in his lungs, a ruptured spleen and bruised kidneys. He was brain dead before he ever hit the ground due to a pipe repeatedly hitting him in the back of the head causing his brain to hemorrhage and swell to twice it's normal size cracking the skull from the inside out.

Tom Riddle agreed with the reasoning and added magic to the mix, that way he was sure to get the best of the best. Oh sure if they failed one part they could still join, but they would be nothing more then training aids and piss-on's. Malfoy and the other would find out soon enough that it was not all it was said to be, not that they would admit it out loud.

Looking around he saw his two best friends Crabbe and Goyle. There were also other from Slytherin house, but none that he was too friendly with as most thought he was a pnce or even a poofter. How they could think that he was gay was beyond him, especially since he was bethrowed to Pansy Parkinson. All in all there were twenty perspective members. If you were to ask Draco, he was the only one that was good enough to be there. There was a Ravenclaw, _two_ Griffindorks and even a 'Puff. As if they had a chance. There was also about ten unknown foreign wizards. The remaining five were either werewolves or fence sitters that can see the wining side and now want to be members of the wining team.

If this was his competition then by the end of summer Draco would surely be a inner-circle member. After all his father, aunt Bella and God-father were all members of the inner circle and he felt that it was his right and privledge to be one of their ranks.

A short balding man entered the room from a concealed door. "Gather round. This is a portkey to where the initiations will be held. Everyone grab one. The ones in this box are for if you are too hurt or too weak to be a member of the Dark Lords victorious army. Take one of them as well. They will activate automatically if your heart beat slows too much or you loose to much blood. To set them you need to add some of your blood freely given. Do so now."

"Good, now go home and when the time comes, you will feel the first portkey heat up. You have five minutes to get into a black robe and then after the five minutes the portkey will activate weather you are ready or not. If you pass all three stages of your initiation then you will get your very own mask."

With his speech given, the smelly sweaty man passed out his portkeys, turned into the rat that he is and scrambled away.

Minerevera McGonagall was at a loss as to who she should pick as her sixth year prefect. By all rights, academically and socially she should choose Harry Potter. Minevera knew that the Headmaster would not allow it. After all he already vetoed the boy as Quidditch Captain. She would choose Neville Longbottom, but the boy was just starting to come out of his shell and she was almost positive that her nominating him for prefect would push him right back into it. She would rather give it to Mrs. Norris, the notorious cat and familiar of the squib Mr. Filch, before she gave it to the person that Albus '_suggested_'. Ronald Weasley.

A boy like no other that was ever in her house. A lazy, cheating, lying, jealous, bigoted, hypocrite. In short another Cornelius Fudge just taller and not as good looking. There was not one student in the whole school that would call him a friend by any definition of the word. If it was not for the Headmaster's interfearence the last couple years, the boy would never have been a prefect nor a member of the house team. No one liked him. He talked about others behind their backs while being all friendly to their faces. He was constantly accused of petty theft and even a good number of reports from the female population concerning him inappropriately touching them, making unwanted advances, and even trying to get a glimpse of them in the prefects changing rooms and the Quidditch locker rooms. He had even been blamed for beating up younger students for their candy when they returned from Hogmead weekends. It was only when they were either physically stronger and or faster then Ron Weasley was or better at magic then he was that Mr. Weasley moved on to other students. He even did it to members of his own house. These tactics were why no one liked him, and even why young Harry Potter had very few friends in this world. At least he had them in the Muggle world. She knew this because she had seen the pictures and read the articles. But mostly because she was assured of this from the Headmaster and his damn twinkling eye.

There was only one week left of June, then there were eight more weeks of glorious vacation. Unless the Order of The Phoenix started to attack or Voldemort attacked them, then nothing would be acomplished on that front, except maybe waiting for Professor Snape to give them some information. Information that Albus would not pass on, act, on or do anything about other then discuss it and think about it and then think about gathering some intelligence when it was to late to do anything else.

Oh what she would do if she was retired. Oh sure she could have retired many years ago, but she stayed on so she could see the only child of Lilly and James Potter. It was worth it but every year that boy put his life needlessly in danger the better a private statesroom an a muggle sailing vessel sounded.

With a sigh she finished up her lesson plans and pushed them into a draw that magically sent them to the Headmaster. It seemed that every year he adjusted the plans so that by now she was teaching first year classes to second year students. He said it was to give the muggle born children a chance, but from seeing the quality of work handed in she had different ideas. The children from Muggle backgrounds were better in the basics, such as reading, writing, maths, and something called science. Even their hand writing, and assignments were better formed and/or thought out. The Muggle studies course was about fifty years out of date and they should have started a Magical Studies class, or at least a few lessons covering the world these children were about to enter. It was no wonder the Wizarding Purebloods looked at them with scorn, when they knew nothing about the customs, religions, rites, or rituals that were abundant in the Wizarding world.

Two years and a wake up was all that she could think. Sixth year, then Seventh Year and he would graduate and she could retire.

Ah that would be the day. A day to remember. Quitting on Albus Dumbledore. And she would do it at the last possible moment too. Merlin be damned if he thought she would waste anymore time on him then she already had. She always thought that he and her were attracted to one another, that is until she caught him 'polishing his wand' a few weeks ago while he was reading a teen-wizard nudity magazine. He claimed that he was just reading the articles and that the pictures were not why he was looking at it. All though the proof was in his hand, and in a sticky gooey trail down the centerfolds picture.

That pervert.

Healer Apprentice Abbott was shocked at what she had found. She was writing up a report for Harry's own private medical file. He had so many spell and enchantments on him it was a miracle that the boy could even feed himself never mind the fact that he was still alive.

She had used almost a thousand Galleons worth of potions and a few hours of spells to right the many wrongs that were done to this child. Someone really held no love or respect to do this to a mere child, never mind one that saved them from the rle of the Dark side when he Defeated You-Know-Who.

In addition to breaking the numerous spells and enchantments that were amassed upon him, she took samples of each spell before she dispelled them. It was similar to a muggle fingerprint but rather was the essence of the magicians aurora. No two were a like and though it could be hidden it couldn't be blocked or taken away completely. It was a mix between a fingerprint and DNA. All in all there were a total of 9 blocks upon the boys magical core, twenty five memory charms, eight compulssions, and a lingering barely registering love potion. Out of them all only one remotely resembled Harry Potters alluding to it being that of his Mother of Father. It was the first block ever placed on his magic. The rest was Serveus Snape and Albus Dumbledore with one Compulsion to Always tell the Truth by none other then Delored Umbridge. Although with the agreement that she had made in order to help Harry she was not able to do anything with what she now knew. Well she could think, and that she did. The first thing that she did was think about her daughter Hannah and her now deceased best friend's daughter, Susan Bones. If Dumbledore did this to the Potter child and let his pet Death Eater not only near children but still have a wand there is no telling what that evil ass might have done to her children or the rest of Englands wizarding youth.

For a long time Hogwarts has claimed to be the best magical school of learning in all of England if not Europe. Funny it was the only one in England, out of the ones in Europe it had the highest tuition, lowest OWLS and NEWT scores, and paled in student to teacher ratios of the other schools. Hogwarts was quickly becoming a joke. A very costly and expensive joke. It was reflected perfectly upon the leaders of the English Ministry of Magic, and also of the Headmaster.

The more she learned and the more she thought about it, the more she was determined to pull her daughter out of the school. Even if she was not accepted at the French school, there was always tutors and of course she would teach her daughter what she could. After all she was a Healer's Apprentice, which needed a minimum of EE in all core subjects for the OWLS and NEWTS.

Matter of fact, she would have been a healer already if she had the extra 75 Galleons it cost for the test and the 50 galleons for the license. Something that she would be able to see to now, all thanks to accepting the word of her daughter's boyfriend to see a patient after of course swearing a vow to keep his privacy before even meeting him/her or accepting them as her patient, which legally she could do but was obligated to get a 'real' healer as soon as possible to take over.

Dudley Dursley, the boy-who-beat-others was not having a good time. He was camped out in an alley across from the office of his shrink. He had tried to call her but his money ran out and he kept getting an answering machine. He was not sure what to do. His mother had gone to the Hospital to see about his father and he stayed behind to protect and safe guard his house and all his parents '_valuables'. _It was while he was picking through the rubble and what remained of the ground floor that he found his cousins glasses. He knew that his cousin did not leave them behind last summer for the simple fact that the boy was blind as a bat without them.

He was not sure what Miss Kim (as she had him call her) could do for him, but he needed someone to talk to. He had this strange feeling that she knew more about him and his cousin then she was telling him that she knew. She acted innocent at times but at other times her 'gusses' were too spot on to have been pulled out of thin air. This feeling was one that Dudley had learned to listen to. He had been really working hard at his boxing exercises when he started hearing a voice talking him through it.

It was during a sparing bout. He could not find his rhythm or a tempo that the other boy could not match. His breathing was ragged and his arms were starting to droop. The bell had just rung and the third round was over and there was one more to go. He was not sure that he could make it.

"**Ding**!" The match was back on. His opponent had just landed a solid right hook that cleared his bell tower. The world became fuzzy and he shook his head, which in turn made his eyes cross and blur before going back to normal. It was then that he heard it, lightly at first..."Cross step, backwards...again...again...look out for the left hand..."DUCK"...jab...jab, jab. He ignored it thinking that he got hit harder then he thought. His trainer saw him swipe at his temple and shake his hear as if trying to clear his mind and was about to stop the training session. The left uppercut glanced off him and he didn't duck either so the other guy landed a jab to the body. When he heard the voice cry out "JAB" he did. And he landed it. Every time the voice said to do something he did and he started to win the round. True he lost the match by winning only the last round but there was something definitely wrong with him. Hell everyone knows that when you start hearing voices in your head you have gone around the bend so to speak. In other words he might have to throw the towel in and take a rest break at the local santarium.

With that thought in his mind he started down the stairs from the gym and started the mile hike up hill back to Smeltings. All the while singing his favorite song One of many from a group, that sang numeous songs that mirrored his cousins life as well as his own. The lead guitar ripping through the somewhat mellow chords joined by a soothing base and intense drums...a solo with an intro by the lead guitarist with a soft drum in the background, "...getting further everyday, getting lost in myself, nothing else matters, no one else. I have lost the will to live, there is nothing more to give, there is nothing more for me, so just set me free..."

If only there was something that he could do with his life that he did not have to give up his love of these two things. Boxing and music. The only two things that soothed the beast within him. His father wanted him to grow up and be like him but Dudley's grades had all but made sure that he would never be more then a clock puncher as his dad called average everyday workers that were beneth him. He also called actors and musicians and artists poofters and un-natural. Just a step above that freak nephew of his.

With a spring in his step he started an up hill battle that would be hard won, if ever, but he did not know that now. He was shy of being a diabetic by a candy bar, and if he did become one he would never box professionally. The only reason that his father approved was because it took a 'real man' to stand toe to toe with another man and slug it out. The second reason being that he quickly learned that many looked at the shape of Dudley's body and instantly bet against the boy to win or even finish a regulation bout. Thus earning him a great deal of money quickly in the illegal betting rooms of Surrey. If anything Dudders was powerful when he put his weight behind a punch, as long as he did not tire himself out he was a shoo in to win...it took almost 6 months of winning by betting on the boy before the parlors caught onto his relation to the amateur boxer and started to rig the odds against the greedy father that sought to capitalize on his son.

5'10" tall and almost tipping the scales at 375 pounds the boy was not little by any strach of the imagination. He had to loose weight and get in better cardio shape. Not only did his coach tell him this but so did the voice. More and more he listened when he heard the voice and more and more often did he not only win but become a healthier and more motivated person.

It was this motivation to do the right thing that had him sitting in a cardboard box to escape the second day in a row of rain while waiting for his mind shrink.

It was just as he closed his eyes that he saw two females walk towards her office. One looked was definitely her, the other one was familiar though he could not recall seeing at Smelting's sister school student that had legs like she did, nor hair as bushy. Nor could he recall one that looked as good as she did in a skirt, even though she was presently wearing a mini-skirt.

Today was their first day in a new world, a new city, a new place. It was in a word, exhilerating. Neither boy had been afford the chance to travel much one because he had no real reason to other then his Grandmother having to stop of in France to get something or for social events. The other lad never went because his loving family would not waste the time, space or energy needed to bring along their own personal servent. Not after that despicple display at the zoo courtesy of the boy himself.

So, this was one of the best mornings of their young lives. Lunch had just been ordered in a weird and confusing hand signing and grunting type of language that neither boy understood. What they did understand was the good tasting pretzels that they were now devouring. Neville was eating his the way it came, though Harry was adding a dab of mustard to cover the saltiness.

They had not slept much on the long flight as there were a lot of thoughts going through their minds.

Next week they would be heading to the East Coast's largest hidden Magical area. Today they were going to be opening up accounts at the local area banks and car services. Neville would be free to roam around the city as his Grandmother allowed him to as long as he had a 'tour guide' with him at all times. Having a guide slash security person did not sound that bad to Neville at the moment, for he was leaning against the glass wall of the small but elegant greenhouse on the corner of the roof/patio. There were hundreds of people crashing into one another without even a backwards glance at whom ever bumped into them. There were so many people that he was slightly afraid he would get hurt in the masses...but to tour some of the best museums, toy stores and botanical gardens that America had to offer was like candy to a child. Very attractive.

Walking back into the penthouse via the living room, he looked up and saw his good friend Harry sitting at a table with two goblins and a huge table covered in binders and documents and an ancient looking pensive off to the young man's side.

Little did either teenager know when they looked at each other and smiled was how much they loved one another, how much they trusted each other. Most of all, the hell that they would rain down upon those that stood against progress. Here in America the discrimination was not all that obvious as it was in England, but again it was not current. Close but no cigar.

Little did they know that they were no longer teens, but men. Leaders, sure but men that any other would aspire to be.

Harry had just asked for and received a potion for his splitting headache from his friend and welcome comic releif House-Elf, Dobby. It was the third one of the long morning. The two slave drivers in front of him were teaching him, or at least trying to teach him how to run the finances of the world when all he wanted to learn was how to balance his own damn checking account. But they would not quit.

Lunch had been long gone from the table and Neville had returned from his few hours of freedom. Currently Augusta was hearing about everything he did and or saw. What he wouldn't give to have what Neville, or even Ron had. A family member that actually cared.

Little did he realize what wizrding folks meant when House-Elfs said that they learn how you think and to anticipate your next need or want.

It was nearing 4:45 in the afternoon and Harry was just realizing and understanding what he was being told for the last handful of hours. It was almost a country that he was running. He understood and could read all the reports that held information regarding the huge empire that was PBFC Inc.

For the most part Harry understood that he held mining rights in various countries for all sorts of metals and gems. From Gold, to Diamonds to zinc. PBFC also held the rights many distilleries in many countries along with properties, different types of transportation, massive production plants and partial to full ownership of a few companies in both the Magical and Muggle worlds. He was a full owner of two International Quidditch teams, a team called the Yankees that played baseball, and even owned a 49 percent stake in two companies that he was not aware of what they were. One was a bottling plant what ever that was and the other was an Windows comapany. Was was so great about glass windows?

Harry also understood that they were very _few_ people that had more financial or business power then him. He also knew that easy come, easy go. He would not take active control, but he would take a few as a special interests project like he was suggested to by Griphook.

He and Neville had just finished a heavy and filling meal cooked (and delivered by a house elf that was familiar with the resturnat as Lilly loved it) by a restaurant called Twin Oaks in Cranston, Rhode Island. Harry never had what they were eating but Neville stated that it was "The best Veal Parmigiana ever!" Coming from someone like Ron that would not have meant much to Harry's opinion as he doubted the boy ever tasted what was in his mouth to long after it entered his stomach, but from Neville it must have been good.

Tomorrow would be a whole new day in this new world. Together they would be ready for it. Neville had his head stuck in the floo once again so that he could talk to Hannah Abbott. Thinking about the people, businesses and gold that he had available to him, he walked up to Griphook and had a few whispered words. When the conversation was over it cost Harry just over Eighty-Thousand American Dollars, but something that he thought was well worth it. He was not fully aware of what he bought with that large sum of money as he left the details to Griphook. What he did know was that he was just handed a box that he was supposed to give to Mrs. Abbott when Neville was done batting eyes at, and playing kissy face with Hannah.

THE NEXT MORNING

WILSHIRE LOW LANDS, ENGLAND

"Mom?" asked a slightly chubby girl that had a great shape regardless of the few extra pounds that she had as she was still becoming a young lady.

"Yes dear?" enquired the mother of the daughter. "I spoke with Neville real late last night and he said that a friend of yours had wanted to give you something and Neville volunteered so that he would have an excuse to talk to me, not that he needed one of course." rambled the girl as she thrust a package towards her mom.

Without a second thought into what dangerous spells might have been contained within, she tore it open. She had a good idea who it was really from being that it was passed by Neville. Inside was a note and another wrapped package. It was beginning to feel like Christmas in a way.

Reading the short unsigned scratchy handwriting was like reading the writing of some healers. It read, "Thanks for helping me, now let me help you." She grabbed the other box and tore it opened. Inside was an educational globe. They were extremely illegal to have or purchase in Europe, and had they been legal the price would have been so high that she would have never been able to afford it...easily at 20 times more then it's original cost. It was so rare that they were bought or used ,that Europe had seemed to forget all about them.

The globe would surely get her time in prison if she was caught with it before she used it. Once she utilized the globe it would disintegrate leaving nothing behind. There was a card with it that was typed and read: "John Hopkins University, Medical and Healing School. United States." The box also held a portkey for two and an appointment for a private Medical Licensing exam to be held in one week.

Hannah watched stupidly as her mother cried, then smiled, and then fell to the floor, down for the count. It was then that she read the note and figured out what happened but not _who_ the mysterious benefactor was. Even Neville, as sweet as he was, couldn't afford to spend this much money so recklessly. What did her mother do for this mystery man that he repaid her with not only her life dream of being a real healer, but also a globe of knowledge that would easily give her the education of a Master Healer, just not the experience.

Wait. The portkey was for two. Did this mean that she could go and watch as her mother achieved her life ambitions? She would be there to join in the joyous occasion or to comfort her mother if need be? Someone was really thankful. But who?

Neville and Harry had a first this morning. Each had a American breakfast from a place called McDonald's. Even though it was considered fast food and by most not good tasting, it was how ever filling and a first time experience they both enjoyed.

After they were done eating they were ushered into a room that had two long tables, a lot of glowing globes with placards and a couch at the side of each table. Off to the side of the room there was a seating area with couches and a fireplace which strangely enough was not connected to a wall and had no sides. It sort of looked like a coffee table except for the flames of course. Flames that gave off no real warmth, but were real none the less.

Dobby, Griphook and Cutthroat were all gathered around the fire pit. Suddenly things looked grim.

"Mister Potter. Mister Longbottom. Please have a seat." started the serious sounding goblin in a voice that they knew was his business demeanor. "It has come to our attention that the Will Reading for your Godfather, Sirius Black, will be on August the First. This was not supposed to take place until August 30th. The reason for this was due to family law, any family member may request a sooner reading if they are a direct blood relative. Narcissa Malfoy is such and has done so." The Goblin looked at the faces that were in turn looking at Harry Potter to gauge his reactions. "Today and for the rest of this month we are in a precarious situation and shall we fail at what we three have come up with we will fail spectacularly."

"Please Goblin Account Managers, get to the point." stated an irritated young man. He was irritated because he knew the Malfoy's did not care about Sirius but about the money and fame they would get by taking everything they got and giving it to the Dark Lord.

"As the Will was given to myself and I acted as a witness along with Andromeda Black, this is what I suggest..."

For the next hour plans were laid out and agreed upon. With a game plan in hand they started the final play. It was the fourth down with thirty yards to go for a first down or forty for the game. As it now stood it was anyone's game.

Neville was joined by his Grandmother who was in a deep conversation with Cuttthroat. Harry looked at Griphook and Dobby and the manic look and a blood thirstyness that oozed from them like a cheap cologne.

Almost six hours later they were still going strong. As Harry understood it he needed to learn Occlemency first and foremost. He had learned that this Mental Art was more then just protecting the mind...it was so much more. It was not only protecting one's thoughts and hiding emotions, but rather learning his mind from the inside out and then basically rewiring it so that he had access to the majority of the unused portion that even wizards thought they used due to magic. It was estimated that Merlin only had access to 80 percent of his brain capacity when he had mastered the Art. Dumbledore 50 percent and that Voldemort was about the same. In esence it was a whole new way of thinking and processing things. In a way Harry associated it with computers. A hard drive, input/output, a CPU and even RAM. The processor speed was in correlation to the persons magical power.

There was just under a month to get all their ducks in a row and if he had anything to say about it, he would be the winner of the up coming pissing match. He was no longer a patsy. No longer Dumbledore's yes man, or a fool for any of his so called friends. He would show them why a pissed off Potter should be feared.

Harry had just finished his Occlemency globe as it would be the best to start with and help him the most in the long run as it would help him assimilate any knowledge obtained after mastering the Mind Arts that much faster and easier. He laid back in the couch and as was suggested by Augusta, he let his mind wander. Neville was behind him in his use of the sphere of Knowledge but not far.

Both boys were in a state of meditation for almost 2 hours before they 'awoke'. Harry looked around and saw an anxious Dobby. "Is Master Potter sir feeling well?"

"I am fine Dobby. Thanks for your concern," at these words Dobby beamed with happiness from the feelings that were coursing through the 'unofficial' bond he had forged with the young man with out his knowledge. Dobby bonded with him using a technique that was only available to free Elf's and was made through repect and love for their wizard. The only bond that was stronger was one where the Wizard returned it, or initiated one of their own wyth the Elf.

"Would it be possible to get something new and different for me to eat?" enquired the boy wonder.

It was then he remembered Neville and gasped at what he saw. Neville was sprawled out on a couch, smiling and glowing a faint white glow. Augusta was sitting by his side holding his hand and crying.

"Augusta," Harry began as he had agreed with the grandmother of his friend that living together would make using Mr. and such titles as long, boring, and old very quickly, "Is Neville okay? Should I get a healer?"

"No Harry. Everything is beautiful, he is coming into his own finally and I am afraid that we only have you to thank for this."

"I did noth-"

"Do not take this from my Neville, Harry. You are the reason he is here. Your trust and faith in him. You have helped him more then anything or anyone else has. Just being his friend and believing in him has helped him more then I could tell you."

It was at this point in time that Cutthroat appeared at Harry's side. "Mr. Potter, if I could have a few moments of your time" said the older Goblin ushering Harry to an out of the way seating area, "First off, your friend is fine and the Occlumency that he is learning and starting to practice as you did an hour ago and still are practising I hope, is helping him reconnect with his magic. What I needed to ask you is if you wanted to continue on your own. We have picked out some of the basics for you. Consider them if you would classes from school. They are:"

Histories of the World

Magical and Muggle

Core Educational Group

Muggle Math, English, Science and Social Studies

College Level / University Level

Psychology, Chemmistry, Communications, Computer Programing and Electronics, Ecconomics, Accounting, Mythology, World Cultures

American Magical Classes Grades 9-12

Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Dueling Arts, Rituals and Observances

"Now there are many to chose from after you complete the list that I just showed you," said the Goblin indicating a tome that was at least as thick as a can of cola was tall.

"Why the American Magical Classes and not the British?" querrired Harry.

"What the Americans teach in 4 years, the Eurpoean schools do not teach and could not teach in 9 years. There is no difference between Light or Dark. It all comes to choice. All schools take OWLS and NEWTS. That is not different. What is different is that all the schools use tests that were designed yearly so as the questions and knowledge being tested were always changing and updating. Tell me Mr. Potter, do you know when your OWLS and NEWTS are dated?" Harry shook his head as if to say no, "To give you and idea, your parents, their parents, even Dumbledore took the same tests as they have not changed is 1732. The globes that you are using all made upon request and payment. Which was within the last few days. If Hermione Granger, the one who secretly believes the Headmaster's claim of being 'The Smartest Witch of the Generation' was to take the same test that you will be before your birthday, she would fail. EVERYTHING."

Harry was astounded. Hermione would fail! He was having trouble wrapping his head around that. None the less, Harry started upon his quest for Knowledge. Harry glanced through the book and chose a few extra. Such favorites as Runes, Basic Alchemy, Blood based Magics, Wards How to Make and Break Them, Spell Creation, Factual or Mythical – Wandless Magics. Languages of the Past and Present – Learning to Speak (Human, non-human and animal). Egyptian Magics of the Protector of the Sands – Parcel Magics. As he was making his choices, globes were rearanging them selves on the far table near his lounger couch. When he was done he approched the table. Little did he notice or realize that two globes that he did not choose magically appeared. Had he noticed and looked around he would have seen a smirking Dobby and Griphook add their own knowledge on things that were for the most part, only known to Goblins and House-elfs. For example how they manipulated their core magic, ways of travel, their languages, and even customs and likes and dislikes. No prejudice or biggotry, emotions or desires could be passed, just the knowledge.

Harry sat on his couch and did the first four globes. With each globe that he held, the light (the knowledge) glowed dimmer and dimmer to it did not exist – faster then the last. Harry did not know that he was _not_ supposed to practice Occlumency while taking on a globe's knowledge. By doing so their could be adverse reactions. In his case they were all positive. Allowing him to process and store, and review the information and actually learn it, 10 times faster then had he done it the way he should have.

Kim and Hermione were just getting settled into a nice lunch of salads and trying to find Harry. The boy was so frustrating. Of all the times to not come running to her. The smartest witch of her generation. He should know after all these years that if he needed to know something or needed help she was the best and only person that he could rely on.

Hermione growled in exasperation when out of the corner of her eye she notices a little red light flash a couple of times on the bookcase. It was almost un-noticable. Turning to Kim, she asked what the light was for.

The question that Hermione just asked her had her turning around in her seat. She had no visits scheduled as she had only taken students durring the summer if they were in serious need of someone to help them cope.

She got up and quickly went to the door and opened it to see who had an emergency that they needed to talk to her so desprately. She was after all employed by the two private schools known as Smelting's and Luxumberg Finishing School.

Standing in front of her was a person that she hardly recognized. Where there once was a short, squat, obese young man with violent tendancies and outburts, now stood a young, somewhat starved (for Dudley) bedraggled filthy teenager that looked and smelled like he was homeless.

Dudley Dursley.

She escorted him into her inner office and upon seeing the food, something he really had not had any of in over a week or two, his once massive stomach began to rumble. With out thinking or asking he snatched the piece of steak that was on the end of Hermione's fork, a fork that was slowly being directed to her mouth. Popping it in his own mouth his taste buds lit up. In a feeding frenzy Dudley started using his fingers to grab at the dark green and moist looking escarole salad . Hermione reeled in disgust. This nasty, ugly man that smelled like a sewer rat had just barged into Kim's office and started to force himself upon _her_ meal.

With a mouthful of salad and croutons, Dudley swallowed and looked up. His brain finally catching up to his lust for food. "_**Shit**_! I am so sorry." What he had just done became obvious for his limited intelligence when Hermione in her haste to get away from the foul smelling man pushed away from the table. This man reminded her so much of Peter Pettigrew. Only taller and younger. Same 'rat' smell and look. Disgusting.

Kim took the uninvited man towards a door in the back of the office that had a small 'living' area contained in it. She gave Dudley some old sweat pants that she lounged around in, a towel, a hand rag, and a T shirt. Granted all the clothes that she gave him would either be tight or way to small, but it would have to do. With this accomplished she added detergent to an over/under combination that she had tucked in the corner and set the controls. Telling Dudley that when she left, he was to strip down, throw the dirty clothes into the washer and close the lid. By the time he was done showering, shaving and doing what ever, that if his clothes were not washing to add them to the dryer, which she had already set, all he had to do was close the door. He could either stay in the room until they were dry or he could try to wear the old clothes her ex-lover left behind and wait comfortably in the outer room with her and her friend. Then he would eat and they all could have a nice long discussion about what ever was bothering him.

Upon leaving the boy to get cleaned up, Kim returned to her office and picked up the telephone and called for take out. She was not too sure what the young teenager liked to eat, but if he was like most typical teenagers he would be happy with a good old fashioned pizza. Pepperonni. Yeh that was a safe bet.

Forty minutes later there was a knock at the door. She opened the outer office door to a man dressed in a delivery uniform holding not the one pizza that she ordered but two. "Sorry it took so long Miss, but the kitchen staff messed up and sent the pizza that you ordered to someone else. Therefore, it is your luck that not only is it past our guaranteed time limit of a half hour, you get it free plus an additional one free." claimed the pimply faced teen. With that she gave the man the money that she would have paid for the pizza as a tip. After all she worked the food service trade putting her self through University and knew what it was like to live on tips. She had not realized that they were late and rarely took them up on the "Free Pizza if Late" offer, even when they were late and she knew it. With a great big grin, the driver thanked her as if Christmas had come early and continued on his rounds.

Draco was sitting on top of the world. His mother was who cared where, his father was still in Azkaban and here he was – robes hiked up, his betrothed on her knees between his thighs with a face full of curly short hairs tickling her nose.

This was by far the best oral sex he had received from anyone. Needless to say, Pansey was the only one that would or even wanted to perform oral sex on him. He was so close to exploding. It was then that he felt something warm under his armpit. Ignoring it, he reached down and put his hand on her head, forcing her face deeper into his overly large and thick jungle of pubic hair. He assumed that she would soon be chocking on his length, but little did he know that he had not even come close to being deep enough or far enough back to initiate a gag reflex. Such were the problems of a wizard with a 'short' wand. Glamours could make it 'look' bigger, but if one was to touch it the galmour would fail.

"Oh yeah, that's the way to" What ever he was going to say was never heard. Pansey had pulled her mouth from his tiny penis so that she could regurgitate the 'hair ball' that was on her mouth when his Portkey activated.

Thus we have our macho man in a state of bliss and disorientated as a man in his previous position tended to be, landing on his ass in a darkened warehouse that had empty packing crates, garbage and what not strewn about.

With a thud he hit the ground, he stood up, robes still gathered under his arms and his member hard and sticking out for all to see. A cold breezxe came through one of the many broken windows. Thus affecting him as was his lover a moment ago.

Draco had still not realized that something was a miss. With a groan and a shudder his seed emptied onto the ground. It was a tenth of a second later that he realized that his portkey activated, he let his robes fall in place around his ankles and went to draw his wand.

That is when it happened. A fist came out of the darkness and smashed into the back of his skull sending him face first to the ground. Hitting the ground, Draco was disorientated. So disorientated that he did not even feel his face land in a patch of gooey, sticky ejaculate. Ejaculate that belonged to himself. Lying on the ground trying to process what just happened the inbred blood surpremist failed to react. Had he been even remotely alert he would have seen quite a few things. One was a circle of black robed men wearing knitted masks with only eye-holes and a hold for the mouth. He would have seen his wand get picked up. He would have also seen someone taking a Wizarding photo of him. The photo would show him landing, ejaculating, landing in his own goo and finally loosing his wand after being punched in the back of his perfectly coiffed head.

What he did quickly notice was that after two hits of someone's foot to his ribs, he was in pain. Standing up as if hit by lightening he looked at his attacker and said "When my father hears about this..."

No sooner had those words come out of his mouth he noticed the circle of people around him. He then noticed that some had beater bats, others had length of chain, and some their bare fists. It was also at this time that he remembered that the portkey was to bring him to his initiation. At the same time, three people proceeded to kick, punch and hit Draco with what ever they could. Hands, feet, chain, beater-bats. He knew that if he failed what ever the initiation was he would be a test dummy for his father's wrath and for spells that he had learned while locked up and could not use his magic. Just like the last time he failed his father. When Potter made a fool out of him.

Standing up and marshaling his strength he stood up and began to fight back. He slapped the first man that came at him after he was on his feet. No sooner did his hand hit, he grabed the mask and pulled it off/ Not that he had free reign, he reached and grabbed the man's hair and yanked while his other hand was scratching at the mans face. With a girlish scream he kicked the attacker in his balls.

It was then that he heard all the other people that were in a circle around him. He licked his lips and gulped. They were all laughing. They were laughing at him. Draco Malfoy. Heir apparent of the Malfoy Legacy. He would get even with them and when his father heard about it he would make them pay for laughing at his son. Until then he had to make his family proud.

It was a combination of his luck, watching Crabbe and Goyle fighting muggle-born students, and his attackers laughing too hard at his antics that allowed him to fight back enough that they let him break through their ranks. In a way he did win. Now for the next part. With out warning someone yelled at him. "Catch!" A portkey hit his chest as he failed to catch it with his hand. The last thing that he heard beofre portkeying out was "What a **joke**, that is not only the Slytherin seeker but little Malfoy?"

No sooner did he leave another was summoned. Crabbe landed on his feet with a sandwich in hand. Looking around his instincts took over. He charged at the first and only visible target that he could see and swung a closed fist. Successfully shattering the jaw of Peter Pettigrew while taking a bite out of his Turkey on Rye sandwich. Never missing a bite, he thought to himself, "Let the games begin."

July 26th

PBFC, Inc.

New York City, New York

United State of America

With a game plan in hand the two boys were all set for the day. Today was a day for having fun. Tomorrow they would be heading to a place called Federal Hill in Providence, Rhode Island. The reason for this was two fold and then some.

One: Mrs. Abbott and her daughter would be arriving at a private function room at 'Capitol Grille and Bar'. It was a pricey but well worth it establishment that was owned by PBFC. In one room she was scheduled to take a test for her medical license and it would last two days. The first day was two blocks four hours each with an hour in between. The second day was a hands on day. That was eight hours straight with a ½ hour luch. She would be working 4 hours at each the Muggle and Magical parts of the hospital. The name of this hospital was Rhode Island Hospital: Trauma Unit. In America, all trauma units had a portal that lead into the magical parts of the hospital.

Two: Harry and Neville had two blocks of tests each day. The first was Muggle schooling, the second was Magical Education, the third was Muggle University and the fourth was Magical University – something that was not offered in Europe, where an Apprenticeship was still used.

Fifth and finally: Both boys were scheduled to meet with the President of The United States, Bill Clinton. Why you may ask yourself? Easy. At the Goblins urging they applied for emergency citizenship as refugee's of war. They were interviewed by the FBI, CIA and of course the Secret Service. Each branch had a magical branch within who all answered directly to Bill Clinton himself.

Unknown to the boys, they were a hot commodity in America. As far as America was concerned, England had been telling the world the same tripe that they were sprouting to the rest of the world. The Dark Lord was not back. Harry Potter was an attention seeking git. Minister Fudge is on top of things. You know, the usual bullshit. One Hundred percent crapolla.

Yes America had a good line in the political side of England, probally spies both Muggle and Magical. That did not mean they had the information that Harry and Neville might be able to provide.

But for now none of that was on the mind of two teenagers that were free to explore as long as they had a few 'friends' with them, mainly Griphook and Cutthroat and Dobby all wearing Muggle looking disguise bands. They let House-Elfs see one another for example, but if a human looked at Dobby he would see a rather short human with slightly large eyes.

FLASHBACK

Harry and Neville had completed the basics in regards to their Globes of Knowledge, even though Harry had 'absobed' a few more classes then Neville along with different globes, they were both prepared to retake both their OWLS and the take their NEWTS.

Harry and Neville were a little nervous as they had the knowledge but no hands on experience

but they were more then up to and maybe past Hermione's knowledge. Just for fun Harry had the Goblins obtain a Globe that had to do with Hogwarts's: A History. What he got was a globe that was almost older then him and cost quite a bit. The monetary worth paled in comparrison to what he learned. He would later find out that he knew more then any Headmaster did, he had learned from the memories of the Goblins that were hired to construct it, along with some from the founders.

Griphook, and a few un-named men in black suits had made an un-announced visit. The fact they were with Griphook put the adults including Augusta at ease. She would be returning to England in a coupe days to get ready for the children's return.

They had an offer that Harry could not nor would not refuse. They had offered him two days in a holo-deck device. He didn't know what that was but when it was explained both were all for it. It was basically a Magical and Muggle construct. It was attached by computer and electrodes to the skin, nerves and brain of the user. In the span of hours, they could go through days, weeks even months worth of classes and hands on situations all programed and controlled by the computer and a technician that basically made sure nothing went wrong.

Unknown to Harry, he was being tested in situations and areas that were far above what it should have been. He was scretly being tested for the American Special Forces and Magical Hit-Teams. Basically a cross between James Bond and Rambo.

He was also given some other globes that they wanted him to share with Neville and a few that he was to keep to himself.

Collectivly he was to keep to himself the knowledge that he gained from the globes that contained all the knowledge that pertained to jobs or training that the following individuals had:

Leroy Jethro Gibbs – Investigative Techniques, Interrogation Tactics

Prue and Pipper Hallowell – Wiccan Magic for daily use

Zeva Davead – Close quarters combat and evasive maneuvers

Bruce 'The Dragon' Lee – Self Defense and Meditation

Roger Waters – Electric Guitar and writing Music for relaxation

Bobby Lee Swager – Small Arms and Sniper Techniques and Knowledge

Author UNKNOWN – Secrets and tricks of MAGIC

LAWS and Politics – Bill Clinton, Ronald Regan, Margret Thatcher, and Albus Dumbledore

ICW Laws and Rules of Conduct – Nicholas Flamel, Albus Dumbledore, J.F. Kennedy

Jumpin and other Transportation – Doctor Who

Propeganda, Urban Warfare and Terror Tactics – Hitler, Tao, Kahn, Cain, Bin Laden, Tsu,

Jungle Warfare – US ARMY Special Forces / US MARINES FORCE RECON

Slight of Hand and Escape – David Copperfield and Harry Houdini

Religions of Peace – Meditation and Fasting – Grasshopper

Constant Vigilance – Alistor 'Mad-eye' Moody

Potions – Tricks and Muggle Ingredients – Lilly Evans and Nicholas Flamel

Dueling – Wyatt Earp and Fillius Flitwick

Metamorphing Animagus and Shapeshifting – The Shaddow

There was also one more that was from a man that went by the name of 'Driver' who had given his acumalted knowledge concering driving and handling of motor vehicles and some non motorized transport (skateboards, snowboards, skis etc.)

Armed with a new focus ring for his left hand and an theft proof bottomless weightless bag containing all the globes that had given him, They promised him another two hours on the holo-deck when they next met.

Neville was gaping in wonder at what he saw. Never did he think that the Muggles were quite so advanced. He knew that there were things that they could do that most magicals couldn't with magic, he just was not prepared for what happened.

He had found himself in a lot of scenerios that made him use the knowledge that he had recently obtained thanks to his friendship and dare he think it, brotherhood of sorts with Harry Potter. He wasn't using Harry, or The-Boy-Who-Lived, but he was not about to turn down a chance of a life time. Little did he know that for every hour he spent in the holo-deck he was gaining between one and five years of experience and it seemed like every few minuets the scenario changed and got progressively harder. He was in awe of the magic and the technology that was being displayed. Both boys had to swear an oath of confidentiality before they were brought into the 'deck' as the people that worked in the room called it.

He missed home, he truly did. But id he had to chose a second place to call home he gladly would here.

Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe had just been summoned again. Goyle was covered in bruises, welts and had a swelled lip. He looked quite a bit worse then his best friend but like Crabbe, the death-eaters looked and felt a lot worse then they did. As it turned out, only 5 of the twenty-five fought back. Two beat all the ones that were brave enough to take them on without magic, one fought back but after getting hit in between his legs was down for the count. The fourth got beat pretty badly due to the beatings they received from Goyle and Crabbe – he was unfortunate enough to be the one that appeared behind these two thugs. The last and final person that fought back, was described as the Wizard that fought like the bitch he is" that was none other then Draco Malfoy.

They appeared in a Muggle looking neighborhood. They were surrounded by Death Eaters in full uniform. All the recruits were there or on their way. When the recruits were there and accounted for, Two members joined each recruit and for recruits that not much was expected from, they had one person guiding them.

The object of this test was to see how the candidates wielded their magic, their ferocity, brutality, and enjoyment. Also the ability to enjoy what they were doing and the ability to be sadistic. Intelligence never factored into any of the tests.

Although Goyle and Crabbe topped out at Third or Fourth year spells, Malfoy was up to Fifth maybe Sixth year spells and was able to perform a few dark arts spells but the power levels that were used in the casting of the spells got lower and lower as the spells got harder and harder in degree of difficulty. So, basically, he was casting Fifth year spells with the power of a Third year student.

Ronald Weasley had not written his best friend. Well Harry was not really his best friend, but Potter did not know that. The reason that he did not write him was not because the Headmaster requested that the boy have no contact with the Magical world, which the old man did do, but because Ron really did not care how the brat was doing. Personally he hoped that the filthy muggles made his life hell. All he knew was that Hermione had not written him back yet. He was anxious for a few reasons. One he wanted to slip her a lust potion so that he may finally use the muggle for what she was meant for. Breeding and sexual plessure. Two he had asked her to be his girlfriend, that way Harry would not get to date her and that would be one more thing that he had over the Boy-Who-Was-Full-Of-Himself. The third and most important reason was he was living the high life at the Burrow and would be moving into his families new house on August 1st.

How was Ron living the High Life at the Burrow you ask? Well he could fly all day, his mother kept him well fed, and he had people helping him with his summer school work and teaching him all kinds of spells and techniques. He would be prefect again and he was assured that he would be the team captain for Quidditch. All of this was part of his bargain for spying on the jerk that thought he had friends, Harry Bloody Potter.

Little did he know, his flying sucked, he was weak magically and would soon find out that he was tied for his pacement in his grade with two other people. Crabbe and Goyle. He thought life was a game. Chess and Quidditch was all that mattered. He thought himself a Chess Master as everyone told him that he was a Natural Born Strategist. Little did he realize that being good in Chess did not make you a Strategist. Especially when the only people that he played against was family and an occasional student that was either a few years younger or someone that did not really play chess. Had he ever been put up against some one like the Master of Chess at a young age, like Mr. Fisher he would have been slaughtered. Why did his family and friends tell him he was so good? Well you have heard the old saying "If you have nothing good to say to someone, LIE!" haven't you? There was that and also the fact that it was the only thing that he did better then any member of his family. Granted his family did not play with him much anymore. That was probally do to the constant yapping he did while they were playing. It was one of the ways he could win, by distracting the people that he was playing against.

Just after the Will of Sirius Black was read he would be moving into the new family home. Albus Dumbledore assured his mother that Sirius had left it to the Weasley Family as long as the Order Of The Phoenix was capable of using it as a headquarters. Like she would turn down a mansion that would raise the respectablity of the Weasley Clan.

Molly was so happy and trusting of the Headmaster that she ha even gone as far as to get a offer in-writing from a company. All she had to do was get her husband to sign off on the deal. Arthur was not too willing at first, but after a few weeks of her harping on it he agreed to sell his family farm and the surrounding acerage. She told him that the offer was for 9,000 Galeons, when in actuality it was closer to 11,000.

They had never heard of the American company PBFC, Inc. but after asking at Gringotts and a few others they heard that it was an honest company to do business with and that it was for real. What they wanted with all the land and a run down house she had no clue, but soon they would be one step closer to being rich and living in a style they deserved being one of the older and more pure blooded family lines around.

She and Arthur had written the company and said that they would be out of the house as soon as they received notice from the bank that the gold was in the family vault and that they would like to have the money on July 31st.

If only some of the people involved with Dumbledore had heard the Muggle saying, "What a web we weave, when we practice to deceive."

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were talking quietly. Her husband was doing so much better now that he had awoken. His sister was still in a comma. Some detectives were on the way to speak with him as they had been wanting to since the start of summer.

When he heard this he started to get extremely nervous. Petunia had put to the fact that he was on numerous drugs that had addictive side effects. Little did she know the truth and had see she would probally still be smiling and standing by her man.

"Pet, I need you to gather all the paperwork that I have in the safe at my office. It is in a metal lock box. There is also one under my side of the bed and one in Dudley's room behind the encyclopedias. Once you have them, I need you to rent a appartment under someone elses name. Use that freak of a sisters name if you have to."

Petunia had started to ask what was in the safe boxes and then she was going to ask why she had to use her disgusting sisters name for a temporary apartment.

Vernon was anticipating her inquisitive nature and put a stop to it once he saw the officers approching. "Do as I ask of you. I will explain it later, but who ever tried to kill that freak failed, and they are sure to try again." He nodded to the people entering the room and she got the hint. They were not to speak about their dark deep secret. One that would ruin them for ever. Harry Potter. Magic. Freaks and Freakishness.

Little did Vernon know what was in his sons box, nor did Petunia know what was contained in either of them. Trusting family was one thing, but blind devotion was altogether a different kind of fanaticism. If anything, the Dursley parents _were_ blind.

The best that the Ministry had to offer were gearing up in the Minister of Magic's office. They have had ample time to gather their forces, evidence, hearsay and what not to proceed with their plans. As it had been discovered early on by the illustrious Weatherbee, there was absolutely nothing that they could actually arrest Harry Potter for. Now had they proof that he had done something wrong that would be a different story. He was still weathering the shit storm from the Prophet concerning the news that they latched onto recently. The wrongful imprisonment of one Sirius Black. How did that come about he was still wondering because the storm that it was hidden in had come out like there was no tomorrow and with absolutely no warning. This was unacceptable. He was afterall paying people good gold to keep him apraised of what was happening in his world.

Looking around the table he observed that everyone was there. Good. Thoughts and Ideas were bandied about and became more and more outrageous as time whet on. From kidnapping the boy and using a IMPERIO curse on him to submitting failing OWL results and flunking him out of school. Granted it was illegal, immoral and wrong, but this was the life of high stakes politics in the wizarding world. As the people argued and got more and more outrageous Fudge had pondered his luck, Oh how he wished Malfoy was there to help advise him. Somehow he was once again arrested for crimes that Fudge knew the man could not have committed. How did he know, well Malfoy even told him so in a letter from Azkaban. He was so susceptible to the IMERIO curse being used on him. There was no man strong enough to shake off that curse.

It was then that he heard a small voice in the back of the room gribbit, "Why not blackball him from the magical community. Slip it into a bullshit law far enough into it that even Dumbledore wouldn't read that deep into it. Make his name taboo."

That rant hit the Minister of Magic like a freight train running through the middle of his head.

He just might be able to get a way with it. His greedy little eyes lit up like fireworks from the Weasley brats store. Leaning forward, all his minions gathered to hear what his devious little mind had planned. What they heard was liked by all and it was agreed upon. They would assume this path and see where it lead.

Nine hours later, a disheveled and ink smeared Percy was let into the Minister of Magics office. Fudge was not to thrilled being called in two hours early but if the smile that was on the faces of his trusted secretary and Delores was anything to go by, they might have just been paid early.

An hour later, with his head pounding from listening to Weatherbee's monotone voice, Delores took pity on her boss and lover.

"What he is trying to tell you," she started off by interrupting Weatherbee, "is that he took his normal Cauldron Thickness Bill that is passed every year with out a second glance, used a lot of bigger words and more complicated sentences expanding the Bill by almost 500 pages of parchment. In the middle of all those extra pages he slipped in a few paragraphs that state that the Minister of Magic can revoke at his pleasure the citizenship of any Magical Citizen under the English rule. Once it is revoked, it can not be reinstated unless it is requested in writing using a Blood Quill. Even then it is up to you, the Minister of Magic, to bring in the individual or exile them forever." Taking a huge breath that resembled a frog getting ready to croak, she continued. "As August 1st is a minor meeting of the Wizegmont and a day that this Bill is usually added due to changing specification of Cauldron Bottom Thickness, we suggest that we keep to sechedule and introduce it then. Also I think that it is important enough to note that the Supreme Mugwump will not be sitting in on that session as he is to attend a reading of the convict Black's will."

Hearing this Fudge new that he won. As soon as he heard that the Wizegmont was closed for the day and that the Bill as usual passed without any questions, he would make the first Exile to a Bill that is endorsed by all three of them. Too bad Luicius was not here, he would not only be happy to me attached to the bill. Oh well.

Cornelius Fudge was in such a great mood that he gave the two best employees that he had the rest of the day off. He made it clear to them that they were to be there at the Wizengmont to be sure things went to plan.

Fred and George Weasley were so busy that summer that time had gotten away from them. They had sent a few letters to Harry and he had yet to reply. They were starting to worry about what them muggle scums were doing to their nephew.

Business was doing a good brisk trade. But somehow they were loosing money. They had raised all their prices by a few knutts and a sickle here and there, but somehow they just kept getting less brought in then they thought.

Lee Jordan was at the counter talking up a witch named Marguerite. She was a witch from Spain and had an attractive accent that went well with her shapely body.

Angela and Katie were having a day off and Fred and himself were doing some research. They were positive that the full time employees were not stealing the profits.

Ron, well he rarely came into the store and never was near the register for that matter. Hell he was their brother. He wouldn't steal from family. They were just putting on cloaks to head out for lunch when two things happened. The door opened before they got to it and then as they walked through the mysterious self opening door they could have sworn that they hear a snigger that sounded familiar. Brushing it off and putting it under the colum labeled "Quirks of Magic" they continued to the Muggle barrier. They had recently taken to having luch at a Muggle place called "The Body Shop" The Muggle alcohol was quite good and the music loud. The best part by far were the numerous young ladies dancing and swirling around a brass pole in the center of a stage. The positions and flexable poses that these girls were in along with their suggestive dancing was well worth the money that the boys saw other pressing into the outrageously small and see through bras and panties the girls wore and DISCARDED!

A strip bar. Another great invention of Muggle culture.

Harry and Neville were looking around at the architecture of the city that they were now in. They had left New York for a bit and were in Rhode Island. They were in what was refered to as the Italian Section. Federal Hill. The sights and the smells that reached their senses had the boys drooling in more ways then one.

They were on their way to be tested. Each boy was confidant in their knowledge and abilities. They knew that they each had taken globes that the other did not, but for the most part the majority of what they took had been the same. Knowing the Prophecy and what loomed in front of them Neville understood why Harry had gotten more defensive and strategy based globes. He was not aware of all the 'free and secret' globes that the US Government had 'donated' to the cause. The US knew that if Voldemort succeeded he would sooner or later make an attempt on the free world.

They had just reached the top of Federal Hill. They were on a street called Atwells Avenue. In front of them laid spread for all to see was the business district called Downtown Providence. Behind them was a sloping hill and road. The road (Atwells Ave) was closed to vehicle traffic for that day and the next. There were street vendors, carnival rides and people spread out all over the place. The smells of Sausage Grinders with grilled Peppers and Onions, fresh baked breads and pastries wafter on the air like a enticing lovers seductive call. These celebrating people were observing a holiday they refered to as Festival San Giuseppe. To the rest of the revelers, it was simply called Saint Joseph's Fest.

With full stomachs and grease on their chins, the boys entered a abandoned looking store front that seemed out of place in the community. The sign out front read Tarrot Card Readings. A old lady looked at them and smiled. Her eyes were covered with a Milky film, she was bllind.

As they walked through a barrier similar to Kings Cross Station, Harry could swear that he heard the old lady mutter, "and the boy of Prophecy has come into his own."

They were transported into what looked to be old and abandoned subway tunnels that were drasticly widened with magic. It was so wide that it appeared to be the same width as a regulation Quidditch Pitch.

They had walked a little more then a mile or so and approched a sign that read "Capitol Bar and Grille". This was where the meeting was to take place along with the testing. Durring the walk through the underground to get here Harry could not help but notice all the small mom and pop start-up stores that were located here. There was a STARBUCKS here that offered the mundane drinks along with qizarding favorites, or coffee's with a wizarding twist. Something that he had once thought of during the time he was in England had just pop'd in to his mind. By ignoring the muggles and their advances, the wizards of England not only stagnated but started to regress backwards in knowledge, intelligence and power. By ignoring something as simple as electricity or even science, they closed the door on advancing their culture. They want to persecute Muggle born, muggle raised and children that are both muggle and magically raised, but yet they expected the one they vilified, labeled as a liar and mentally unalanced to save them from a Dark Lord that they ignored and pretended was not active. They wanted him to risk his life for a nation of biggots, liars, and overall lazy good for nothings. FAT CHANCE, thought Harry, Not THIS TIME!

They had just been ushered into the meeting rooms where there were two people standing and waiting also. One looked familiar and the other looked as if she was related to the first. Harry glanced at Neville and seeing that his friend had not yet taken notice of Hannah and her mother, or at least Harry assumed it was her mother, he elbowed him in the ribs and nodded towards her.

Neville felt the point of Harry's elbow in his ribs and followed his gaze. Before his brain caught up to his eyes and legs, Neville was sweeping the girl off her feet and twirling her around. After a few complete circles and a hug that looked like Mrs. Weasley had given the girl pointers, Neville set Hannah back on her feet and greeted her mother.

"Mrs. Abbott, it is very nice to see you." Mrs. Abbott's eyes lit up and she hugged Neville. When she had let go and her eyes landed on Harry she made her way towards him. She was not sure what to make of the boy. The Daily Prophet painted him as a fool and liar, but his actions of late showed otherwise.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to thank you for what you are doing for me here. It is something that I have always wanted, but could not afford easily. Family comes first, so I put my dreams and career on the line for my family."

"Madame Abbott, it is _I_ that should be thanking you. My house elf and friend did what he could too help me which was enough but in the long run not quite so to stay alive. It is you that nursed me to health and made me aware of the transgressions of others. Against not only my will but that of my parents and even my worthless Aunt and Uncle's will or desires. What I have offered you is with no strings, it is just what is right for what you have done. Thank _You!"_

As he was finishing his heartfelt thanks, a bespectled man entered the small confrence room and seperated the men from the woman leaving Hannah and all the others in the outter room while leading the three into three seperate testing areas.

The testing was finally over and the boys were escorted to a hotel called Omni-Biltmore and laid their heads to rest.

They were assured that the next morning sometime around 9AM they (including Mrs. Abbott who was exhauseted and practically a zombie after her shift at the hospital) would have the results of their tests. They could not believe it, in England the results from almost a month and a half ago still had not been sent via OWLS.

Just before they passed out, there was a short and impromptu birthday party for Neville and Harry. There were no gifts except for the one harry received from Dobby. Surprisingly it was not a pair of socks buy rather a block of wood and a book titled: _**How to make a broom that even you would ride!**_ It was all in all one of the most thoughtful gifts someone had given him. It was a book that not only told how to make a broom and spells and enchantments that could be used on one but also an application for a US PATENT and kits so that he could offer the design to Major Manufacturers with out giving away the secrets.

THE NEXT MORNING

JULY 31st

OMNI-BILTMORE PLAZZA HOTEL

PROVIDENCE, RHODE ISLAND

There was a knock at the door which when opened reveiled a bellboy holding a silver tray with three manilla envelopes laying upon it.

Each envelope was marked with the name of the person who belonged to the test results that were contained inside.

Harry tipped the young man who at first declined the tip, but when Harry ignored his pretests accepted it with thanks and gratitude. Closing the door and then turning to pass out the thick envelopes, Harry was just a little anxious. Since the blocks on his magic and mind along with the illegal compulsions were gone he was slowly enjoying learning and reading and using his mind. He had thought that he had dummied himself up because of his cousin and uncle, but soon found out it was that and a illegally placed compulsion. He was a good student up to 3rd grade when his uncle beat him for out-scoring Dudley. When he thought of that he also recalled a memory that was restored. One that he had viewed for the fist time since it was sealed off with magic while he was practicing Occlumency.

It was a memory of him bloodied and meaten laying on his cot under the stairs crying for his mommy when Dumbledore came and Obliviated him and placed compulsions on him as if he was giving away Lemon drops as treats on Halloween.

Tearing open his results he was shocked to his roots. He did not notice poor Neville pale or even notice the boy drop his resuts in shock. Nor did he notice Mrs. Abbott fall into the soft leather couches embrace with a tear rolling from her eye. What did get his attention was when a dainty hand thoroughly slapped his face as if her had pinched her ample glutes or been caught ogling her chest. Attached to the hand was none other then a cute 15 year old girl dressed in a thin nightgown. One that had been worn so much that had he looked closely and at the right angle with the sunlight behind her he would have seen a lot more then he should or that she would want to show anyone other then Neville. Attached to that hand that had slapped him was a fiesty Hannah.

Blinking away the tears that sprang up from the surprise attack, Harry cleared his vision enough to see two teens, a mother, two goblins and a house elf along with his government escort (Mr. Smith) all staring at him.

"What? What's wrong?" asked the confused boy wonder. Neville could not help it and started laughing at the hilarity of the situation. "Well Harry...How did you do?"

"Um. I think that maybe they made a mistake and gave me your scores or at least someone – anyone elses other then mine." with those words tumbling out of his mouth he approched the table. As soon as he was in reach he was forcefully grabed and given a hug. One that conveyed love, thanks and a million other emotions that we contained within it.

Lying his results on the table like Neville and Mrs. Abbott had, he sat down and stared off into space.

Here are the ICW INTERNATIONAL OWL and NEWT results for **Neville Longbottom**, dated July 31st. LEVEL TESTED – A Edition 1991, June.

OWL'S: NEWTS: HONORS: NOTES:

Transfiguration – EE 88/100 EE 86/100

Potions – EE 84/100 EE 84/100

Herbology – O 100/100 O 100/100 OWLS/NEWTS *A

Magical Animals – A 72/100 A 70/100

Charms – EE 83/100 EE 83/100

Diviation – A 72/100 N/A

Runes – P 63/100 N/A

Math – B+ B-

Science – C- C-

English/Grammar – B+ B+ World History – A- A

Magical History – O 92/100 O 91/100 OWLS/NEWTS

Magical Dueling – EE 89/100 O 91/100 NEWTS

Defensive Arts – EE 88/100 EE 89/100

Offensive Arts – EE 88/100 EE 88/100

Music – D- N/A

Foreign Languages –

Greek – EE 85/100 N/A

Spanish – C- 72/100 N/A

French – N/A N/A

Russian – N/A N/A

Chinese – N/A N/A

Magical Languages –

Gobbleygook – P 58/100 *B

Merepeople – N/A N/A

Parcel – N/A N/A

Beast – N/A N/A

Animagus – N/A O 98/100 *C

NOTES:

A - Mr. Longbottom achieved the highest score since Mr. Marric of Marric Pharmaceuticals took the test. He also corrected the question and answers for #23 and #154. Question #23 could not be answered using the parameters that were given and question #154 was improperly diagramed.

Due to his scoring we are pleased to give him a Masters Level "A" scoring and Certificate. We are also pleased to anniunce that he had been offered a chance to add questions of his own (up to 5) for both the NEWT and OWLS tests for next year (offer good indefinately). DOW Industries and Marric Pharmaceuticals would also like to offer you a chance to join their respective companies.

B - Although the score did not meet standards of the testing commite to pass, he was well versed with the customs if not the spoken language. He was able to understand others that spoke

Gobbleygook and was even able to broker a bidding war between a Goblin and Private Citizen, thus earning him notice of the Goblin Nation and obtaining the rank of Friend in all Goblin Nations for his understanding of the language and ability to drive a hard deal that the Goblins ended up getting more then they had originally planned and the Private Citizen feeling as though he made out all that much better.

C - Theory Portion Only. If the student does have a form it has been noted at the Ministry of Magic, Providence, Rhode Island. As it is personal to each and every student, it is not listed here if a form was achieved and if so what it was.

Here are the ICW INTERNATIONAL OWL and NEWT results for **Harry James Potter**, dated July 31st. LEVEL TESTED – A Edition 1991, June.

OWL'S: NEWTS: HONORS: NOTES:

Transfiguration – O 99/100 O 100/100 OWLS/NEWTS *A

Potions – O 99/100 EE 99/100 OWLS/NEWTS *A/B

Herbology – O 100/100 O 98/100 OWLS/NEWTS

Magical Animals – O 98/100 O 99/100 OWLS/NEWTS

Charms – O 93/100 O 93/100 OWLS/NEWTS

Diviation – A 77/100 N/A

Runes – O 100/100 O 100/100 OWLS/NEWTS *A/B

Parcel Magic – N/A O 100/100 NEWTS *A/B

Math – A- B-

Psycology – A- 91/100

Science – A- C-

English/Grammar – B+ B+

Wards – O 94/100 NEWTS *B

Communications – B-

World History – A- A

Magical History – O 92/100 O 100/100 OWLS/NEWTS *A/B

Magical Dueling – O 99/100 O 100/100 OWLS/NEWTS *A/B

Defensive Arts – O 100/100 O 100/100 OWLS/NEWTS *A/B

Offensive Arts – O 100/100 O 100/100 OWLS/NEWTS *A/B

Music – B- N/A

Foreign Languages:

Greek – EE 85/100 N/A

Spanish – B- N/A

French – C- N/A

Russian – N/A N/A

Chinese – N/A N/A

Magical Languages –

Gobbleygook – N/A O 100/100 OWLS/NEWTS *AB

Merepeople – N/A O 100/100 OWLS/NEWTS *AB

Parcel – N/A O 100/100 OWLS/NEWTS *AB

Beast – N/A O 100/100 OWLS/NEWTS *AB

**Animagus – O 100/100 *C**

**NOTES: **

A - All grades that gave this indication represents highest grade of the last 150 years.

B - Has achieved and been rewarded Masters Level "AA" and received a Certificate of Acheivement and Teachers Certificate issued by the United States of America and the ICW on

July 30th, 1991 and is valid and acceptable worldwide.

C - Theory Portion Only. If the student does have a form it has been noted at the Ministry of Magic, Providence, Rhode Island. As it is personal to each and every student, it is not listed here if a form was achieved and if so what it was.

**NOTE 2: **A presonal note to Mr. H. J. Potter, after your results were posted there were many and various job offerings. Some were valid while other were either unexpected or inappropriate, we have forwarded them to your Account Manager at Gringott's International and PBFC, Inc.

We would also like to take this opportunity to express our plessure at being able to provide these tests for you. They are all the hardest level and latest tests available. Job well done.

Enclosed was a private letter for Harry regarding an enquirey that he made of the Potions proctor. Unknown to Harry the proctor was the Head of the International Potions Licensing and Regulations Committee. He was in charge of Patents, Potions Approval and Research.

Ever since Harry was given back his knowledge and was given a few private books from the Potter Family Library, he stumbled upon a letter addressed to his mother from a Doctor Jonas Salk. A man that depised liars, cheaters, and people that became famous from someone else's hard work. He had once been victimized, by who he would never tell. The person that took advantage of him had stolen the notes, study work, and test potion for a muscle relaxer that worked by calming and diming the pain response of the nerves that affected Muggles with the disease MS (Multiple Scoliosis). Some of the twitching of the muscles and misfiring of the nerves and non-responsive muscles also were almost the same as the after-effects of the Magical Unforgivable Crucio Curse. He would alwys hold a grudge against the bastard. It was such a same that he was being protected by some influential and powerful people and a foreign government.

The letter told her that there was no patent pending and that all the potions work, alchemy work and the Astrnomy calculations were correct and that if she could combine it with stabilizing agent that was not yet found, and the right amount of silver nitrate, basilisk venom and Phoenix Tears, then indtead of a potion that allowed a Lycan to retain his mind, they may actually find a cure. The letter wished her luck and said that he would be watching for more from a aspiring potions mistress.

Encluded in the handwritten letter was also a copy of his mothers potions recipe and notses that she had forwarded to Dr. Salk. With his knowledge gleamed from the Globes of Knowledge, he recognized it as what would later be titled as Wolfsbane Potion and credited to one Serveus Snape some 6 months after his mother and father was killed by the big mouth of one spy for the Light.

The fucker had been getting rich and given fame that rightfully belonged to his mom. Hell would freeze over before he let that slimmy bastard get away with not only setting him and his father and ultimately his mother to be marked for death, but theft of his mothers hard work.

At the end of the letter from Dr. Salk to Harry was a short missive.

_"I have investigated my earlier work and taken into account what you told me after you were finished with your NEWT exams. I am awaiting your approval to press charges and sue for all monies, proprietary rights, patent ownership and damages that were done to you and your family by a man's dispiciple greed. No where on the applications or notes was any credit given __to Lilly Evans. As I had originally seen the same work that was approved by one of the others on this board, I can honestly and safely testify in your defense._

_Feel free to contact me with any questions or concerns that you may have. Jonas Salk._

Harry was so pissed that magical and muggle devices that measured seismic and atmospheric changes as well as magical erruptions were exploding and recording unheard of activity. Most if any would ever learn the true reason for the problems many scientists and Ministries were having with regards to _special equipment_.

_Mrs. A.J. Abbott,_

_We are pleased to not only offer you a position at Boston Trauma Unit and Wizarding Hospital, we would like to extend a Scholarship to you so that you may further extend your knowledge and become a Specialist versus a Master Healer. The income levels rise a good deal as does the stress levels. There are few Specialists here in America and even less in Great Britian and England especially. Congradulations and Good Luck._

_Professionally and Sincerely,_

_Gregory House_

Mrs. Abbott was shocked. She had known that she was somewhat ready before her benefactor's assistance but now she was not only up to date with her knowledge and skills but being sought after by one of the most prestigious and nearly impossible to get a job at, hospitals in the world. She assumed the fact that she had her Magical and Regular medical resident and Doctorate degrees and certificates, made her that much more attractive to the hospitals.

Hannah was so proud of her mother. She was so happy that she was crying tears of joy. She loved her father but he was a very old-fashioned and sexist man, one who believed that a ladies job was to cook, clean and push out a baby ever chance she could. That a wife was for procreating with and young girls were for sexual escapades. If her mother ever spent money she had to give receipts for it. When he found out that she was going to go through with taking this test, he tried to threaten her by disowning her and taking his 'families magic' from Hannah.

Hannah's mother confided in her that she felt weaker after taking on a bond with her father and sharing of his magic. She had also told the girl that she would gladly accept the dis-ownment as it was the Wizarding equivalent of divorce. Most of the old hard liners did not want the newer magic users from the muggle world to know this as a lot of the in-bred and lower level families would bind a female that came from a more powerful background.

There were suspicions cast about in certain circles that the Dark Mark was like a tattoo acting as a 'marriage' bond indicator. It allowed the man of the relationship to pull magic from his 'wife'. In this case the man was Voldemort and the 'wife' were all his Death Eaters. It was also theorized that the Dark Mark was also a 'concubine' tattoo. As it allowed the 'man' to call his 'concubine member(s)' to his location and also acted as a homing beacon so that he always new where they were.

It would not be for a while yet until they were all proven as correct.

Harry Potter could not believe the day that he had just had. He had met with and had dinner with not only the President of the United States but also the Governor of Rhode Island, Buddy Cianci. Also at the casual sit down was the Minister of Magic for America and the Top law enforcement officials. Ending the impressive line was Cutthroat, Dr. Salk, Dobby and Griphook. There was also a new face, a Goblin Leader (American) by the name of Goblin Monte (coincidently his nickname was '3 Card' ).

After dinner Bill Clinton made his apologies and excused himself, leaving a large group of people that were doing the right things not the easy.

Hours later Harry had been read The Potter's Last Will and Testament and The Evans Last Will and Testament. He was also sworn in as an American Citizen and the American Magical Ambassador to Magical England. He was afforded the rights and privledges of each position, including the income and Diplomatic Immunity that came with the Ambassadors position. Little did he know how helpful the Immunity and American Citizenship would prove. Also it was found out after doing a blood and Spirtual Heirs test that he was able to claim a lot of families as his own. There were also a few families that he could claim through the 'Rite of Conquest' and also by using various 'Debts' owed to him.

One of the families that he was a direct and blood member of was the families, Black, Griffindor, Merlin, Flamel and Rockefeller. He was joined to the Black family as his father and Sirius had Blood Bonded as brothers. Griffindor and Merlin through Blood and Spirit respectively and Rockefeller through his mother's side of the family.

It was explained to him that his mother was not from a 'Muggle' line as the Headmaster thought. The Evans' were an old family of Royalty that had sailed over here on a boat that they had financed along with the Queen of England to go on an expidition to find new lands. This was back before the 1500's. When he landed with a Sir Christopher Columbus on a new and undiscovered land, it was the year 1492. The place would soon be 'The United Stated Of America'. He would be the first member of his family to put roots down in this great country. Years later Jacob had changed the family name from Evans to Rockefeller so that enemies of his family in England would have a hard time finding him and the fortune that his family smuggled out to him over the years. As they were rich and magic users that lived with the Muggles of England, it was best to spread out the oats of the family and keep who they really were secret as enemies were everywhere.

When Jacob's family in England was killed by both muggles and wizarding folks alike, the lands and family vaults at Gringott's sealed themselves off collecting gold and cobwebs. It was found out through a magical family tree drawn in Harry's blood that he by right should be the legal leader of wizarding England and that he was royalty. It was also found out that he could claim to be the most direct heir of all four founders by blood and in some cases also magic. There were numerous vaults around the world that were held by Gringott's that could only be accessed by a Serpent Speaker and they had tenativly locked all the vaults down to see which one's Harry could claim.

The family that had sent their son to help find new lands and expand magical England would turn out to be one of the oldest, richest and most notorious families in America's history. A line that could possibly be linked to greats like Bugsy Segal, John F. Kennedy, Al Capone, and John D. Rockefeller and many more.

Being that he was in charge of the Black Will, Griphook knew that Harry was the main benificiary and thus was able to give him a private reading. As Harry was emancipated by Dubledore, however unwilling the man was, when he forced the child to participate in a tourument that was open only to 'OF AGE' wizards and witches, he had unwittingly set about his own demise. Albus Dumbledore would not know how or why for a bit yet, but when he did find out he would feel as if Weasley hit him with the stupid stick.

Harry signed and accepted all the Rights and Duties of being Head of House Potter and Black. He had already signed all the papers pertaining to both families and their respective legacies. He also was accepted by the Rings of both houses thus making him a Lord Twice over. He had signed and readied papers that released Bellatrix and Narcissa as member's of the Black Family and also reinstated the Tonks family. He had aranged it so that he would meet them right after the reading at Gringott's England, in a private underground meeting room/vault.

As he would not be present he did not care who showed up. Also as it was his decision to have either a Wizarding Portrait that was up to date as of the day before Sirius died, or if he wanted the Goblin nation to read the Last Will and Testament. The benefits of the first option out weighed the second by twenty to one, so Harry had the Goblins activate Sirius Black's life portrait and told the portrait everything that was happening and had happened since he was updated. Everything that Harry said was emotionally draining on the boy but healing him at the same time. It was one seriously pissed off painting that vowed to seek revenge on the ones that acted as friends not only to Harry but himself.

Sirius took a few moments to gather his knowledge and thoughts and had the Goblins use a Dictation Quill to write out his Last Will and Testament and back-date it, which they surprisingly did for free as they were not only beleivers of Karma but also lovers of a practical joke where one could loose more then just a little gold.

Hours later and after information that even Harry was not allowed to hear as he was a living human, and him hearing the information as a living human would break the Goblin Creed of Confidentiality, Sirius Black had all the information that he would need to make up his mind. He had the Goblins set up a few vaults for some people and disregarded others altogether. Within these vaults were left many different and varried items. The best part was that the person that the vault was left to was responsible for the up-keep and fees associated with the vault and the terms the vault was established under.

AUGUST 1st, 1991

GRINGOTT'S

LONDON, ENGLAND

Harry and Neville were sitting behind a Goblin enchanted One-way wall. A wall that allowed the people on the darkened side to see and hear the people on the lit side. In this case the people that were about to hear the Will of Sirius Black were on the side of the wall that was being listened in on.

It was still an hour to go and the room was quite full. There were people there that Harry did not know but none-the-less recognized. Some were teachers, students, Government officials and older wizards and witches that could be friends, past lovers and family member of Sirius Black.

All of the Weasley's were there as were most of the Order of the Phoenix. Surprisingly Hermione and a slightly older but attractive woman was there and a young man was holding her hand. A man that looked strangly familiar to Harry, and not in a good way either. What did not surprise Harry was that the Dark Lord Dumbledore was not there yet. He attributed it to the man's love of being the center of attention. The Malfoy's were there minus of course Lucius and Bellatrix.

The hour of the reading was quickly upon them when the doors to the room opened and a familiar face hearded the Weasley family into a corner. Once they were all gathered, Cutthroat raised a privacy ward that strangly enough was not keeping out the evesdroppers that were behind the wall. With a quick glance at all the Weasley's and a secrative wink to Harry and Neville, Cutthroat began.

"As you are all present I would like to take care of some business before the start of Lord Black's Will." At the mention that Sirius Black was recognized as a Lord, quite a few eyes had greedy lights shining in them. Mainly Molly and Ronald Weasley. Consequently Ginny Weasley was also excited by the news. Although, for her it was not for gold or possessions that the man may or may not have left her. It was knowing that she would soon be married and bearing the next Potter Heir that had her exicted. It meant that she would be even richer and more important then she had figured. She didn't think that Sirius would be able to give Harry more then half his available gold but to her a little bit more was better then nothing.

"I am from Gringott's America, my main account is that of PBFC, Inc. It is through their negotaiations with them that I am here." Pulling out a thick contract and a Blood Quill he continued, "This is the contract that is governing the sale of the lands and the house of Clan Weasley to PBFC, Inc. It is straight forward and completely binding, magically and by the Blood of the Weasley clan. After reviewing the properties and the house known as the Burrow, the goblin and Wizarding Apprasiers informed the Manager of Acquisitions that we had invertantly offered you less then we should have. As we are an honest company backed by Wizards and Goblins, we would like to offer you an admendment to the original sale price. As there is a Orchid on the property that is in full bloom, and a nice sized pond that was not listed in the descriptions originally, we have raised the price 2,000 Galleons."

Arthur was shocked that was almost Eleven Thousand Galleons. He made just under 3500 Galleons per year. If it was not for various loans and scholarships made available to him, he would never had been able to afford sending his children to Hogwarts. Even with the scholarships he was paying almost a third of his yearly salary to pay off loans and get out of debt.

Molly was glad that the Goblin had not told Arthur how much the original offer was as it would have shown her to be the deceitful witch that she is and it still afford her the chance to get some more gold then she originally would have and to put it into the account so that she would cast her self from this idiotic and penniless fool that loved muggles and half-bloods.

Arthur had started to read the contract when his wife started needling him and embarassing him. He was after all trying to be sure that no one was taking advantage of him and his family. To a lot of the wizarding world 3500 Galleons was half what most others earned. The fact that his family had been swindled out of the Gold that was rightfully his in a an illegal backroom card game almost one hundred and fifty years ago was one reason why they were so poor, another was that he was paying off that debt while supporting his family and providing for them the best that he could and what little was left over went to paying off the debt to the Headmaster and his Scholarship funds. His great-grandfather had lost the anniuity and financial rights to Ogden's Fire Wiskey in that ill fated card game.

Another Goblin had entered the room unknown to the Weasley family and waited a couple moments out of respect to his Goblin friend and relative. Then with a throat clearing that reminded all the workers at the ministry and the students from Hogwarts of one Delores Umbridge, he succeeded in forcing the hand of the wizard with a blood quill in his hand.

Without reading the contract he started to sign. "Are you sure that you read and agree to the terms that are listed Master Weasley?" asked Cutthroat. Shaking his head although he was not sure of himself, the man at his wife's incessant prodding continued to sign. As Molly's maiden name was listed on the title for the house and land she needed to sign the new contract, also using a blood quill. Little did she know the effects this would later have.

With the contract signed and business concluded, the Goblin Account Manager smiled an evil grin at the blank wall and turned around hurrying out of sight before the Weasley family could hear the last great prank of one Sirius Black. With all these things happening Percy Weasley aka Weatherbee had entered the room and hid him self in a dark corner not unlike Serveus Snape who was in the other corner oppisate him.

"Good Morning," started the Goblin heading up the Will Reading, unknown to mist it was an extremely rare occurrence, that of having the Leader of the English Goblin Clan presiding over a will. No sooner were the two words out of his mouth, did the doors fly open from the over powered magic of a man barging into a started will reading. It was a known rule that once a Will had started, if you were late you lost out on the rights to contest the will.

Two Goblin guards were thrown forward from the abusive and destructive magic Albus Dumbledore used. With eyes a twinking and a smirk on his face he sat himself down with out even so much as an 'Excuse me'. The seat that he had sat down in was the one reserved for the new Lord Black. It was an affront not only to the new Lord Black, but all the living relatives of the Black family that this man had the nerves to sit in a seat that he was not meant to.

Ragnok could not pass up the chance to get a little pay-back at the wizard that he loathed. Almost weekly for the last few years, this dispicible man had attempted to get an appointment and force his way into the Head Goblins office using every trick that he could, from professional deciet to illegal portkeys that attempted to break the wards around Gringott's, to even using his Phoenix to transport him.

"Who are you that you dare use magic in these Hollowed Halls? Who are you that you can break a long standing treaty with the goblin Nation? Who are you to sit there in that seat?" querried the young but strong and wise looking Goblin.

Having never met the leader of the Goblin nation Albus began to feed his own foot to his mouth.

"Well it looked as though those Goblins were closing me out of this Will Reading as I had called to them to stop them from closing the doors as I am old and unable to walk fast enough to make it here in time. Broken a TREATY? You must be crazy, as Head of International Conferation of Wizards, Supreme Mugwump of the English Wizegmont, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch-craft and Wizardry, I am exempt from any laws. As I am here in place of one Harry Potter as his rightful legal guardian, it is my right to sit here! Who are you to question me. I will be reporting you to Lord Ragnok and demanding your head on my desk before sundown. Now do your job you worthless Dragon Flea!" spit the esteemed and sure of himself Albus Dumbledore.

All the Goblins were highly insulted and were ready to skewer the man where he sat. They held off though seeing that their leader did nothing but smirk a most worthy and condensending smirkat the old fool.

"As I had said before this...thing, interrupted us,"It was here that Albus started to feel slighted an was beging to voice a protest when he felt the tip of a Goblin Spear at his throat. Thinking to himself that he would strike first blood after the reading, Albus shut up and sat down. "Good Morning and Welcome to the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black." With this part finished he whipped the black silk sheet from atop the painting. "This is a Wizarding Portatait Reading and is dated as being updated recently and that the will is Final."

With that the Goblin Leader stepped back and was about to sit down when that infernal man opened his pie hole again.

"I contest this Portrait reading as I have a signed copy of the _LAST Will and Testament_ of Sirius O. Black." demanded the Headmaster.

Not being one to make a Galleon or poking fun at stupid people, Ragnok looked at the Headmaster and kindly said with sarcasim that was lost on most of the wizards, "Mr. Dumbledore, why do you not just bring that and your letter from Mister Potter granting you the right to be here in his place and the right to accept what is left to him in his place, forward so that they may be placed in the file.

Thinking that he had gotten his way and succeded at what he was trying to do, Albus Dumbledore was smiling. "Sure thing." With those words he walked the couple steps to the podium and placed them in a file. Little did he know that all actions taken in all the Wizarding areas of gringott's were recorded through use of crystals and pensives at all times. Once the papers were on the podium, he looked at Albus and pressed his luck. "To preserve the chain of custody, I need you to add a drop of your blood on each parchment and sign this paper that states you are not under any controlling potions and that you are who you say that you are." Not beleiving his luck he was floored when the Headmaster did so with out reading the 'paper' which actually was a Goblin designed contract that favored the Goblins and were strictly used only with people and families they either did not like or trust. In this case it was both.

Mad-eye Moody was standing in the corner shaking his head at the Headmaster's antics. Did the man not know that there was no such thing as Diplomatic Imunity when one was in the country that they represented? Was he so full of himself and so sure that he was smarter then a Goblin that he would sign a paper or in this case a contract with out reading it? Allistor Moody could not be sure but he thought that there were a lot more pages then what the Headmaster believed there to be. He also thought that he had caught a glimpse of Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom while he was staking out the Lobby. Though that could not be as Neville was not a participant nor invited to the Will and the Headmaster had been interfaring with the Potter boy's mail again, therefore he should not know the reading was happening either.

When the formalities where out of the way, the Goblin nodded to the Portrait and it started up once more.

"I Sirius Black be a Wizarding Portrait make this reading my last and binding Will making any and all dated before today August 1st, 1991 void and illegal. This includes any contracts made bertween August 1st 1991 and the passing of my father the last Lord Black before me."

"To my friend and fellow Marauder, Remus Lupin, I leave..." looking out over the crow he noticed that his friend was not there. "I leave you a room in the house that was being used as the Head Quarters for the Order of The Phoenix. Twenty-Five thousand Galleons deposited directly to your vault and a wish that you find what you despeately need to find in life. Peace of heart and mind."

Looking around he noticed the Headmaster stand so that _he_ might claim what he was leaving to Remus and stated "I bequeth this to your vault for safe-kepping." He said the last while looking directly at the Headmaster.

Taking a breath he then continued with a true grin on his face. Nodding to Ragnok he said, "This Goblin has vaults to hand out. Each vault had either a condition or clause attache to receiving it. In order to receive the vault and it's contents you must agree to or correctly answer a question" said the dark eyed man with laughter in his voice.

Had any of the people present known the man like Remus or James did, they would have been deathly afraid of what was going to come about.

"Draco Malfoy?" Draco stood up and walked towards the protrait and stood in front of it. "Sign here and the vault is all yours." decleared Sirius simply. Looking down to read the contract Draco saw only one thing, _Vault 13_. Knowing what most wizards thought they knew, that the lower the number the bigger and more prestigious the vault, blinded the boy to a lot of things. One of the things that he was blinded by was that the number of the vault did not determine if you were made Head of Family. He was also blind to the fact that Gringott's did not number vaults in order but rather as they were opened in closed. Sure a few vaults were in actual numerical order. Such as the Goblin Nation's vault. It was the first one and was numbered one. Lord Potter owned the 5th vault opened but was right next to the one owned by the Goblin nation. It was this that had the man signing away what he could and not even realizing it. With greed and contempt on his face he sneared at the Goblin and walked off. Leaving the reading before it was over. A slight to the Goblin Nation, and the wizard or witch that should have been honored by the recipents presence.

Reaching the door and shoving his way through, the rude almost albino and definitely inbred asshole, poked a Goblin Royal Guard in the forehead almost causing his own death, and comanded that he be escorted to his new vault" Looking at the loosers and beggers the new self thought and self styled Lord of the Black family said loudly "Bring me to my new vault...NUMBER 13!"

Thus leaving many of the unaware to believe that he was the new Lord Black simply because they hear a low vault number. Had they known it was just one tunnel under the bank they would have laughed their asses off at him.

Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lastrange were called next. They were given a letter that informed them that all their inheritance and what-not was currently being transferred to their personal vaults. It also told them that there was a letter their concerning or having to do with the next head of Black. Further enforcing the idea that Draco Malfoy would be the first double Lord and Lord of an Ancient Family that England has seen in a couple of centuries. The Lordship of an Ancient family would gather a lot of pull in the Wizegmot politically and socially for a couple hundered year old family that changed their name but never disbanded the new name from the old. The only reason that Lucius was Lord of the Malfoy family was because the rightful head of family did not know they could claim it from under him as a Malfoy was not a true lord of his family. The ?Malfoys were only acting as Head of Family as the Head of Family and the original family name had been either lost of purposely with-held from the public.

Next up was a few old friends that were verbally given a few thousand Galleons for their belief in his innocence and/or for their friendship. This list included the people that were not familiar to Harry and only a few Neville recognized.

This left the Weasley's, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, 'Harry Potter', Serveus Snape, the Tonks family, Ministry of Magic, and Precy Weasley and the Order of the Phoenix as a whole and some members as individuals. He thought to have fun now and started with the two middle Weasley twins.

"Fred and George Weasley, I leave you both a vault under the names of the rightful and true owners of 'Weasley Wizarding Wheezes'. It contains numerous copies of books that the Marauders wrote and copies of books that the Headmaster never knew that we copied. As you are trying your best to be accepted by the Order to become full fledged members, I beg you to reconsider. You are asking for something that you really do not want or need. This is not your war, so my suggestion to you is to get as far from it as you can. I leave a balance of 100,000 Galleons in that vault. All withdrawals must be signed by all owners and the books can not be removed. Any copies that you make of them will only be able to be read by you two and one other. I think that you know who." The twins bowed their heads in rememberance and respect of the great jokester. Saying a quick prayer for him on his passing they shed a tear at the thought of all he gave them. "Also I leave you a private and personal letter. Please read it before you do anything else. It is in the vault that was deeded to you a moment ago.

Ron was getting excited. His brothers just got 100,000 Galleons and a few musty old books. He could not wait to see what he would get. He was after all Potter's best friend and if it was not for him Potter would be dead from loosing at Chess first year. Thoughts of new world class brooms and oening the Cannons were going through his mind. Quickly followed by buying all the food that he could eat and maybe getting a prostitute for a few days. Speaking of which, who the hell was that bloke with his witch?

Sirius and the goblins alike were having a joyous time. Granted they could be at their desks making gold, but more was being made every time Sirius Black gave a vault away.

"Mad-eye Moody. Old friend and mentor. It is through out brotherhood born from spilling blood of Death Eaters and Dark Wizards while James and I were Aurrors on your team that I give you this:" At his pause Griphook placed an obviously muggle contraption on the table in front of him "This is a state of the art prosthetic leg. It allows muggles to ski, run and jump as if they still had two real legs. It is spelled to be ever lubricated, comfortable and non chaffing. It also has a benefit of not being soaked in a few potions. One being a tracking potion and the other is one that makes you ache in your stump while slowly leaching your magic from your core thus making you weaker as time goes by. Check your wooden leg and you will see that I am telling the truth. These potions are not well known and are patented to one Serveus Snape and is not known except in certain circles. I know of this because my ancestor Phinneas told me. He heard about the potions, who created them and helped assist him in applying them to your leg, while in his frame in the office of none other then Albus Dumbledore. Also is a Certificate for a free operation that will restore your sight using a muggle process called Steam Cells. An American company will pay to fly you to America, provide this operation at no cost to you. I swear that everything I said is true and it has been written in my blood to prove to you that I am telling the truth. Also in your vault I have had the Goblins place the Pensive Memories of my conversation in it's entirety so that you can see for your self that it was Albus and Serveus that did this to you. As a bonus, while you are having your eye sight repaired, they will perform a few procedures on you that will permanently change your appearance and give you the missing piece of ear that you so sorely hate me for. The company is none other the PBFC in America."

Mad-eye was pissed and a pissed retired Hit-Wizard and Unspeakable was not someone that either Albus or Serveus wanted to be against. He turned to face the rat bastards knowing that if Sirius said it was true and had the evidence to back it up, then it was. Raising his wand with the Death Curse on his tounge, Moody aimed it at Serveus Snape who was caught flat footed with his hands on his hips looking like the limp wrist-ed fag he probably was. It was only the Goblin that he recognized as the Goblin Leader that stopped him. Tilting his head to the 'blank' wall Mad-eye focused his magical eye in that direction and clearly saw Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom before his vision was obscured by Goblin Magics.

"Please wait in the room next door Master Moody." asked Ragnok with a grin that quickly turned into a smirk. With a nod of his head he started out the door, then stopped and fixed the two with a death glare that Snape could never hope to match. "Albus, you and your pet Death Eater have been given notice. Do not cross my path or it will be a dead man that is left in your place." With that he walked out of the room. A pissed Allister Moody was not one that Albus was willing to take on. The man might not be as powerful as him, but he was sure that Moody could take his life if he put his mind to it. The man had more kills under his belt then he did arrests. The man had more arrests under his belt then Dumbledore had eaten Lemon Drops. There was a reason that he was feared **and** forced into retirement. Leaving the reading Allister was escorted to another room. Coincidently one that housed Harry and Neville. It was here that he learned where Harry had been, what he had been up to (for the most part) and was able to watch the rest of this comedy.

Had any of the people left in the room paid any attention to the shallow and pale man with an extremely ugly nose and greasy hair, they would have noticed something new. A distinct smell of urine and a growing wet spot on his only good set of robes.

"Arthur Weasley, I leave you a letter. Once you have read it and you make up your mind, I leave you your choice of a vault or another letter. Mind you the letters are spelled so that only you can read them. Take your poor excuse for a witch, I mean wife with you, and leave this reading. When you get to the lobby, they will escort you and only you to a office so that you may read that letter and make your choice."

Molly was now pissed. She was pleased that he had made her boys give up their foolish hopes of being members of the Order. She had little faith in them or their business. She even believed that Ron was smarter then them and she was basically betting that the shop would be closed in a few months. Even with the money that sirius left them. They were idiots. Three OWLS between them. She desprately wanted to stay there to see what Ron and Ginny got so that they would not be able to cheat her out of her due share. It was only at spear point and battle axe edge that she would leave, protesting all the way. The only thing that kept her from going into a full fledged Molly rant and rave was the Headmaster assuring her that he would take care of everything. He wasn't the Greatest Wizard of all time for nothing. If he said something was or that he would do something, then that was the end of it. His word was not only final in all things but honest and acurate. She would stand next to him and bear his offspring if he even hinted at it.

Little did she know that one of the potions that her family had developed and distributed illegally, was one that she consumed every time she drank tea made especially for her by Albus himself. There were quite a few law enforcement agencies world wide that was interested in the maker/creator of a few potions that were discovered to be used in a lot of Line Theft, illegal Love Potions, illegal Lust Potions and even a potion that was similar to the muggle street drugs called 'Roofies' and 'Steroids'. If she was found out as the one to brew these potions between (the time that she got knocked up by a potion gone wrong resulting in her with seven kids and a penniless husband) the spring of 1976 and the present time, she would be sent through the Veil of Death, or even worse, a Muggle prison with her magic bound or permanately removed. The only way they would connect her to it was if they could find a way to link it to her through one of the ingredients which was an unfertilized egg that was soaked in the blood of a dementor or if they found her well hidden potions lab. One was not so well hidden at the place she no longer had access to since the second she signed the Parchment the contract was written on, wards were errected including an updated and greatly improved Fidelius Charm. It was also her hatred of Muggles that she was ignorant of something called D.N.A. Testing.

Albus was smiling, everything was going right. He was in control of the Potter Accounts, the Weapon himself, and soon the Black Family accounts. He did not believe for a second that Sirius left anything more then some gold and books and family heirlooms to the Malfoys. As he knew that Sirius and the Potter child were close and almost father and son, he would have left the majority of the properties, gold and what not to Harry. He was also pretty sure that the Lordship would not goto Harry, but Narcissa, who as a female could not be Head of Family, thus passing to Draco. Little did the man that thought he knew everything, know that James was his brother through a blood and magic ritual thus making Harry higher on the list then Draco. Even if it was not for this, Sirius would still have left the Lord-ship to Harry. To bad he had never heard the ancient philosopher Socrates quote of "The more that you know, the more that you know that you don't know."

The reading continued... "Ginny Weasley?" Ginny stood up. She was turned on by the excitement of it all. Soon she would be richer then anyone else that was in her family or anyone that they knew. "Ginny. I have seen the way you look at my Godson and have heard what you said when you thought no one was listening to you talk to your friends on the floo at my house last summer." Ginny was instantly alert. What did he hear? After thinking about it for a few long seconds, she realized that he must have been refering to the conversation that she had with her friend in Slytherin, Candance Billiwack. It was the one she was talking about how she wanted to marry Harry Potter and have all the kids he wanted as it would mean hours and hours of love making. She then went on to tell the girl fake stories of seeing Harry naked and having him rub up against her pleading for her to let him loose his virginity to her. That must be it she thought as she suddenly remembered Sirius tapping her on the shoulder that night, asking if he could use the floo to contact the Headmaster.

Assuring herself that she was correct in her thinking that he knew nothing as she had used privacy charms that Ron had taught her, she felt safe. She failed to realize that Ron was the wrong person to learn anything from, and being that she was ignorant and thought she knew every thing about a Wizarding house since she lived in one, she failed to realize that Privacy chars, Locking charms and other things that were similar in nature, did not effect the Head of House that owned the building that they were used on. Had she and her brothers known that, they would have known every time they cast a silencing charm at night to cover the sound of roaming and thrusting finger, or pumping fists, that Mr. Weasley would have heard the grunts and moans had he been awake and listening for them. Not that he would have, and had he heard the sounds of a teen masturbating, he would have added charms that did not let him listen in on these personal and private moments of sexual growth and satisfaction. He wasn't a sick pervert, or even like some of the Pure-blood's, a participant of Incest.

She smiled as he continued, "I leave you what you want most and your true hearts desire." At this point a Griphook places a piece of paper in her hands, "Hold the paper that you were handed just now," he commanded "and be honest with yourself and answer these questions to yourself. That means do not answer them out loud," he said as if talking to a five year old. When he saw her nod her head in understanding he continued, "Do you want to be married to the next Lord Black? Do you want to have children with Harry? Does the Gold in your husbands vault matter? Do you think a Pure-blood better as a husband then a half-blood or are they equal? Is there a parent or guardian available to you that could sign a Marriage contract, if one was to be placed in front of you right now?"

Ginny was not sure what to do, but being told not to answer was the wrong thing. It was like telling a child not to do something. She wanted to make sure that she had the best chances of getting the most that she could so she did as was asked and did not answer, although, she did shake or nod her head in answer to the questions while clutching the paper.

The first question was answered with a shake of her head thinking that it was Draco, she shook her head yes because she needed to have at least one to inherit money from Harry if they were not bonded, a shake for no as it was deemed by her to be the right answer, shake of the head even though it was a bold faced lie, a yes nodding action thinking that he was refering to one with Harry. Little did she know that she was responsible for what was happening by not being honest and greedy. Oh and by having faith in her mothers highly regarded and worshiped Dumbledore.

The paper turned into a folder that contained a vault contract, key, blank family ring with a black Onyx background and a diagonal slasg made of a fine strip of gold signifying a marriage contract being in place and finally a marriage contract.

Her mother was allowed in so that she could make the 'legal' decision. After hearing a retelling of the happenings from both her daughter and the Headmaster, her decision was made. She had signed the contract after seeing gold bars in her minds eye, and also the look of greed and desire on her daughters. She also knew from past conversations with the Headmaster that this would further make the Weapon of the Light more pliable and make more gold available to her, the Headmaster and the Lightside. The end was in sight. The end of this stupid was and the end of her poverty.

Little did they realize that they had just sold their daughter to an un-named wizard. He was only described as the legal owner of vault 187. They assumed that it was listed this way for two reasons, Harry's privacy and so that she would know the number of her new vault. After all it was a well known fact that the Evans vault was # 186 and James Potters payroll vault from being an Aurror was #185. IT went with reason that # 187 was Harry Potter's.

Ginny was anxious to get out of the Will reading and spend some of that hard earned gold. She would need to stock up on some undergarments and maybe entice one of her ex-boyfriends into a romp in the sheets. There was no way that she wanted Harry Potter to be the one to take her virginity.

Had any of them been smart enough to read the folder's content they would have never let her get roped into what she had gotten her self roped into.

"Ron Weasley?"

Ron jumped up as if he had been hit with a flame from one of Hagrid's beasts.

"Ron, only you know where your heart and loyalties lay, reach into your bag and pull out your reward for being a 'true' friend."

Ron reached into the enchanted and spelled bag thinking that nothing worthwhile could possibly be held in it. Disspapointed that he was cheated out of riches and fame that were rightfully his he shoved his shaking hand in it and with anger jerked it out. All that came out was a vault key that was numbered 10,385. He knew that a number that high (one that was higher then his families vault) could be nothing more then the storage boxes that were on the same level as he was presently standing. Bloody Hell that ment no gold, no riches, nothing worthwhile.

He sat down pissed off and let down, it was obvious just looking at his face.

Hermione and Dudley Dursley could not believe the looks of greed that were on qutie a few of the faces. Dudley was thinking about the same as Hermione was. These people were supposedly his cousins' best friends. Not one enquired as to where he was. Hermione was planing on asking the Headmaster but had yet to get a chance.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I leave you your choice, Vault 43 or ownership of the most hated place that I know." Albus was torn between the two. "What ever you do not choose will revert to my Godson" claimed the portrait. Thinking that he would own both either way, he decided to take the most hated house of Black. That way Harry would not own a house nor think that he could escape Dusley-Azkaban. That in mind his choice was made. I will gladly accept your family's home. With a smile he looked at his watch and made even more demands to the Goblins that were not even listening to him. "What ever Sirius Black leaves my student shall be placed into my personal vault into I see fit to give it to him as I am now his legal guardian. I have to hurry and make the Wizegmont." With out waiting for an answer from either the portrait or the Goblins he made his way out of the room. Upon his leaving the ones that had already received something but stayed there out of respect for Sirius Black also got up and left thinking that the Will was over. The only ones that were left were Percy, Serveus, and Hermione and her muggle looking boyfriend that no one had yet recognized as Dudley Dursley.

"Percy, I leave you nothing but a swift kick in the ass. To your esteemed Minister and his from, I mean lover Umbridge I leave this document from me as Lord Black. It is locked with an eye-only spell that I was taught in Aurror school and can only be opened by the Minister of Magics Ring. Now leave you worthless waste of space!" yelled the Sirius portrait.

"Serveus Snape, I accidently sent your money and some potions papers to Amelia Bones at her office. She has been notified and her secretary was told to give it to only you. No Exceptions."

"Couldn't even do that right, eh Black? At least you got the dieing thing right." said the dour man as he left the room.

All that was left was Dudley and Hermione.

Sirius looked at Hermione in her eyes for a couple seconds that felt like hours to the girl. Dudley shivered feeling as though the eyes were searching her soul for the true meanings of her emotions and feelings.

"Hermione, I would have left you all the books in the Black Family library. But I did not honestly think that they would help you. You need to get your nose out of the books and shake your money-maker." Dudley snickered, she did after all have a great ass. "Instead I leave you a different knowledge. Truths that you have been denied for sometime. This gift is on two parts. The first has two different gifts. The first part and gift A is that I have paid for and arranged for the Goblins to do a Heritage test on you. The second part is that I give you a townhouse in a place called New York City in America and a fund of 10,000 Galleons and 10,000 USD to get started with a new life. Also I have arranged for you to take your English NEWTS this afternoon if you agree. The third and final thing that I leave you and your 'friend' besides my blessings is the truth. The truth that you have been searching for, for so long." with those words a red door appeared in the blank wall to her right. "If you are brave and truly seek the truth, and the man next to you is truly changed and not who he once was, then the both of you or only one of you will be able to make it through that door and able to see the truth."

"Griphook, give all the Goblins here my thanks and 1,000 Galleons for the abuse and rudeness they have suffered. Harry should know what he gets. Please forward me to my new home" With that the portrait went into hibernation until it was hung in it's new place of honor.

Dudley and Hermione were having a fast and serious discussion. She had been giving him little clues all day as to the strangeness of the Will Reading. She also explained to him that if he was just trying to get laid by her and did not really like her and that if he did not truly feel sorry for what he did to his cousin and attempted to go through the red door, he could get injured, or worse, killed. She even said that for being dishonest, the Goblins could send him to either their prison which was hard labor or the Wizarding prison which had Dementors.

Dudley Dursley was more honest with himself and her when he answered her questions. Asked and unasked. "Hermione, I am not sure if I am interested in you sexually as I am unsure as to what I like, boys or girls. But as far as wanting to spend time with someone and being able to wake up with a person and knowing that they would always be there for me? I am sure that I feel for you in that way. I am extremely sorry for what me and my family did to Harry and if I was to see him soon, I would grab him, hug him and cry while begging for forgiveness that I will never be able to earn or deserve." It was at that point that Hermione and Dudley shared a hug. It was the first time either one made a move emotionally or sexually towards the other. The frigid waters known as Hermione.s libido were thawing. She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. She looked at him one last time and said, "  
Are you sure?" Dudley grabed the doorknob, turned it and threw the door open with so much force that it bounced off the wall and closed it's self.

Laughing at one another staring at a closed door, he gently opened it and led her through the doorway.

It was dark and creepy inside the now closed observation room. The wall was no longer see throuh, nor was it lit up so that they could see what was in it.

As soon as the door closed, the lights came on. Standing there arms wide looking at Hermione with brotherly love was none other then...Neville Longbottom?

Dudley felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. He was engulfed in a hug and hear a familiar voice whisper, :If you mean it, then I mean this, I forgive you, but it will be a hard and long journey to gain my trust. Then after a second or two long pause the voice continued, "Hurt her and I will do to you what I plan on doing to your father, my _loving Uncle_. The last two words were said with so much hatred and sarcasim that it scared the shit out of the young muggle.

It was the exact moment he recognized the voice and put the word 'Uncle' into context. Uncle, that would make this male a nephew. His father's only nephew was...

"HARRY!" he asked. This caused a young girl that was seeking the truth to turn around, scream and then faint in shock at actually finding what she was searching for. Knowledge but not the kind that could be found in books. She wanted to know the truth behind the hell that he was put through the fist week of summer. She wanted to know why the headmaster thought he was still at Four Privet Drive.

Madam Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement had received a strange warrant and file and semi-complete investigation that was started by ex-aurror and convict, Sirius Black. Also was a file and warrant from the ICW and the United States of America. At the heart of these things was one name. Serveus Snape. The package that had arrived was almost complete. It had signed and sworn affidavits from various people that were well known, well respected, famous, and important politically, ecconomically, socially, both here in England and Internationally. The one thing that all the complaints or charges had in common was Serveus Snape.

That fact alone made this a case that could make her and her department or break her. Especially since two of the complaintants were Sirius Black who was wrongfully imprisoned for over thirteen years, never convicted or tried on any charges, afford any of the rights one of his job, position or class should have been afforded. Never mind a regular citizens rights. The other person that was a main complaintant was one Harry James Potter. If she was to understand the paperwork that was included but in a file that only she could read thanks to the brilliant but unappreciated and devious mind of the Marauders. That coded and highly enchanted file showed that he was the Lord of two families presently, and told of a couple other families that he was able to claim but had yet to do so. If he were presently the Heads of those other Families, a lot of crap would stick to a lot of people, including but not limited to Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge. Another file was one that listed charge that were to be filed and placed against various members of the Government and also private citizens. A note attached to it said to periodically check the parchement as more would be added.

Today and the actions that were taken would be sure to make numerous waves in the puddle. She filled out all the proper forms and added the ones that were filled out by other agencies or Aurrors regardless of what country they were attached to as they were all signed off on by the ICW meaning England had no choice but to arrest and hold and possibly extradite Professor Snape.

These were that charges that were being leveled against him. All had evidence from Penisve memories to sworn affidavits written in the complainants blood with a sworn oath also written in blood. They are listed below and not in any particular order.

Three different and seperate binding upon a minors magic,

Said minor was not under the care or guardianship of Serveus Snape

Five Obliviations of a minor that was not under his guardianship nor a blood relative.

Two Compulsions

One to not care about being a magical person,

One to hate a biological parent

58 cases of forced and repeated Mind Rape of a minor

58 cases of attempted Mind Rape of a student

In excess of 100 charges of improper conduct and behaviour of a Teacher

One charge on Teaching without a licence, 5 seperate cases from a student – 1987, 1988, 1989, 1990, 1991

13 additional charges of Teaching with out a license covering from 1973-1986

Assault on a minor

3 incidents

Verbal Assault

in excess of two or more charge for everyday of the school year steming from 1973-1991

Evidence submitted by more then 10 ex-students (mensive memories labeled AA-JJ)

Mental Abuse

See above witness statements and evidence including memories and Oaths.

One count of being a known Terrorist

United States of America, France, Germany, China and Iceland filed this charges, all separately

Associating with a known Terrorist

See above charges

Theft of Profits from illegal theft of Proprietary Work – One count

Theft of Payments for each potion sold or each printing of Potions Recipe – 258 Counts

Corporate Espionage – One count – United States of America

The list went on for quite a few more charges, but she was holding them back in case the Headmaster found a way to protect the man as he had been doing for more years then she could remember. The illustrious Dubledore even protected him as a student. As a teenager, Serveus Snape was already well on his way to becoming a Junior Dark Lord. He was suspected of many henious crimes, including rape of a fellow student, theft, fraud, cheating, and she could go on. She would have to talk to some of the people that knew him growing up and see if she could get some concrete evidence of his wrong doings. How how that would not only make her day but a lot of other people's as well.

As the letter from an un-named source suggested, she had placed a book that belonged to the Ministry on her desk that had been written so long ago that the name of the Author could not be read. It was so old that some of the ingredients were no longer available and had not been seen for more then three centuries. On top of that book was a small bag overflowing with gold. In actuallity it was filled with Knutts and had only three pieces of counterfeit Galleons on top. There was also a letter that had writing on it that resembled a females. It read: "To SS From: LE" It was written by her secretary and placed as a prop so that Serveus Snape would feel more at ease in her office, as he knew that a lot of people in the law enforcement division wanted to arrest him. They secretly hoped he would try to escape and what a shame it would be if he was to be killed or seriously injured in his attempt to get out of custody.

One of the Charges he was wanted for was Fraud. It actually charged that he fraudulently obtained his potions mastery by handing in someone else's hard work and months of labor. Oh how she hoped that it was true.

She was also given advance knowledge of OWL and NEWT scores for one Harry James Potter. She could have sworn that he was in the same year as her niece Susan. There was also two OWL results for him. One was listed as England Board of OWL TESTING and the other was listed as ICW Board of OWL TESTING, the later also gave a version and date that was a lot more recent then the one that England had listed. The one England was using was over 150 years out of date. As she was hiding the results that she shouldn't have seen, another set of results fell out. When she read them she about peed herself. Somehow Harry Potter had not scored but on EE and nothing higher. That was in Defense. They also showed Harry as getting a D in Potions. The second set of results that magically fell out were those of Serveus Snape. His OWLS were the same date and set of questions as Harry Potter's. His score was Acceptable. When she checked the latest scores for the newest OWLS that Harry Posted the paper had changed and showed not Only his OWLS and NEWTS but a MASTERS in Potions. Harry Potter had the highest Potions score in a long time. He ever got a higher score then Snape, on material that was not only more up to date, but obviously a lot harder as there had been more discoveries then when Serveus took either his OWLS, NEWTS or Potions Mastery.

There was a quick and effeminate knock at her door. As soon as the knock was heard, the results that were in her hands that she was laughing about disappeared. Oh she was tickled pink seeing them.

Without waiting for an answer or being told to enter, Serveus Snape jerked the door open as if it was his office.

His eyes instantly went to the old Potions manual and his eyes lit up in greed. Greed at the Gold value of the ancient book and at the value of potions that he might be able to recreate or outright steal.

"You have something that belongs to me. Hurry up and give it to me girl, I have better things to do then put up with the likes of you." He then proceeded to shove the money bag in his pocket and placed the tome under his cloak.

"Mr. Snape, that particular book is mine put it down now." stated a pissed off Head of the Aurror division.

"Bullshit it is mine by rights you simpering fool." chided the bat looking man.

He had just grabed the letter on the desk and gave her a pointed look, "You lying witch, thinking you could trick your better. That was my money bag, it had my initals on it. This letter was ment from me from my dead lover Lilly Potter," he threw at her hoping to see anger on her face, "And this is the book that was left to me by Sirius Black, that idiot!" With his piece said, he turned around and made his way out the office door. Just as he was in the doorway, he felt a spell jam him in his back. Crying out like a little girl, he hit the desk in front of where he was now kneeling.

"I'll show you, CRUCIO!" screamed a irate and throughly pissed of Potions professor. He was so angry at being talked down to by someone that was clearly beneath his standing that he was not thinking clearly. He couldn't have been as he cast an unforgivable curse at the Head of Law Enforcement while standing in the doorway to her office.

He was suddenly hit with numerous curses from not only Madam Bones but the Aurrors that were in the office doing paperwork and hear the confrontation quite clearly.

As he fell to the ground he looked at Madam Bones and said "Fuck you, Bitch!" and activated a portkey. There were only five people that could make a portkey into the Department of Law Enforcement. Her, Moody, Fudge, Rufus Scrimengor, and Albus Dumbledore. One guess who made that one.

Kim Kennedy had just gotten a text message from Hermione saying that she was safe as was Dudley. It was what was included at the end of the text that surprised her.

TXT MSG: "Found H, Safe, Go Plan A"

It was her understanding that Harry Potter was found and was safe out of the Heamaster's clutches. She ducked into a bathroom, and entered a stall and sat on the commode. She then pulled out her wand and muttered an incantation while tapping a folder that was in her lap. It sent charges to the Magical Department of Law Enforcement and a copy of her investigation to date.

Likewise in the other folder that was also lying on her lap was the muggle investigation and some results.

She had sent the computer equipment to the lab, and with Dudley's help even was able to provide the password and username for the Window enviorment enabling the technician easier access to the information that was on the hard drives and in the video buffers. Within a few hours he had found horror upon horror attributed to none other then the user called Vern D.

It was a few hours worth of video depicting the physical and emotional abuse of a teenage boy that was suspended, naked from a ceiling joist. Feet not even touching the ground. The boy's face was so severly beaten and bruised that he could not be identified, even using the latest facial recognition software. The technician sat there horrofied as the fat man that was previously torturing the boy proceeded to urinate in his mouth while a fat lady who looked similar to the man attached alligator clips to his testicles. The clips were in turn attached to a hand crank generator. To top this off, the boy was obviously suffering from a boat load of other and previous injuries.

Without warning the ceiling above exploded down into the basement where the boy was being tortured. One of the things they were using to slowly kill the boy with as much pain as possible, must have exploded just off screen causing the injuries to the adults. The adults were later identified as none other then Vernon Dursley and his sister Marge Dursley. Arresst warrants were instantly issued for the two heinous criminals.

Within moments, every major and local news reporter was at the Surry police department trying to gleam a little information that would get them the scoop on a story of such horrors that many could not believe that it had taken place only a few blocks away.

With a little underhanded stroked of the keyboard, the information was sent in a viral-video file. While this was happening, the computer experts had stumbled upon something even darker and more disgusting.

People were actually paying to have a chance to tell this piece of shit of a man what to do to the teenager that might be his son. How they had him to assault or maim the child. Some of the people had even wanted to see Vern or his sister sexually abuse the boy ot to debase the boy sexually. Kim was only glad that Dudley was not involved, that he had voulentered to be a witness against his Mother, father and Aunt. Granted the mother was not involved in this particular incident, but if the abuse was at this stage, there is no chance that she was not involved or ignorant of earlier abuses.

Neighbors of the Durlsey residence were stoping in by the truck full. Each saying it was either Dudley of the relative that lived with them that was a convicted juvinille criminal, although not one of them could recall the boy's name. Each had a story of some sort to share. Some was useless, others were totally made up, while some yet were true enough.

A teacher had come in and relayed that he remembered a 'nephew' that attended the school and told the officers weird things about the boy. For instance turning a fellow teachers hair blue. Disappearing only to be found hours later on the roof. Some of the stories were too wild to be true, while others such as the boy purposely failing, clothes that never fit peoperly and no lunches EVER, were one hundred percent acurate and painted a picture of long term abuse and neglect.

Unfortunately for Albus Dumbledore, his name had showed up on some records showing him as the case worker in charge of the boy that was listed as living at number Four Privet Drive. It was his bad luck that the name Harry Potter never showed up anywhere and that the old man had made the school records and allegation of possible abuse disappear. Especially as some of the people that made those allegations were coming forward. Each could describe the 5 year old child and the case manager but none could recall the child's name. Had just one person been able to recall the name Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore may have had a heads up to the shit storm that was now brewing. As the Head of The Wizegmont and the one that placed Harry onto the care of these people and as the one responsible for so many people having been Obliviated or had their minds tampered with, not to mention the hell that Harry had to deal with, Albus would have a lot of explaining to do. Not to mention to make amends for. Both here in the Muggle world and in the magical world. Also when he went on to the next great adventure, he had best hope that Lilly and James either started their next great adventure or did not know about what was going on with regards to their son and the old man's machinations and plans and manipulations.

Oh how far the great Chess player will fall by the time it is all over and done with. I wonder if Albus ever heard the old saying, "People who live in glass houses, should not throw stones."

Had the newspapers or newscasters had either a name or picture that they could print or put on the news broadcasts then the muggleborns that new the name Harry Potter or new that Harry lived on Privet Drive, it may have made difference, but as if was Harry Potter's address was a state secret held by Dumbledore and Arabella Figg. Only a few knew the address and all were loyal to the old man. When this shit storm blew over there would be a lot of people claiming ignorance. Hell a boat load of Muggles already were!

So the police of Little Whinning were looking for an unknown male, white, with dark hair. Name unknown. They were looking for an "Al D. Dore" Or that is what the signature appeared to read.

The Cyber crimes and Special Victims unit were looking for not only the dark haired boy but were tracking down each and ever ISP address, User-name and Credit Card number. A couple had already been located. One was the principle of a all girls school. It was later found that his name was an alias and that his real name was on the Sexual Predators list. He should never have been working with children, never mind little girls as his prior conviction was the rape and sexual mutilation (clitarectomy) of a nine and ten year old set of sisters. The older girl had ended up bleeding to death,

The second suspect, it turned out was innocent. His fourteen year old daughter had stumbled onto the site when it first started it's cam-cast. At the time the boy was not being injured. He was dressed and she thought it was a soft core sight and wanting to see a teenager exposed like she had been (against her will) at school when one boy held her down while another lifted her skirt and ripped her panties off of her, which exposed her privates to a bunch of boy's that were standing by and watching. None attempting to help her or stop the older boys. She was court ordered to receive intense counseling to begin immediately. She had sought revenge, or at least something to make her feel vindicated instead of violated. She would later learn that it may have saved a young mans life, never mind his dignity, had she told a parent what she saw instead of paying to see a male embarassed as she had been. She had admitted that although she had seen the young man's privates, it was not was she really wanted, that what she wanted was to see someone embarrassed and humiliated as she had been. She had thought it would help her, but she was wrong.

Frank was sitting at his post. Not much happened here. For the most part it was the same faces, day in and day out. That was not to say that there were not some excitement to his day. After all the greatest and most respected wizard and the most powerful one ever, not only came through his wand checkpoint on occasion, but the man actually knew Fran and liked him.

He knew the man respected him for the attention he applied to his job. Sure he never completed Hogwarts, he had droped out and was home schooled until hew passed his OWLS on his third attempt, however, he did do better then his brother Stan as the older brother took the tests five times before passing the bare minimum of one class. Both brothers had taken the NEWTS so they could be considered full Wizards with wand waving rights. They had barley passed receiving the ONE NEWT that was nesercery to be legal wizards adults as they were not connected enough to be Lords of a family, never mind the Ancient Families.

Stan had tested out of the NEWT elective of Muggle Studies and passed by getting 51 out of 100 answers correct passing by getting his name right and properly describing the difference between a floo call and the feletone. Now Frank, he had gotten a Acceptable also, but in a 'real' course, that of Care of Magical Creatures. Thus giving him a higher rated NEWT and the better job. Thank God he did not have to ride with Ernie. Little fact about the man that Frank knew that a lot of the people that rode the bus did not, was that Ern' suffered from a rare and horrible disease that magic was not able to safely treat. What was this terrible condition? Well Muggles described by a word that he cold not pronounce, but I can and it is...Narcolepsy. Not sure what _it_ means, but poor Ernie would seem to sleep when ever the urge hit. But he had been doing the job for so long that no one seemed to notice, which went to show that it was so simple a job that one _could_ do it in their sleep.

Speak of the devil, here was his friend and a man that he aspired to be...someday. The man of the hour had swept past him smiling while not really hearing anything and avoiding the scales, even though everyone including him were supposed to stop and register their wands. Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore.

Walking to the private lifts, Albus jumped on and made his way to the lower portion of the Ministry where the Wizegmont met. He had just entered the noisy room when he heard a few things. The first was the gavel closing the session of the Wizegmont, the second was the silence when everyone noticed he had finally arrived, and the third was that of Amelia Bones.

Amelia Bones, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Division was irrate. She was just informed that she could question the Headmaster but any alledged cromes that he may have commited were commited in the course of either doing his job as the Head of the ICW or supported fully by the Minister himself and indirectly by the entire Ministry of Magic. What few knew and Madam Bones was soon to find out, Albus was not the Head of the ICW but the lead representative of England, that sat on a panel with nine other 'Heads of the ICW'. The ten combined made one, not Albus was the ONE.

With a look of innocence plastered on his face, right next to the wise old grandfatherly appearance and twinkling eye he approched Madam Bones. Merlin did he hate it when the uppity members of his society attempt to think for them selves. Each and every time that one did, they caused Albus to have to do things, such as Obliviate some, manipualte others and still lie while telling a mere half-truth so that he was not really lying.

The only thing going through his mind was now what...was she once again bringing up that same old crap of favoritisim and special treatment that he 'supposedly' gave towards Serveus Snape, a man that was reformed and no longer a Death Eater but rather a shining example of what a man could become if the follow the light and choose the Greater Good.

"Albus I would like for you to come down to the Interview rooms in my Department as I have a lot of questions that you need to answer," Amelia began.

Albus was shocked. She has the nerve to want to question HIM about something. She wanted to question someone that was her better in every way about things that he or someone that he vouched for had done in the past...How dare she. He had just raised up to his full height and for showmanship started to let his magic leak out in to the air around him, causing a slight glow to form and wind to blow. This was pure showmanship and tiring, but it usually worked wonders in making the person it was aimed at shake in their boots.

"You are also wanted in connection with aiding and abetting a fugitive from justice. You are also wanted in questioning of the attempted murder of and magical attack on myself while on duty. Surrender your wand and come with me." stated the no nonsense woman. Hand out, demanding the wand and his full compliance.

Not knowing what was going on or what it had to do with, but realizing the seriousness of it he did the only things that were available to him, he looked at her smiled like the well loved grandfather he tought himself to be and said "I have no clue what you are talking about. I am the Supreme Mugwump, Leader of the Light, Headmaster of Hogwarts and an Order of Merlin First Class recipent. I can not be held for any crimes that were commited by myself or others, I am untouchable." With that he laughed out loud and silently summoned Fawkes to him so he could make his escape. All the while asking himself what they new and what the hell was going on. Never once thinking that it had to do with Sirius Black, Harry Potter or his best friend Serveus Snape.

There was a brief flame and as her spell worked passed through it they heard it impact and then the flame disappeared. Albus was gone thanks to his trusty familiar. There were only a few paces that were covered by old and forgotten wards that could block unwanted guests and travel such as a Phoenix, but the Ministry was not one of these places.

All though her susppect had fled Amelia smirked. She had hit him with a spell that she herself created. It was a stunner that did not wear off in 24 hours nor could it be removed from the recipient by anyone other then the caster. Oh sure it could wear off, in about 21-30 days. In a way, this was the best thing that could have happened to not only her and her department but many other people and this included a few departments in the Muggle world. When the old man finally awoke, the shit will have hit the fan.

Molly was upset. Her husband was in a private room reading a letter and she had no control over what he would be given or what he would learn. She had hated Black when he was a live as he was a roadblock to her being able to get what she wanted. She was pissed that she had never been afford a chance to get even with him for switching that potion from his goblet to Arthur's but now that he was dead she fully intended to get revenge plus interest. Therefore she had focused her attention on Harry Potter and her daughter.

Molly grew tired waiting for her fool of a husband. She had it in her mind to go and drag him out of that room by his hair and go find her children. They were probally out spending the fortunes that she was sure Sirius left them. After all they were the best friends of the Boy-Who-Lived after all, weren't they?

After waiting another half hour, she got fed up and started roaming the lobby in search of her daughter and son. Her daughter so that they might celebrate and let the news of the impending engagement accidentally-on-purposely leak-out and so that they might start planning the wedding people would kill to be invited to. Oh how everyone would want Molly to plan a wedding for their child after she was done proving that she was better then anyother Pure-blood matron at everything she did.

She was also keeping out an eye for that idiot of a son of hers. She would have to get his vault key from him and pronto. After all a fool and his gold are easily parted.

It was at that point that one Ronald Weasley could be heard screaming as if he was in the throes of one highly charged sexual release. To say that Ron was pleased or excited about something would be an understatement. It was more then obvious that he was excited even it the small but obvious tent under his robes did not give it away.

In one hand was an old and Ancient check book. In the other was an envelope that was ripped open containg an official letter of some sort. Also unseen to others he had placed another 'offical letter' into the one place he _knew_ no one would look to find hidden things, the Y-front of his muggle briefs. One was a spell that would 'bleach' his unmentionables to a more white then yellow pallor and erase or at least hide the fact that the boy had poor to nonexistent hygenic practices when it came to cleaning and wiping his backside, as the proof was in or on the draws' so to speak. This was one of the few things that Ron Weasley was ever correct about. No person in their right mind and of their own free will would want to see Ron in his undies never mind naked, and having to search them would be a Demntor's worst nightmare.

At about the same time as she was embarrassed by the actions of her youngest son, here came her pride and glory, her only daughter, her ticket into the easy life. Seeing the smile on her daughters face and a huge bag bulging full of what she assumed was Goblin Gold, Molly's face had lit up, her prayers and dreams had been answered.

Without a thought she could not bite her tounge. The desire to be noticed and respected and looked up to overpowered her common sense, not that she had much to begin with. As loudly as she could she said, "So Ginny, is it true, are you to be the next Lady Potter?" Although the young girl did not see the name Harry Potter any where in the vault, there was a shield of the Potter coat of arms on the wall next to the entrance of the vault and that was enough for her to believe it was so she squealed "YES!" and fortunately for her mother and her, Rita Skeeter was making a withdrawal.

In a flash she was there taking a picture of the happy mother and girl whose dreams had come through. Quick Quote Quill at the ready she began an interview, one that soon got out of hand announcing a wedding date with out even consulting or talking to the groom, making plans and soon she would be spending gold on the best caterers, dresses and what not that she could order and charge against her daughters account. This impromptu interview blew up and turned into an un-official news conference. She was more then willing to let the world know that she would be a member of the Potter Clan even if it was as the mother of the bride.

She was so overcome with joy and greed that she forgot all about the fortune that her son had received. After the news that she just got about the engagement of her daughter and her soon to be husband, anything that mangy mutt left Ron would pale into comparrison the riches she would have her daughter pass to her from the Potter Vaults.

Ron was no longer happy go lucky. Once again Potter had stolen the spot light. He knew what he had to do. He headed towards QQS (Quality Quidditch Supply) to get all the best equipment that the store offered. The boy pushed and shoved his way to and into the store. Giving an almost perfect imitation of Draco Malfoy. Nose up, head held high, and a sneer on his face.

Ronald 'THE MAN' Weasley had already loaded up on the best Keeper gear on the market. He also got a new set of Qudditch Balls, and even got a few quaffle's that were spelled to stay a float and throw it's self at the hoops. As the owner got better at blocking, the balls got harder to block, in the end causing the goalie to block it or let a point go to the other team.

He was in his zone. This was what was meant to happen. Finally. One way another he would show Potter that with out Ron Weasley by his side he wasn't shit. Ron had decided that he would quit school and train hard all summer. By the time the Quidditch season began he would be ready. By the love of Merlin the Cannon's would go all the way this year. He could guarantee it.

The next and final things that Ron ordered was a custom, hand made broom. One that was faster and more maneuverable then the Firebolt but made for Keeper's not racing or Seeking. That alone included a private 'fitting' or rather measuring. A measuring of his magic, height, even the was his buttocks rested against the shaft. Personally Ron liked it when it went perfectly between his butt cheeks. Slightly spreading and stretching his ass as if he was stting on the toilet after eating a average Weasley Feast. Sometimes he would bruise his privates but once in a while the broom would buck or react to his handling just right and rub the center between his front and back just right, sending shivers up and down his spine. Little did he know he was a man that got easily turned on by something touching of vibrating close to his anus.

After the Broom was ordered he had went over to the far side of the store. He had thought about it and decided that a update would look better when he played professional Qudditch. Steping into the private room he waited until the small chested but hot looking witch in muggle clothing approched.

One look at the boy she recognized his as a Weasley. 'Great' she thought to her self, no commission here. Ron had requested a private and personal fitting. He had flashed a Check that was in his name made out to her uncle's company. The amount had not been filled in, but the Company name on top of the check told her that the owner of the account had more then enough money so she went against her instincts and got out the tools of her trade.

Without thinking first, she told Ron to take off his robes. She had not been thinking too clearly, because if she had been she would have chosen her words better.

With a smile plastered on his face, Ron thought to himself, "She saw the name of _my_ company on the top of the check, and already she wants me naked. Eat your heart out Harry." and with that he pulled the robe over his head with one hand and dropped his briefs with the other hand. After all he did tell her that he wanted a full wardrobe make-over for Quidditch. That was pants, shirt, robe, jersey, and all the other odds and ends. He had seen some underwear in his sisters laundry basket that he thought looked comfortable and appropriate for such a strnuous sport. They were also appropriately called boy shorts. As the Weasley children shared clothes and passed them down, the bare essentials were genderless. There were no girly or silk panties in that house. There were shrinking charms and charms to make them a bit bigger if needed. As far as a bra went, Ginny was finally starting to come into the Weasley curse and at her young age was almost filling out her mothers old bras. Bras that were small in number and large in letter.

She had her back turned to the boy. She had thought that like most people he would have on clean underwear, a pair of pants, an undershirt and an outer shirt with a Robe over it all and maybe a Cloak to top it off. She was giving him a little privacy as she had informed him her would have to strip down to his undershorts for the best results. Of course the boy only heard 'Strip' and 'Undershorts'. It was not until an un-Godly smell had assaulted her did she face him. It was then and only then that she learned that one could laugh and puke at the same time. It was also that particular point in time that she decided that she never wanted to be with a man sexually. Ron did not know it, but he was one-hundred percent responsible for making a girl that was almost a hetero-sexual-nymphomaniac into a scared of the naked male body, gay female. Go Ron!

After getting over the horror and shock of what stood before her, she acually put a professional face in and did her job to the best of her ability. All the while singing that muggle song we all love to hate, out loud. It was to that song that Ron left the changing room almost a half hour later.

"We don't want no, eieny-weenie, tiny little, shriveled up Short DICK man...Oh look, he's got an innie _**and an**_ outtie..."

It was a day for the record books Weasley Wizarding Weezes was closed for the day. There was a note posted on the store front that it was closed in memory of Sirius Black. All their emplyees were given the day off. Most were happy as they had been working 7 day work weeks and clocking an average of 10 to 12 hours per day.

George and Fred were at the table in their appartment above the store. They wre indulging in a liquor that they took a liking to at THE BODY SHOP. There were not sure of how to pronumce it correctly as it was spelled funny. The spelling was Tequila, but Summer, the awesome looking muggle dancer slash bar tender had always pronunced it as "To Kill Ya." After their first run in with it and the resulting hangover that it provided free of charge, they had to agree with her pronunciation.

It was a sobering day. That was for sure. They had learned that the serious and good humored man that was a sought after Azkaban escapee was not only innocent, but now after he was long gone and underappreciated did they learn that he was indeed one of the people that the twins looked up to, not for their prank-ing skills as much as the unortodox way that he and his fellow Marauders used potions and spells. It was not until they had learned of the Marauders a a young age that they cottoned on to the fact that a spell that was basically useless had great results when dueling. For instance a spell that magically grew a huge pair of boobs onto a mans chest caused that man to have a loss of concentration, a brief bout of being off balance and even embarassment. A potion with one set of directions was for instance a potion that caused the user to feel 'calm'. Take out an ingredient and substitute it with say a seed from the fluxberry plant and you had a potion that exploded when thrown which in turn resulted in a cloud that would make all the people that breathed in the fumes laugh in uncontrolled bouts of rib cracking, falling on your face laughter.

The pranks were a great cover, an easy source of income. Being the daredevils that they were and explorers of sorts, they were more comfortable and a good deal more knowledgable then even their own Muggle Studies Professor. With what they knew and were constantly learning of muggles, the more they respected them and wanted to bring their worlds closer, or baring that, addapting magical means to muggle things.

Sure it was illegal to enchant say a car to fly, but that was not so everywhere. From what research they did it was only illegal if it was done _in_ England. If a car was, say, enchanted to never run out of gas in China and brought to England and it was crafted using spells and magics that were native to China, then England could do nothing more then scold you. Well legally anyways. Although most English Witches and Wizards were ignorant of the laws that governed them. For instance, there fathers department was charged with confiscating the muggle item. They of course could not legally do so as the ICW had a law that stated if it had a proper licence and permit, legally England could do nothing to the owner as long as the item was not sold or given or left for an unsuspecting muggle to buy or own. So if the car was licensed and titled to Fred Weasley in America, even though he was a member of the English Magical world, England could not do anything to him or the car unless he sold it to a muggle. Now if he sold it to a wizard and that wizard did not register and have a licence for it in a country that it was legal to enchant or own an enchanted muggle item, then it was that new owners fault and they could be fined or arrested. As long as no one fought what the Government was doing, regardless of how wrong or illegal it was, the Government would keep on doing it.

It was a letter that they had just finished reading. It was given to them at the Will Reading of Sirius Black. It made them an offer that they were seriously considering. There was a lot of money at stake. More then what he left them, which was attached to a clause. The money was their's regardless. The clauses were concerning something better then just money or Gold. It was a chance to live their real dreams. Not the ones that their family thought were their dreams.

All they had to do was go to America, speak with an offical of a company that they wre not familiar with but were assured by Sirius that it was a 'good' company and that it took care of it's own people, employees and friends. Once they talked to someone at the company about their futures and dreams they would have a choice. Close up shop in England, move to America thus avoiding any war that may start-up, and taking classes over so that they may take their NEWTS and if they want and if the grades are good enough, Masters certifications for any amount of subjects. All paid for by this 'company'. There were also told of the benefits of starting a company in America. If they were to start one here attached to the International Conglomerate that was spoken about, they could legally sell enchanted items and other things in England as an American Company doing business overseas, the only laws they had to listen to were those of the mother country (America) and the laws of the country of where they were set up. The key part was that if they were in a muggle building in a muggle city or town then they were legally bound by trade and business laws of both America and England. As their business would be listed as being owned by an American Muggle company, they would not have to answer to the English Ministry of Magic, even though two British citizens were controlling the day to day operations.

It was confusing when you rea about it, but basically put they would be listed as owned by a Muggle business so they would not have to operated under English Ministry of Magic's old and out dated laws.

Speaking of weird and out dated laws did you know it was illegal in Wizarding England to put a wand in any place that was deemed as lewid, or sexual?

It was with a heavy heart that the boys came to a decision. They looked at each other, with no spoken words came to an agreement. They headed downstairs and started packing up all their notes and raw supplies and ingredients. By night fall they would be hanging signs announcing that they were having a sale. A 'Going Out Of Business Sale!"

They both went over their finances, paid off any all all debts that they had and stopped when faced with two problems. How do the tell Harry that they were going out of business but that he would have a share of what ever business they may start in the future. The second and more pressing problem was what to say and do for their employees.

It was with heavy hearts that they called every employee to a mandatory meeting. For each employee they had, they were giving five months severance package. With what they had given up to help the twins, the twins felt as though this was the least that they could do. Not only for their friends but their employees. A severance package was unheard of in Wizarding England. When you got fired or laid off, tough Knutts to you, was the general attitude. Not one of the people that left that night promising to come back for the last day of business, would need more then one month of that severance package. Not that they were aware of that of course.

While these and other various things were happening, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Dudley Dursley and Hermione Granger were catching up.

"Excuse me, Lord of the Potters and Black family?", asked a Goblin who was not sure of who he was talking to. Dudley gasped and looked at Hermione as if to ask "LORD?" Harry stood up and greeted the Goblin in Gobblygook. The reason for this was two fold. One was so that he could get more hands on practice with the back of the throat gutteral language that oddly sounded like a language from one of the Arab states or it's bordering countries. The second reason was so as to keep his cousin and Hermione in the dark as he was not totally sure where they held their loyalties or how he felt about them.

"Lord Potter, I was sent to bring you to Lord Ragnok. He said that he had information that you needed." When he was done talking, the Goblin bowed his head in submission, never had he heard about a two legged wand waver speaking his tongue or understanding it to the extent as this one did. He was warned that he was a friend of the Goblins and trusted associate of Ragnok. Thus he was to be afford more leeway and privilege then any other. Already, as they walked towards the office of the bank's president, the boy spoke to him as if they were equals. This was why he was so well liked. As they walked and talked, scores of Goblins were making a new tunnel and vault system for this wizard and him alone. Talk about rich _**and**_ powerful.

They arrived at the doors, and the escort knocked, opened the door and gesture Harry in to the office. An office that had not seen a wizard since Harry's great great grand-father was here.

No sooner was the door closing of it's own free will did the Leader of the Goblin Nation, England, stand up, offer his hand in a sign of friendship and offer to shake Harry's hand.

"Mr Potter, a few things have come to my attention. Things that were started here and in America. This has caused us to join up with out American relatvies and work together for the Greater Good." Hearing the last two words, Harry paled. "No Mr. Potter, not _his_ Greater Good, but your own." Serveus Snape has been charged in absence. His trial is scheduled to begin October 1st. He escaped custody by using a protkey that was found to have been made by none other the Albus Dumbledore, thus implicating him in a few extra crimes. We have came up with a game plan for the immediate future and wish you input and or approval." With this much said he passed a file folder forward. One of many from a stack on his desk. There was a creeping feeling in Harry's chest that filled him with dread. There were a lot of files that were there, and if they were all for or to do with him he would be there for a while.

"My apologies Ragnok. My friends and my 'cousin' are down in a meeting room. We were not sure whay I was headed up here and no plans were made as to where to go or what to do." said Lord Potter.

"If I may, can I suggest that you make them a portkey and maybe send them to Lord-apparent Longbottom's Estates for a short while. There they may be able to eat , rest and talk while we take care of business. That is, as long as Lord Longbottom and his grandmother okay it."

Harry took a piece of Parchment and a flair pen. He looked twice at the think tipped marker and asked himself what was wrong with that picture as it was not a quill. Blinking his eyes he jotted down a note to Neville and made a portkey. As he was considered an American Citizen as well as English he was legally able to make one using an American version of the spell. He was licenced for most kinds of travel and transportational spells and charms, thanks to America's open and non-biased testing process. Pay the fee, take the test. Fail and have better luck next time, pass and get a licence.

Holding the letter in his hand and using one of his rare abilities he focused on Neville, he clenched his fist and then opened it. As his fingers were flexing into the opened position the letter disappeared from view. Only to reappear with a soft musical not in front of Neville. Harry could feel the magic of the portkey that he made activate and transport the three others to Longbottom Estates. Little did Harry know that he was the only living human with the clearance and ability to make a portkey that cleared the wards that surrounded the English and American branches of Gringott's. A rare and virtually unheard of occurance.

For the next eight hours Harry reviewed many folders, signed his names countless times and donated enough blood that he was offered a blood replenishing potion by Ragnok as the boy was getting a little whiter and paler.

With only a few items left to discus, Ragnok broke out a glass of ice, two short glasses and a black liqor. He added the drink to the ice, covered it and shook it. The once black liquid was a creamy white looking color and texture. Taking the proffered shot glass, Harry threw it back expecting a bite like Fire Whiskey. Instead he was met with a cold almost frozen shot of a thick liquid that tasted just like a black licorice Jelly Bean. He fell in love with the beverage with the first sip. Della Notre – Black Sambucca read the bottle's label.

The final and last folder opened. There were two pieces of paper. One had at the top the words ENGLAND the other AMERICA.

Ragnok smiled a true smile. This is what he had been waiting for. A chance to see if he could truly shcok the boy and more. It seemed as though after the first good surprise that he had bestowed on the Potter Heir, the boy could not be shocked again.

He grabbed the young man's hand with out warning, used a claw to make a cut in his palm and held it over the two sheets of paper causing them to absorb the blood and use it as a morbid form of ink.

When it was over and done with Harry _and_ Ragnok were astounded. Magic was truly a beautiful thing.

The papers grew in length as names and other information were added. When it was all over and done with, magic it's self formed a new parchment that summed up the two others.

Basically put any English Resident / Citizen that was living at the time he originally vanquished the Dark Lord owed Harry Potter a life debt. There were some that were listed as owing him more. For instace, Serveus Snape. Slimeball owed James Potter a life debt for saving the thankless man's life when he should have been bitten and or killed by Remus while the man was in his Werewolf persona. He also owed one to Harry because he would have surely been killed by Voldermort for being a spy had Harry not vanquished him. He was also identified by magic as being the reason that his parent were killed and owed another life debt and a Wizards Debt to Harry for his Father and his mothers death's respectively. Arthur Weasley owed him two life debts. One for vanquishing Voldermort and another for saving his life when he was bitten by a snake. Ginny for the Chamber of Secrets. Voldermort owed his a Wizarding debt for killing his father and mother, he also owed him a life debt from the incident in the grave yard where he used Harr'y life force and blood to be resurrected. He also learned that by vanquishing voldermort, he was now the Head of Slytherin by Right Of Conquest. He was lord Slytherin. The list continued, listing all the people and names that he had saved the life of that fateful night. It also listed the names of all the families that he could lay claim to by either right of Blood, conquest, Debt, or Vengence.

It was in this now thick folder that he learned the origins of one Salazar Slytherin. That was not originally his name. As was popular back then, the family changed a child's name if he was blessed with the gift of the Gods. That gift was Parcel-tongue. Back in the days before the Muggle 'God' Jesus Christ roamed the earth, The family of Ra and Medussa joined. Their off-spring eventually married into the Royal Egyptian Line. A line that many centuries later produced Salazar Slytherin. By right of conquest and by staling the blood of an innocent one, Tom Riddle made Harry an unofficial member of a Royal blood line. It was not until the blood test that he was recognized. As the last living decendant that could speak the language of the snakes and one that was truly a speaker as his fathers family possesed the gift but kept it a secret, Harry was not a very well off wizaard that was head of many famous, feared, respected and long forgotten lines. Slytherin, Griffindor, Merlin, Rockefeller, Houdini, Ra, Tai Bo, Black, Potter, Evans, Hallowell, Azkaban, Franklin, Alcatraz, Pendragon, Putz and many more.

They were astounded. In one night Harry was the most imprtant Magical and Muggle figgure alive. In one move he could end the was, take over the world and ask almost any English citizen for their life, wife, money or anything that he desired and they would be obligated to do so as llong as he decleared it wasin exchange for a life debt, debt of honor or for what ever debt that the individual was listed as owing Harry.

The main ones that he was concertrating on were the ones that were owed to him by tow individuals in particular. Serveus Snape and Albus Dubledore. Oh sure, he was interested in collecting the ones that Voldermort and Pettigrew owed him, but he was not going to be nice or quick about it. He was done being led around by pthers with out asking him about how he felt or what he cared about with regards to what ever they were deciding.

He asked for and received information regarding the Putz line. He laughed when he heard the name Putz. He thought of the muggle slang instantly. When he read the members of the family and who he would be Lord over he pissed himself from laughing so hard.

Plans in action, he took a last drink of this great new cocktail and looked at Ragnok. They had discussed the abuse and deceit of the Goblin traitor Ironfist and had decided that they together would handle him.

"I, Harry James Potter, declear here with Magic as my witness that I absolve Ragnok and the entire Goblin nation with the exception of those that have wronged me or actively stolen from me or worked against me and my families interests, I release you from you Life Debts to me. For those that have done me wrong I will call in your debts but not at this time. So Motte it Be!"

All around the world Goblins were awoken and filled with a lighter concience. All but a handful in England were free of a life Debt that many were not aware of.

Griphook instantly knew what when he looked around and realized that all the Goblins that were true to Harry Potter and the way of Magic looked younger, healthier and stronger. That is all except for a few. It was those few that were still in their caves, unable to get off the marble sleeping alters and go to work. It was these Goblins that wre against Harry and not released from theeir Debt. It was these traitors that could have cost the Goblins of England everything they owned including their very lives. The last thing that Harry did before leaving for the night was take over the Putz lordship. It was this Lordship that Lucius was the steward of, that was until Harry rightfully claimed it from him. As the man was in prison he was not yet aware that he had to ask someone else for money that he felt and believed was rightfully his. Reinstating one of the lines that had no living members, Harry and Ragnok did a very underhanded thing. As lord of the family he made Draco the heir to it. The family only owned a vault and a house that had long long ago been abandoned. It was a one room shack on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. The Shrieking Shack. He even left some money in the vault for Draco. One knutt. He was now the proud Head of the Kumshot family and owner of Vault 187 and engaged to be married. As head of the family he could break the contract but at a very steep price. The contract that Sirius had written was halarious, that is if it was not for you. If he married the female, he would have to father no less then one child a year for ten years. He would also be bound to not being able to cheat on her in any way or fashion. Magic would see to it. It also stated that he would have to live in the family home unless he could provide one that was better suited for his bride. If he was to break this contract, he would become unable to perform sexually, couldn't reproduce and would loose his magic. Basically he was damed.

Narcissa Malfoy had her letter and her sisters letter open and in front of her. She was actually afraid of what Bella's anger would do. She was presently sitting in her room at the 'One Eyed Hag' waiting for the wanted and dangerous felon to appear. She was not looking forward to it. She was slowly getting sloshed as she had never before been. The letter and what it contained was that bad.

Her and her sister had letters that were almost identical except for a few portions. Both of their marriages had been recinded by Sirius as Lord Black. She was fine with that as she knew her sister would be. The marriage for both ladies were of neccesity. They were addicted to power and money. Even though she could no longer lay claim to being a Malfoy she was fine with that as she was embarassed by her husbands actions and his continual subservience to the Dark Lord. So much for the Malfoy Motto of Bow before no-one.

At least she could still claim the family Black which she was sure Draco had gotten. She would need to contact him soon so that he would be able to grant her his leave to live in one of the many houses that she knew were under a Fidelius that she did not knot the key to.

It was not until she read the bottom of the letter. As she had only read to where she was no longer married before celebrating by getting drunk, she had stopped reading. It was now that she learned she no longer could acccess any house or vault that was under the rule of the family Malfoy or it's true head. Reading that last part she assumed it to be Lucius. She was fine witht hat as the Blacks were just as rich, it was just not known exactly what the family was worth as no head would divulge that information. Knowledge was power after all.

It was just the last part that became visible as Harry Potter left Gringott's for the night that had her fearing Bella's up-coming temper tantrum.

"You and your sister have been dis-owned from the Black Family all monies, jewels and vaults that were in your possesion have not been returned to the vault of Lord Black. All rights and privledges to the name Black that you could have and may have enjoyed have been revoked. You are now named Narcissa. You are a no-one with no last name. Regardless of your blood's purity, you are a no one. A non entity. By the way, Draco is now known as Master Kumshott, Head of Family Kumshott as he too has been disowned by Lords Black of the Family Black and Lord Putz, the true Lord of the Family that the Malfoy's are a part of, there was no such family or Lordship recognized under that name. Also as you were illegally boarding in a house that is oned by Lord Putz, you owe for half the rent for the last 18 years that you have lived in the servents quarters, otherwise known as Malfoy Mansion."

The last paragraph was on official Gringott's parchment and signed by the head's of all the families involved. She could not believe that this was happening. It was just as she passed out in shock, horror and from consuming too much alcohol that she noticed one thing all the signatures were the same, 'Harry James Potter'. Fuck was the thoguht that last made it's way through the fog as her head and body pitched forward, bouncing off the sill of the open window, upper body hanging out the window, while the lower laid in a puddle of her own vomit and urine.

Lord Voldemort and his ever faithful sidekicks and a bunch of old and new Death Eaters were assaulting the Wizarding prison known as Azkaban. As a sympathiser that was also a guard had gotten all the marked death-eaters in one area and slipped them their wands that were taken out of the Warden's office, the assault and release of his minions went smoothly. Without even realizing that he was passing up a great recruitment opportunity, Voldemort passed out portkeys to everyone that was present. He assumed that the Dementors had done a thorough job at inhibiting the rest of the prisoners as there was no way they were as strong mentally and magically as his followers. He had tried to gain the dementors as allies, but they would not follow him or leave the island. He felt slighted and vowed revenge and promised himself that he would find away to steal their powers from the the Dementors before killing them.

With the first sound of an Aurror appearing for either change of shift or because the prison break was detected, Voldemort activated the portkeys after everyone had one.

The largest breakout in a decade was pulled off with out a wand being used. All thanks to Cornelius Fudge trusting the Dementors to keep prisoners in the jail and the Dark Lord out, because Fudge did not believe in having more then one Aurror on duty since the Dementors were the true guards of the prison and also because of one person that was a sympathizer of the Dark Lord. The guard was none other then the bastard love child of none other then Cornelius and Delores. Thanks to being to dumb to use contraceptive potions, spells, charms, or even muggle methods, the idiot guard with a IQ lower then his age allowed some of the worse Death Eaters ever to get a way.

Voldemort looked out and over his trusted followers. They were in desprate need of healing and potions. All these could be had with a ready supply of Gold. Something that he needed Malfoy for. He looked at the thin and filthy blond and sneared, "Go home. Get me my tithings for the last two months and bring enough potions to heal everyone."

Malfoy new a dismisal when he heard one. The fact that the Dark Lord did not cast a cuse at him was a bonus, but did not go un noticed by a lot. Many thought that either the Dark Lord was going soft or desprate for the gold.

Lucius had just apparated to the gate of his home. For some reason he could not enter the house by Apparition. "If it was that idiot boy playing with the Lords Ring again..." he started to rant in his mind. As he grabbed the gate handle, the magic of the house coursed through him with so much pwer that his body hair stated to smolder. With such a shock to his heart he passed out. When he was on the ground, an official letter landed on his chest. Had he been awake and able to read it he would have seen that the 'House Malfoy' was granted it's own Head-ship. No he would no longer be able to use the title Lord legally, but that is how the cookie crumbles. The letter had he read it would have also informed him that he was also no longer Lucius 'Putz', but was truly a Malfoy. The only problem with that was that the Putz family which he was originally a member of no longer claimed him or his son. Likewise, neither could claim the vaults, gold or properties that he had accumulated through theft and dirty low down double dealing. The vast majority of everything he flaunted and held dear was actually belonging to the Putz family. Including the rights to Fire Whiskey that his father had stolen from the Weasley family during a rigged card game in the back room of a bar in Knockturn Alley.

He has always believed the family he and his father were proud of starting would someday get all the things they deserved. How right he was. He just did not know how soon things would come to him and how cruel Lady Karma could be.

When he eventually woke up he would have to find someone to loan him some money. As he was sure his son was decleared Lord Black by now, he would have to go to him for some gold. He would come up with a great tale to tell the bot and to get back the riches that were his to begin with.

A second letter had fallen upon his chest this one would blow away in the wind thus he would never read it before looking for his son. A son that was no longer his through the boy's own choice and GREED.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are happy to inform you that you owe the Lord Black 18 years of back rent for the use if his servant quarters that you had refered to as Malfoy Mansion. This had been leased to your great,great,great,great grandfather Yuri A. Putz. As you were in possession of said residence for 18 years you are responsible. The total that is owed is 2.7 Million Galleons. If you can not pay this Gringotts has been ordered to hold you in their custody until Lord Putz or Lord Black can come and deal with you. We at Gringott's look forward to seeing you soon and wish you a great day._

_Goblin Account Manager_

_Goblin Master_

_Griphook _

It would be a few hours before Malfoy recovered. When it dawned on him that the 'True Lord' of his family was in charge and that he had granted Malfoy the name of his choice for his own line, Malfoy was estatic that is until he learned he was broke, had no home, no house elf and did not know where his wife or son were. Knowing that Draco was Lord Black he headed toward Gringott's to leave a note for the boy and to see if he could hear a rumor about where his wife or that infernal boy was hiding. He would show them why he was the Dark Lords right hand man.

The Tonks family were extended an invitation to return to the Black family, the invitation had assured them that Draco Malfoy could not now nor ever be Lord Black. It was the only thing that was keeping them from considering the invitation. When they read that he was no able to be Lord Black, the decision was made. The had been given back their vaults, bride price vaults, a maonthly family stipend and even given the secret to the Black Ancestral Home. As members of the family Black and being told wher ethe home was, it superseded the Fidelius that was placed by someone that was not a Black by blood. A little known flaw was that if the house was owned by a family that was not the one that was the secret keeper or the caster of the Fidelius charm, the Lord of the house could also tell others the location of the house, regardless of the key to the Fidelius. Like the Fidelius Charm, those people that the Lord of the house told could not relay the information. He was not a complete and total flaw as it was a safety made by Magic her to help safeguard family legacies and homes from being stolen by unscrupable perople applying the Fidelius Charm to houses that were not theirs. The true owner could also dispel the Fidelius by placing his hand on the house and demanding that magic it's self tear down the offending charm.

The Tonks family was not sure who if anyone was the present Head of Black, as it was their understanding that they were the only members of the House of Black. They were in effect correct they were the only members of House Black. That is other then a decrepit old elf that was as misunderstood as one could be. Well beside Kreatcher and the Lord Black.

Little did Nymphondra Tonks know that she was the only member of the Order that was allowed into the house with the exception of two or three others. Remus Lupin, Mad-eye Moody and Arthur Weasley were the only other Order Members Allowed. This was because the Lord of Black had set the Warding to allow only those he gave permission to. These Wards were more powerful then the magic Albus Dumbledore had poured into the Fidelius. As the Wards belonged to the House and the Fidelius sat upon them, the Wards of house Black ruled supreme.

Although none of them acknowledged who the Lord was, only a few were correct in their guess. One (Nym Tonks) had thought maybe Remus.

Remus was in a dark and lonely place. He had checked himself into a Magical hospital for people with dofferent conflicting conditions, just like him. He was suffering from extreme depression, being a werewolf and manic suicidal thoughts. He was kept drugged up on muggle sedatives, The Wolfsbane potion, and self loathing for abandoning his best friends son in favor of his own grief, and not trying to help Harry through the depression that he too must be going through. Loosing the closest thing he had to a father after his own dad was murdered in Cold Blood.

The reason why this hospital combined Muggle and Magical medicines and treatments were because it was in America. The only reason that he was there was because he had seen an ad looking for werewolf's that here suffering from that illness along with depression. He was a prime candidate due to the fact that he suffered from most for the majority of his life.

They sent him a plane ticket and contract that guaranteed that he would not be harmed, mistreated, abused, or have any experimental potions tried on him, the magical contract also stated that he would be fed regular meals daily, afford the freadom to walk about the hospital and grounds provided he was at a stage where it was allowed durring his treatment. He was told that as it was a training hospital for medical students in the Muggle/Magical world, that he would be providing them an oportunity to learn and practice their prefession under the guidance of actual Healers. Hence if he was accepted (which he was) there would be no charge to him and the maximum free stay would be eight-teen months.

Once a week he was weaned from the drug cocktails so that he could be in the land of the lucid once again. Enabling the man to talk to a therapist and work through his problems. It was one of these doctors that recgnized him from one of the pictures that lined the halls of the company that had foot the scholarship and afforded him, a magical orphan a chance at the best life he could have. The patient was identified as ID#25A4.

The photo on the wall at the offices of PBFC claimed it was Remus Lupin, friend of the founders James Potter and Sirius Black. Ultimately it would be this observant man that reunited a patient with his honorary 'God-son' and brought the man back from the brink of self destruction. Little did he know that the honorary Godson was the famous Harry Potter himself nor did he know that by doing so it would dramatically help his carrer.

Arthur Weasley never went home that night. All day he spent thinking about his life and the letter that he had received from someone who was a good friend at one time, and then a dark violent wizard that had been a secret follower of the Dark Lord. Sure it was not true but at the time the young man was like everyone else. They believed what they were told by the papers and the Ministry. They had no reason to doubt.

It would not be until years later that Sirius would be proven or believed to be innocent. By then it would be too late to do anything. Sirius was dead. He had died a hero. Giving his life up in the hopes that Harry would live.

It was this old one time good friend and co-worker of sorts that had left him a letter written in his own blood. A letter written and signed in blood was always full of truth as Magic and the blood it's self would not tell a lie.

The letter was earth shattering and almost ruined his life. From it learned about what Sirius did when he realized that Molly Prewitt had tried to dose him with what he believed to be a lust potion. Sirius had no way of knowing the potion was made incorrectly or that it might possibly have been tainted. He thought it was a normal lust potion that was popular in the school at the time. Usually it was the boy dosing the woman. He had seen a chance to help his shy friend get laid by a girl that he had been madly in love with. Neither boy knew how cold hearted and greedy or vandictive that little girl would or could be.

It told him to go to Saint Mungo's and have them check back as far as possible. With as many revelaing potions as possible for a great deal of things. He had gotten as far as the nearest bar and consumed enough ale to get up the courage. He was sure that Sirius was mistaken but the letter _was_ written and signed in blood after all.

Five hours later found this poor man at Gringott's. He was shattered. His life was over. Everything that he knew and believed about his wife was a lie. It was here that he learned some more things. One was that his wife and he not only no longer owned the Burrow but that the Headmaster had lied to them. They did not own the Headquarters of the Order Of The Phoenix.

He was not only homeless, but penniless and broke. It was also through a loose lipped goblin that he learned that his wife and daughter were being investigated for some serious crimes. Like Attempted Line Theft, theft by use of illegal potions, Manufacture of Illegal Potions (numerous accounts) there were even over 150 active warrants for the arrest of a person that brewed various potions that were used in similar crimes. Some of these peotions even cause deaths, so Murder would be a few of the charges. This loose lipped goblin also assured him that when PBFC was doing a walk through of the property once known as the Burrow, they had found a hidden room with hand-written recipes for a lot of potions that were secret and sought after in the underworld. They had only one purpose and that was evil regarldess of how you viewed it. It was reveiled to him that the potions ingredients, books and even some crystal phials containing previously mentioned potions contained either one or a combination of the following: hairs, blood, sweat, dingerprints and a muggle thing called DNA.

The majority of these things including the magical signature of the person that hid the workshop came back and postively identified his daughter Ginny, his wife Molly and his youngest son as either brewing, assisting, administering, or selling the potions. It was determined by the blood, sweat and tears that the book contained, his wife and various other females in her family were the ones that made the potions, designed the potions, discovered, and sold the potions.

As it was all three were wanted for questioning. It was almost a given that the two females were guilty of at least one crime each. Unknown to the Head of House Weasley, his daughter's DNA and magical signature matched the one that was attached to the potion that was covertly given to one Harry Potter. She requested it of her mother, the mother taught her how to brew it, helped the girl add the unfertilized egg (the same potion that was used on Arthur himself) that she removed from the girls Fallopian tube as it was just the right time of month for the potion to be brewed. Ron was wanted because they found hairs and semen that matched his DNA and magical signature, although they did not have a victim to match it to...yet.

It was with a broken heart that he said the following words in front of the loose lipped goblin, "I Arthur Weasley, Head of Clan Weasley dis-own Molly Weasley from the family returning her to the family Prewitt if they will have her back. Regardless she is cast from this family, from our blood and magic. So motte it be."

He took a breath and then continued to suspend the children from the Weasley family until further notice. Suspending their right to the family name and magic and vaults just like their mother. Making them wards of Molly and making them no longer his, or at least until he finalizes it or lifts the suspension.

As soon as he was done, letter magically went out to the offending parties. Molly was on her way to her new home and when she read the letter she could care either way. She had not only a vault under her the name of Molly Weasley that her husband new nothing of, but she also would be the first one to the new house. As the first one of Weasley blood she could claim the house as hers and set the Wards to keep out whomever she wanted. She failed to stop and think or for that matter use her brain in any way. She was no longer a Weasley, she had no 'secret' vault nor did she even have the Burrow to run to. Likewise she lost a family treasure, a top secret and sought after potions manual written be the Prewitt women. Also she had lost a binder that detailed potions ingreident suppliers, sales and transaction for over the last 200 years. Names, dates, Gold amounts and in most cases even the names of the victim.

Had she thought for a second or used her slightly above average intelligence, she would have run far and fast. She could not hide for ever, but she did not even suspect that the lab was found or that the ledger would be soon discovered.

Ron on the other hand was full and had already attempted to gain access to the Burrow, after over an hour of trying to get past the wards and giving up he walked back to the Lovgood's place, proceeded to break in as he had shut the door behind him when he exited it a short while ago. Why was he there in the first place. Well someone forgot to put the ever burning spell on the floo again, casueing him to have to the Lovegood's. This was a somewhat usual occurance for the Lovegoods as it was the only way that the adults of theWeasley family could have peace and wuite. That is, when the children left the sadety of the Burrow which they rarely did, the parents would put out the floo fire so that they could have either private time or quiet time.

Ron had attempted to go to Headquarters and the floo was not lit there either, that was the only reason that he could come up with for the floo spitting him out each time that he attempted to floo there. That was when he had the grand idea of going to the Twin's apartment. When he was out front of the store on Diagon Alley, he pissed himself he laughed so hard. The twins were going out of business. They must have been so in debt that the money Sirius left him did not help in the least. Suckers! Maybe he would allow them to be towel boys for the Cannons this year. After all he knew the did lousy on their OWLS. Hell he was sure that he did better on his OWLS. It was then that Ron pulled out the bag of Galleons. Seeing that it was still full he went to the Leakey Cauldron and demanded the best room, a meal fit for a King and a 6 pack of the older Butterbeer that the man had in stock. The usually friendly guy looked at the kid and licked his lips. "5 Galleons" Ron paid thinking that it was pretty cheap. Tom took the only real gold that the bag contained and laughed at the idiot. A Galleon would have more then covered it, especially as it was the day before the letters for Hogwarts went out. Traditionally a slow night, more so since it was in the middle of the week. "Room 13!" Tom exclaimed laughing at the foll that was easily parted with his money.

The next morning there would be so much more to laugh at.

Ron entered his room and surveyed it all. Thinking to himself, "Barely adequate but it will have to do." with that he got into the bed. He pulled out his money bag and spread the almost hundred Galleons all over his body. He had just finished his last 'beer when he burped and slipped a few Galleons down his shorts. The cold metal so close to his privates, combined with his arrousal from not only being the new owner of the Chuddly Cannons but richer then ever that idiot Potter or dare he say Malfoy? Ron almost ejaculated without touching himself. That would have been a first for the boy. It was as his hand was retreiving a Galleon from between his legs and under his testicles that he felt it. There was that paper that he hid and did not want his mother to see. Taking it out he read it.

Ron was not smart but even he knew that he was holding the deed for a concubine. From what he read on the receipt, someone in the Black family paid for a concubine on July 4th . Doing the math and coming up with the wrong answer of 19 he smiled wide. He didn't know what the young womans name was as it was filled in with the numbers 1953. Not realizing that was her date of birth and that the 19 was not her age, he signed the contract, added his blood to it and the thing disappeared. Going to Gringott's to file it's self. What he did not realize was that he would have to be financially responsible as well as responsible for any children that resulted from sexual acts and that he had to pay for her check-ups, clothes, and personal hygiene products. The food bills alone for a week for him and her would cost more then she made in a week, and her money would not cover rent, food, potions for her feminnine problems (yeast infections that would not go away) any thing pink that she saw for sale and her fetish for dollies and sexual aids and toys.

Ron was now the proud owner of a concubine that was 38 years old. Had he looked closer he would have seen that her name was not an ID number but rather faded as the parchment was older then him. The name was one that he would have recognised.

Instead he felt woozy from all the excitement and drinking that he just did and was horny. He summoned his concubine as the magic of the bond would force her to plessure him even if he was a sleep.

It was a sleeping Ron that was enjoying the best oral sex his mind ever had. As the bond was driving her lust and fueling her sexual tendencies she did not notice that Ron Weasley was her new master, all she knew that it was the cutest, smallest cock that she had ever sucked (and she had sucked a lot for any reason that she could, she was a rare female in that she loved to perform orally and swallow) she was so turned on that she could not wait to taste her new master. Considering his size and the fact that he was passed out and so young she figured that he would be a fast and repeating shooter. After a mere 3 minuets of sucking she was getting fed up wanting a taste of her Master's seed, so she did the one thing that most many would enjoy if the would either relax enough to try it or admit they wanted to try it. Judging from the now thrusting of his hips as her middle finger teased his brown eye, she furiously dipped it back into her own honey-pot to get it well lubed and slid it home into Ron virgin ass. It was so tight that she had to push it forward a little more forcefully then most, but she was well rewarded in her sucking and fingering abilities when he grabbed her head and pulled down so hard that her nose was crushed into a pile of red pubic hairs that smelled of a long overdue for a bath teenager that enjoyed masturbating and not cleaning his mess. It had a fishy smell to it. But it was her master and she would learn to like it. So it was with her nose being tickeled that he gave a final thrust causing his man hood to barely even cause her body to start the gag reflex that usually happened when something longer then four of so inches were forced down someones throat. As soon as her finger brushed his prostrate gland did he hard and barely lengthen before emptying his seed into her waiting, willing and milking mouth. As she was swallowing his eye flew opened as he realized what happened and that he actually enjoyed the finger in his butt more then he did masturbating or being sucked off. It was after the bond was sealed that she realized who her new master was, and he realized who she was. They were both at that time thinking to themselves, "Merlin HELP me!"

After they had come to grips with it, he asked her if she could do it again bit only this time with out actually sucking him off. She got the hint and said that she could use her wand or even conjure something else that she thought he might enjoy more. He had her order and pay for a small bottle of Fire Whiskey. They got drunk and screwed.

It was the maid that found them the next morning passed out and in the last position that they had tried. Not liking either person she took a risk and used a wizarding camera to take the picture. How the camera worked was a mystery to most but this was a picture that some would love to see. Maybe even pay to see.

Whe she looked at the picture when she got home that day and developed it, she puked first, then laughed her ass off. Katie Bell hated her job as a maid at the Leaky Cauldron, but she hated the two people in the picture more. Hell rent needed to be made even though she _had_ a second job, ot did not last long. Her boyfriend and his brother was going out of business. But hell did they give a great going out of business, you lost you job severance package.

Looking at the picture she could not help laughing out loud. There was Ron, naked with his little thing standin out in front of him as proud as it could be. "Hell, it was even smaller then the girls in Griffindor thought it was" she thought to herself. It was then she realised that it was not another man that Ron was riding, but rather a female with a muggle strap-on dildo. It had to be the biggest phallus that she had ever seen REAL or FAKE. It had to be at least as thick as a Butterbeer bottle and twice as tall, and he was slidding up and down _**that**_ as if he had been doing it for years and with the same size...thing! It was then that she noticed it was not any female, but Professor Umbridge.

As soon as she realized that she puked twice and ran to wake up the twins.

As she entered the apartment she decided to play a prank on the twin brothers. She copied the Photograph and spelled it so that no foods or liquids would ruin them, sized them to fit a plate and put the boy's normal breakfasts on the plates and placed them at where each usually sat. George's seat got the over-easy eggs yolks broke, and Fred got the French Toast extra Syrup. Being as she was not one to normally play a prank on either Fred nor George, she was fairly certain that this would go over great. With that in mind she placed a floo call to tell the other employees that as a going out of business prank to their bosses she was pulling her first prank, they all made sure to be there. They even set up a camera to catch each brother's expression and reaction. She woke up her boyfriend in her own special was as her best friend woke her boyfriend in _her _own special way also.

It was not long after that the twins were showered and dressed and sitting at the table with all their friends. They wished that Harry was there but new knew Headmaster would not let him come for the last day of business. Hell they were still trying to figure out how to tell him. Just like the rest of their family, if they were eating you did not want to get in the way of the knives, forks, and at times hands.

As no one had looked out side yet they did not see Mr. Weasley waiting at the front doors, looking like he had just driven the Knight's bus over his beloved and favorite dog. He had a lot of dark and serious things to discuss with his favorite boys. Hw would have to wait till they opened for what appeared to be the last day of business.

It was while he was sitting on the stoop that he received a letter from a familiar Snowy OWL.

_Mr. Weasley,_

_My house is always open to you and the twins, even Charlie and Bill. If you need anything, do not fail to ask. I know that you feel cheated by what is going on regarding the Burrow, Molly, Sirius and the rest of your family. I had taken the liberty of setting you up a riim at the House of Black and also made available to you acompanying tickets and rooms to go along with those that your twin son's have accepted, even though they do not know that I know. If you do not know what to do or where to go know that those options are yours to take. Also there is a safe dpeosit boc at Gringott;s America, Rhode Island branch with your name on it. Inside is some Gold that is rightfully yours, and also the title to a house in America that PBFC bought knowing more about what was going on then you did. It is their way of saying I am sorry. Also in that safe deposit box is something that used to belong to Clan Weasley but was stolen in a rigged game of cards. That is right, you and by extension clan Weasley once again own the propriatry rights and income derived from the Ogden's Oldest Fire Whiskey label of Wizarding alcohol._

_Sincerely yours,_

Harry James Potter

**Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

**Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black**

**Owner of PBFC, Inc.**

**Winner of the Tri-Wizard Tourument**

**(need I go on?)**

**Defeater of Thomas M. Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort**

**Silent Partner of WWW brand products, London England**

Arthur could not believe it, someone had cheated the Malfoy's out of the ownership that the cheated his ancestors out of. And that that person was none other then someone who had saved his life once already. He was floored.

It was this way that his son's would find him two hours later, after two near death chokeing incidents caused by two photographs that were strategically placed uder their morning food. A photograph that practically caused blindness, projectile vomiting and extreme laughter.

The boy's and their father would have a long talk leaving their friends to open the store for the last time ever. It was this conversation that light was starting to shine on a few matters and things became clear. Of course the letter their dad had gotten a few hours earlier helped. They were not sure of what was waiting for them in America, but it was the three of them that agreed to go and find out.

With that long and too serious talk out of the way, they offered their father breakfast, to which he happily accepted. He was not even thinking about his youngest son, daughter or ex-wife. He did not care. They got what they deserved, after all you reap what you sow.

Maybe it would be more acurate to say that he did not think of them, that is to say, until he shoveled the last of his scrabled eggs onto his toeast and shovled them into his mouth. Hw grabed his napkin wiped his mouth and it was then that his eyes focused on the photograph that was stuck to the bottom of his plate. IT was that napkin that allowed him to not puke on the only robe he had available to him that fit!

He would get even with the twins even if he had to show them photographs of Molly giving birth to each of the twins. Payback was a bitch. This was a lesson that a lot of people were currently in the process of learning.

Harry had barely rematerilized from ghosting. Shich was a rare form of shaddow-walking. What was so rare about it was that it took a lot of power to do this, which Harry obviously had and then some, but that is was baically the way ghosts moved long distances (hence the name) and was not usually a poswer that the living had.

Luckily for hiim, there was no one presently in the reception room to hear him gasp and cry oul like a frightened little girl jumping away from shadowy dark corners and creaking floorboards.

"Master Harry, I so glad that you home with youz friends again. I missing youz. Are you hungry? Do you want to goto bed?"

Dobby was happy with his new life and bond. You could tell by how eager he was to please the greatest wizard to ever free a lowly abused house elf.

"No Dobby I am fine." Looking at his watch he decided that it was too late at night to do much of anything. He was just catching his second wind and did not feel the sandman calling his name. He was sitting on the back porch of Longbottom Manor listening to the crickets chirp. He was so comfortable here amongst friends and dare he think family? After all he was now the Head of Family for over 20 families worldwide. Granted less then half of them had any living family members other then him and maybe some elfs...oh the joy ELFS...Hermione was going to lay in to him. He loved her he really did, honestly she did not know when to shut up somethimes.

"That's right." Harry thought to himself, "I _do_ love Hermione. Would I kiss her? Truth be told I already had. Twice. Even used tongue once." Harry's eyes glazed slightly remembering the feelings and emotions, "Even saw her naked last year. Wasn't my fault that she was standing there with a towel wrapped around her head drying her hair after a shower. Body twisting right, boobs slowly catching up with the motion but not quite. A patch of hair that was imossibly thick and traveling doen her inner thighs..." Harry violently shook his head to get the grizly pictures out of his mind. After-all it was not his fault that she did not lock a bathroom door in a house where the females were out numbered 3 or sometimes 4 in comparrison to the 10 to twenty men on average that was usually about when a meeting was getting under way.

After he came back to his senses he thought about what he could do and not wake the rest of the house. He had hear Dobby 'pop' into existance when he realized what he wanted to do. Low and behold there was his first true magical friend from a non human race. Dobby knew better then even he did as to what he wanted.

"Thanks you Dobby. It is your natural ability at doing the best that you can and how thoughtful you are of those that you choose to serve that reminds me why I value you and trust you more then others. You want to serve me and help me, you do it because you want to not because I force you to. These are but a few of the reawsons that I respect you," Dobby froze when he noticed his magic hum a slight bit more then normal "Why I care about you," It was now humming enough so that Qwerty the Longbottom's head elf came to see what was causing an almost House-Elf fairytale to happen its home, "Love you, and consider you family!" Dobby cried out as his magic responded, IT was so strong that he actually was feeling discomfort. Harry did not know that something was up into he felt a little off, but the dead give away was when he heard Qwerty gasp. That was when he noticed Dobby was truly free. Harry had unknowingly formed the oldest and most pure bond that and race could form with a race that was submissive and had a fetish to serve others.

Dobby had grown a little taller, he was just under four feet tall now and gone were the pointy ears, huge eyes and unsightly stomach that looked like a lazy muggles. His ears were slightly less floppy and smaller, his eyes were closer to humanoid and not yellow but white and green. Gone was the tea cozy replaced by real pants. Where there once was what looked like a male version of a vagina was now his very own set of male sex organs. Not only was he one out of a few million that had these, he thought that his were quite impressive in size. Letting the waste band snap against his waist he looked at his master. Tears in his eyes from happioness, joy, and pain. His magic felt as though it was burning his body from the inside out.

Not thinking or even explaining what happened Dobby looked at Harry and said, "Please pardon me I am tired." With a yawn he was gone leaving Harry there mouth wide open. Two thoughts repeating in that small mind of his... "He spoke perfect English?" Followed bya thought covered in disbeleif and double meaning, "He's got _balls_!"

Harry bent down and retreived the electric guitar that was where Dobby had dropped it. He examined it for any cracks, not that he cared but it was his and he took care of the few possesions that he was allowed to have as he never knew when he might be allowed more.

Everything was fine and he strumed it for a bit, turning various knobs either tightening or loosening a string, pluged into the smallest amp that he could find in America, put a pair of Head-phones on and connected them to the 'pocket-Amp'.

Two hours later this was how everyone found Harry...eyes closed, feet up on a patio table that he conjured with a wave of his hand, fingers moving on the fret and mumbling the words.

Knowing that he was physically stronger then his cousin as he always beat him up and the wimp ran away from him, Dudly took his own life into his own hands. He gently grasped the cable connecting the headphones to the tiny travel amp and gave a short quick yank. With a fast twist of the dial everyone could actually hear the song that he was playing.

It sounded familiar to Dudly but it was too old and not quite loud enough for him and his friends to listen to. He prefered Metallica or anyone harder and faster. E did not understand this old fashioned shit.

Hermione did not recognize the music its-self but when she heard him sing the lyrics she did. The notes he was playing were perfect. They were quite but yet loud. It made a few of the people shiver as they felt as if the music was haunting, even Prophetic when combined with the lyrics.

Harry was not aware he was on center stage as his fingers effortlessly slid on the hardened cat-guts. He had been playing the song for just over seven and a half minuets before he first licked his lips letting the lyrics flow, it was at just under one minuet into the lyrics that his mumbling ceased and everyone could clearly make out not only the lyrics but with the exception of Dudley the connection between them and Harry.

"-eeze...Come on you target with the far away laugh. You _stranger, you legend, you the martyer and S-H-I-N-E." _

It was hear that a tear rolled from Hermione's eye. Harry had just begun the short guitar piece that was after the lyrics he had unknowingly sang out loud when he felt arms wrap around him and squeeze. He quit singing and struming and turned his head. He was rewarded by having his moth and nose cramed full of young female breast. It was then that he smelled Hermione's scent. Paper, cobwebs, mustiness, and the sweet smell of her favorite childhood perfume, 'BABY SOFT'. It was just as sickening sweet of a smell as one could get. Baby powder and newborn wrapped in one with a sugary sweetness. Yuck!

Opening his eyes he looked at Hermione, pleading that she let go. As his arms were trapped in her version of a bear hug and her small but arrousingly pert boob had inadvertantly spilled into his mouth which had opened in surprise when she huged him and he turned around, he did the only thing that was available to him to get his attention. He gently licked and sucked at it to get her attention (he was a hormone driven teen after all) and when she gave no response, positive or negative, he used the only option left him. He bared his teeth and with a quick and non-severing bite, clamep down on her now sensitive boob. Unknown to him it was the boob that had a inverted nipple, but all the same it was still quite sensitive.

Her eyes flew open and she was just about to slap that pervert when she pulled back her arm causing her upper body to pull away from the offending oral cavity of her best and only male friend did she give him a chance to speak, now that she was not forcing her self into his mouth.

No being able to stop herself, her hand streaked forward as fast as lightening to slam against the unprotected side of the man that had taken such liberties with her female reproductive parts. Just as her brain was catching up to her fast moving did she realize that she was about to hit the only male that she had willingly kissed two different ways, a man that she believed had seen her naked in all her glory and did not run from the room clawing his eyes out. Even though she knew he saw her in her birthday suit, he never admited it or denied it. She was just as surprised as the others when her hand stoped and lowered towards the ground against her control.

Augusta and Neville were surprised by her hand suddenly slowing down and lowering it's self but neither knew what prompted her reaction. All they had seen was a girl huging her friend and trying to convey her love and feelings.

Dudley wasn't sure how to react as he knew what Harry had done as he had been standing next to his recently asked-out girlfriend and was perfectly angled to see most of what Harry did. What did surprise him was the mischievous smirk on his face and the fact that Harry had the nerves to latch on to _any_ females breast.

After all the talks that he had with Hermione and Kim regarding 'THE' Harry Potter and relaying the hell that was Harry's life rowing up, he began to see Harry for the person that he was becoming, was, and would be.

Hearing stories of this boy's magical powers and abilites that Hermione was aware of fsince they had become friends, was enough to make the boy never want to cross Harry again. He could not understand why him and his parents were not reduced to dust for the way they treated a man that was considered one of the more powerful of his kind. Soon he realize that it was Harry's love and ability to forgive that made him who he was. He would also be learning sooner then later that Harry did not easily forget or trust again.

After the excitement passed and Harry and his friends were sitting at the table in the kitchen that was used for family and informal breakfast and dinners, Augusta felt that it was best to get into the rumors that she had heard and to get her son and his best friend situated.

Hermione had written home and her parents had requested she return. They had gone on about how they missed her and tht enough ws enough, if she refused to come home they would not py the next year's tuition.

Her hand was being forced. Just when she was finally getting what she wanted, a boyfriend that was not just looking for a quick shag or some such rubbish. Hell he had not even tried to tongue kiss her or feel her up. She could not see him as the boy Harry hated and feared for most of his life although she knew that he was, people could change..couldn't they?

So before things could start getting her interested and keep her from her parents wishes or the next school year at Hogwarts, she said her goodbye's. With tears forming in her eyes, she initiated what was the first kiss other then Harry. With Harry, she had enjoyed it, yes, but his tongue ws to seeking and demanding. Dudley was something different. Easier, less wanting.

For the first time ever see had started to feel a slight dampness between the folds of her womanhood. A flush had traveled up her chest and ended brightly upon her face.

Walking down the drive she was cursing her mom and dad. Now her forst real boyfriend would forget about her as she was a witch and he was a muggle. Some other lucky girl would steal him and her heart.

Tears streaming down her face, Hermione bathed in her own version of a pity party. A mental 'hot-tub' filled with tears for her pitiful life and love lost. She raised her arm and didnt look back. She knew that had she should would have stayed and disobeyed her family. Something that she had never done, and wasn't keen on starting.

Back inside the men and elderly witch joined around the table. Harry was not sure how he got stuck with his cousin or what to do with him. So he did as he would any dangerous dog, he kept an eye on him.

It was just after lunch time and Augusta was wrapping up her long winded speech, and ides of actions to take in regards to the Ministry, Albus Dumbledore and everyone else that was on Harry's list.

The boy's learned a lot of new things that they were not aware of. Augusta being the stickeler that she was for her responsibilities as a matron on the Wizegmont and representing the Ancien House of Longbottom, read every bill and motion that either came up for discussion or vote. She had put off the thick double-tome looking Bill that had been written and updated by Percy Weasley, Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge. It was when she got towards the middle of the tome at around page 1,349 that she came to an amendment that made it legal for the Minister of Magic to revoke a person's citizenship and magical rights with no just cause, but that he wanted to. This gave the man power that he did not deserve nor need to have. It was then that she informed them of the breakout of Azkaban.

There was so much information to deal with. It was then that an unknown OWL flew into the window that was charmed to admit post OWLS. It was quickly followed by a second one that looked and acted stuck up and haughty.

The first letter was redirected through Hermione Granger. It was from a Mrs. Kim Keneddy who was a witch that lived and worked in the muggle world for the most part.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I am writing you to ask that you make some time available for me. I am a witch that live in both world but work in the regular one. My job is a Child Psychologist and Therapist. One of my patients has mentioned you durring our time together. It was also while I was working as an advocate for the Department of Children that a case invoving your Aunt and Uncle came across my desk._

_As I know a Mr. Dudley Dursley and of course know who you are, it was rather easy for me to make the connection between you, Mr. Dursley and an incident that the Muggle police and investigators are currently going over. They have uncovered evidence and information relating to you and another rather 'imortant' figure in our world._

_I would like to meet with you and any representatives and legal counsel that you would care to have join us. I mean you no harm and would like this to be an unofficial meeting so as to minimize any exposure to you and our world._

_IF you have any questions for me or regarding me, feel free to ask any member of the Granger family or your cousin. I have met with all these people and delt witht hem for a few weeks now, or in one case almost a year._

_I look forward to hearing from you._

_Kim_

_P.S. Enclosed is a business card with my office address and telephone number. On the back is my floo connection address._

When Harry was done reading the letter he turned and faced his cousin. His green eyes were masked but Neville, his Gram and the house-elfs could feel the magic that the boy was radiating. His emotions and anger were nearing a snapping point.

Dudley realized it when he heard the telltale sounds of glass vibrating so much that the were reaching their stress points and ready to shatter. It was further evidenced by the few candles that were lit suddenly blowing out.

It happened so fast that he was not sure he could say it actually happened/. Every thought, feeling, emotion and conversation that he had ever had with regads to his 'Doctor' and confidant flashed through his mind. Followed by his thoughts, feelings, dreams, wishes and regrets and desires for Hermione and Harry. There were even traces of self hatred and the need to seek forgiveness and redemption from Harry.

Nodding his head, the glass stoped humming and even started to repear their own cracks. The candles all relit themselves and it seemed as if the sun came out from behind clouds and illuminated the kitchen with even more light then before.

Harry held the business card out to Dudley and said, "We will talk later. For now write her. Tell her that you and I will meet her at Gringott's she is to ask for Griphook. Hurt Hermione and deal with me."

Using one of the only destinations that he could think of where there was little risk of being noticed by any magical or muggle people Harry had jumped him and his cousin there.

He had not fully forgiven Dudley nor had he forgotten what him and his family did to Harry. Harry was still slightly doubtful of the teen but would deal with it in time.

He had informed his cousin that after he was done writing his letter he was to meet with him in the back garden of the Longbottom's expansive back yard.

Dudley had been in awe at the size of the house and property, it exuded wealth and power. His father could only dream of being a quarter as wealthy or powerful as this family obviously was. Neville had trained with Harry in real time and magical time. They had learned with and taught one another and the gleam that was flaming to life behind the Avada Kedavra green eyes looked strangely familiar.

It was only when Harry grabbed his cousin's hand and walked toward a huge grassy patch that he caught on to what Harry had just finished aying to the cousin that he despised.

"Dudley-kins, I am going to _jump_ us to King's Cross Station but not on the Muggle side but rather Platform 9 and 3/4's. Once we get there I need you to take lead. Our destination is a store for Business clothing that even your father could only dream about shopping in, that is if they let him in." With that and a though and slight wave of his hand Dudley and he were wearing two passable suits transfiggured out of what they were wearing. For Dudley it was an improvement over the clothes he had been wearing since he showered at Kim's office.

"Oh, shit! Did Harry just say that he was jumping them?" gulped Neville, pushing his mother into the house and well away from any windows.

No sooner had they retreated to the safety of the stone home did Harry grab his cousins hand. It had looked to the casual observer as if Harry had been scared by someone and that he was trying to jump out of his skin.

It was with a rolling clap of thunder that the fat man in a little coat and a green eyed magical prodigy disappeared. It felt natural to Harry as it was his magic doing the traveling. To Dudley it felt as if two tractor trailers slammed into him fully weighted down and traveling at top speeds. It felt as if each and every cell in his body were trying to tear themselves apart, when suddenly it ended and he was over come with a heat wave that was so intense that those same cells had melted and reformed in the air above the earth and that mother nature had grabbed hiom by the balls and threw him at the ground as hard as she could.

Rolling up off his back and out of a hole that was in the shape of his body and at least six inches deep, Dudley crawled to his knees and puked. Sweat pouring off his brow he shot his cousin a death glare. Unconciously Dudley reached down the front of his trousers and fondeled his penis and testicles just to reassure himself that they were still there and attached.

Looking at his younger cousin he spit, "Never, ever do I want to travel with magic again. Is it alsways like that?"

Harry smiled one of the first true smiles that he had in years, the laughter and humor dancing in his eyes, and he replied, "What do you mean? I didn't feel a thing!" It was only then that Dudley noticed that his cousin was not standing but rather sitting Indian Style on thin air.

Leading his cousin through the barrier that sperated the Express's patform from the ones on the muggle side he looked at Dudley still highly amused and said "Well, lead the way."

Although he was still gawking at Harry, Dudley recalled Hermione saying that the boy despised attention. Therefore he did not mention that he looked as if he was sitting in air.

"Um, from here it is more then a couple kilometers walk and I do not have fare for a cab..." pettered out Dudley.

"What do you take me for, the poor penniless orphan that is as dumb or slow as a box of rocks like your parents made me out to be? Or maybe a poor, drunk, unemployed layabout?" querrird Harry, "I have more money then even your father and his worthless sister could waste in a million life times.

Even though he was the one to bring up Petunia and Vernon he had only succeded in getting himself sirred up. "Dudley, I may forgive you someday, even possibly like you. If I find out that you had any part in what your Father and Aunt did to me, I will kill you where you stand when I find out the truth. I have read your mind and thoughts but that doesn't mean that I did not miss something."

With that said Harry looked at his cousin and pictured in his mind's eye two people of the same general sizes as they were but two who did not look in the least like themselves. Thoughts firmly in mind he concentrated and flicked a finger at Dudley.

Presently he was using and practicing a magic that no other human had learned, even though they were capable of it. Most if not all wizards thought that their magic was superior then any other race's magic. Had they learned that magic was magic and the difference was more a state of mind then race of core. Well power levels helped some too.

So here were two people that looked young but dressed like two college aged students that were trying to impress either the latest girl that they were dating or a perspective employer. Looking out onto the late morning traffic, Harry whistled and without realizing some of his magic bled into his desire to get a cabbies attention.

The resulting calamity was something that might have been a scene written by none other then Mel Brooks. Every livery driver that was looking for a fare and even some that had passengers attempted to locate the owner of the whistle. There were no less then four mild collisions attributed to drivers that were either not paying attention to where they were going or to drivers that were jockeying to pick up two yound and mid-level managers outside of the train station.

Dudley was laughing at the humor of the situation. He had started to shake his head and not realizing it thought to himself a phrase that he must have hear Hermione mutter a few hundred times in the week or two that he knew her. "Only Harry."

"Aye Governor, Where you lads be heading' ?"

Dudley cleared his throat and glanced at Harry. For his part Harry was only paying the bare minimum amount of attention that he had to while holding out his hand and a stack of 500 Pound Notes. Dudley's eyes bulged. Where in the hell did he steal that from he thought. Then he convinced himself that his cousin may not have stolen it buy used his powers to make it.

"Take us to Tailor's Row please, and be quick about it." said a boy that was used to ordering people like the cab driver around. They were well, people that took orders, so you had to show them who was boss. Especially people like cab drivers. They would pad the meter if they even used one by taking a long and circitus route. After all they were more likely to cheat you then a shady man selling things out of his trunk that he would swear fell off the back of a Lowery somewhere.

After a twenty minute ride in light to medium traffic they arrived at their destination. Harry had durring the ride been observing the man that was driving, and his cousin. Merlin there was so much of his depised uncle in the boy at times. His attitude definitely needed an adjustment.

Arriving at the designated street Harry quickly jumped out of the cab. He had been sitting behind the driver and could see the man stiffen as he felt that these two boys might be trying to stiff him. He was a honest and hardworking man. He worked three jobs. Two per say and on some days all three. He had a 'turn-off notice for his power and water' as he was behind a couple hundered pounds. The man had a pair of Catholic prayer beads and a bible on his dash for the slow periods and a bent and cracked picture of his family. His wife and four children in front of a too small home. Harry stopped next to the drivers window and rapped on it.

Dudley was just finally getting his bulk out of the back seat. He did not think his cousin would cheat the man but it sure did look that was at first with how he jumped out of the back seat. He could only watch as the man rolled the window down.

Looking at the teen that was obviously not used to taking cabs as one usually paid before getting out, he looked at Harry and said, "That will be Ten Pounds please."

With a small and well hidden smirk Harry asked the proud man, "Do you accept tips good sir?"

the man looked as if Harry was from a different world and could only nod his head yes. It was at this point that Harry looked at his hand that was below the man's line of sight and folded ten of the rather large bills into his hand. He had recognized one of the girls in the photograph. Her name was Wendy Simmons and was a third year Hufflepuff. "Thank You for the comfortable and honest ride." He then extended his hand to shake the drivers hand. The driver was used to all sorts in his line of work and shook the teens hand. He had felt the boy palm him some paper bills, but sis not know exactly how much was there yet. Harry let go and started to back away as he withdrew his hand. The man looked at Harry and the wad of cash that was way way too much. 'Maybe he was a foreginer..." It was then Harry said, "I know of your daugher Wendy. She is a great girl and student. She gets spells done well as long as she concentrates. I am sorry that you are having hard times," said Harry slancing at the mail next to the driver's leg, "I hope this helps somewhat with either the bills or her tutition. Tell her that her teacher from the D.A. Said hello."

With his heart soaring at being able to help a man that needed it and a girl that deserved to goto a school that would help her and her gift of magic Harry walked to his cousin and followed the overweight but slimming man to a row of tailors and clothiers that were expensive and places that one usually needed an appointment to be seen. Armani, Bliss, Gucci, Brooks Brothers, and others. A little store front flickered into view. He instantly headed towards it.

Had he turned around he would have seen the face of a shocked man that was feeling guilty for accepting the money as his pride was warring with him. He had 4,990 Pounds as a tip. He had enough to pay his daughters tuition at that magic school she cried to go to, also rent and utilities for a few months to boot. It would help more then the young teacher would ever know.

Mr. Simmons' picked up his mobile phone and called home. Wendy answered and he relayed what happened from start to finish. When he told her that it was her DA teacher that made it possible for her to return to school for one more year with out stressing the families finances. She paused and then told her father that the DA did not have a 'teacher' per say but was run by The-Boy-Who-Lived. Since he did not understand she said that she would tell him all about it when he got home.

Wendy could not believe the generosity of a man that the Magical papers labeled as a liar and deranged and mentally unstable. She did not even know that he knew how to get around the magical world. Wrongly assuming that as a hero of the magical world he would have grown up knowing and learning magic from the time of his defeat of the man whose name people would not mention.

They had just left a tailors that was in the Muggle world. After seeing the quickness and better quality of clothes that were offered for almost the same amount of money (he accepted Gold or Pounds, even Credit or Debit cards) Harry could not help but ask.

"Why is it that you are located here and not in the Alley?"

The older man looked at Harry but not seeing the well known face but a strangers, and replied. "Where else would a tailor's shop be but Tailor's Row?" Laughing at the look he got from the teens he said, "I know that answer was not really an answer that told you what you were asking or meant to ask so let me try again. How many Pureblood's wear suits or anything dressier then slacks and a shirt made out of spider silk. Sure Acramatula silk is the best that the Wizarding world has to offer and is as expensive as hell. Have they even looked at or tried Silk from a Silk Worm? Tried on a sweater made from Cashmere? Most magical clothing is inferior to Muggle clothes, quality of fabric or texture never mind patterns designs or shades of colors. All colors are basic and primary with the exception of the Orange used by the Cannons which is owned by a muggle born I believe and a green that a muggle born had introduced that Albus himself made popular. Anyway in order to enchant clothing all it needs is something to hold the enchantment. Why do you think almost all the wizarding clothing has a metal clasp or metal buttons? To hold the magic of course."

After he and his cousin had been fitted with the best suits they could order the man took their measurements and asured them that it will be a couple days as even using magic one needed to take their time if one expected perfection.

When he had thought about the purchase that he was making he realized that it would be coming in handy as he was now a Diplomat for the United States Magical Gevernment and doubled his order. The second part was to be all black pinstripes with crisp white shirts. When the man asked if he was MI-6, Harry Pulled out a ID that was emblazed with the Official Seal of the United States and identified him as Ambassador Rockefeller. As it was magical in nature the picture and name changed to meet Harry's face and what ever name he desired as long as it was one that he could legally claim.

Seeing that he was not dealing with a upper-class Muggle born but rather a Diplomat to the most powerful nation in the free world the man's face paled. Wuickly regaining his color he Looked at Harry and said, "I beg your pardon Ambassador Rockefeller. For a mere bit more I am able to enchant your clothing with size, comfortability and ever clean and pressed charms as you are not only an American but a diplomat. Were you just a English citizen I would not be able to as it is illegal to add them to muggle clothing. Stupid law passed by biggoted men if you ask me." claimed the tailor.

Harry knew what the man said was true and there was no doubt in his mind that had he come on as anyone other then a Diplomat and maybe his true Identity, he would never have been afford that perk. Granted he could have done it himself, he did have other things that would better benefit from his attentions. "As you please, I would be more then happy to pay for them."

Looking at the teenager that stood next to Ambassador Rockefeller he was not sure if he was muggle or magical not that it would matter as he was ore then sure he was aware of the magical world. All that he wanted to know was if he was a bodyguard or friend/co-worker.

"Does he need extra room for a sidearm and holster?" he delicately asked of the men indicating Dudley.

"Not at this time thanks." replied Harry. After everything was done and paid for and Harry gave an address for the Clothing to be Delivered he prepared to exit the store. The address was the building of Flats that his father bought and PBFC owned and rented out to Muggle borns and their relatives that were in the know of magic.

Seeing that the Ambassador was ready to leave bbut not seeing his limo out fron he figgered the boy was either traveling on foot and seeing the sights of London or going to use a portkey of appirition to travel. Hoping to keep him as a customer he made an offer to Lord Rockefeller. "My fine Sir, I see that you have not a car at your disposal," he began nodding out the window "If you want you can floo from here or activate a portkey or Apparate if that is how you are traveling."

It was at this point that the man with the Ambassador got slightly green and paled thinking that Apparition and Jumping were the same. He still did not have a grasp on his rolling tomach yet from his first Jumping experience and he never wanted to do that again.

Seeing Dudder's expression just like Anthony the tailor had Ambassador Rockefeller grined and grabbed the others hand. Dudley tried to free himself from Harry when all of a sudden he heard his cousin say "Thanks!" and with a grin that caused Dudley to grimmace started his magic to start the Appartition process.

It was a now disgruntled Dudley that was feeling sick all over. It had felt as if someone had nailed his feet to the ground, lifted his arms above his head and pulled the boy so that he grew to what felt like 15 feet tall. Once he stopped growing it felt like someone turned on a damn powerful and extremely loud vacuum. He was sucked upwards into the darkness. As the overweight teen went up into the vacuum's hose, he felt the acid in his stomach threaten to rise to his mouth and out of it. Not again.

This time when the sound and motion stopped he had landed on his ample ass but not six inched below the surface of the pavement. The method of travel that he had just experienced was not as bad as Jumping was but not something that he wanted to try again any time in the next decade.

Taking pity on him, Harry told him the names of each mode of transport that he had experienced, Dudders said that out of the two he hated both but the first was the worst. They had arrived in a private office inside of Gringott's. Just as quick as the arrived an armed team of Goblin Warrior entered the office to ensure that it was Harry and not an invading force.

"Lord Potter, Welcome. The President and Griphook will be with you as soon as they can. There are some things that they need to handle before they can take care of your business. Please make your self at home. I have been directed to inform you that this particualar office is yours and that only you, those you are with and Goblin Warriors vetted by our Lord and your account manager are able to open the door with out your permission to enter. Do you or your friend wish a drink or food?"

All the while the Goblin was saying this, his eyes were looking through the Goblin Glamor that Harry attmpted to use, thinking to himself not aware that Harry could hear his thoughts, "My what a healthy meal that fat one would make. Feed my clan for weeks he would."

Looking at him Harry said in perfect Goblin tongue, "That he would but there is too much blubber and the meat is to tender from not running and fighting like a meal worthy of your clan plus he would only upset your stomach." The warrior paled when he realized that this wizard could read his mind something that wizards were not able to do as they could not understand a Goblin's mentality.

Holding up his hands and laughing Harry said in English, "We are fine thanks. Let us know when Lord Ragnok has time to see me as his gold is more important then my petty ideas and problems. While I am waiting would you please escort me and my cousin to my family vault?"

"Sure Lord Potter, just so you know all your vaults have been moved into a private and revently consturcted tunnel which contains all the vaults that belong to you."

Harry knew that it was happening but was not aware that it would be ready so soon. Looking at his cousin he smirked and said in the language of the Goblins "Take us on the fastest cart that you have, using the longest, scariest most feared route that you have."

This human was not one that feared the rush of action and life on the edge. He was what the humans called an andrealin junkie. Live fast and die hard. A saying that Goblins off all ages agreed with.

"Right away." Leading the way to a sleek golden cart in the shape of a bullet train from the middle east, Harry was almost drooling in anticipation.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" was all that was going through the fat kids mind. He was not aware of what he was _really _in for but what ever it was it looked as if that golden thing could move at fast speeds and considering the little magic that he had been subjected to he was not looking forward to it. "Um, could I wait here?" asked the sick looking boy.

"No human. Against the rules. If you want I can let you play with my child's new pet 'BUBBLES'.

Harry looked at the goblin and almost laughed when he heard the male goblin mumble under his breath "Why he would name a 26 month old Hungarian Horntail BUBBLES is beyond me" in his native tongue.

At first Dudley thought that Bubbles might me a magical version of a puppy or kitten and asked Harry if he was correct. Amusement that Occlumency could not hide was showing on his face when he asnwered him "Um, kind of more like a cross between the two while being nursed on mothers milk that contained more caffeine then Red Bull and Mountain Dew put together." he smirked in reply.

Taking his chances and hedging his bets because of the expression that the Goblin and his cousin were wearing, Dudley decided to risk going on the vault excursion. Boy would he be kicking himself in the ass for not plating with a young child's pet. A hyper active kitten and puppy like cross breed could not have been any worse.

They had just come of the eigth consecutive set of downhill slope, leading into a loopdie-loop that was followed by two sets or reverse barrel rolls and a then a reverse-inverted free fall that ended with a thud onto a rickety and falling apart as they passed over it bridge that was built at least a half kilometer above a river of molten lava. Unseen by the lad was a track that was under them on the right side of the cart. When he had landed on the straight-away and the cart started shaking, he looked behind them and saw what looked to be the tressle that they were riding on give way. It was then that he started to heave his remaining breakfast from his stomach. He hung his head off the right side of the cart and heaves food, stomach acid and anything else that was left.

He did not see the cart that was headed the other way at a more sedate pace, nor did he see the occupants get covered in his vomit. There was so much that it would have filled a two gallon bucket. Nor did he hear the person that the vomit land on, start to complain and bluster in a scary imitation of his father.

"Who in Merlin's name just puked on me? How dare they? Do they not know who I am? I am the Minister of Magic! I want that wizard or witches head. Do you hear me you stupid hole digging Goblin? Or should I make a pie out of you?" was what a short fat puke covered man was yelling.

Harry and the Goblin Warrior burst out laughing their asses off. Fudge was the one person they agreed deserved what he got. They along with the Minister did not see the Goblin that was driving the Minister's cart press a hidden button and tripled the speed in turn causing Dudley's sick to stick to the Minister and fly from his face and around his head and splatter onto Percy Weasley's face.

Harry had begun to cope with how rich he was. He knew that money did not buy happiness and love nor could it bring back or replace the loved ones that left it to him, but what it could do was bring forth justice and righteousness.

He had reviewed numerous thick files upon even thicker and sometimes paper thin files from each family that he inherited from that was English in origin, roots, or citizenship. With a few exceptions where the family was from a different country or lands but yet had a vault in Gringott's England as it was one of the oldest Wizarding banks in the world.

He wandered around by himself as was his wish, leaving his cousin to look about. He had warned him of the vaults protections. If anyone other then a rightful owner or a person allowed to make a withdrawal attempted to remove any Jewels, Gold, Sickles, Knutts, or artifact their hand would be magically severed the first time. The second attempt would be fool hardy and that Harry was not sure if the thief's body would be found.

Properly chastised Dudley stuck his hands in his pockets. Sure he could pick anything up, even the gold, but if he made to conceal it or attempt to remove it from the vault he would pay for it in more the the value of the item.

Harry was astounded by the library that was set up. Actually truth be told he was astounded by the veritable mansion that was set up within the vault. There was not a building but there was actual living quarters scattered about. For instance he was sitting in an area that resembled a library. There was a fireplace (It was blood warded to Harry only) that had a floo connection, couches, floating balls of magical flames that were brighter then any magical candle allowing for a better light in which to see, read by, or appraise valuable gems by.

There was an area set up with the largest bed he had ever seen. There was a magical kitchen that even had some muggle appliances that were run on natural gas. The stove for instance had no electronic parts for magic to fould up and short out, hence it could be used in a mostly magical enviorment.

Seing what looked to be numerous walls made out of Galleons he headed towards it. There on the side wall was a door made of a strange metal that he later identified as Mytherill. Behind the door was a complete bathroom consisting of the normal items that were more sensible in size then what most witches and wizards owned. For instance the tub was twice the size as a muggle tub. One that could easily fir three people instead of a huge pond sidex one that made no sense as one did not need that much room in a tub, not even Dudley or Hagrid. There was also a hot-tub/jacuzzi combination and a saunna. Off to the side was a table for muscle massages.

Mytherill was a metal that was rare to find outside of the Dwarf's Enclaves as he was extremely hard to mine, locate and shape. Although there was nothing better for magical items that used and conducted high amounts of magic on a regular bassis as it do not melt, heat up or bleed off excess magic. He would find out that he had one vault that was forth meters wide, forty meters deep and six meters tall, full of the stuff. One wand made of it could cover the cost of operating Hogwarts, cover the tuition for all seven years for all four houses. That was one wand's worth.

He was sitting down next to the fire that lit when he sat and had just wondered where Dudley was, when a magical screen above the fire place lit up and showed a map of the vault and was big enough that he could read Dudley's name next to a dot that represented him. Dudley was looking at the magical icebox and food dispenser. Calling out so that he could hear Harry, Harry yelled, "Look for a menu, if there is a drink or food that you want just press your finger to it.. dudley tried it but nothing happened. That was when a note appeared on the screen which showed not only the map but a texting area.

_Even though he is non-magical if he was to press any wand to the item, the ambient magic of the wand would work for what he is trying to do. It is similar to how a muggle can use a portkey if they know the activation word as the Portkey contains or holds the magic._

Harry was shocked at what happened and doubted his own eyes. He got up and walked to the kitchen. He walked up to Dudley and handed his wand off to the youth. Dudley took the wand into hand with out even thinking. It was only when his brain caught up to his hand and desire for food that he gave his cousin a look that relayed fear and that he thought Harry was screwing with him again.

"Trust me Dudley!" he exclaimed. "Trust me." Dudley thought. Usually that meant "Do it and the joke will be on you."

Grabbing his inner-fortitude he took the wand (point towards him) and pressed what he thought was the tip to a couple of items. No sooner did he do that, a tray appeared with a extra thick 16 ounce hamburger, crisps, and a double thick milkshake. The burger had extra cheese, was cooked to a perfect mid-rare and dripping flavor and grease.

Eyes widening he dropped the wand, mouth hanging down as if he was expecting the Knights bus to prive into it as a tunnel.

Harry picked up his wand, took the menu and walked back to the library with his cousin on his feet. Eyes still wide. He could not help himself, "Wow Dudders, I guess I was right after-all, Ickle little Duddy-kins is a big bad freak of a Wizard after-all!"

As soon as Harry said that Vernon and Petunia were on one shoulder and a secret dream was on the other having an all out was. His hands had inadvertently let go of the tray as he stuttered "W-W-W-What?"

Harry was sitting down before he looked at his cousin with a laugh in his eyes, menu in hand ready to order his own food.

"Dudley, you better put you hands on the tray before it falls and drops your food all over the floor. I will not let you have more if you waste it like that."

Dudley looked down and his eyes widened even more as he tried not to sound scared, "Did I just do M-Ma-Ma"

"Magic?" asked Harry. Dudley shook his head in a yes motion. "No Dud, I think the magic of the tray and vault did that. Don't worry, you do not have magic, It was what was left in the wand when you used it to touch it to the menu. Even if it was fully charged, you would not have been able to do a spell. I was just putting on over on you." for a split-second he thought he saw a look of wonder, then disappointment and longing pass over his cousins face. It was then that he realized that Dudley was jealous of him.

Harry had just placed an order of a nice Baked Ziti with a marinated Greek Salad and extra Feta Cheese. Garlic Bread and a red wine from Potter's-Port Vineyards located on the magical island of Charenwell*. It was obviously from a vineyard that was owned in some way shape or form by him. (**_A/N this is a casual tip of the hat to a FanFic that I have been reading recently called __The Harem War __by RADASLAB, ID#5639518, go check it out and leave him a review even though I rarely get a chance to as I have no internet connection and can only get to one once a week if that often! RADASLAB if you read this I apologise and would like to tell you that I love your story and that when you update it is usually two chapters at a shot which is a bonus!**_)

Just as he was starting to eat a newspaper and a note appeared on the coffe table in front of him. The table was not large by and means, but it was heavy and expensive. The base was made by bricks of Gold that were cross stacked five high and five across. The glass top of the table was from Diamond dust that was magically compressed for so long that it reformed into a sheet of flawless diamond perfect in its pinkish color and not one flaw, in clarity, design or color.

Kicking up his feet Harry started to eat and read his note and then the newspaper. His anger and emotions would be tried real soon. Thank goodness he was heading back to America the first chance that he got would be a repeating though in his mind that day.

**Serial Killer's Last Will Read**

_by: Page O. Lyes_

_Readers you have heard it here first. Sirius Black is dead (finally) and his Will was read by the Gringott's Goblins. We are not sure who is now Lord Black but we have it on good authority of the Minister of Magic that it is not nor will it be Harry Potter who claims that he was the Godson of this back-stabbing and murdering man who can be described by his initals alone (S.O.B)._

_According to those in the Ministry it will be none other then the son and Heir of the Malfoy line as he is proven to be that last and oldest blood heir alive. Draco had told us that the first thing that he would do is transfer all properties, vaults and Lordships to the Malfoy family and disband the Black family and name._

_When we interviewed Harry Potter about it he wept in pain at being the one that was secretly responsible for killing his Godfather with a curse that he described as being Greeen, fast, and getting away from him._

_I implore you the reader, what curse is Green, fast and can kill a wizard as strong as an Ex-Aurror turned traitor turned mass murderer who was responsible for the death of the Potters and Peter Pettigrew who activly fought against the Dark Lord and tried to capture Sirius Black after he revealed him self to be the Dark Lords right hand man and spy._

_I feel so strongly about this that I am demanding that you the reader write a letter to the Minister of Magic demanding that the insolent boy be arrested and sent straight to Azkaban or even better demand that he be kissed._

_"Potter will cry like a baby. He is so weak that I give him two hours before he is a drooling babbling puddle of $*#, there is no doubt in my mind that he has turned DARK and evil. He communicated with You-Know-Who on a regular basis Third year and Fourth Year. I think he even was getting lessons from the Dark Lord so that he can become a full fledged member of his evil ranks, He helped to bring him back to life. If it was not for Harry Potter, You-Know-Who would never have returned." claimed Ronald Weasley._

_For more on this story go to the next page and see the story Dark Lord in Training?_

**Head Mugwump skirts duty!**

**Fails to answer Minister's Summons**

_by: **Heliez Tuya**_

_The Ministry of Magic is demanding that Albus Dumbledore be removed from his position as Supreme Mugwump missed the annual Wizegmont meeting and voting session that decides on the new laws taxes, tariffs and budgets for the upcoming year. This is the only session of it's kind every year. All the other sessions revolve around up-coming issues regarding education, Bills that need to be discussed or proposed for discussion, debates in regards to which department needs to be expanded or replaced the next fiscal year, Ministry sponsored events, holidays, pay schedules and even if a Wizard or Witch had done anything that needs to be investigated for._

_It is obvious that the Old and mentally unbalanced Headmaster is getting too old for all the jobs that he holds. He is a Headmaster that can not properly staff the Greatest School of Magic in the world. He is the Head of the ICW (he failed to show up to the last two meetings, and as allowed by their charter the Wizards that serve under him can pass laws and decrees that all nations that are members of the ICW have to abide by._

_He has not answered the summons from them, which coincidently allowed the dirty colonists across the pond to appoint a new Ambassador to **represent** their country and their ideas, morals, and ideals and force them upon us! Had he been there he could have appointed one of our great Wizards or Witches such as Lucius Malfoy or Delores Umbridge to oversee their backwards and dangerous government one that is trying to control the Wizarding World and covertly take over England. It is our right to chose who they get to represent their country here in England. It is thanks to out generosity that they were even allowed to go there and live to begin with. It is also due to 'them' that there was the famous WITCH burnings that killed our fellow brethren. For centuries we have filed complaints and asked for repreations and have been snubbed. _

_If he can not do his job and force the American to submit to the proper ways of living and stop acting like Muggles that we are not even supposed to be living among, then he needs to be replaced. Even the most senior members of the English Ministry of Magic agree. When his name comes up durring the elections for Public office this year vote for what is right. Right for the Ministry, RIGHT FOR YOU, vote for Lord Malfoy or Lady Umbridge._

_In closing I ask you the reader and Albus Dumbledore (not that I expect to get an answer from him,) Who ir this Ambassador that we had no choice in having enter our country and do all sorts of underhanded things to us and ours. We will be lucky if he does not initiate or cause a Mass Witch-hunt like he did in the Colonies._

_For more on Lady Umbridge and the highest scored that Hogwarts's has seen in Defense since Headmaster Dumbledore took over, go to the Article at the bottom of this page._

**Boy-Who-Lived****is a FAILURE?**

_By: Rita Skeeta_

_Harry Potter. Has he abandoned us? He first banished the Dark Lord from this world when he was one year old and then hid himself away in the muggle world. Were we not good enough for him to live where he rightfully belonged? He then spread lies about the Dark Lord being reborn when he was only 13 and cheating in a cometition that he used Dark Magic to enter. He and fellow and rightful champion Cedric Diggory both grabbed a portkey that brought them to the final challenge of the Tri-Wizarding Tournament. When it was obvious that he could not win fair and square, he killed Cedric, bringing back the boys body to taunt the innocent child's parents. To this day they do not know the truth of what happened as Headmaster and Supreme Mug-Wump has delceared it 'Classified' and labeled it as a 'State Secret'. What is he truly hiding other then the truth of the matter and that Harry Potter killed for fame and Gold. _

_It is our pleasure and great shame to tell you the public of the latest scandal. Harry Potter is a failure. That is right, you heard it here and first from me and the Daily Prophet. Walking through Diagon Alley late yesterday, I kicked some litter that someone carelessly left lying on the ground instead of either banishing it or throwing it away like a normal person. I picked it up and low and behold, it was someone's OWL scores. Who's? Harry James Potter. After debating it I looked at the results as it was 1) already opened, and 2) it was thrown on the ground of a public cobblestone alley) so I read them. After reading them, I knew why the owner did not banish them. He couldn't, he doesn't know or can not perform the spell properly. How do I know this? Well here are his results and as proof they have been double checked at the Office of Educational Marks and Awards; and we have them for you on display at our office for the low viewing cost of 2 sickles._

_Transfiguration: P_

_Potions: ** - student failed every question and practical given or `` asked of him._

_C.O.M.C. : D_

_Charms: P_

_Diviation: D_

_History: ** - student slept for the entire exam and did not ever get his name right on the exam. His name was written as: Hry pOt_

_Serveus Snape had this to say, "I went over every question and potion that has been on the OWLS since I started teaching. There is no reason that he should have failed. I spent countless hours every week (2 hours per night) trying to teach that Thunderhead something. I guess he thought that Fame would allow him to pass. I tried to warn the Headmaster but he would not listen to me. I was not even compensated by the inferal child or the school when it was the Headmaster that demanded I waste my time tutoring the child in Potions, instead of coming up with a new potion like the Wolfsbane that I created and the one that I am working on to help Vampires."_

_This is only one example of many that I have heard about the favoritizim that the Headmaster shows his favorite student. For example, allowing Potter to have a broom as a first year and placing him on the Quidditch team without even knowing if the boy knew how to fly or having him tryout for the team._

_As a ex-student of this once fine academy I am embarrassed by these grades. Even though he is an Orphan and his tuition is paid for by a Scholarship fund that the Headmaster controlls for his pet project: Muggle-born and Light-sided children, I feel as though as he should not be allowed to attend Hogwart's come this September. Furthermore I think that he should be held at Azkaban until such a time as he admits to his low down and guilty mis-deeds like admitting to killing his godfather and Cedric Diggory, to cheating on his end of year exams. How else could he get so far (end of five years of schooling) and yet do so poorly? Is Hermione Granger responsilbe by giving him the answers durring test, doing his potions work and practicals? Did she carry him? It is possible as she is the smartest 'muggle-born' witch. She would tell readers otherwise, but over all Draco Malfoy is listed as receiving O's in each and every subject that he took an exam in, which makes him the highest ranked student._

The newspaper was full of bullshit as usual. He was pissed at first, then he saw the bold face lies and started to laugh his ass off. For some reason he did not doubt that the quote from Ron was not only correct but word for word out of the lying two faced bastards mouth. He could not wait to get his revenge. It might be a dish best served cold but he would be willing to try it hot or even luke-warm.

When he had laughed at his OWL scores it was a deep and full on belly laugh. With this action alone the alarms and wards stopped reacting to his natural and free magics. No longer was there an alarm going off in the Goblin Security office showing that someone was attacking the newest vault wing. Three divisions of Goblins had been suited up and marching towards the Potter wing when Lord Ragnok stopped them and assured them that Lord and Friend Potter was not under attack but reacting to the newspaper's lies.

As the Goblins were standing down, a group of vistiors were at the front desk asking to talk to Griphook. These were not clients of Griphook and the Goblin was not one that liked Muggles, Wizards or even females, which three of them were. He was also one that was not granted freedom from a life debt from Harry James Potter. Actually he was one of the main Goblins plotting against him.

It was only the fact that one of the cart drivers recognised Neville Longbottom that had the youngster running for his Great-Great Grand-sire to tell him of what was happening. Reaching the door of his grand-sire-goblin the youngster managed to stop a armed conflict.

"Master Warrior, Grandfather, Dull Axe had just lied to and turned away Goblin Friend and 'brother' of Lord Potter. Told him and guests to leave or be killed, come quick!"

This Master Warrior was the one that had brought Harry to his vault hours earlier and knew that he was waiting on some guests. He also knew the only other wizard alive that another Goblin would refer to as a Goblin Friend or 'brother' of Lord Potter would be Neville Longbottom, Lord Apparent of the Noble Family Longbottom's.

If what his youngest off-spring was saying was true, not only would there be deadly magics soon flying, but the lad would be in his right in doing so and even be right in killing the insolent Goblin traitor for not recognizing a Goblin Friend regardless of his alegiance. He was Goblin first and foremost.

He crept up on the goblin that was in question and listened to the conversation that was not being discretely held.

"I care not for who you think you are. For insutling me and my Clan I have given your accounts to me and seek to have your blood coat this floor in repreations for trying to intimidate a Goblin on Goblin soil. You are not a Goblin Friend you lying and traitorous piece of dragon dung..."

The Goblin Master Warrior spoke in a tone that was so soft and deadly that it froze the offending, lying cheating traitor in his Goblin shoes. "I challenge you to a duel for misrepresenting yourself, the Goblin nation and your leader Lord Ragnok. You life, and that of your clan is forfeit as is your Gold and any and all valuables that are in the poseesion of you and your kin-folk." stated Master Warroior that went by the scared name of a warrior Goblin, Warrior QuickDeath.

Dull Axe paled. He never heard him walk up on him. In his moment of stupidity and foolishness, he had taken to long to strike the idiot human dead. Now he had failed at drawing first blood against Harry Potter.

QuickDeath snapped his fingers and a parchment flew off a desk, filling it's self out and duplicating. The bank went into a non-human lockdown. All non humand were unable to hide or escape or leave the bank by any means. Ragnok was told of what was going on via this communications parchment that QuickDeath had sent him. The parchment was also a order of arrest and summons for the entire goblin family, Clan Axe. All twelve. Most were old of retired. The few youngsters were shaking as the dumbest in their family just condemed them to not only failure in being the Goblins to start the human Dark Lords newest and only allowed bank, but sure death as only one of them might be able to beat QuickDeath in a fair fight, except Goblins never fought a battle or war fairly.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were on the run. They were fugatives of justice although she id not know it and he didn't think that he had done anything wrong. The boy was a thankless layabout that was as worthless as his no good-drunk-freaky-devil-spawn father, and add to that list harlot for his mother. They should have been drowned at birth.

It was thoughts like these that kept him from realizing that he was becoming famous. Had he known he would have thought the fame was 'good' and well deserved. He would have been strutting around like a peacock durring mating season even though he resembled a large Rhino with he actions and emotional range not to mention feeding habits and thought process.

It was early the morning after he had woke up that Vernon had kidnapped and smuggled his sister out of the hospital. He knew that there would be some questions that he could not answer for if he did he would be incriminating himself, and if anything, he Vernon Hubert Lynn Dursley was not stupid enough to do something wrong and get caught, never mind leave behind evidence or that E.N.A stuff that they could use to make an exact replica of a person.

Yeah he was so good and so smart that he did not even know that it was actually DNA and that the police and prosecutor's office did not need it for the case that they were slowly but surely building.

As it was, they had a somewhat large break in the case.

Part time worker for the Queen's pet project of Children First had came across a computer and web cm set up that was intact. The technicians worked tirelessly on it removing so much evidence that the resulting investigation would be the largest one of it's kind on so many levels that it was on a level of it's own. By the end of it there would be charges that fell under Fraud, Sex Crimes, Child Abuse, Child Sexual Abuse, Slander, Assault and Battery, Attempted Murder, Drug Possession, Drunk Driving, Assaulting a Police Officer, and many more. Each day the list grew.

It was this same individual that knew of a witness that they eagerly wanted to talk to, but there were problems with that. That were a nightmare. He was a student that was seeing her in her other capacity as a Cousleor and in the capacity of Psychologist. He was not only a witness but a victim also. This also led he to maybe learn a tenative ID on that individual that was found to be tortured, for a fat man's sick pleasure and others sick and twisted enjoyment.

The arrestes were already beginning with records from the man's own computer, and online account for a intermediary company that you paid to pay someone else money for goods or services on the World Wide Web. Obsteniously it was to protect an individual from being scamed, taken advantage of or otherwise having their Identity stolen as the end users on both ends were identified by a User ID number, an Alias and Password that was chosen by them that had to be more then 10 numbers and letters. The only person that new the identites of either user was the company in the middle.

In a theoretical aspect, the company was great, was a good safety device for the ones that did conduct financial transactions on the web and made it harder for predators to find and take advantage of potential victims, of course on the other side of that praise was the now blindingly obvious fact that if the predator or crominal element had slightly more common sense then the Dursley idiot, the companies safe guards would also protect them as well as they did the innocent. They relied upon your honor and truthfulness to open an account and in some cases banking information. Sure you could use pre-pay Credit Cards to circumvent the 'banking information' which is how most of these men got away with out disclosing their name, or any other information that could be potentially used to ID them.

It was the police that were lucky that the criminal in this case was so stupid that he thought he was doing nothing wrong and was above the law that he not only used his banking information and real name but had given that card numbers for a pre-pay card that had been used for quite a few years and had been listed in a lot of investigations into illegal gambling, drugs, off book liwuor stores and even a quite large amount of transactions at House of Ill-dispute. Whore-houses! This was a man that had been so careful for so long that some agencies were afraid of him never slipping up. For the most part it was luck on Vernon Dursley's part not planning and as the saying goes eventually your luck will run out.

Kim Kennedy was meeting with the two underage victims. They knew that she was a hard ball player and that she took no shit. Oh she was not the feminist that took every remark as a light against her gender or as sexual harassment, no she took those in humor and gave as well as she got. No she played by the rules and bent them only in extreme circumstances. Hell they were sure that she was straight and played that way as hard and as seriously and with as much emthusiasim as she did her professional life. None knew personally but could only dream as they watched her preform every year at sponsored sporting events (co-ed) and various other functions, even when she was sparring at the gym with kickboxing or shaddow boxing, she was a force to be feared and not triffled with.

Knowing the kind of people that they were up against, they had her followed. The detectives that were taging along with out her knowledge were excited by the challenge. They were not only out of the office on an easy assigment but walking behind a female that had long, lean powerful legs and buns of steel was a added bonus. That and the coffee and donuts they consumed on the train headed towards London, and from there they were not sure.

After a bit, the train slowed down. Discharging the early morning rush hour passengers that were running a little behind, some as usual, to go to work. In order not to be noticed as they hd made it this far tailing that fine piece of tail, one took of his reversable shirt and flipped it inside out chnging the color and pattern and lowered it over his undershirt. The other one pulled up the skin tight and form fitting spandex that she wore as it was more comfortable and easily to use to hide her appearance. Once the leg cuffs slid up her thin calves and to slightly above her knees, she pulled out sunglasses and a beach cover-up skirt from her shoulder bag. Wrapping it around her as she walked she transformed from exercise clothes to summer casual. She further changed her appearance by removing her thin hoodie that had the arms cut off and a exagerated V cut in to the front. It was something that she normally only wore when she was home with nothing on underneath. No bra, panties or bottoms as it afforded a great view of her perfect small C cups breast that stood up at attention with small pink nipples poking out almost all day and night, it was a shirt that stopped a few inches under the bottom of her ass and showered off her body perfectly to what ever man or woman was lucky enough to glimpse the sight when she opened the door of her appartment to get the Sunday Newspaper. The fact that she stole it from her girlfriend, lover and life partner did not matter as the other girl prefered to spen her time home paying homage to the Cop's nubile body with her mouth and was a active and proud home and social nudist.

The skirt fastened, she grabed the neckline of her favorite hoodie and yanked. This was the first time that she had worn something under it. Granted there was not much fabric to her black bikini top, but she blended in with quite a few females that were out on a beautiful day in downtown London, trying to attract the eye of a good looking bloke.

Granted she was not interested in blokes in the least but that did not mean that she did not appreciate the looks they and a few woman gave her way. It was not until they had exited onto the street that the attention was less noticable as there was a large group of teenaged girls from America running around in some cases less then she was. So it was sade to say that she blended in well with the ones that were shopping before grabbin a train to go to the numerous rock lines beaches that were scattered along the islands shoreline.

Marge was whisked away in the middle of the night by a tall dark handsome and quite strong man, no hero. It was her hero he had helped her get away from the evil aliens that were probing her mind and other places.

Oh how see could not wait to show him her appreciation, she would gladly ease the burning in his loins. She would quench his thirst with her liquid fires. Oh yes he would be the one lucky enough to be the one to break through her maidenhood and drink from her depths. She had felt him place her on a bed of the softest feathers, grass and roses that he could find. It was obvious by her comfort that he had worked hard and long days to make it perfect further increasing her amorous desires and reproductive urges.

She felt him place one are across his strong and broad shoulders. His left arm snaked over her right shoulder blade, over his neck and erroticly slidding his hand down her back and carressing her well formed ass. She then shivered as his hand touched her just above her right hip and ghosted over her thick thigh and gently but yet forcefully demanding that she part her legs.

Allowing him towards her well guarded and never violated or touched flower and sheath for her Prince's sword, she gave in with a sigh of contentment licking her lips in anticipation. His hand reached her center and passed over her pleasure button. Had she known the emotions and feelings that touching this protruding buddle of nerves could produce, she may have very well pleasured herself. As it was forbidden to do, she had not...not even to experiment like her friends had, by themselves and with one another.

No she was not evil or weak, she could wait for her Prince. Wait she had, for Fifty-Three summers and winters and now he was here. Finally he had found her. The wait was over.

She bucked at the lightest and most innocent brush against her genitals. Causing her hair to tickle her clit making her body react in kind by the electrical charge that filled the tender nerve bundle. Her flower slighly opened up and the nectar contained with in leaked out. No, correction it squirted out in it's attempt to attract and trap the bee that was there to pollinate it.

Wait was was the prince doing? Ohh, fiesty he was, his hand slid through the wetness that was now coating not only him but her inner thighs as well. It passed the farthest part of her womanhood and started toward her black rose, Kinky she thought. Then as suddenly as her mind thought this did it realize that instead of parting the flesh and cellulite ocean protecting this dark deep hidden rose did it drift across the surface. She was feeling so cheated. In a lastditch effort she licked her lips in the most sensual way that she could imagine, grabed his wrist with both of her hand and tried to force them back to her pleasure zone that was exploding and she wanted the feeling to continue.

It was a slightly put off Vernon that realized his sister had just had one hell of an orgasmic release all over his hand and arm when he tried to pick her up from the back seat by gripping his hands under her heafty backside and her shoulder. He had not meant it in a sexual way. It was his sister after all.

FLASHBACK

Petunia had failed in a way, but in another aspect she passed and did better then he thought she could. They had driven all night in a manner of speaking. They had driven and also sat in the car as the ferry crossed the channel. By the time they stopped they were no loger in Little Surrey. Now they were not at a sprawling motel that had private little cabins for small families or honeymooning couples that was just over the French border.

Being that he and Petunia were cheap, they had paid for the cheapest cabin that they could that was as far away from the road and office as was possible.

The motel manager looked at the lady that was in front of him asking endless questions. God did she seem like she was up-tight. "English woman needed to get the brooms out of their asses" he thought to himself, this thought was followed by "She probably needs a good hard shagging!"

Feeling bad for the old spinster and thinking that she either had some naughty toys or was cheating on her old man, the manager gave her a break as it was the slowest part of the year and even the slowest part of the off season.

She had gotten the honeymoon suite, the one that was near no other room had its own driveway and was on the shore of a small man made lake. It was not really much to look at, it had a bathroom with a heart shaped tub, a huge bed that could fit three or four if that was something the occupants were into, and French style doors that opened onto a small deck that protruded over the 'lake'.

She pulled the car up and to the secluded cabin. Opening the door to the rear seat for Vernon she then hurried to the cabin and unlocked that door. Kicking it open she entered the suite. Oh it was beautiful. As soon as her sister-in-law was awake and lucid enough to get her own room she would make the bed up for her and Vernon and they would once again relight the flames of passion that had went out almost 15 years ago, coinciedently right after she got pregnant with Duddy-kins.

It was the first time that she thought about him. She was not really worried though as he was a good boy and would be with his friends. She had every confidence in the world that he would take care of the house on Privet drive and set the contractors to task. She had believed her husband when he told her that he had hired and used cash that he had been putting aside for a second honeymoon to pay for the house's repairs. He then claimed that he needed to take his sister from the hospital as they were not helping her but keeping her sick for the money they could get from her and himself. He was her husband, for better or worse, sickness and health, thick and thin. If he said it was true then she took it as the Lord's Gospel.

In his rush to get hidden away on this 'second honeymoon, er night of hell' he had not wanted to open up one of the safes full of illegally gained cash. His or his son's. Little did he know that his son;s contained not only money, some of which held vast traces of cocaine, but also over a two and a half lids of high grade Cannabis Sativia from British Columbia and a few different pills that he wouldn't even be able to identify as a street drug called 'roofies' and something called 'Oxycontin'. There was also one gram of something called 'ICE'.

Each drug was enough in it's own right to send the preson that got caught with them straight to prison. He and his wife thought Dudley had tried beer and got really sick and not tried it or anything stronger after his adverse reaction to the stuff. Had he known that Dudley had as recently as last summer been high on any drug that he could get his chubby hands on he would have disregarded it as untrue or blamed that FREAK for it.

Little did he know it was that Freak and the Dementors that were attempting to remove the boy's soul that saved his son from a horrible death or prison. Dudley's experience with the demons saved his life more then the encounter threatened it.

Vernon had just put his sister on the floor, as he did not want to dirty the bed with the womad who was sweating, smelled of not being washed for a few days, and was soaked in fluids from her orgasam that resulted from her imagination and fantasies. He had sent Petunia to go get some groceries and charcoal briquettes, might as well make the best out of being on the run he thought to himself.

Had them man truly been thinking, he would have never given Petunia the pre-paid card to buy groceries with, he would have given her cash to pay with like he had for the room. Had he been thinking that is. No one claimed that he was smart, quick-witted or even morally strong.

He had been sitting on the bed for over a half hour flicking through the tellies channels, he had contemplated looking at the soft-core stuff that was on the channel that was provided for 'free' for newlyweds. It was complimentary with the rental of this cabin. It was then that his stomach rolled, he could take it no longer. In a huff he hefted his girth out of the bed and sniffed at his sisters prone form.

She was still sweating and was almost dehydrated. She positivly stank. He was afraid to put her into her own room or the closet as she may die in either or that he might accidentally forget about her and leave her there to live or die. She _was_ his sister after all, and family looked out for one another right?

Grabbing her wrists, he dragged the semi-lucid and at times awake older woman towards the huge tub. He filled it up with steaming hot water with just a touch of cold to temper it and not burn the delicate skind that his family was cursed with. Even Vernon could not take a bath that was too hot as he would blister _everywhere _and he assumed she was the same way.

He removed her shirt and brassiere and lowered her ample upper body back to the floor. He tugged and strugled to remove the woolen pants that she was poured into, or so it seemed. It was then that the offending odor assaulted his unprotected and unprepared nasal cavities.

Gripping the leg holes of her full sized, streached beyond its limits bloomers, he yanked. He was doing this detached from his mind and body. He was doing it as any _normal_ brother would for a sister or any female relative, it was not sexual in nature but borne from love for one anotehr. Sibling love. After all as kids they had slept in the same bed and bathed together, so technically he was not doing or seeing anything that he shouldn't. He and her were raised to respect one anothers privacy and

in like, they were not ashamed of one anothers naked form. It was life and not lust. He was jerked from these thoughts as the panties broke the suction and adhearing wetness that held them to his sisters privates.

Vernon could barely life her weight. In the last few years she had gained an extra pound or two from an occasional extra glass of brandy or sherry, and a liver or so of the rich cheesecakes that she was so fond of. Therefore he had to think about how he would get her into that large tub,

With a snap of his fingers, he knew he had the best answer. You could almost see the light bulb over his head light up, and then explode from either not being used for years and suddenly being fully charged by the thought process, or maybe he had just used his powerful brain once to often and the light went out from over-use. Nah it could not be the second cause.

Vernon hastily kicked off his shoes, socks, pants and boxers. After all what else would a self respecing man wear? Thise diapers that those yanks wore and called Y-fronts? Soon his shirt was off and he was standing there naked as a blue-jay. Admiring his well toned and attractive body Vernon smiled. He sucked in his gut not that anyone other them him could notice, except for the fact that it seemed his man boobs grew slightly. He looked at him with a critical eye of an expert or even the eye of a scout looking for the next male centerfold or Porn star.

Don't get me wrong, there was nothing wrong with being over weight, nor did all men that were fat have a small you know what. It was a generalization and as Vernon could prove it was not true. How did he know, did he make it a habit to look at other men's things while they were using public urinals? Hell no, he was not a poofter of a pervert thank you very much! According to Maxim and a leading British adult magazine that was similar to Playboy from across the pond, the article that he had read recently said that the 'average' man in England was a length of 11.5cm (4½ ") to 14cm (5½ ") and that the American average was 15cm to 16.75cm (just under 6" and ending at just around 6½" he was sure that the Americans data was wrong after all there was no way that it was possible as the English were the most virle nation and sought after as lovers or one night stands.

He never considered that it might have been the English accent. He was not concerened about the girth as it did not matter as much as length and he was happy with his above average and proud looking 15.5cm (6 ¼") love tool. The fact it was as thick as a fag (cigarette) and still on the low side of the American Average was lost on him. Most females would rather shorter and fatter then longer and thinner. Like wise it was lost on him that regardless of size and girth, it was meaningless if the man could not use whatever he was blessed with, and on average small sized men in general were slightly more aggressive in their lovemaking, using their mouth, tongue, fingers, and then their penises, they almost without fail managed to get the female off at least twice before getting themselves off, thus almost always ensuring a repeat performance even if they were 8cm (3¼ ").

The only thing that he was not proud of or thought was mis-shaped was his stomach, even he thought it was a bit larger then it should be. Then he thoguht to himself the saying he heard in dtrip club once, "All good carpenters build a shed over their tools!" and he felt as though the statement was accurate.

It was upon thses reflections that found him standing naked in a tub that was filled with bubble bath. A secret and guilty passion/fetish of his. He would frequently lock the door at home and fill it with his wife bubble bath and salts as it made him feel soft and attractive.

He grabbed his sisters ankles, straightened up and leaned backwards, putting his back into it and pulling for all he was worth.

Over the edge came her ankles, knees, thighs, hips, ass, her back and then finally slidding into the tub and settling on the bottom her head pitched forward.

Vernon was sitting on a built in seat on his half of the heart shaped tub and shot forward to prevent his sister from drowning her self in the bath. He was about to lean her head back when he noticed the gooey and wet trail that led over and into the tub. She was covered in what ever it was, and he was now pleased that he would be able to properly clean his sister so that she was not sitting in her wetness and smelling up the place.

He grabbed the bar of soap and face towel and soaped it up. He scrubbed his neck, back chest and so on and so forth. Pleased with his ministrations he rub his privates clean. As was a natural reaction to be handled they hardened. That is all his did, he got harder, slightly thicker but just enough to keep him from being limp. His tool did not grow in length. How sad that is, erect of flaccid it measured the same, one would need a micrometer to tell any difference.

Now that he was done he turned his attention to the only woman that he loved. He lover his sister, he was not shy to admit it or even to hug her or give her a brotherly kiss.

He pulled her toward him and placed her against the curve of the heart on his half of the tub and started bathing her. Scrubbing her skin almost raw leaving it a deep red that showed the trackmarks his hand and towel left as the cleansed and removed dirt dead skin.

He turned his head and took a breath as he heafted the huge and hanging boobs to properly clean underneath them. "Where the boobs end and the stomach begins was a mystery," was a phrase that aptly described her body shape.

With almost the entirety of her body done and clean and glowing a shade of rubed raw red, he hesitantly lowered his hands to clean her crack and anus. He exhaled, the chore almost done.

It was almost over and he could relax in the semi-hot bath and let his stress fall to the far side of his conscious. He was not aware that as he cleaned his sisters body and inadvertantly gave her a thorough and complete deep muscle massage did she start to come back to reality for good. It was just as he was passing his hand and the wash cloth in a passing and fleeting swipe of her privates did he have an inkling that she was coming to. He was careful to not touch any of her womanly parts as that would not be proper. He let the soapy cloth clean her, but not as throughly as she or another female of male lover may have, he was after all her brother. He was just giving her the second and final passover of the cloth. It was so brief that had anyone been watching the only thing that would have touched her was the tag sewn into the corner of the rag that did do, and barely at that. It parted a few stray greying thin pubic hairs of the many.

It was when she felt this particular feeling that she reacted. Her right hand grabed his left hand that was holding the washing cloth and thrust it to her center. The gold. The bullseye. How ever you labeled it she was raping the hand and thick finger of her brothers fat hand. She forced the finger into her and started to buck. Within seconds she was again having an orgasm like she only ever dreamed of. Lost in her burning pasions and the fire and needs of her folds she knew one thing. The fire was raging and she need her prince to extinguish them. She was over flowing with lust. With out opening her eyes to see the beautiful blue eyes that she knew her prince was gazing at her thin and lithe physique with, she grabbed his sword with the other hand and started to stroke it to hardness. She leaned over, eyes still shut and deeply kissed the one who she would let take her virginity. Flicking his lips with her tongue, she forced it into the mouth that did not fight it, almost accepted it.

It was a shocked and disgusted Vernon that realized that he was fingering his sister to orgasm. It was not until she grabbed his penis and starting kissing him did his brain once again fail him. With each stroke and flick of her wet thick tongue against his lips did he put aside the innnocence of the bath and fall to the dark side. Incest. He in the heat of the moment and his impending and almost painful erruption did he start to move his hand and finger without thought, probing deeper and faster, thumb rubbing against her clit at the same time while he kissed her back wonton abandon. It was at the same time that they both shuttered and came in unison.

His sister then took over, eyes still closed as she was afraid that if she opened them then her prince among prince's would disappear and she would learn that it was nothing more then a dream. She raised up out of the bath that she insticntually knew she was in as the water and smell of fresh flowers was a dead giveaway, except in her mind it was a pond in the middle of a lush and far away forest in some magical land.

With one knee on each side of her man, she got into position and moved him so that he was able to enter her with out any problems. Woman on top was probally the only position that would allow two people with the same exact bodies to couple and make love.

With him prefectly positioned and with her hand holding his obscenely large sword she lowered herself plunging it deep into the depths of her sheath. Of the pleaseures she was experiencing. She had one breast in his mouth giving her pleasures that she never felt, once she adjusted to the _thickness_ and _large length _that he was blessed with. She relaxed her tightly gripping walls and started to ride like a young lady riding a racing horse across the paddocks with out a saddle.

Vernon's brain had short circuted a long time ago. All that was registering was his impending orgasm. The fact that his balls were swollen with seamen and he was suffering the start of a case of 'lovers blues' he wanted to shoot off so bad. It also recognized that the female riding him was not only a virgin but tighter then any he had ever been with. It was time, he could tell be his breathing and hers. The ragidness. The jerkyness and deprate movement of his body and hers.

Together they climaxed. What kicked them both over the edge and started their brains up and back into the thought process was the room door opening up and Petunia gasping.

Her husband was the being ridden by..._his own sister? _In a bath tub. Filled with bubbles and the smell of great sx and passion. Passions that she had not smelled of felt in too long. With her mind not short circuiting she accepted the scene in front of her. She shut the door and stripped.

Vernon thought he was dead. He was caught with another woman, by his wife, in the act. He started to push his sister off him.

Little did he know that incest was a act that turned Petunia on more then any other thought or act, cock, or toy could. She never thought about being with two people at the same time as it was freakish and sex with another female was only something that FREAKS like her sister might do she believed.

Petunia was suddenly gushing out juices and natural lubricants. She was hot and turned on like never before. If her husband was into it why not, it was truly something she would have tried had she a brother. She place a hand on his shoulder that was stronger then he had ever thought she could be as it kept him from throwing his sister off his tool.

Margery was astounded. She was no longer a virgin. She had finally gotten laid. She new that she would be with her lover for ever, even if he did not marry her. When she realized it was her brother she did not feel disgust or sick or revulsion. She loved her brother and used to watch him fondle himself as a boy. She secretly looked for a man that could be his double to marry. She watched him while they bathed as a child and as they got older and a little more shy and self-conscious around one another, did she resort to spying. Her famtasies and dreams were coming true.

Petunia could feel the air drift over her swollen and wet lips, she was so turned on. She grabed her sister-in-law by the shoulders forcing her to rotate one-hundred-and-eighty degrees so that she faced the other way, but never allowing her brother to slide out of her clenching vaginal walls. Once she was properly positioned, Petunia leaned the older woman's head back so that it rested on the edge of the sunken tub but at a slight angle from her husbands. Both, brother and sister in place, she lowered her sloppy wet and long un-used sex organ onto the mouth of an anzious and willing Marge. Making eye contact with her husband she kissed him seeply and with vigor, all the while her hand creeped under the water and started to fondle her stud-muffins meaty balls.

It would be two days later that the three were sated. Each and everyone tasting of one another and themselves. There was not an act or mouth of rectal opening or vagina on anybody that was not pleased with a tongue, finger, penis or vagina. Even Vern had enjoyed having his ass fingered while he was being sucked off. If you asked him not only would he admit to it now that he tried and liked it, but he would have admitted to wanting to try using other things or toys instead of a finger. He would also have told you he never came more or better then when his wife was sucking his as his sister had her digits in his backside plunging in and out while brushing his prostrate.

As they were busy doing their thing, so were others, but not like closer Dursley family was.

Madam Bones was seriously pissed off. Why? Well, Albus Dumbledore thought his shit did not stink, and for some reason shit did not stick to him. Why? That's easy enough to sum up with: His titles. Well that and Fudge. He was using the titles that he held not only to escape justice but to protect Fudge, and vice versa. Now if she had good enough evidence and proof positive that he had commited crimes while acting as a Head of the ICW she could go to the other nine Heads. Oh she knew that he was not the ultimate say-so of the ICW as he had lead others to believe, but she could not start an investigation of him, they had to. She could unoffically pass off copies of her notes and files of what she had started, but it was up to them. If only she had him dead to rights either lying or misusing his ICW powers, would they take her seriously.

Then there was also the case of the Death Eater that he was protecting. There was not a doubt in her mind that he was guilty of the crimes and many others that Dumbledore had covered up or pardoned him for. She had proof that he was responsible for firing the kills hot at her brother, Susan's father and was there and helped torture and kill and rape the orphan teens mother.

She had heard that there was a new Ambassador to England. How could she not, the papers were filled with the Minister's line touting how the American's should have chosen a British Wizard to represent their best interests. To tell them an 'un-biased' version of what England was doing to combat Voldemort. As if an Englishman would tell the States the truth. Fudge would choose someone that was loyal to him, or at least so he thought when in truth he would have chosen someone like Malfoy who was loyal to no-one but himself and Voldemort.

Or Dumbledore would have tried to influence the choice with someone that was in his Order. That was another investigation that she wanted to begin. She was sure that her department had informers in it. People that relayed confidential and secret information, schedules and actions to the Old man. There were so many leaks to the different factions that she was surprised that the Ministry had not sank it's self.

She had tried to track down Snape and had warrants out for him, but as Hogwarts was soveign land that was privately owned, she could not invade it to arrest him as she had no legal standing to do so. She needed either the owners or the Headmaster's permission and she had neither, nor did she think that she ever would.

Dumbledore had not been hear from or seen since the Wizegmont meeting, or so she was informed. Minevera McGonagall had flooed her to see if maybe Albus was there as he was not answering her request to gain access to the Gargoyle not her floo calls. She had tried to owl him but the poor birds always came back with the letter, undelivered and undisturbed. He had to be playing hide and go seek.

She thought about everything and kept coming back to one person at the dead center of these problems and many others. Harry Potter. If her sources were right, and they usually were, the Minister was happy. That ment one thing, he got one over the Ministry watchdogs some how and that he was attempting to off the only threat to his staying in office. She felt she knew what was going to happen. He was going to charge Harry Potter with some trumped up or valid charge that could not hold water. Little did she know how dead acurate these thoughts were.

She had searched for the boy's muggle address but it was not listed anywhere. It was magically removed from her records and the ones that were in the Ministry Archives. She had heard it durring his trial but with her age her memory was not clear and a pensive did not help as his address was covered over by the bad timing of the woman that sat next to her hacking up some undigested flies. Umbridge's grating voice and sounds covered his reply. That was why a pensive was of no use.

Little did she know that the ink was barely dry on the official and magical document that not only listed the names of people that were no longer citizens of Magical England but was magically binding. It was a good thing for who ever ended up on that list that any lands or vaults they owned could not be claimed. Why were the lands and vaults safe? Easy, the land magical or muggle belonged to the government of England and other lands that were ruled over by the Muggle Parliament and Queen. It may be magically hidden of disguised, but she knew what was under her rule. In her 'castle' which was once a magical home, the queen had a magical map that showed all lands even those hidden by the Fidelius. There was little that she did not know.

Oh Fudge could revoke their Magical Citizenship, but if they were smart wizards and witches or lived in the muggle world at any time and were official members of both sides, he could not take away their British Muggle Rights and Citizenship. Only the queen could. Only the Queen's Wizard and the Queen could disband the Magical Government, or if a rightful heir to the magical royal family was found or born. As that family and blood line was long lost there was not much chance of it happening.

So all he did was make them magical users that lived in England that did not have to answer to him or his rule as they were no longer residents he could not charge them with using magic in England, it would have to be brought before the Queen's court or the Queen herself. It was as if they were from another magical country and had citizenship in England. He effectivly made it so that anyone he expelled could perform magic legally at any age and not have a Ministry that they had to answer to, abide by the laws of, pay taxed to or anything else. Licenses, permits and forbidden magics were now available to that person or those people.

What an idiot.

Hiding her folder in a deep and undetectable pocket in her robe she prepared to leave for the day. The last thing that she did was write a letter to the American Ambassador and Welcome him to England and Great Britian. Little did she know that he was Harry Potter and that his name was the most recent and the first that was on the list that Fudge was giddy over.

Harry was spent, exhausted, tired, dead on his feet. Oh Yeah and hungry. H?e needed a drink, he wanted to go home. Go home to New York. England was no longer his home.

Today was trying. First the meeting with Mrs. Kenedy and Hermione and her parents. Then sworn statements that as he was a minor in the eyes of the police due to the crimes that were commited against him, they had blacked his name out of every report.

He swore out statements against his Aunts and Uncle, but yet protected his cousin, and at the same time gave up the identity of Al D. Dore and described in detail all the horrors the three ever perpertrated upon him. He even gave Pensive memories to be used at a date of his choosing. Oh he was pressing charges, against a lot of people for numerous crimes and the list was growing by the day and hour.

She arranged for the magical charges to be filed in his absence on the morning of December 25th. It was his present to all those that had wronged him. As far as the muggles were concerned, as long as he was not identified he would let them go ahead with them as they pleased. Kim said that she would be his point of contact if he should need to testify, which from what he went through and the evidence they now had and possesed, she felt as if there was little to no chance he would have to appear or if he did ot would be to the judge or panel of judges if enough crimes were charged and pressed forward in a conveiend Grand Jury.

It was a investigator for Children Services that cracked this case open not a real cop, it was her that did the leg work and was about to cause heads to roll and a man hunt to get under way beyond what had already started.

Leaving the Alley with a 'pop' she returned to her flat, freshened up and caught the mid afternoon train to the police station in Little Whinning.

She entered the station house with a grin on her face that showed she was successful in some way. Little did her co-workers know how successful.

She knocked on a door and interrupted a briefing that she was over an hour late to attend. Hell she should have been one of the leads giving it.

As soon as she walked in, the noise quieted. Most saw her face and new something big broke. Waiting to hear what she said they just looked at her.

Trying to stretch it out, she looked at her female friend that had tried to follow her and her ex-lover who was the lesbians partner and looked at them eye to eye. "What happened to you two, I mean I enjoyed the semi-nude show that she gave, but why did you stare at her cute chest instead of keeping an eye on a target that looked better especially since you got an unobstructed view of my pert ass, you know the target that you were following...namely me?"

All the other officers laughed good humorously at the embarassed team. They had claimed that "...a rowdy bunch of Americans impeded them a bit and by the time that they got around them and headed down the street that Kim had, but it was like she disappeared into thin air and that there were no public buildings, underground entrances there, nor was there another living person in sight."

Kim knew they were there and took the first chance that presented itself to her for a wuick and magical escape, she Apparated to the Granger residence.

PBFC Headquarter, Penthouse

New York City,New York

Borough of Manhattan

Free at last, Free at last thought Harry. He was home. He had talked to Neville and insisted that he spend time with his grandmother and that they would talk when he came back as her no longer needed to go to school.

He was sitting at the table having a Pepperoni Pizza and reading the New York Times. Sunday edition. In America all the newspapers of the major cities were printed on paper that was treated with a potion that reacted to a persons magic, allowing them a slightly bigger and more informative paper, one that covered muggle and magical news from all over the world, not just their little corner.

He had looked at movie times and exhibit dates and times trying to find something to do. He did not have anything to do until December when he Officially started his job as Ambassador. Till then his time was his own. Oh he definitely had a few irons in the fire. As he was the Head of so many houses it was his responsibility to be sure that the money that belonged to that house grew, and that he provided not only ecconomic growth but opportunuty for that family to expanded their skills, knowledge and power.

In order to do this he was thinking of starting various businesses and adding a twist of magic to them and then opening shop up over seas in Europe, England, Russia, France and where ever there might be enough magicals, and family of magical to do a steady and brisk business.

He was planning on looking into electronics, computers, guns, phones, satellites, cable T.V. even internet. He was fastenated with what he had learned from the globes and every chance he got he found his hands twitching to take something apart, look at the intricate and moving parts. To figure out how they work, how to make them better and adapt them to magic.

He had also planed on tapping a huge employment market. Dis-satidfied muggle borns. Those that were left behind by their first friends and peers when the entered the magical society. America was one of few countries that had such an aggressive education program so that they _would not_ get left behind.

Little did he know what he would start and the good that would come from it.

Finishing with the Entertainment section he started on the Travel and Educational section. He picked it up and started to scan the front page. His magic interacted with it and a new page appeared inside of the section he just started.

He had just turned the page and come across page 4 and 4M. M stood for magical. To a muggle it would be four on the left of the center crease and five on the right. It was when he read 4M that his horizons were expanded and he knew what he would do. The ad in the center of the page held what he needed. It was a blend of travel, adventure, magic, learning and touched upon different cultures and religions and beleifs...kind of. In America Wiccan, Buddhism, Seances and other things were considered religions, cults, life-styles and even some that used natural but illegal chemicles were over looked as long as it was in a ceremony that usually was only available to the native Indian tribes.

He walked to his bed room changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Put his wallet, credit cards and money into their proper pockets (which protected against theft) and familiarized himself with the address and a map of the underground. Sure he could have a car and driver pick him up, take a cab, or magically transprot himself unsing the floo address or co-ordinates that were listed in the ad, but he liked the American way of Magic. Only use it if you have to, when you have to, or if it was all that was available. Thus allowing a person to be seen more often then not and actually get to know others. This had the added benefit of expanding ones pool of friends, magical contacts, muggle contacts, professional contacts and more important to a young male the pool of romantic possibilities.

So with a spring in his step that had been missing for the entire time that he was in England, even though he did not go any where Harry was off and running.

He walked into a travel agent and waited patiently. The briskness and constant rush of the city still made him step back at times. It was not the rudeness, after all with so many pwople living on top of one another there were times when even Clark Kent could be rude and pushy at times.

One of the girls must have had an eye for expensive and stylish clothes. If there was one kernel of truth that he got from Tailor's Row in London, it was that the clothes make the man and set the perceptions of others to a certain frame of mind. If someone was dressed poorly and hapharardly that was how they were perceived. If one dressed for respect, success and could pull it off, he was treated better. It was not fair and something that Draco Malfoy tried to achieve but couldn't as it came down to more then clothes. It was attitude, the way you treated people and even yourself. He had heard a father telling his boy that you "could measure a man by the way he treats the waitstaff in a resturant." When Harry thought about it, he could see the truth in it. His uncle, the bastard, talked down to the wait staff, ordered them about, constantly complained about them to higher ups, and even refused to tip them for the most part. He felt as they were below him when in truth each and everyone of them wre lightyears above.

Licking her lips, she walked away from the customer that she had been helping and eyed Harry like she was trying to figgure how much she could get him for with inflated prices and shaddy kickbacks. Her thoughts were plain even to a beginer in the mind arts. For Harry it was as if she was using huge posters to get her thoughts across. She was thinking about what she could use the money for. It was a hard choice, but it seemed to him that she kept thinking about getting something she refered to as an ate-ball. Or maybe Eight-ball, although he doubted that she was thinking of billards.

"Hey Cutie, thinking of buying us a nice weekend get-away?" she flirted. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Is Alice here?"

The look of disgust said it all. She did not even try to wipe it off her face and came back with, "What do you want with her? She is so poor that she can't even pay attention never mind help you plan whatever you want for a vacation. Hell, she hasn't even made her first sale..." she droaned on as Harry

did a quick and passive scan of the mind around him. There she was. He walked up to a girl that was trying to be invisible while still doing her menial job.

She was a witch, not just a family member, he could see the glow of her magic. She was not powerful, but she could do what she needed if she had to protect herself. Her clothing was second hand designer label knock-offs from two seasons ago. Her jewlery was real but not well cared for, that is all except for the fake emerald on her ring finger. He could tell from the way that she was acting that she was single but wore the fake engagement ring to curb the majority of illicit offers that a girl with a knock out body like her must get in a night. The passive scan also showed that she was thinking about going into a seedier line of work to supplement her income so she did not have to live at a flea bag hotel in a room that she shared with another girl that was in the same boat as her, poor-magical and on their own.

Harry walked up to her grabed her in a hug and using telepathy for the fist time ever told her 'play along' and gave her a massive hug as if they were long lost lovers or some such. Kissing her cheek he said, "Alice, got time for lunch? Mom say's hello by the way." Realizing that he was doing this for a reason and not out of pitty or anything, she played along confident that he would clear it up when they were outside.

She nodded her head. Arm in Arm her and her 'brother' went outside. Enroute the girl was still hopefully and drooling over her co-worker's brother she tried to invite herself, "So? Where are _we_ going for luch?"

Harry looked at her and smirked, "Sorry, it has been a while and we have some provate family issues to go over, you understand don't ya? Anyways, it would be rude to bring you worth out giving Chef Deidre a large enough notice to make a personally prepared meal for you too!

One of the companies that PBFC had owned he found out was a hotel called, Hotel Poup! A world famous chef worked there and happened to be in NYC preparing a meal for a stock-holders meeting that was taking place the next day. The over-zelous gold digger was green with envy. If that was that poor girls brother and he was able to have the best and most sought after French chef cook a private meal for him, then he and in conjuction, his sister, must have money. If she had money why did she look so, vagabond? Like a poor street girl?

Alice was taken up by this man's ability to read Amber. She was a drug addict that padded bills, over charges and took advantage of any male that she could. She was worse then a hooker or stripper, she wasn't even honest enough to admit that she was for sale. Be it cash or coke. She had learned all about Amber when her co-worker and room mate had got her the job the day she passed the test to be a travel agent.

Outside in just inside the alley he asked her if she had a resturant that she would like to eat at either here, in the main magical section or where ever...When she heard that he new about the magical sections it occurred to her that he might be a wizard, that would explain the telepathy.

Leaving it up to him, Harry surprised her. He called Dobbby. Dobby appeared behind the dumpster and asked what "Master" wanted. Only the rich and old families had house-elfs and usually they were either dark wizards or mean to the elf. Not this man. He was caring and polite. He bent down and lowered himself into a crouch and whispered into the elf's ear. That was something else he did not look like a normal house-elf. With a shake of his head the elf snapped his fingers giving the man a huge covered and wrapped package.

In a friendly manner, Harry's hand entwined with hers as if they were either lovers or close friends. He led her to the street and whislted. The reaction wass halarious. Cabs and Buses were stopping short to gain his business, and he did not even whistle loudly. Amber was watching from the store window making plans of her own.

Harry mumbles something to the man, held out his hand and helped her in the shining horse drawn carriage that rolled to a stop in front of them when Harry nodded his head. The carriage ride was great and over too fast for her liking. Soon enough she was following Harry across a grassy field to a spot under a huge shade tree deep in Central Park. There was surprisingly no one under nor anywhere close to the tree.

From the package he pulled out a huge blanket which magically spread it's self out. Next came the food basket, candles, wine and a tray of cheese and crackers. Yes magic was great, but food was food. It could not be made with magic as it would be like eating something that looked like a hamburger, tasted like one but did nothing to fill you up, tasted like nothing and even disappeared as you swallowed. This was the real deal and real food cost money. How rich was he? Who was he?

After he poured a flute of wine he said, "Hi my name is Harry. I wanted to talk to you about the Learning tours that you advertised in the paper this week." She sipped the wine, it was fruity and crisp. "Have you ever been one on yourself?" Alice shook her head, "No, I was home schooled and to top it off we didn't have the money for it. Dad was hurt in a accident at work, he worked as a repairman in the tunnels, and mom worked hard, so hard that I recon she worked her self to death. Not long after that Dad died too. I was only 16. As I had been home schooled, I was under the radar so to speak..." her voice reflected her love for her mom and dad and her emotions.

Giving the girl a chance to compose herself he said, "Well I would like to go..." she perked up, this would be her first sale. After this if they closed it she would have a place at the agency and she would tell Amber to get stuffed. If this man, Harry, liked it maybe he would send some business her way, especially if he was pleased with her planning.

"Which one were you interested in?" Harry was stumped, "Which one, what?" "Trip, silly. There were three, A Spirit Guide, A Totem search, and also a Awakening." she replied. "Um, how long are they?"

Alice thought about her answer. Her contact for each had told her one day but that it could be as many as three if they had a true totem search, Spirit Guide show themselves or a 'true' awakening. He said that if they were not judged worthy, were not true to their path, or had not a totem pole, then it could be just one night, some good hooch and smoke, a killer hangover and vivid dreams. That is not to say everyone, some just did not have one for no other reason then they didn't or couldn't handle the magics. She thought about it and some other information then prepared her answers and gave them to the inquisitve young man whom she would find out was only a year younger then her, his own man meaning he was emancipated, and a great person to round it off.

"Each class is on average one to three days, so it is best to figure three. Also depending on how serious you are about learning ritualistic magics, there is a weekend class every week for some more magics that are not appropriate for kids."

Harry did not even think about it too hard, three classes, three days each is nine days if he could plan it right he could add the weekend classes and call it twelve days, call it 14 to be safe as he knew that nothing ever really happened the way he planed on it.

"How about all four, if you can get them arranged in a row it would be best and I would even pay extra," he offered. "How many besides yourself?" she asked, granted she needed to know for billing purposes and to arrange the classes but she was asking more to find out if he was married, engaged or otherwise taken. She assumed he was not gay as she had seen the way he had eyed her, now that she thought about it he didn't give Amber a second glance nor the whole time he was with her did his eyes roam over or to another female. She also never felt so comfortable with a stranger especially one that did not try to visually and mentally undress her and appraise her body and possible sexual skills.

Harry blushed at the thoughts she had going through her mind. He was really trying to stay out of her mind but she was broadcasting, loudly!

"Um, a, yeah...I was thinking two. That is...well, you can't see them if you haven't experienced them right?"

Here was this powerful and attractive man suddenly unsure of himself when he was full of confidence a moment ago.

The silence was killing him. As she had not answered right off or slapped his face he was not sure what to think, so to cover up the silence and how uncomfortable he was sure that he had made her he said to the ground, "Tell the menu what ever you want to eat, and it will appear in the basket." It was a few moments later and she still had yet to do anything other then raise the menu an seem to hide behind it. She must have said something because she timidly reached into the basket removing a small Antipasto with Italian ham and spicy Capicola topped with fire roasted peppers. It had olive oil and basil drizzled over the top of the sharp Provolone cheese and no anchovies.

It was then that Harry's brain kicked in and he realized that it was somewhat inapporpriate to ask a stranger of the oppisate sex if they wanted to go away on an almost 14 day educational vacation with him. Did she think that he was just tring to get ass? Did she think that this was something that he did reguarly? He faultered in his practice of not wearing his heart on his sleeve and it showed in his eyes and in facial expressions.

Deciding to throw him a rope as she knew he did not mean it to sound like a spring fling or one night stand she said, "The price is kind of steep and it does not cover tranportation and as no all are fully magical aware we would have to fly or drive..."

She had not many notches on her bed post, one to be honest, she was usually the girl that was still at the club at closing with out a suitor or one-night stand pawing at her clothes. That is if she even went out. The it hit her, he was not aware that the weekend class was of an adult nature, that it covered magics that had to do with blood, sex, and naturalism. Oh this might be fun after all. No she was not planning on sleeping with him, well he did look fine sitting there looking so vunrable with that tight cute ass see was checking out when he got out of the carriage to give her a hand out. It was after all thrust into her face, innocently of course.

"Just write me a list when we get back to your office and I will have it arranged by day's end...When can you be ready to leave?" he asked the pretty girl that was hidden behind a wall that more or less kept people from wanting to get to know her. He reminded him of Luna in a way. God did he miss some of his friends.

"I will have to let you know tonight, why don't you give me your number and I can call you and arange it?" she asked. He had been friends with Ron long enough that he could tell that she was trying to think of when she would have enough money to be able to go even though Harry was footing the bill.

He grabbed her hand and walked back to the road. He just left the food and everything under the tree. When she turned around it was all gone. She thought that they were in for a long walk through the worst sections of Central Park to get back to her office and side of town when she saw that the carriage and horse and driver were still where they had left him. God thiat must have cost him a mint.

Exiting the carriage he smiled at the owner/operator and shook his hand, deftly slipping him his fee plus a tip. God was she curious how much he gave him as the man's eyes were bulging and he had profusely thanked Harry. She had to admit it, she grew up on the mean streets of New York and never saw someone with as quick of hands as he had. They were so quick that if she had never seen a pickpocket in action she would have missed it.

Entering the building he places a 'care package' on her desk. Loud enough for Amber who was obviously eavesdropping he said , "Ah here are the Crème Breoles that you wanted to take home." Amber could not take it anylonger and was about to demand that the girl share them with her. Harry's eyes flashed over her quickly and she felt as if those sexy green eyes where asking her to be his. In iritation he sent to Alice via telepathy, "Sorry" and grabed her about her waist and kissed her with all that he had. The kiss seared Alice to her inner girly-girl side. The one that dreamed of a handsome prince and fireworks and an orgasm so strong that it was a sure sign of what he could do to her in the right situation.

She could have sworn that she heard Fireworks and did have a mini-orgasm as he sucked her lip in between his, grabbed it with his teeth and playfully nipoed them then proceeding to dart his tongue all about tasting her and driving her to the edge or reality and sexual-release.

Amber was disgusted she was making out with her brother, that pig...and him, he could do so much better.

In a fit of rage she walked to the managers office and said, "Mr Phillips, Alice is back and she is drunk and practically falling all over the place. She is at her desk almost having public sex with a man that was going to purchase a vacation from me till she threw herself at him," she cried. Turning around she smiled smugly at the pissed off expression of the man that she was sleeping with so that she could keep her job, ill gotten funds and stay supplied with noise candy. "Take that bitch!" she thought to herself.

The man's parents must have had a twisted sense of humor giving their son the first name of Phil. He stormed out into the open area office and screamed, "You harlot! Get your hands of Ambers customers and pack your bags, your fired!" Alice started to cry, just when life was starting to look up too. Dumb coke whore.

Not even thinking and doing as she was told, she got the cardboard box that she had used to carry in her few belongings when she started and began to pack.

r

Harry was pissed, if you knew him you could tell, especially with the signs that were visable at that moment. The electricity went off and light bulbs and glass from windows to glasses started to vibrate and crack. Taking a deep breath he said, "Don't bother Alice. Removing a business card from his back pocket he handed it to the man and said, "My girlfriend has just quit. I will take my corporate account ath I was just opening elsewhere. Just so you know, Amber was lying and is not only stealing from you and defrauding your customers, but she is high on coke, even now as we speak. Glad I found out what kind of place you are running before I signed a contract with you! I will send a car by to collect her things later." Grabbing her hand and turning his back on the jerks, Harry and Alice walked out leaving Amber to figure out what just happened and Alice to follow behind, things not registering and kind of numb.

Mr. Phillips almost laughed, that is until he saw the name on the card. Harry Black. Owner, PBFC, Inc. If that was who this man truly was then that coke whore that cost him his wife and $2.000.00 a month Alimony was done for. He would have catipulted the small two bit firm into a well known and respected company that would have meant an easy income of one million or more for him alone before commisions and kickbacks.

"Amber, get you skanky lying coke whoring ass out of here. Your fired, damn strung out cunt! Can't even suck a cock good!" he loudly bitched while grabbing items that belonged to her and throwing them out the door. "I might even be pressing charges for your double dealing!" he threatened the girl.

He was kicking homself in the ass for hiring her. Of course it never entered his mind that he was responsible for his own problems, even the ones she started, such as the affair, the padding and overcharging. He agreed to it, didn't stop it of refuse the advances.

It was a hard and argumentative two days that had passed. It took him that long to talk to the young girl whose life and world for all intents and purposes seemed to end after she met one of the nicest people to date in her short life. The fact that he was tallish, well built in the muscle department, confident in his magic and had enough money that he did not seem to worry about some of the little things. Little things like rent, food, clothes. You know the things that most people need to stay alive and out of the state sponsored shelters, of the ones that are run by churches that want to preach and cram their brand of religion down your throat inexchange for a flavorless, luke-warm, single serving of food. The serving size was as small or slightly smaller then the food was nourishment. Hardly. Then they 'blessed' you with a cot that was covered in whatnot from the many other hundreds of people that were there before you with unclean bodies, communicable diseases, and other parasites more numerous and dangerous then the guaranteed case of head or body lice you would wake up with.

Sure, showers were supposedly mandatory. You stood in line for an hour or two just to sign in. Of course you needed an ID to be admitted. That is, if they were not full by the time that you got up to the door to be admitted. Second, some man or woman that were layered in pair upon pair of surgical gloves to 'protect' them went through any baggage you had, be it a pillowcase, cardboard box, or shopping carriage full of soda-pop cans. They were looking for contraband. Drugs, weapons, booze.

They failed to realize that when 'confiscating' these things, they were taking away some of the only protection that some people had against the elements of snow and cold (Alcohol raised the body tempature slightly and would help you sleep through the worst of a winter snow storm, especially if you were in a cardboard 'house' place above a hard to find steam grate.)

The weapons kept most men from being rolled for fun or what little they may have had (hell shoes and socks were a commodity in the cold months) and the illicit drugs allowed the user to either pass out or slip into a drug-induced haze that let time pass and they not even notice it. Oh sure there were drugs like Meth and Crack that allowed you to escape the reality of your life, had you so hyped up that you were more of a danger to yourself then others. At least people on heroin would get so high that they fell asleep.

Yes suicide and accidental overdose were also big problems of the homeless community. This community was ignored except when the goodie-goodies were caught doing wrong and were doing it for repentance (most likely court ordered repentance...as if passing out food in a soup line for two hours a day for a week helped in the overall scheme of things when that was all they ever did to help 'the cause'?) or to feel good about themselves (Like the ones that show up in their warm, thick, clean and expensive clothes that are not patched or filled with rips and holes, or shoes stuffed with newspaper for insulation.) every Christmas Eve or even Thanksgiving as if the people had much to give Thanks for, and no other time.

A good part of the problem was the 'system' in many varried ways. For example people with mental imbalances get arrested for what ever reason and do time locked up in jail. Days weeks or months. A lot of them get sent to the 'mental hospitals' for lock-down or evaluation. Normally from three days to 6 months. They get medicated, cleaned up and off the illegal drugs and booze. This same system sets these 'cured' and 'rehabilitated' souls back onto the mean streets. If they are lucky they now have new and clean clothes but not usually. If the were seen off by a competent nurse of doctor, they may have a day or two of meds to help them with depression, schizophrenia, or what ever their problem. The truth of the matter is that the majority is sent off with what they came with...nothing. No drugs, food stamps, housing, durable clothing, nadda. If they do have meds that can be sold on the street they do so or trade them for what they need or want. Used shoes with smaller rips and holes, a jacket, drugs.

Oh, sure there is a flip side to this coin. You have the ones that go out and find a law officer and spit on then, piss on the sidewalk in front of them or even drink in puclic. Why? Well in the cold months for a simple charge like urinating in public and Public Intoxication, you could receive up to 2 or so months in jail. Yes such a horrible place to get sent to on purpose. There is sex, rape and killings not to mention fights and gangs in these facilities, but there are also beds, heat, three meals a day and the meds that most might need or require. There are medical professionals that even help the diabetics and ones with high blood pressure. They get that what they deparatly need, but is seriously depletes the ability of the Department of Corrections to house the true criminals verses the one that did a petty crime for the basic rights and tenants of life just to survive. It is a true and proven fact that the majority of people on the 'streets' are suffering from mental illnesses and with the exception of the rare few none of them choose to live there. Oh they oculd get a job and earn a paycheck and improve their conditions and should not expect us to right? Sure, what are those jobs? Prostiution, Strong Armed Robbers, Drug mules or dealers? When was the last time that you took a man off the street that had not showered or shaved in 6 months or more, eyes sunk in, fingernails blackened and teeth falling or rotting out from poor dental hygene or 'Meth mouth' and gave them a paying job at your bank, bakery, food cart or where-ever. Oh and right after you gave them that job, make sure you give then toilitries, clothes and rent him an apartment. I am sure he will understand if it is not on Broadway or 57th Street or even 5th Avenue. It would be great, but it is a pipe dream, one they gave up on long ago.

All these thogughts and sarcastic byplays went through her mind in a heart beat or three. She was so conflicted. She had not gotten to the level that she was selling her ass to pay rent but it was looking that way. She had no job and there were not many places that were cheaper and as safe as where she lived now. That and her room mate did not steal from her or use her few things without asking.

She entered the tight closet and closed the door behind her as a security measure. She removed her wand from the hiding place in her bra that made it seem like an extra thick underwire, even though her breats did not need the support of underwire. Hell they did not even need a bra. They were small, compact and perky. They were so small and compact that most girls would get an augmentation done and boodt them up to imposble sizes to compensate for their size and their own insecurities. To her they were great. Absolutely perfect small B cupers. They were not something that many if any men prefered which was fine by her, she did not want someone to like her for her Triple-F ta-ta's with more silicone then a skyscraper had.

Tapping the wand to a floor board, there was a pop. Her 'safe' opened up. She replaced her wand in her bra as it was a great place to store it, and society expected females to wear bras regardless of their boob size or perkiness, hence her own kind of 'underwire'. She reached into the hiding spot in the old wood floor and removed her stash.

Licking her thumb and forefinger she peeled open the small ziploc bag. Fingering what was inside, her eyes crossed in thought. Five-hundred and Three dollars. Alone that was barely five weeks rent (her half) if her roomie stayed true and payed her share.

Her mind made up she replaced the floorboard, put the money behind one of the cups of her bra as she did not fully fill them up, and headed to the stairs and headed down seven flights to the lobby.

She paid for four weeks rent and saved the last bit for what she could manage to but for appropriate clothes for the trip that she was going to accept. She was not sure if it was a good idea, but unknown to her _her_ magic was propelling her to, it was telling her to and it also was saying to trust this 'Harry' eventhough she did not know his last name or really anything about him.

The clerk gave her a weird look as he wrote out the receipt. He thought that this girl was one of the good ones. You know, one that would not fall and lower herself to tricking and pimping herself out. He shook his seventy year old head. He was normally right.

What else was he to think. He had seen it all and them some. She had busted her ass with a 'school' that prepared her for a test that would allow her to pass the state exam for a license to be a travel agent, she read numerous papers trying to find a trip and found one of the few girls that lived there that was not a druggie or drunk even though she was a little bit 'loose'.

The reason that he though she fell to the darkside of the sex trade or even being a married man's mistress was due to what happened right after a 'guest' walked her to her room. Normally he did not let non-residents into the living areas as her refused to allow the residents to sell drugs or perform 'tricks' here. This hotel was his lifeblood and life's work. He would not let them cheapen it by doing these kinds of things. But she was a nice girl and gave her the benefit of thought.

"Hmm...guess I was right!" he victoriously thought to himself as the well dressed youngman was downstairs again in moments. "Hell if he was that fast he should try using some Ambersol on the head" was the ironic and sarcastically-humorous thought going through his mind regarding an old-timmers remedy for finishing the race before it began.

He thought nothing of it and figgured that with that speed nothing of the sexual nature could have happened and that he had been right, she _was a good girl_! These thoughts would soon evaporate as his head jerked up at the man clearing his voice for attention.

"My good Sir, what is the price of room 777?" the dark stranger asked. The man licked his lips in reply. "That room is $250.00 per week not including phone." He took a breath and plowed on with his well rehearsed answers, "As there are two girls staying there, your 'friend' is $125.00 per week. I give her a discount of 45.00 per week due to the fact that room has a private bathroom and shower. But if she is a 'working' girl now I will have to up her rent to the normal price. And just so you know laddie, I do not allow that...that...type of stuff to go on here!"

Harry barely stopped him self from spluttering in amazement and disbeleif at the implications that this old man was insinuating. With merryment and laughter in his eyes he handed over a debit card, which reflected what ever name he was using or thinking of at the time as the account numbers stayed the same.

"Nothing like that, not in the least. Just a friend trying to help out another." explained Harry. The oldman winked at his as if to say, "Yeah sure, I but that one like I need a hole in the head." Harry snorted in amusement at the man.

It was the next afternoon by the time that he heard from Alice. She was furious. "How dare you pay my rent? What am I a cheap whore or someone that can't do something for themselves? Someone that you can throw money at and get what you want?"

Harry was flabagasted. Sure she had a nice body...well a damn hot one to be truthful, but he did not pay for her rent because he wanted to she her naked. Sure _that_ could well have been worth the price by it's self but it was due to the fact that he felt as though it was his fault that she had no job. Also because even though he was paying for the trip, which he was doing more as a friend and because he wanted to get to know more people. Just because she was atractive and cute and had a smoking figure was not the deciding factor. "Fuck, girls are damn confusing. Say thank you and let's go on with life, why can't people just accept that others do things because they want to or because it is the right thing to do?" he asked himself.

It took almost an hour to settle her down and get her to listen to his reasoning and 'excuses'. She knew he was lying, she just couldn't prove it. He finally shut up when she said that she was keeping track of what ever he spent money on...food, trips, rent...EVERYTHING even a can of soda and would pay him back. She knew in reality that she was already so far in his debt that she could not pay hom back unless she landed a contract with a Billion Dollar a year company or hooked up with Daddy Warbucks. Little did she know that he was both.

As Harry had never been on a train other then the Hogwarts Express which was something from the last century or two ago, he decided to forgo the plane portion and chose the train. Bags packed and loaded into a car service's trunk, him and Alice were on their way two days later, four earlier then she expected. Not that it mattered the job search started off horribly and she did not think it would get better in the next week or five.

Three nights and four days later:

Alice was a lot more comfortable and turned on by the man she met less then a month ago. Harry was a mystery to her and a welcome one. Oh how her life had became a whirlwind of activity and adventure.

No the adventure was not like entering long forgotten subway tunnels and taking on 19 foot tall 40 foot long sewer rats, or saving the world from a two faced old git that had a way of being in the wrong place at the wrong time and trying to get her killed or killing her himself, no. This was more like Huck Finn or Around the World in 80 Day's'. To be precise it was like a cross of the movies, Indecent Proposal, 50 Blind Dates, James Bond and Dirty Dancing all in one. Well except the sex for money thing.

Alice was so sure that she was right that she wanted to prove it to herself that she went to the extremes to do do and almost cost her a good thing.

Everynight she would be in the large sleeper after a hearty and filling meal in the club car. She was so sure that Harry was there and taking her along for the sex he wanted from her. She did not think herself as 'hot' or any other adjective that was similar. Hell he was young, had a hard cock and her a pussy. It didn't matter if she was wet and willing to a male did it? They were only out for their own pleasure. Two pumps and a squirt, wham bam thank you ma'am. The best 3 seconds of the girls' life whether she wanted it or not in most cases. As her friends had told her and she learned with her two seprate experiences, men will go ugly warly and drink the girls better or cum before they begin and sleep before she starts. They all told her to buy a vibrator or dildo and hide it in the bathroom, so when he is done you pumo his ego and tell him that he was the best you ever had (even if it was a lie) and that he was hung bigger then anyother that she had or had seen, but make it beleivable they said.

So here she was the last night on the train and ready to jump him, she was so angry that she was being proven wrong. Or maybe he _is_ gay!

The last couple nights she had come in after she was sure Harry was in bed. She had noticed the light go off from under the door, so she entered a little later. She knew he was awake, but he did not know that she knew.

Hence she 'innocently' stepped out of the tight bathroom spaces turned her back to him, droped the towel and pulled on some panties and a short baby-doll t-shirt and then even with his face climbed to the top bunk to sleep for the night, while giving him a free show confident that he would look as she knew it was why she was there.

Each day and even the nights, she gave him a show of some sort. She even returned to the room why he was in the private and tiny bathroom/shower (a toilet in a closet with a shower head centered on the ceiling above and a drain in the floor. Hey you can use the commode and shower at the same time...) and opened it when he was in there accidently of course. She even slept naked one night and finally tired of all the games, she sat in the chair while he was 'sleeping' in his bunk and giving him a great $100 view she spread and legs and let her fingers do the walking. It was only when she heard him snore loudly and deeply prior to turning over, did she give it up and admit defeat. He was either GAY, a VIRGIN (are there any left in the world?) or not interested. If he was interested he was hiding it well. So well that she began to believe and trust that he might have had nice thoughts and intentions on inviting her. Maybe everything she learned was a lie. Sex wasn't the only thing on their mind, nor was the pursuit of a new fur burger to sink their teeth into, so to speak. He was different. Now she wanted to break that fortune cookie open. To see what it was made of. She was the one that wanted him. Sure the 'shows' were for her entertainment, and she was even a bit embarrassed now and was glad that he either did not notice anything or see anything that she was happily flashing. "Oh no, I can't believe that I masturbated in front of him...or at least started and tried to. I was so nervous and spiteful in my reasoning I could not get wet enough and ended up rubbing my self raw before quitting in failure. Maybe he is truly a nice guy." she thought to herself while turning a slight pink.

Harry had been hard almost from the get go. No it was not due to him. Alice had been rubbing her ass over his crotch as she passed by him while moving about. He had been afford a great view of the greatest boobs he had laid eyes upon. In person or print. He had seen her change when she thought him to be asleep. What he saw was the first live female parading around her naked form. He had seen some skin mags and some of Dudley's movies and assumed from them and what he heard from girls at school that they all shaved or closely cropped their, well...you know! But Alice it was shaped, that was about all he could tell you other then it was thick and dark. It was a sight to behold. Oh no, he didn't get a good view of any other parts hidden by this erroctic vision of beauty's bush, but he was sure that he prefered her hair more so then he would a girl with none.

To him it made them look even younger, almost should he say it...like a child. Pre-pubesent child. It turned him off. Like Ginny was proud of her being bald and looking just like his dead mother. She hinted at it and other things constantly. He had been masturbating in the dorm behind his closed and silenced and locked curtains when a thought of small thin lillte Ginny Weasly came into his minds eye, looking just like his dead mother and touching herself. Then there was that whole thing of no pubic hairs and her flat chest. No she did not look 14, more like 6. Pfht. He was not holding a dry, raw, dead limp penis. He found that anytime he had an inapporpriate errection, thoughts of a hairless Ginny and bang it was gone.

This was nothing like that. He felt himself get harder and it was almost painful. By the time that she was on her bunk he had a case of blue balls. Oh how it hurt. The next day he showered and had just solved that problem and was wrapping a towel around his clean and healed body when the door was opened. There was Alice. Good thing he was not still polishing his wand. That could have been embarassing. Finally the last night was almost the one that made him loose control and either grab her and have his naughty way with her or yell at her and tell her to stop driving him blue in the balls for heaven's sake. Long after her semi-silent soft snores started up, Harry reached under the covers and with thoughts of her rubbing her self he slowly and quietly stroked himself off. If she could why couldn't he, he just wasn't the kind to do it in fron of someone else, especially a girl, and one that he thought was cute on top of it.

It was early evening. The moon was out, the sky was cloudless and it was a mid-August night.

He was in an Indian made 'sweat-house'. He was on a quest. A hunt to be exact. He was in a deer and buffalo skined one room shack. The walls were tied to bones and logs. Stretched tight and dried by the harsh sun and day time enviorment. It was easily over a hundred degrees out side, at least that plus half inside, or so it felt to him. They had just finished eating. It was the one meal they had since he arrived yesterday. He was told they had to fast for so long before eating a sacred meal of berries, grasses and nuts and flowers. He was not sure exactly what he ate and was sure that had he been hungry and walking through this area by himself, he would not have tried any of it to stave the hunger. He kept fidgeting and attempting to cover up his self-conciousness and embarassment.

He was sitting in a squar-ish room with no windows and a slit in one wall that had hides blocking it so that no light entered. There was a small hole in the roof that offered almost no light even in this grassland that was not far from being a desert. The floor was covered in rich and thick bear furs. If the middle of the room was a cleared area of floor that exposed the dirt under that was hidden under the rest of the furs. There was a ring of rocks that were painted different colors and decorated with pictures. Some were of hunting scenes, others looked like ghosts, some like animals and others of shy and lightening and trees and plants. They were not Monet, not even close. They looked like they were drawn by a child.

The room was crowded with people. Most were between the ages of 12-22 but there were a few that were older. The oldest was a man with gray hair in a ponytail that was braded and extended half way down his back. He was blind as evidenced by his milky white orbs.

The reason for his self-conciousness and embarrassment was due to the fact that each and every one of them was naked. That and the fact that Harry for some inexplicable reason had an errection. Oh he was not the only one, most had either a full errection or semi-errect penis. There were some, like the old man that did not and one could tell it was because he was not ashamed, embarrassed or put out by the nudity. Alone or in a group enviorment as they now were. No, none of them were there nor hard, for sexual reasons. The errection was from seeing another body naked, pressure, stress, and to an extent from looking at others. Not in a 'I am gay and want to have sex with you' way but more of curiousity. Not that he would admit it. Not many men would. I, as well as most men have purposely looked at and envied or pittied other mens sexual organs. Be it smaller or larger then our own. If there is one thing that is almost always true, it is a man that is 2" in legth and a man that is 13" long, are all and one not satisfied with what they have. Most want it longer or thicker, although a rare few want it thinner or slightly smaller. No it was man's "I got the biggest one' mentallity and curiousity to see if it was true that made him glance over the splash wall of urinals, or at the man changing in the locker room or showering in the public showers that had them secretly looking. A vast majority of men have also had bi or homo-sexual urges, thoughts of what it would be like to perform orally or recive oral from another man. Even some other acts. No they did not freely or openly admit it, but it was true. Some secretly enjoyed it and purposely did it. But none of these reasons were why any of these men were naked sitting in a dark hut sweating bullets.

The old man stood up in all his glory and walked to the middle of the room. He kneeled before the fire and strarted to chant speaking it at first then ending inin a sing song voice. This went on for what felt like hours, all the while the man was throwing things into the fire and some of the men around Harry were either replying or chanting in unison to the old man's.

They passed around a challace and all took a sip. The man threw a bag made from what looked to be leaves into the fire. The tent was quickly filled with smoke. A sweet and thick, choking smoke. Harry's eyes fluttered and he fell asleep leaning against a 13 year old naked Native-American teen.

There were a few things that Harry did not know. He did not know that the others that were there for the same reason were not naked, nor was there tent filled with this smoke. Nor did he realize that he was the only 'pale-face' in his tent. He also did not realize that the chalice that they sipped from was a mixture of blood, snake venom and animal bones ground up. Little did he know that the flowers were Peyote, the leafs of the bag were from the Hemp plant and the venom was from a Diamond Back Rattlesnake. The bone was a claw from a still living Grizzly bear that was not far away. The was even the blood-feather from a Bald-headed did he know the mixture was steeped for a month starting and ending with a full moon. The stones encircling the pit were actually Runes of Native American Tribes. A Rune is described as any mark, letter, or word represented by a symbol, infused with natural magics and powered by blood that causes a reaction or action. In effect a shield, ward or defensive/offensive spell-enchantment-charm. Some were even imbuded with potions, seamen, or the power of the elements.

So it was a slightly drugged Harry that leaned on his neighbor and went to sleep. The smoke of the marijuanna relaxing his body and making him drowzy. The Peyote initiating the dreams, the Claw willingly given to protect the youngsters, and the Blood-feather allowing the scared, not-ready or unable to safely 'fly' to safety.

The water and urine in each persons body started to dry up – or, evaporate. The internal core temps were rising, the sweat stopping. The bodies were slowing and shutting down. The only things still going was a feint heartbeat, a breath of fresh air every once in a great while and the blinking of a closed eye. The mind was there and alive, neurons firing, nerves rewiring. Thought processes changing.

It was rare that a child (or adult) could turn in to an animal in Magical England, America or anywhere. It was not something that one could teach themselves to become if they had not the ability. Some got it naturally, magically or by forcing it with potions. In that order they were safest to most dangerous. Also only the first option gave you a slight say so as to what you could become.

The thing that most people in the magical community believed to be true was false. You magic dod not choose it and it did not depend on you magical power levels or any of that crap. There were more magical animals then the British knew about as they refused to update their books or knowledge.

There was even a law on the books called 'Laws of Traditions and Values'. This law made anything that threatened their Taditions and or values, illegal. The Pure-blooded idiots that passed it failed to realize that by inbreading and adhearing to this stupid law they were dooming their lifestyles, culture, Values and Traditions to death. This was strictly enforced and was written by the earlier ancestors of the Ministry of Magic (coincidently Dumbledore and Umbridge's families were a couple of the original Authors) and what became known as the Wizgmont.

This law was fought tooth in nail by the House of Lords which did not include lesser families like The Noble House of Dumbledore, or the Great Clan of McGonagall. Your family line had to be Ancient and the only way to 'legally' claim it was to be able to trace and prove that it was in existance before the start of the Ministry or Hogwarts's.

Had the House of Lords not been disbanded an deemed illegal and out of date, there might be no need to have a 'Saviour' of Wizarding England. The difference between the two worlds would not have been so...drastic – wide – or obvious. There might still have been hope for them.

As the children who were on their way to becoming men quietly awoke upon their own schedule, the place of natural magics emptied out. One by one. Finally there were two souls left inside and one waiting outside. Alice was wondering what the men were taking so much longer then did the woman. She looked at her watch and shrugged. Men were slow in everything but sex she thought to herself, and went towards the few buildings she could see.

When the woman folk saw her and with gestures and broked sentances due to the difference in words of English, the particular tongue of this American Indian Tribe and pointing to get the point across, Alice was fed and led out side. She helped the ladies of the village gather and prepare food to the best of her ability. Hell back in the city she either opened a box and inserted it into the microwave or called for take-out or delivery. Plucking chickens, picking and shucking corn, making flour or gutting fish, no she had not a clue. And prefered to stay blissful in her ignorance.

Night turned into day which turned into night. She so wanted to tell Harry her experience. He was the one after all that made it possible. She had an inner animal. It was a canine. She giggled at the thought of her form. She really was a dog after all! She had been kept so busy by the females that she did not motice it was the fourth night there. The contact that had got her into this deal had told her the most, EVER was three days and that was virtually unheard of! Mostly one, then one or two for the hang over. Especially if you had a 'warrior' form, then the Warriors and sometimes the Hunters depending on your form would take you out and get you fired up on their brand of alcohol. Real fire-water.

Now Alice was starting to get scared. It was late night, ealry morning, either way it was 3 AM-ish and the night was quickly torn a surrender. The glowing full moon (it was a 'blue-moon) and torrential rain storm came out of nowhere. Thunder rolling through the hills like an avalanche sliding down hill. No warning. A loud crack and the sound of a freight-train rushing by. A eye-searing, fire casuing flash of lightening. Three to be exact. From different directions but all striking in the same spot. The teepe that Harry was still lying in.

The old medicine man was still attending to him. He would not let her see him, never mind enter the tent. There were guards to enforce his word. She was not afraid, deathly afraid that he was either dead or soon would be. The lightening struck the tent setting it on fire and causing the grass around it to smolder and the ground to dry and crack from the heat and static charge of electricity that it had contained.

The old man came out of the tent yelling to all the others of his family and tribe. They were all dropping where they stood and were on their knees chanting and praying to the Great Spirits.

Suddenly a dark shape lifted from the tent and with a mighty scream and a flap of its wings, and a peel of thunder was streaking through the sky. Lightening streaking to the earth from the heavenly skies, lighting the way.

She was not sure what it was or what was happening. The one thing that she was sure of was the A. Harry was dead and B. she just pissed herself. Thank god she was weaing a traditional skirt made out of deer hide that a young girl her age gave her so as to make her not stick out. The fact that underwear were uncomfortable and not a part of their wardrobe was a bonus as it allowed the stream of warm fluids to flow from her unimpeded and splash into a puddle on the ground between her knees, which she was resting upon and praying to her

God's (Muggle and Magical) for the man that she was slowly falling for.

It was a long night in which not many got sleep. An hour after it started it ended. The tent burned to the ground and the furs were peeled up to be washed in the stream and what could be salvaged would be so that they may be used again someway-somehow. They were not nor would ever be wasted due to singing of fire and smoke.

It was with the light of the new day that she found herself looking at what some were still praying to. A shape scorched into the ground. It was that of a human. A human with wings. The shape of the flames traced into the scorched patteren of the man with wings. There was a lightening bolt going from the shoulder of the figures right side and extended downwards in a diagonal angle to exit his left foot. There was even something that looked to be the shape of a dragon but as with most things or tragedies of this nature your eyes could and did lie to you leading you to believe things that were not true or possible.

The females that she had started to befreind and was starting to be comfortable with in regards to bathing together and sleeping with one antoher naked and in the same bed approched her. The sleeping arangements were not sexually motivated but were more for comfort. There was no girl on girl touchie-feelie shit or more that she had noticed. It seemed as if they were all Hetro-sexual not that she minded, she was interested and attracted to females in a sexual aspect but would never be brave enough to start something of participate in something. Hell she wouldn't even admit it in any way shape of form. It was another one of her hang ups. That guys would be more or only interested in her because she might be or is bi-sexual. It was a way for them to keep her and still have sex with other females, as long as she was included.

Anyways, they had approched her. Slowly as if they were afraid of something. One by one they each hugged her then led her to a tent that she recognized to be the elders of the tribe. This was not a tent where a cagle of birds, I mean, females lived. No it was her and her husband. They were the ones that performed the ceremonies. The inside of the tent was dry, surprisingly bright and depressing all at the same time. They stood, approched her hugged her and kissed her on each cheek and her forehead. Each saying something in their native tongue. Still talking to her even though they knew she did not understand them, they turned around placed her between them and lowered to their knees. It was then she noticed what seemed to be a low table.

On the table was a small patch of fur, come cloth that strangly enough looked like a gussett from mens underwear and a lock of singed purpilish-black hair and a feather that was on fire but not burning. There were small cups with a clear liquid in them and incense burning. The chief was still muttering and singing his songs and words of wisdom and comfort. Not that she knew this. He sprinked some dust over the items, passed out a cup to himself, his wife and their guest. They drank most but not all, he wiped her lips with some puffs of cotton that was still coarse and placed it on the table. A few of the people behind them now started to cry.

The last cup of the powerful Fire-water that was remaining was place on the table in the exact center. All the other items were in a circle around it. The Indian Chief stoped singing and chanting and the Medicine Man was in his place standing in front of the table.

He faced the three kneeling people, took their right hand and wiped the palm in what smeeled like urine or diluted skunk spray before using a fire cured claw to rip open their palms. As the blood quickly flowed, he collected it in one bowl and sprinkled it on the ground. Adding small sacks of flour, corn dust, corn silk, and even some raw freshly slaughtered Buffalo to the table he steped back and behind her. The chief and his wife a step was then that the rest of the tribe could be heard over the deafening silence. They were screaming and making a sound that reminded her of little boys plays Cowboys and Indians. "Ahwhoo hahahahawooooo!" Without warning a single arrow was fired into the air alight. It streaked fast and true, it ached into the air and when it reached its limits it slowed down until it was point downwards and falling at an angle that carried it into the tent. As it struck the table, the cup in the middle containg a full serving of Fire-water was knocked over by the arrow's shaft. Thus causing a "whoosh"-ing sound to fill the tent then the bright blue of the flames. The flames greedily licked the table and burned everything including it's self to embers and/or dust. The crowd had left and as she turned in wuestion to the chief and his Wife, they hugged her and she saw their tears. It was at this ppoint in time that she realized what she just par-took in. It was similar to a Missing Man formation that she had seen the Blue Angels do once, it was a way to show respect, even to honor a bother or sister of the tribe that went on the last hunt and wouldn't return. It was a funeral and cleansing of a loved ones spirit. They were helping her say goodbye-

"Wait! No. It can't be true." Thoughts of a man walking into her office, a man laughing, a easy mannerism, that tight cute ass, what looked to be an impressive package behind that towel when she, a man that she kept thinking of pr picturing, someone that she wanted to share herself with, someone that she was falling for. Someone that she just held a funeral for, someone who was, DEAD!

Falling to her knees she screamed "HHAARRRRYYYYY!"

IT was hours later that she could stand. A few of the people she slept with and the Chief's wife walked down a long and dusty road with her. Headed for the train station. It was the last train for almost a week. She could barley think never mind walk there on her own and actually make it. They had just made their way out of some trees and were getting ready to cross a wide stream that was almost a narrow river with its speed and depth. From there it but ¼ mile walk. A walk that would do her good.

She did not know what to do. Who should dhe tell? Should she tell anyone? Who? Did Harry have a mother, brother, father , uncle, sister, nephew, cousin, neice, someone that she could tell. What could she tell them? These thoughts were going through her mind over and over again. She was afraid. Would she be arrested, tried, convicted and put to death for his murder and kidnapping?

The party that went to see her off had just started on the downhill slope of the arched bridge. Alice, who was slowly convincing her self that she was getting the needle and alternately thinking that she should just take off just to be safe, had just come even with the water and shore line. There was a real louch ear pierceing noise like a whistle, a sound of air displacement (like a REALLY SLOW apparition). But louder, much. Then what felt like a head of elephants hitting the ground at the same time (super-mini, localized earthquake) then, "SPLASH!" Something had come from out of thin air, or the sky and torpedoed into the ground splashing her with water. Did a plane just crash she asked her self looking towards the shore of the narrow river. It was then that she noticed that the plane looked to have a hard firm tight rear-end that was on fires. It was then she recognized a body. Then, "Thunk". Alice passed out. Never hearing the screams of her followers. Or the Calls of Thanks and Praise to the Great Spirit for returning a Warrior, A Provider, a God amongst Man. Not did she see the whoole tribe, some one horse others on foot, some ever carrying others to see and be part of this near religious event.

The medicine man walked up to Harry and simply put used his finger to wipe up some blood and licked it off said finger.

Alice would never had walked up to a stranger that was half dead and bleeding the other half out, stuck her finger in their blood and tasted it. Hell you could easily become a vampire werewolf, dinner, dead or even get something muggle but just as deadly of injury sustaining. Like HIV, AIDS, or Hepatitis or any of many more and varried diseases.

But one thing it was was telling. As soon as the blood hit his tongue it paralyzed him but no one really noticed. His intentions were found, studied and disected. His Meddle weighed. He had been judged. He was allowed to see. He was set free.

Eyes ablaze and full of conviction, he jumped up and began to gesture and talk in a story quality voice, like one might expect it to be if he was observed telling a story to the children of a great warrior, a proud hunter, one that was true to all the gods and the lands. One of the few ever even close to be a God. A man above mortal men. And he was. Telling that exact story. Oh he was more descriptive, you'll see what I mean, listen in.

"...And the lightening struck again and again. Three times the Gods threw their Furry at the paleface. But the Great Bear of Protection, The Lions of Proud families, The Birds of War, Peace, Death, Revenge, Fate, and Retrabution will fly as one. It was foretold many seasons and moon cycles ago that the ONE would be forged by fire, deception, friendly foes and foes that are friends and hate. Love it has none of. No more. Of it he again finds, the more the world turns. The beast would rise and destroy the plagues of evil."

He had been there and he had seen what he was now living. Past, present, future. He saw the good, the bad, and the ugly. Harry was all of these. If he did not find or once again experience love he would be the end of life on earth. He was the Immortal Bird of Myth to these Indians. He was, if they had a word or words to describe it in our tongue – it would sound like, "A bird that is a cross between the Lightest and Darkest OF Magics Guardians. The Phoenix. The Thunderbird, the magical Bald-headed Eagle, The Basilik, Grimm, the Great Griffin, and the Black Dragon of Mother Earth." Of course a bird like this was magical, but not only that, but it was all able to transform into a human using the best of each animals magic and strengths. It was Harry Potter. The first ever muti-animagus that not only had a magical form and regular, but rather all of his were magical. That and each one represented Life, Death, Truth, War and Vengence and Peace and the core basic elements of Water, Wind, Fire, Shadows, Air, and Earth – Nature.

Harry was alive. He's BACCKKK!

Serveus Snape was at a loss as to what to do. It was not normal for him to not have anyone to command him. Oh he still had his Master's, sort of. No what was bothering him were his Master's. Albus Dumbledore was either hiding in his office for whatever reason or the was something big going on at the Ministry. He had been out of the Castle according to their system of knowing when the other was available. Kind of a backwards 'sock on the doorknob' as in "if there is a sock on your doorknob then I am home come see me" type message. He had not seen Albus since the Reading of Black's Will and that travisty but was more concerned of the Meeting he just witnessed.

Lord Voldemort had summoned him for some potions to be started and to question him regarding Dubledore's plans. He was not happy to find out that I had not seen or heard from the Muggle-loving fool in over two weeks. Snape did find out that he really really did hate the Crucio curse and that Voldemort was really really fucking good at using it – and forcing his full supply of magic into it's casting if needed be. Snape was like Bella in a way, he got off on pain. You could not tell from his facial expessions, or even his body posture as rigid as he stood and sat. Like he had a broomstick up his ass. It was the flash in the eyes, of a pain unlike any the Dark Lord could inflict. One that was worse, it was...LOVE! Love of the pain.

Had he been able to smile he would have. It was not that he didn't want to, he _couldn't_. He wasn't sure when or how but someone hit him with a curse. It came up durring a potion he took that would show your health, diet, and illnesses that you had. It would also list all spells, charms, potions, and curses. If it was unidentifible or unknown but seen, then the word UNKNOWN or CASE# would appear. Over the years this spell signature was analyzed. It had an amazing use medically in the late 1990's as a immobilizing curse so people getting a magical bo-tox injection can't and won't smile. There was one part that Snape had that no other one did, if he did try to attempt smiling, he would get grating nerves, fingernails on chalboards, flaring tooth-ache with a hint of PMS. Oh the joyous pain, the hurting pain.

He was just about to shoot for the second and almost unheard of (for him) time. Then nothing. Nadda. Zilch. One moment he is eithering on the floor, errection in full-force mode without potions! and being maintained (take that Malfoy) on the brink of...What the fuck?

Looking up his ears adjusted to a sound other then his screams of exstacy, althoguh to the others they sounded like screams of pain. Eye latching on to the Dark Lord. No longer was he torturing the failures that served him, no he was falling to the ground screaming like a little baby...had one tried to help him they would have heard him say to himself under his breath, "No please, I beg you don't kill me. Stop scaring me."

They would have heard these soft barely audible cries were an perfect imitation of a 4 year old girl talking to the beast under her bed, in her closet, in his HEAD. They would have notice that for him it was like time stood still. Not missing a beat the Death Eaters beat it. They were playing like those famous three monkey's. Hear nor Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil. Leaving Malfoy junior recovering from his wounds, physical and mental. They may have been dumb, even stupid, but not all of them were fools.

Now Snape was casting a cleaning charm hoping to get rid of the rapidly cooling and hardening mess , thinking about how to help his Lord when his Miss Norris triped him causing him to fall over a balcony from the little known or used wooden staircase to the floor two floors below breaking his nose on a passing railing before flipping in mid air just in time to smash the back of his greasy head causing it to crack like an egg and leave him with a concussion.

He came to on the floor of a small and tiny cage. He was straped to the cage's swing. Ass stuck to the wood spindle that served as a grip for a birds talons, arms tied to the bars that support it and connect it to the ceiling so that it could dangle there and do its job.

He could see nothing but that. Then he felt or rather smelled it. It was heat. Dry heat. Like you left a pan in the fire too long with nothing in it. It was a few seconds then it smelled like searing flesh. He then saw the flickering of the growing flames. Then he was scarring his vocal cords with the amount of friction that their hard and sudden high intensity vibrations forced them to do. He was screaming but nothing could be heard. Then he felt as much as heard glass shattering then he felt lost, confused, and hate. The last thing that he felt was his mind and protections being stripped away like tissue paper touched by fire and hidden by the darkness of shadows that no light could cut through was a mythical Bird of Vengence. He was one of the Birds of Prey. The Dogs of War, Men of Hate, with a just cause he did not discriminate. He spread his wings, he was learning to fly. Ice was forming of the tips of his wings.

Harry awoke the next morning as if nothing had happened. Oh sure he had his memories, he knew he war 'tripping' so he was not sure what is, was, and is not real. He abruptly stood up and tilted his neck from side to side causing it to snap, crackle and pop. He quickly realized a couple things at once. This was not the same tent that he fell asleep in, there was a draft from sleeping nude and there were more then one set of giggles. Five sets to be exact. There were also some hushed and laughed words. He looked down and realized that he _was_ indeed naked which in and of it's self was strange as he always dressed in shorts and underwear when he slept as he was never sure when he might have to run from his Uncle. He also realized that his once comfortable sized manhood had once again grown. And to think he thought puberty was over. He had gone from a fair 5.5 thinish inches to a awesome 7-8 inches that was fairly thick for one slightly bigger then that and was now semi (¾) soft and was at least the same thickness and and length as he was before this 'ritual', knowing that when errect it would top out at a well endowed 9 or ten inches and be as thick as the circumference of his wrist. Then he was pulled from his self apraisal and took notice of the females. They were blushing, pointing and giggling. He turned and bent to retreive a fur blanket from the ground and gave the girls a moon that many would recall with laughter and mirth.

His eyes were attracted to movement near the entrance of the tent and in walked Alice, the Indian chief and the Medicine man. "Wow, just missed the Ten-cent show that I gave them for free." Harry jokingly flirted while turning a bright red in the face and chest as he was self-concious from his abusive and formative years with the Dursley's and even though he was happy with and impressed by not only his privates but his physique in general and did not think he had the strength or equipment to arrouse or properly attract a female for anything other then his fame and money.

He had glanced down shyly after he delivered his remarks thus missing a quick but wishful look. As if Alice would have _loved_ to have been a fly on the wall. Damn her stomach. Had to eat breakfast before coming to see how he was doing. She and the rest of the Indian tribe were surprised that he was not only still alive but awake, coherent and speaking in the Mother Tongue of them and English to Alice quicky translatting what he said. He did not even realize that he was doing this.

Harry was anxious to go so he could ask questions and do some studying. He had went with some of the men folk and went to a stream that they used to bathe. It was then that he noticed something that seperated him and one other from the rest.

The medicine man was wadding in the pool of water that was connected to a mandering stream that had enough water current to cleanse the "bathing pool". He was naked from head to toe, chanting and singing. Blessing the waters and purifying them. They were getting ready to pack up and start the long hike to more sheltered grounds as the snow was coming and the food was moving away to protect themselves from the cold as much as possible. Animals were feeding preparing for hibernation.

His back had intricate and many carefully applied dyes and pigments forming lines, shading and 'stories'. Down the back of his neck, over his spine towards his butt and down the backs of the arms and legs were small and intricately drawn Runes and pictures. Some he instinctivly knew and recognise, some he didn't and others that were in between the two. The medicine man turned to face the warriors and was walking out of the waters to finalize his blessings to the men and mother earth when his eyes instinctivly went in a line, following the Runes. Starting at his lyranx and down hid chest encircling his belly-button and continuing down, presumeidlly through the mans pubic hairs to end up flowing down the shaft of the penis and encircling the head of the glands and around the scrotum.

He new that this was years and years of painful sessions from a previous medicine man who passed on knowledge, spells, rituals and protection using this manner.

It was then that he saw he looked similar in style but with more Runes and Pictures, some the same many different. In stead of single lines of Runes, there were two, three and in paces four in a row forming a line and taking up the same width of space. Around his feet, wrists and even his eyelids. Every major body part was touched or encircled by Runes that all connected.

As he waded into the water he started to glow. The men of the tribe smiled as his natural magic bonded with the Indian magics and he was accepted by his Gods and magics and the people that addopted him and that he likewise adopted. Harry felt as if he had a second home.

So welcomed that he was offered the Chief's only remaining and unwed daughter as his wife. He sadly declined not to insult the man of his daughter but telling them that he was another's. They all looked at Alice and smiled. She was acceptable. If not one of them, then it had best be her they thought. The fact that the man was only following traditions and his up-bringing was not lost in Harry, neither was the fact that his remaining daughter was so because she was not even 16 moves yet. Or eight years old.

So it was with a laugh an hugs all around that Harry took Alice's hand and a column of flames appeared around him and he stepped to the next city and state. He was almost late for the next learning experience.

While he was thinking, traveling and meditating his mind was organizing, rearangeing and learning everything that magic was telling him. About himself, his magic, what he was, what he was becoming and would be. He slowly believed what people were saying he was the one. If he had to believe in someone winning the up coming battles, who better them himself to bet on.

Harry and Alice had traveled to a Temple situated in the hills above San Francisco. They were surprised that they had not only gotten the learning scheduled for the next day as it was a holy day for the monks. It was not a sect of monks but rather a couple or few from all sects or a similar religion. There were clerics that preached peace and brotherhood and acceptance not war and murder toward or against the infidels. There were Buddhists, Shaloin Monks, a couple of Indians that were native to North, Central and South America's and even a couple of leftovers from the times of love-ins and 'Sex not War' slogans, children of the LSD and Weed movement in America. None of the people that were present practiced active violence. If any. What they did practice was for self defense of one self and others that were innocent or not able to do so themselves. To never strike in fear, anger or hate.

They were quickly separated and sent away to different living and prayer areas, not to see nor hear from one another to the end of the weekend. As if anything ever went right with regards to Harry.

It was a Friday and it was mid afternoon, The sun was still high in the sky, there was no humidity or even evidence that it would rain as it did on a regular basis in the Northern parts or California and Washington State. Seattle was well known for it's wet weather. They had landed in back of a gas station that doubled as a bus stop for the cross country buses that traveled this route and stoped here twice a day bringing people either North or South.

He was not sure what method of travel they had used as it was not any that he had learned, practiced or mastered. Almost with out fail each and everyone of them requires that he either have a good 'valid' picture in his mind. He could not picture a building that had been torn down since he had last seen a picture or mental recollection of a particular target 'landing' or been there personally as he could not appear in what was no longer there or covered up by nature or man. O, he had just thought of where he needed to appear and magic did the rest. It was in a way similar to how his owl delivered mail. Thinking about Hedwig pulled at his heart strings. He had net seen her due to his uncle and the headmaster's manipulations. She was either dead or locked up to be used as bait. Or worse. His eyes teared up and he blinked away tears that threatened to fall. He would deal with it and look for her when he was next in England. Something that would happen sooner then he thought.

Finally arriving at a gate in a sheltered valley that time and man seemed to ignore of forgot about. The bus dropped them off at the top of a trail in the mountainous area, the driver had asked if they were sure this was where they wanted to get off. Assured that it was the man off loaded his passengers that bore no lugage of camping gear and with a shrug left them in the middle of a two lane highway with no buildings, cars or people around for as far as he could see.

They had walked and talked for almost an hour before they came upon a stable that had horses, saddles and seats. There was even an outhouse of sorts. There was no phone, cars, cell service (if the had a cell phone with them to check) or any other form of travel. Being that they would most likely be in mixed comapany he had to watch what magics he used as some were seemed safe and appropriate to use in front of muggles in certain situations. Worship of a peaceful and organized manor was one. Life and Death another. Andless magic was udetectable and if desired by a caster with the power, magic and concentration, to cast not only wandless but silently – magic was with out color or light unless it was magical fire or lights, and there fore there was no warning to the unsuspecting or his enemies.

A sign was posted on the far wall, "Please enjoy your time here and the trip. You are but a days walk or a half day by horse. Please be mindful and respectful of our home and place of worship. Peace be unto you."

Never haven actually ridden a horse they both attempted to saddle up the steads. It was after almost an hour that they learned the saddles were not functional. They were props. They then took the blankets that would have been under the saddles and mounted. Harry had helped Alice as a gentleman should, and then took a half-hearted jog towards the proud animal and in one fluid motion placed his hands on the horses rump and vaulted onto it's back. The stallions only reaction was to look over it's shoulder at him and neigh as if to greet him. Harry was shocked, he had been playing around and had never expected to make it to the horses back never mind half way up.

Without any prodding from the riders the horses started a well learned and walked trail. One set of tracks for the horses, the other by the bare feet of man.

The ride was nice, romantic, peaceful and awe inspiring. As they traveled they talked about their lives and lightly talked about what had transpire for both Harry and Alice the last few days from one-another's perspective. Each refusing to tell the other about their budding feelings for the other. Neither wanted to admit to it only to loose what they should never have had to begin with.

They could see in the valley below a wooden structure that was a temple made of all natural and pure items. No paints, solvents or plastics. Nothing man made. There were also buildings and areas of prayer that were separated by a stream and forests on both sides of it. One was for the men and the other was for the females.

For Harry it was over almost too fast, practically before it really began for most people. Once again we see how Harry is not normal.

This 'workshop' was three days long. Two for meditation and enlightenment and the other for celebration, praise, and sharing of ideas, knowledge and wisdom.

For Harry these days would all be spent learning. The first two in meditation and communing with the spirit guides and spirit world. The first half of the third talking to others while looking for his friend.

They were quickly taken to building that was a sleeping hall. There were no privacy due to walls and doors. There were sleeping rolls and pallets. A thin blanket and no pillow or sheets. It sounded familiar and almost identical to how Sirius described Azkaban. Harry staked out his mat by placing shoes that they were told were forbidden to be worn as they went with out all year round. It was a weakness and a waste upon the resources the power over all had provided them with. Waste not want not. He had gathered up his prayer rug, insence, prayer offerings and a jug of water and cooked rice wrapped in leaves with wild mushrooms and was it possibly wild onions that lightly flavored the food?

Shrugging his head he started out to the meeting hall slash male temple when he had the urge to go pee. He had not seen a bathroom yet. He walked up to a man that seemed to always be happy and smiling. He had blondish hair and eyes that made you feel at ease, as if there was not a situation that he could not handle. He was wearing a nametag that identified him as not only a guest speaker for the few times during the next to days that people were allowed to talk, and at that it was only to lecture or explain an idea or philosophy. The tag read simply,,,"Hello, my name is: **LEO**."

Smiling and thinking of how he should politely phrase it he opened his mouth and Leo began for him.

"You are in need of the bathroom. Didn't want to ask and sound rude or offend. Worry not none of us take words as how they are spoken but rather by what is meant. To answer your question, the closest thing to a bathroom that you will find was at the stables where you entered. Di you not read the sign on it. It read: 'Last Chance Wishing Well', he exclaimed tickled at someones brand of humor. While here there is a blind of bushes and a bucket that is available, to numerous trees in the woods to wich you can dig a hole behind, to be sure to cover it back up and mark it with a small stack of rocks piled upon one another." With that said he nod towards Harry and walked off.

A small man was watching the boy-man. He was strong in a lot of aspects but he was tainted by evil. The likes of which he had never seem, but heard of on a rare occasion in hurried, whispered conversations amongst the older and most lived of the elders when the partook in too much wine or smoke.

Here in California, marijuana was used and legal for medical purposes with a State Medical Board issues ID and perscription. A little known fact was that when used in Legal and widely Accepted Religions it was legal and no prescription needed if they were of age or had parental consent and it was for Religious purposes not illicit ones. As it was a part of this Religion to help out the beginers in reaching the minds inner eye and achieve enlightenment, focus, and guidance. It also had the added benefit of lowering ones expectations and inhibitions. It allowed the mind to wander and accept what it would have fought otherwise.

The men (and the woman on their side) had taken baths in cold mountain streams, as it was believed that the rivers were sacred and had healing properties. When they were done they dressed it traditional sarongs and robes. There were different kinds of religious clothing for the many religions that were being represented, it was your inner self and choice as to the one you wore.

Alice had picked a black lightweight unrefined cotton or burlap dress. It started halfway down the neck and continued to her ankles. It hid the curve of her backside, the sensuous flare of her hips that were perfect for child bearing, and the swell of her chest, as small as it was or big as could have been, they were successfully hidden by the dress. It was not Armani comfortable but it would be fine for a few days. It fit so loosely that you could not see the outline of the panties or bras of the younger, more endowed or hefty females that were present nor did you see the fashion of wearing thongs and displaying them above the low rise jeans or too small shorts that you squeezed into.

Harry was in a lightweight but long and flowing orange one piece robe that was over one shoulder leaving the other bare. It was gathered and cinched with a length of rope at his waist and the garment went to an inch or two above the ground. A couple of the monks he had seen were wearing them too. As he would find out they were Shaolin Monks. The best in Self Defense using kata's and a mixture of prayer and yoga to win any battle waged against them and their way of life. They practiced and preached never harming a fly, eating only that which nature, your god and yourself had provided. Don't slaughter a deer for instance for one meal when you can eat berries and fruits and bulb plants for that meal instead. Something that nature can easily replace and provide you with.

They were standing outside of the temple passing what looked like a Native American Peace Pipe. The sickly sweet smell from smoldering green leaves from the bowl of the pipe were familiar. He had first seen, smelled and been intorduced to it almost a week ago. It was Canabis. Weed, Dope, Smoke, Cheeba, you know – marijuana. He enjoyed the relaxing properties and trance like state that could be obtained easily with this natural plant that grew abundantly in Northern California, legally, illegally and naturally. He did not like the flash of hunger when he was coming down nor the cotton in the mouth feeling. He also frowned upon the way most kids and young adults in the world abused it for the sake of getting stoned.

The way he was starting to view it was that it was a tool. Not a crutch. It grew naturally all over the world in tropical forests and island countries to the desert and even the extreme colds of Canada of heat and humidity of Florida. It was natural and placed on this earth by the creator of all things. It was here for a purpose and getting high to watch TV or go to school or a concert or before a gang-related drive-by was not it. It was a way of communicating. The spirits way of being able to easily and with out damage, say 'Hi'.

He was taking a deep pull and held it. In just about three seconds after beginning he felt various muscles in his body start to loosen their grip. By his second pull he felt someone's eye boring into his head. It was as if Dubledore or Voldemort of Snape was forcing their way into his mind. Isnstantly the shields that he did have were up and fully active. Pushing back and repelling the attacker, who ever it was. Three times now they reacted. Each time slightly more aggressive then the time before.

Looking up to see if he could find the culprit he looked at everyone. Most were already sitting on a prayer mat in the temple or slightly overindulging in the offering of the relaxing smoke.

It was only when he looked at a man that was not taller then 5'3" that the man raised his head, made direct contact with Harry's eyes and nodded his head one time. A voice echoing in his mind. "Peace shall be renewed, time extended. Learn your lessons in life well."

The man turned gestured to the floor indicating the others that they were about to start. In an Asian dialect he spoke. The language did not matter as his point was clear. Slowly and so soft it was barley heard a gong slowly kept time. "dong"... "dong"...

His mind was cleared in an instant as his mind shields were up and he had not stopped practicing some aspect of Occlmency since he learned its basics. The slowness of his thoughts and ease upon which he sat in the lotus position amazed him. It was a marathon session for a few but withing a couple hours some were resting, exhausted by an art or activity that they were not used to doing or comfortable with.

By the Gong's last strike he was alone in the Temple. It was midnight. There would be four hours of sleep and they would be back at it and learning new exercises and attempting to achieve clarity of thought, emotions, and reactions.

None but one knew he was still there. He was so old that even he could not recall his given name as for so long he was referred to as 'Honored Father' or 'Great Teacher'.

For eight hours his mind had been at full work load and capacity. It had expanded as far as it and magic would allow it, any more and he would burn himself out trying to think about and process to many thoughts, ideas and responses at once while subconsciously controlling his magic, heartbeat and breath along with other necessary body functions. Granted his respiration and heartbeat was dangerously slow to stopping completely of starving his mind for life giving oxygen, but it was finally achieving unity.

It was now fully connected to his mind, core, magic and nature. It was compartmentalized for each of his inner animals and guardians. Various subjects, knowledge and time-lines and lives. It was faster then the most state of the art computers and retained most of what he heard, seen and read enabling him instant recall and even the ability to duplicate a magic or spell that he never read about, heard, seen or tried. Even absorb and deflect offending magics and minds.

The young boy was still in the lotus position but floating 6 inches above the straw mat that he previously sat upon. There was a healing and growing pale blur nimbus radiating from his torso. Flowers were growing and in full bloom around his mat. An owl flew from a tree and landed on the edge of a lanai keeping watch, as did a mountain lion hidden in the trees. Vines and strong plants and weeds were sprouting from under him and growing up to meet his underside. It had slowly taken shape into a chair. Creatures of all manner, magical and mundane were gathering and watching the becoming. They were also protecting him. It was just past three when a dark cloud was forcibly catapulted out of his mind. Drifting off a short ways and focusing upon the mind, soul, anchor and magic that was sustaining it. IT readied for the one and only chance it would have at returning to it's previously un-noticed and comfortable home. IT seemed to rear back and fly like a Javelin. Only to be caught in a sphere of black and royal blue flames. It screamed and was dispelled. The victim never knowing what had taken place and the caster of a magic that was thought forever lost had his separated magics rebound upon his already injured mind and body causing irreparable and irreversible damage.

Voldemort would be in a world of hurt that made the world of hurt he was in feel like warm rays of sunshine. There would be no one but himself to blame. Well him and the people that originally lead him down a dark and windy trail and the one that helped him twist his soul, forever sacrificing the good that we all inherently have inside of us. These people were: himself –Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore and almost obscure collector and dropper of names. His was Slughorn.

The Ladies side:

Since she had been with Harry, public nudity, communal showers and group sleeping arrangements were the order of the day. Something that she grudginly put up with when there was no choice was now something that she did with almost no thoughts. She looked at the other girls and saw them for who they were. Not what size cups they were, the size of their wallets or sexual preference and appetite.

She saw them as humans first and then their purity second. Since she had taken this trip with her knight in shining armor, she had become an animagus which was something that she wanted to look into but could not learn on her own nor could she afford the classes that were offered in classes at College or by tutors and specialists.

Now she was afforded to maybe improve her memory and thought process. She had a hard time keeping her eye on the ball so to speak. She was not expecting much as it was a self-disciplined art and you could only progress at a speed that suited you mind, magic, power, brain capacity and ability to absorb some knowledge rather then read and learn it. It was an art that was measure in years practicing and decades mastering. It was not something that could be learned in one day or a weekend. It made your minds yours, kept your thoughts private and allowed you to mentally concentrate and focus more. Mentally and Magically.

Normally she would not take drugs or even smoke weed as she was naturally high, thanks to her DNA and meds. But it did help a good deal with the pain and meditation that the Animal Totem Quest called for, and she knew this was just a big tad harder. So, "Puff, Puff, Pass." She was sitting in a temple with her knees on the floor, head covered in a net like covering that hid her face and feminine features. Head to the floor, forehead barley brushing the dust. After an hour of bowing in this manner and raising up to give thanks just to return to the prayer and forgiveness seeking bow, she settled into a knees crossed (Indian Style) posture. Like her male friend she started to glow long after other had went to sleep. It was a ice blue tinged with a golden outline. It was healing and rejuvinating. Mind, Body and Spirit. Soon she was hovering a bare half inch off the ground.

It would not be to the end of the weekend when they would see each other and draw attention to some (more) magical and self appearing tattoos that they both received. In Harry's case more for the growing "Gawk at me!" collection. In Alice's case her first. She had never wanted one for they did not appeal to her. Like she wanted a man's name on her boob or a picture of Elvis on her butt cheek or a 'Tramp Stamp' on the small of her back.

Get real, how much more slutty and everyday could one be. Some were cool. Some were representative of a turning point or remembrance of a loved one that passed on. Others like "Property of Dave" or a racist symbol were to unoriginal and 'ugly' to her. When she saw the one she got she would be saddened and a bit depressed but when their use and meanings were made clear to her she would forever cherish them. Both of them would.

Especially when they learned that only those they willed them to appear to could see them or those with a similar chain or tattoo, could see that one and other relatives of it but not the ones that they did not themselves posses.

Amelia was pissed. She had gotten nowhere in her investigations, man hunts or search for Harry Potter. She also received a letter saying that the Ambassador would gladly contact her when his schedule freed up. Sometime in the first week of the New Year. This was not the best for her but at least it would happen before the Wizegmont met the second week of January. Maybe she would still be able to get some help and support from the Americans instead of a run around that her own country and Ministry was giving her.

To top that off she was made aware that the headmaster had broken through her spell one full week sooner then she calculated. Damn he was still so strong and powerful. What she would do for two more weeks of no interference from the bumbling bee. It made her job that much easier, never mind the plans for raids and arrest warrant servings and Investigations went a lot more smoothly while he is indisposed of. Funny that. What she did not know was that in less then 6 hours, magics from him and another mage would be rebounding upon himself and the other unknown mage. They would both be in severe mental and physical pain. One would even feel like his soul was being burned alive. What little soul he had.

She also heard that Snape was seen near a cemetery in Little Hagelton. Why did that place have a familiar but frightening ring to it? She correctly assumed it was a meeting of death eaters. She was preparing for a raid or series of them. She was putting those that she trusted and knew were loyal to her and the Department. Not Fudge or any others that had followers. Be it Dumbledore, Fudge or You-Know-Who.

She hoped that what she was hearing was not true. The grapevine was showing that the Minister and his yes men had solved a problem but no one was saying which problem it was. They also were gearing up for a run at Dumbledores support base. The Deamentor had left the prison, and were no longer under Fudge's control. There were even story's going on about the treatment Umbridge bestowed upon her student. A few were Pure-bloods of some powerful but light sided families. Some of these rooms even had Potter's name attached.

Then there were the Goblins. She really did not know what to think about them. They had closed down for one day and scuttlebutt was that they were using all the construction and warding emplyees, Goblin, Human and some Elven workers alike to build, ward, secure and defend a wing of vaults that supposedly been one persons. Some believed that it was voldemorts, other believed the Ministry was safeguarding their finances to properly fight and win this war that they denied for so long. But no one came remotely close to having half the right answers to the lone question of "Who?"

Was it more likely that a Goblin War was in the works, rebelling against Fudge's corrupt and biased laws and restrictions dreamed up by a sick and prejudice Madam Umbridge. A woman who truly feared that which she did not know or understand. Which was a lot as she barely understood and knew her own race. Never mind those that did not look like her, speak like her, think like her or bow down to her leader like she does. She looked down on those that did not speak English even. Americans were not English speakers to her, it was as foreign as Gobbley-gook where she was concerned. Any English with a non British accent was not english to her and thusly foreign, hated, in a way feared. Hence there was a lot that she did not know about, understand or believe existed. Making her very prejudiced, narrow minded, and totally ignorant.

Voldemort had lost the respect of some supporters crying and going on like a little bitch. He had been stomping around throwing a temper tantrum that would but a bossy whiny three year old to shame.

"Potter brat this...and when I kill him that..." and ending with "think he is to hurt me the same way I did him?" "When I finally get him..." "Protected by Dumbleore"

Without knowing it, he was admitting to a full meeting that he was weak, outsmarted, defeated continuously and slowly loosing his fight against Dumbledore and failed every time he attempted to kill Harry Potter.

He had now switched tactics by senslessly and for no reason other then he could,firing random killing, torture and otherwise debilitating curses at his too few followers. Recruiting had fallen off when he got thrown out of Potters mind in the Ministry, then when Black was freed, and recently when he passed out, screaming in pain.

Snape was thinking to himself, "What next...'Davies, you blinked – Avada Kedavra."

It was as these thoughts were going through his freactured and not even slightly repaired shield that the Dark Lord noticed or sensed his unblocked wide open mind. Not a shield in place. He reared his wand back Jabbing it forward with as much physical force as he had while tripling his normal flow of magic to his wand. With the speed of a slow striking snake, he unleashed "Legillmans" at the Potionsmaster.

The mental spear shot forward faster then his mind could comprehend. With all the mans heat and pain behind the bolt of magic it riped apart what barriers he had planned on starting and shattering his mind. Not premanetly, but almost simialr to what that Bird of Horrors did to him. Every nerve lit up, not on fire like with Crucio but literally lit up, from too much magic generating a static electrical charge which shorted out parts of his mind. Rendering him open like the book he was just prior to this sad display of sorcery. All it did beside ferry memories and the most recent thoughts back to the Dark Lord to go over, he fell upon his knees and face once agin. Screaming. It was a duet. Soprono and a pitch higher. As one. Snape and Voldemort screaming and crying like babies. After a half hour and the intensity not giving up, the Death Eaters starte to walk out. When Tom Riddle floated into the air and started to glow black did the scared minions start to move faster. When his mouth was wide open in a silent scream and a spear of light slams into his head putting the tantrums, cries, and pain that Malfoy Sr, and Snape threw on a regular basis on to one and his voice twice as loud as ever, wailed and cried for it's 'MOMMY'.

All the Death Eaters stopped and watched as he fell onto his throne. Body and hair smoking, robes smoldering. Not movement or signs of breathing or life. Once again they were able to get out almost pain and injury free. Well some of them.

It was an uncommon phrase to be heard in this Pure-blooded racist society, but as a last Death Eater calmly walked out of the delapilated mansion did he call out "It's Miller Time!" and with a loud crack he disappeared. Disgracing this home of the Pure-blooded Elite and Powerful, The Racist meeting hall even with a purely Muggle phrase. How dare who ever it was.

Snape, Lucius, and Draco all met at the Boar's Head and talked under numerous and varried silencing, privacy and notice-me-not charms and told about what happened. The dis-own-ments, vaults with nothing in them but a large bill for rental fees and penalties related to the inherited vaults and breach of contract with regards to them, seizure of a family name and fortune and not to mention properties.

Everything that had happened to the White haired men, had effectively made them expandable, useless and penniless. Even poorer then the Weasley's. They all agreed that someway somehow, Potter was responsible. Not one of them had fact or evidence to support their claim, just a mutual hatred of all things Potter.

And how right they were, too bad they could not gloat about it as they each had enough brains to know there was a small chance never mind how slim that someone else was involved or a group of people, and Snape was sure that it was not the order.

How he could not wait for the Potter spawn to slide back into Hogwarts upon his trail of Flobberworm lubrication and mating and reproductive emzymes. Snape would be there for all the pain and suffering he was going through. All because of Potter.

The only thing that he had to be Thankful for was the Dark Lord broke his own mind probe off before he could get any information especially that which he had so long been denied. Proof Positive that Snape was spying and truly out for himself. Yeah, too BAD the bad scary man did not get that information, what a shame!

Snape hurried back to the castle so that he could meet up with his other puppeteer. Maybe he could bring up the pretense of continuing the idiotic boy's mind lessons again. That way Albus could make an exception to the wards like he usually does when Sanpe is there for guard duty or for what ever reason the Headmaster deemed to send him for. He was surprised that the hussey that was Nyphie Tonks had not met a romantic partner and need days off. It seemed as though she had a different man every week in school while a student.

"Maybe she found a cock that could please her, as if..." he thought acidly. It was then that he mentally shocked himself by engaging in a sexual fantasy. Day dreams can hit anyone anywhere.

He, Serveus Snape was tied over a desk with his feet on a short stack of books. His chest was to the surface of the desk, his head towards the floor. Easc arm fully extended down with his wrists tied to the legs of the desk. His waist was a bit above the lip, uncomfortably so. Ropes securely held him in place, bound at the ankles, thighs and back. There was a leather strap around his head and it was keeping a round object lodged into his mouth. He was totally naked.

He felt a hand fondle his scrotum and his hardening man tool. He heard a voice mumble, "Wow, I was right. His attitude and grand-standing coupled with his use of the Dark Arts _is_ his way of over compensating for a little wand, if it is even big enough to be considered little." Potions Master, Dark Arts addict, Follower of Two Leaders and the only one that lliked the person that he was, himself, suffered from a condition that most wizards only suffer from naturally, or by overexposure to certain potions, magics, or by using a muggle drug called steroids.

He suffered from having a micro-penis. His was such a severe case that he had to sit to pee or he would wet his robes and himself. The only time that it extended out of his body was when he was arroused, such as he was now.

He was randy and excited but realized that the voice was that of a female. Of all his luck. Suddenly he felt an intrusion to his tight, clamping hole of desire. This was not right _he_ did the buggering, _he did not get buggered_! He started shaking his read and attempted to scream in fear. This wasn't happening.

The female was still not visible enough to recognize. He was squirming as he felt the narrow and short item start to release a thick, cold fluid. Whoever it was lasted less time then he did he laughed to himself. Now they would be satisfied and set him free. Then he would have payback. Just as his head in this particular daydream looked back again he saw the female withdraw an arm from between his buttocks and felt the offening object roughly and quickly remove it's self. It was not a man after all but a female using a muggle penis thing. She showed him this "penis" it was metalic colored and he recognized it as being a tube. What he did not recognize was the words or abreviations on it that were in blue ink. K-Y-Jelly. What was that, a muggle potion.

Then he clearly heard her voice. "Ah are you sure you do not want me to use the lube?" she ased. Snapping his head back he looked over his shoulder and saw a cock that was at least 18 inches long and about half that fat (9 inches round). The witch had a cock? Was what he asked himself when he felt it line up with his virgin hole. Just as the ripping and tearing of his anus began – over taxing the splintcher muscle, he screamed in pain and the sharp pain of his almost instant orgasm when the lady changed and took on a figure with penis still in place, it was James Potter, Sirius Black, then Harry Potter, Lilly Evans and the last thing he saw before passing out in a large puddle of his own premature ejaculation was the face of Nymphondra Tonks.

Snape jerked to his common sense screaming. He was sitting in his lab, he had somehow returned back to Hogwarts.

Molly was disheveled and filthy. She had walked up to the castle as she had no money, floo powder, clean clothes or anything. She had been attempting to get back into the Burrow, Grimauldi place, and anywhere she could. The way she looked she was not surprised. She had seen Ron in the Alley but he did not stop to talk to her. She chased him down, he did have a shit pot full of gold from Sirius and her was her boy after all.

When she caught up to him, he was entering an building that was divided into flats. The door had shut and she could not gain access. That miserable, insufferable SON. She would show him. He would come looking for her as he could not cook and barely form a complete sentence severely limiting his ability to eat out.

Looking at a place she considered home for seven years she started towards the front door. She had just raised her hand to knock when it opened. Standing there was the Head of Griffindor house.

Professor McGonagall would let her stay in the dorms until she got straightened out. It was then that she learned the Headmaster was ?Merlin knew where doing Merlin knew what.

Grasping at straws she begged pleaded and demanded that the Transfiguration expert let her in.

"Molly, I am sorry. As school is not in session and the Headmaster is still in charge, I can not allow you or even a present student the right to stay here. You know the rules. Hell if I could grant the permission I would have had Albus bring Potter here to live years ago."

"But I am a member of the Order" she whined. Minevera never did care much for the lady. She was two-faced, bigoted, hypocritical, finiky, demanding and too snobish for her own good. The fat pure-blood thought she was Merlins answer to everything. Cooking, nagging, men, you name it. Ever since she joined the Order, Mineverra could swear the membership declined more and more every year. People ttrying to get away from her attitude and mouth most likely.

"The best that I can tell you is that Hagrid will not be back till morning, you can stay there till the Headmaster comes back or he gets tired of your shit and tells you to leave his home.

Molly stormed off, muttering how the Headmaster would hear of this. That the Great Albus Dumbledore would never treat her or allow her to be treated so.

Little did she know the Headmaster was there, he just wasn't quite himself as of late.

August 30th

Hogwarts Castle

Headmaster's Office

Albus Dumbledore was nursing one hell of a headache. It was so bad that he had to add an extra lemon drop to the three he was already sucking on. Yet it would not make a difference.

The first thing that he did was check out the monitoring devices when he saw that he did not just slip and fall and loose an hour of time, it was the end of August and the children would be back to praise him for his decisions of teachers. His options were severly limited now.

"Oh well I guess it would not do any harm to have Serveus teach the Defense Class, this year" he thought to himself. He was hoping that somewhere in the stack of mail that was awaiting him, he would find an acceptance letter from someone for the potions position that he had available now.

Of course he wouldn't as he did not realize that the main and contibuting factor of Snape being so sought after and famous was none other then Serveus Snape himself and Albus Dumbledore's fault. They were the main contributing factors. The other thing that they were responsible for was the steady decline of English Potions Masters. As Snape was a piss poor teacher that had not a clue how to reach the children or convey a potions process never mind a simple thought. His attitude alone would keep him from being either a teacher or sought after in any of the countries where OWLS, NEWTS and MASTERS testing was conducted with current and up to date tests. His arrest record alone would bar him from many jobs up to and including being a internationally recognized and/or legally certified Potions Master. "But he is already a Potions Master," you say? True but the resonse would sound something like, "His Mastery Certificate was attained in England. The only people that do not laugh at him or his 'certificate' is the British Wizarding Government and it's citizens. If he was to try and get a license to ship, brew, or export his potions or work to another Country that follows the International Standards set down by the ICW and tested using Modern references and standards, then it would be different. But as he is licensed in a 'State' or 'Country' that routinely picks and chooses what laws and conventions they adhere to, they would be looked upon in the same contempt as America or even Japan does England.

With a backwards glance Dumbledore looks at the calander on the wall and then the turning, smoke puffing, chirp emitting gadgets on his bookcase. Seeing that all were doing something and none were giving off a wail of sound or black smoke, he assumed all was well on Privet Drive.

"Mr. Potter will be that much more pliable, now that he was in that abusive household for so much longer then usual. I might as well leave him there as retreiving him would be a wasted of time, energy and resources." thought the adled mind of a once great wizard.

Had he not ass-u-me'd he would not have made a bigger ass out of himself. Bigger then he already was. And a bigger ass he would become.

As Dudley had no place to go, and Hermione was not able to get her parents to let him stay there, he was taken in by Kim. Kim was a little put out by his eating habits and once every couple days showering routine. They had a talk and she had used mention of Hermione to get her point across. It took the better part of an hour to explain and a few days to cement in the brain of Dudley but it did.

The voice that occasionally helped the young man in his boxing bouts had started to speak up a little more often and with words that had a little more substance to them.

Dudley realized that 'big' people do tend to sweat and perspire more then less rotund adults. He learned that a girl did not want to date someone that had smelly arm pits or a teen that had body odors that a rotting fish smelled better. He learned that a shower could be enjoyable and not 'work' as he previously thought. Oh sure a shower or bath tub offers great new experiences for not only getting wet but for masturbation and hygiene. And not all soaps and body washes were femminine in nature. He also learned another thing, that clear plastic bottle under the sink with the bent head was not a portable shower. Oh it cleaned alright, it just was not a conversation that he wanted to recall.

Dudley had been late for a date and was pressed for time. He wanted to make a great impression on Hermione but his hair was sticking up at all angels. It almost looked like his cousin's hair. Not wanting to be late and trying to save time he decided to wash his hair only. As he could not fit his head under the faucet in the bathroom as the sink was so shallow, he had opened the doors underneath hoping for a bucket. That was when he saw a couple bottles or 'Sanitary Cleaning Soultions' which he took to mean as 'Germ free bottle water for cleaning' when one could not get a shower in. PERFECT! Or at least it was till there was a knock at the door. "Dudley? Are you decent? Can I come in?" Kim had asked of her flat guest. Duley had replied, "Sure just trying to open this second bottle of wash..." Kim was clueless as to what he was talking about. When she nudged the door open and saw him holding the bottle in one hand and teeth trying to rip the top off she was horrified at what was taking place. "I guess he had a feeling of not so clean" she thought. Holding down her laughter, she told him to strip and take a shower and that she would inform Hermione that he would be slightly late.

Speaking of Kim, she had just hung up the phone with Dudley telling him that there were some Pounds in her underwear draw in between the cups of a tie-dyed bra that she loved but never wore as she had a tendency to spill out of it as she had first gotten it when she was a freshman in high school. She liked it and had held on to it for sentimental reasons, that and also it was a good place to hide small things.

Why was she going to be late? Oh I guess you were not listening to the news today...

"...Steve Goodwill with Chanel Four Action News. A Late breaking story out of Surrey, a Husband and Wife team are being sought for their participation in a on-line sex and physical abuse investigation. A third individual is also being sought after she narrowly escaped arrest at the Hospital where she was being treated for injuries. Mr. Vernon and Petunia Dursley are being sought for the charge just mentioned plus additional charges of Child Neglect, Abandonment, Abuse Mental-Physical-Sexual and attempted murder. There are also rumors that they are wanted for illegal gambling, Trafficing in Human Slavery and other law violations. The list is growing longer by the hour." He put his hand to his ear obviously listening to someone from the control booth, nodding his head a few times he licked his lips sighed and continued, "Thier minor child is in Custody of the State and at this time he looks as if he to is a victim of some crimes as well. As he is a minor we will not release his name or picture. His parents are considered ARMED and DANGEROUS. If you see them," Petunia and Vernon's pictures are flashed on screen, "do not attempt to apprehend or approach them. Call *999 Immediately. Karen, back to you."

The news was out. It was not long before the phones were ringing off the hook. The amount of calls that the department received and had to investigate far outnumbered the ones from three or so years back when a Mass Murderer named Sirius Black had escaped prison.

Had the Wizarding world truly 'thrown' the squibs out and kept them out, then one squib in particular might have owned _and_ watched the Televisions or Muggle radio stations if she had something other then a Wizarding Wireless. Had she done one or the other on a regular basis this summer Albus might have been a little more prepared then he was, especially this school year in particular.

The fact that the Muggles that Harry lived with had Dumbledore in their corner and blocking knowledge of Petunia's married name, was also a strike against him. Not one of the Muggle-raised and Half-blooded students that heard the report (most had if not all) thenone may have written or floo'd him to make sure Harry was okay. Strike Two. Batter up, Had you not thought yourself so important and powerful and smart, you would not soon be a wanted person in the Little Whinning suburbs.

You know those digital billboards that change every half minute or so. Flashing a picture of a criminal, name, and crime they were being accused of, wanted for, or reason they are wanted for questionong. In short Christmas break would have some muggle-magical children laughing and some gaping in shock at a familiar man's face smiling at them from 30 feet up with the words of 'Wanted For Questioning regarding Falsification of Government Records, Possible Child Abuse.'

Ron was pissed. He had heard from the Quidditch League board of Rules and Regulations. He got what basically amounted to a form letter.

_Dear Sir,_

_We are sorry that we have to object your application for player status._

_No team in any leauge shows your name as a player. Also there are no records on file with regards to your medical records, OWLS or NEWTS (__**Must pass 5/7**__ OWLS __**minimum to play professionally**__) in any leauge or team roster._

_If you would like to appeal this notice please send in the Authentic papers listed above no later then September 1__st__ or if after that date no earlier then January 12__th__ of the upcoming year._

_Also it would only help if a scout write to a Owner or Board of Trustee's. Nither of which are on file under your name._

Who ever mailed that via Owl Post did not even bother signing it. Ron was pissed and disgusted. Pissed because he like to dress up in little Lolita dresses for Don (Delores) and let him screw her, but he was starting to get scared as he was slowly but surely prefering that over regular sex. Hell she had even got hi to blow that huge black plastic member. Now she was talking about letting another man join them even though she was the concubine. She argued that it was fair as she was paying the bills and introducing him to the more fun types of sex. The kind he would not find at school or at Quidditch camp.

The other reason that he was upset was that he really did not understand the letter. Oh sure he knew that he needed to get his OWLS but that was all he understood.

Another letter had arrived from Gringott's as he started to get out of bed (2:30 in the afternoon) and complaining that his old lady did not make him lucnh. Where was Mione when he needed her around. When her mouth would be good for something other then bitching all the time. God she need a good fuck...maybe she would like the games that he played with his concubine. After all she did not seem to hot for men as she had a chance with Ron and flat out turned her nose up at him. As if she could do better. More potions work for his mom he thought to himself.

September 1st

King's Cross Station

London, England.

The train whistle was just starting it's final toot. The pistons started to slowly move as the steam was building up pressure. As usual not one of the Wealey's that were attending the school this year was on time.

Ron did not have his ticket as he had thrown out his results and letter. Who needed it he thought at the time. He was going Pro. He would not only be the owner and starting Keeper but he would also be the teams Offensive co-ordinator. Hell he would do the Defense job to as the man doing it was no good. He was after all the best chess player that ever lived, he had been briefly trained by a member of the Order of The Phoenix and was Harry Potters best friend. That had to count for something.

He had to run to catch the train by jumping on it. He ran through the baggage car and entered the last compartment. The one that he and his 'friends' always shared.

He was starving and if he knew his best friend, Harry would be there waiting for him with open arms. He would be sure to feed Ron good as he had been starved for the last three to four weeks.

Granted his food intake for those weeks were less then normal but it was still two families average food bill for three months each. He peaked in each door that he came to and did not see Harry.

Usiong his masive brain and thinking harder then ever before he deduced where Harry was.

"Sucker. The only way he could may prefect is because I did not accept it due to Quidditch training. Hell he is probably Team Captain now. Now like anyone would listen to him. Ron was the Strategy Master. With out him pulling the strings, Potter would surely fail," was what went through his mind. "Neville was no where to be seen either. Maybe he suffered a meltdown or realized what a squob he was and quit."

Mione was still in the meeting there was no question about that. If it was not for him the last couple years, the meetings would never end. For the smartest girl she sure asked a lot of questions. That just proved that she was really dumb trying to look smart...or at least that is what Ron thought.

With all this thinking going on you would think that he would get one thing right at least, wouldn't you. Ginny entered the compartment, but Ron was asleep and she prefered him that way. She left her half eaten sandwich on the seat next to him and turned around and left.

She too was looking for her soon-to-be-husband. He was playing coy by hiding, but that made it that much more exciting for her. She was one of the few and rare girls that honestly thought and believed that 'No' did mean 'Yes'. He had not written her back nor was she able to enter her vault as she needed him to be with her. What she did have was a letter that she wrote to him. She was so proud of it. It was better then the Valentine's that her brothers stole from her and sent to him when he was a second year.

_Ey cutie,_

_I now that you do not want to make me a target but I do not care, I want to marry you today but as I need to wait till one of us are of age, I will satisfy myself by some time in the broom closet and I will even let your fingers and maybe other things take a walk through my panties. I washed them and put this special pair on just for you. My gold, love and home is yours. Please hurry to us._

_Sign this form when you have your Lordship and we will be together forever. Hurry and accept the facts of life. I am finally yours._

_XOXO,_

_Your betrothed and waiting lover,_

_D.G. (Delicious Girlfriend)_

She folded it and placed it in her hidey spot for safe keeping. She had once saw a muggle put his smokies or what ever in a palce that hid the box shaped thing well. Even looking for it after she saw where he put it, she was astounded that it was invisible. Hence she thought that putting things that she did not want to loose down the front of her panties were a great idea.

The feast was about ready to start.

Almost.

Ginny could hear some loud voices from an anti-chamber just off the dining hall. The same one her Harry entered before the Twi-Wizarding thing. Who ever it was in the room was arguing. Loudly.

Little did she know at that moment that it was the Headmaster, Ron, Molly, and McGonagall, and Snape. Most eyes darted to the door and then slid down her table. Most noticing that Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Headmaster Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy were missing. Some even noticed that McGonagall and Snape were also missing. Althought most failed on the Snape portion.

The Headmaster had arrived approched the Podium to speak when a door slammed and Ron came sulking into the room. He looked ready to cry. She didn't really care why, she was curious as to where her lover was. Malfoy entered the main doors of the Great Hall, as did Snape. McGonagall was presumedly with the Firsties. Where was HARRY!

Like most of the other students, she discarded any thoughts of Neville. There were only one or two people in the castle that new where the missing or not yet seen students were.

The Headmaster saw Harry was not at his usual seat but as there was a plate there he must have been there. Probably had to run to the loo, thoguht the man with prostate problems.

The sorting was over and he was giving out the final do's and do not's. He was just ready to give the usual rant about the Forbidden Forest when a Owl raced into the hall and dropped a blue envelope at his podium and winged away. He was not expecting anything, so he decided that it could wait. He had to go to the dorms so he could tell Harry the sad news. The poor boy was still banned from playing the sport he so adored. Tutoring lessons everyday from Professor Snape in Occlemency, and no more DA. He knew the boy was pissed, but so was he. The audacity of that child knew no limits. Not even showing up for the Opening feast. He would teach him, maybe a month or two of detentions with Snape would do the trick.

"To the New Stu-" started Albus when the blue envelope burst open. It was a copy of an old muggle song from cash the Johnie or something like that. The music was hear by everyone, especially the lead vocals. The music tapered off a little in volume and the chorus began, "Take This JOB and SHOVE IT!" Albus waved his wand and nothing happened, or rather the music was still blearing from the parchment.

As the Marauders were no longer students or really even alive, that left the twins or Potter. He knew it was not the twins as the business they started seems to have failed and no one had seem them or Arthur. He would get to the bottom of this and Potter better hope that Albus didn't find him tonight.

Ginny made her way up to the first years looking for Granger. The girl was shirling her duties or talking to the Headmaster. To make up for not going to the meeting as she was practicing oral sex in the baggage car with Semus Finnegan. Sure he was bi, but who else could teach her how to suck a man better then him, Not only did he love to be sucked, he got off on sucking men. The only difference between him and her was that she got off on swallowing the evidence.

After dropping the lads off, she saw that she had a half hour to curfew. Hurrying to the OWL tower, she saw the bird that she was looking for. Harry's owl. She undid the chain that was attached to her neck and one foot, put the note in her carrier and set her free. She could not understand why Harry would tie up such a great Owl like that. Maybe he likes that sort of thing.

Little did she know what a favor she did for Hedwig. Normally she ould never make a delivery for such a deceitful and un-pure liar like this girl, but seeing that she _did_ free her, how could she refuse. Taking the note in to the air, she allowed Magic to locate the one it was meant for. She flew out the charmed window and to a window that acted as a portal and entered the living areas hidden in the Dungeons. Vault 187...Seeing the magic indicating the white haired boy that was drifting off to sleep in his private room, she left the letter on his chest and went in search of her Harry.

The fact that she was no longer tied to her perch in the Owlery, she got a bead on her Harry-Wizard and took off like a shot. What was her master doing so far away? She knew that he cared for her and that he new she was missing. Had magic not told her, she would have left him for ever thinking that he was that cruel. Although she knew better. Her master was kind, loving and caring. When there was barely enough food for a child half his size, he made sure she had a fair share. A familiar master like that could not be so heartless as to chain her down with enchanted chains and keep her from being the bird that she was.

Little did the Headmaster know how messed up his plans were becoming. Thanks to a girl trying to get married to a rich wizard. A girl that would lie, cheat and steal to get what she wanted.

She had went over the contract with a fine tooth comb and when she learned that there was no 'Virginity' clause, she started planning on who she would loose it to. Merlin be screwed if Harry thought she would give it up to him when she didn't have to. Who to do, who to do?

Headmaster's Office

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The Headmaster had all intentions of going to ream that obsinent child a new poop chute but other more important things were on his plate. He would wait and let the boy think that he got away with it. As the weekend lay ahead of them, classes did not start until Monday. He could wait to ruin the boy's first day and week till then.

Right now he had to figure out what to do about Ron and Mister Malfoy. It seemed as if the Weasley dunce lived up to the teachers nickname for him. He had got a lower return on his passed OWLS then his twin brothers. Even Goyle and Nott did better (by one OWL, but yet, still better then what Ron posted.) Then there was the issue of Malfoy. He had the most problems but he was great and would work them both at the same time. For a man of his age and powers it would be like 'light reading' for Hermione Granger, nothing at all that would cause him to loose any sleep.

He filled out the scholarship forms, then countersigned them three times. A copying spell would not work. Damned forms. Once he had applied for and approved the forms, he moved onto the next problem, Ron Weasley's grades. This is what the argument had been over. Minerva had wanted to stick to the rules. As Ron had failed everything that mattered, he technically could not attend school. He had to take the OWLS on his own time and pass them. The cost was astronomical. It was also a given that the make up tests were harder. Almost impossible to get a low but passing grade. He believed that someone made it super hard to to get the money and still fail the students. Well that idea had merit he mussed.

It was not until Monday morning that the Headmaster had to face the facts. His family of backstabbing spies was useless, Harry's 'friends' were utterly and without a doubt useless, and that he and the Longbottom boy spent the weekend holed up somewhere. According to the rumor mill, the two boys were more then exploring their sexuality. That they were best 'buggering' friends. Outside of neither showing up for class, the only thing of notice to happen was that young Draco, Head of the new line of Kumshott, had gotten an Owl at breaksfast. Never before did Albus see someone sign a marriage contract so quickly. It in no way was a real Lordship but some would still refer to a Head that was as a sign of respect. In legal situations or in the King's court, only a Lord could be honored with the title. Any Masters, or Heads of Family that claimed to be a Lord when they were not were fed to the lions.

Stabbing his finger with an overly sharp quill Draco used the blood to sign his marriage contract. He could not stop himself. Didn't, couldn't and would not stop himself. It was not magic but greed, lust and ignorance combined with rash descisions and incomplete thoughts.

When he was done reading the letter he saw two things that convinced him it was the right thing to do. The parchment and inks were of the best grade. There were no smudge marks, or errors. It was perfect. The sign of a true witch. One that was brought up with values, money, and a large vault and little brains. Hopefully she had an awesome body too, and how could you not when you were the next lady of not only her family but to inherit a rather large shipping line that also routinely carried in smuggled goods, to her own apothecaries. How could he know all this in a game someone was enjoying. Making them squirm. Well he just proved that he was smarted then the average 5th year student. The initals were a dead giveaway. Delecious Girlfriend indeed. She _was_ rich and did have a few homes for him to take over. IT was none other then Daphne Greengrass. There was not a girl in the whole school with those same initals.

With a signature fancily absorbed into the parchment, the document flashed singnifying that the two people involved accepted the contract and it's terms. Little did the two know, neither got what they wanted or bargained for.

Each teacher had given Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom detention. Snape took 100 points each and gave both a months detention to be served with him. The only one that did not was Minevera. He would have to have a word with that wildcat. Albus Dumbledore was not right in the head. In many ways. The one for this conversation was that he was a pervert. The smell of so many teens, each randy and willing male and female, got his blood flowing.

He had exchanged his regular glasses for some illegal and inappropriate glasses. There were some people that he could not stop looking at. Like the Weasley chit's chest. Almost as good as the mother's he believed. Or a large and hairy half-giant (and he was...in all the _right_ places, envied Albus.) McGonagall was once again wearing nothing but her robe. God he liked her ass and the curve of her hips and neck.

Well, he would not let his feelings and emotions for her or the boy stand in the way. He would talk to her and explain to her that she was showing favoritism and an easiness where her two favorite male students were involved. When she had her improprieties pointed out to her, he was sure she would come into line. After all, she was not only a Teacher that worked for him, but an Order of the Phoenix member. She would see the light.

Harry and Neville had convinced Hermione's parents that the educational system in America was not only vastly better and worthwhile then the one in England, but it made Hermione also keep up in the regular classes that she would need to get into what ever Uni that she wanted. That was the ice breaker for both the parents and Hermione.

The young girl loved to read, study and had a unhealthy love for the rules. She flat out turned down the general studies Globe Of Knowledge. In her mind it was cheating, a waste of money and not as good as the old tried and worshiped way.

She understood that she would get a lot less sleep then normal and when she saw the size of the library at Harry's summer home she was hooked, never mind that it was more complete then any British Library. Legal or not. The subljects were magical and muggle. Any book that was read or purchased by a member of the Potter family was here. It was a spell that had been cast back before King Arthur was at his strongest. Before the Founder's. It was cast in Blood. Blood of the 'true' Ancients. Part of the Heritage that went back to a society that wrote in hieroglyphics and what would later come to be seen as Runes, worshiped reptiles, comuned with beasts of the desert. The Royal Egyptians. Not that she would or could have known that.

The subjects ranged (magically) from Oaths of Maigcs, to scrolls of chants and songs to better influence the weather or crops, confinement and detention spells. Horrific and nasty spells of war, death, and torture. Sex magic, Rituals and even Necromancy and Spell crafting. There was even a rare book that instructed you how to cast spells using Runes. Not that she could understand the language of most.

So it was that the four teens were faced with life and it's decisions. Her father had threatened the three male teens to no sully his lillte darlings reputation by picking her flowers. It was lost on Dudley but the other two were embarassed as neither were 'sexually' attracted to his little girl. It was a nurvous mom and dad that left their girl to start a school in yet another country. The only bonuses were they could call using a landline number when ever they wanted to speak to each other with reason, and Owls were still able to make the trip, although they would be exhausted.

Hermione had a few days left before she had to get in the grove of a new school. So she spent it relaxing on the lounge chair that was places at the water's edge. She had fallen in love with reading this way. She would live here for ever. Where is here. Why Harry's summer home. Where was it? Why, Block Island, Rhode Island. It was cut off from the main land, except for magic, a ferry or phones. The food with the exception of seafood, came in on ferry as did mail, tourists and everything else. Now that the tourist season was over the few full time residents were at peace and counting the profits.

Kim Kennedy was back in Jolly old England. She was heading up the searh and aprehension of some notorious criminals. The kind that should be shot before questioning. You know, the old, "They attempted to escape Captain" line.

The evidence was mounting. She was not ready to give up who Al D. Dore was but everything had it's time, and his was not just yet. She had listened to Harry and Neville talk and had an idea of what was going to happen. She did not believe it at first but knew that he was what the Prophet was calling him, "The Chosen One".

Harry had left the three other teens in RI and ghosted back to his flat in NY. The trip was short and fast, sure but it felt as if he had left all the stress of the last couple on moths behind. It was time to pick up the riens where he left them. Time to buckle down.

Harry summoned his most trusted goblin and elf friends. Within moments there was Griphook, Dobby, and Cutthroat. They all arrived with near silent pops and walked to a chair that adjusted it's own height or size to that of the person or magical creature that was preparing to sit in it.

They were gathered around the Black Marble table with presonel files and dozierers on many applicants and possible recruits. Harry had first placed an ad for people in numerous mediums advertising work to all sorts of backgrounds. Education, Law Enforcement, News Reporters, Mechanical Engineers, Computer Programers, Web Design experts. Even security guards and more specialized Security Team of ex-military, investigators and even hackers were searched for. There were a few files that were routinely tossed in to the trash. He even kept one that he was seriously considering framing.

It was the letter and so much more. Here is how it came to be that he got this letter.

Ragnok was sitting at his desk going over the projected finances and business deals that he would have to prep some up an coming Goblin accountants on. Headache potions readied he called them in to his office. About an hour into it he was hand delivered a letter for Lord Potter that was sent to the account manager of Potter. As he was in America with the young Potter heir, a Goblin brought it to him knowing that it would be the death of him if he slighted a Goblin Friend, a brother. That was not all that unusual as many families seeked to either gain him as a figure-head or as a spokesman. None were interested in his ideas or thoughts. They wanted to capitalize on his fame and image.

What did shock him was when a Owl breached not only his own personal wards but those of his bank and the ones that protected the Goblin Nation. It looked as if it was once a beautiful and proud bird. A rare and sought after Snowy Owl. She grabbed the letter that was for Lord Potter and with a soft crying hoot that sounded similar to a death rattle, she fell to the desk.

Running a quick medical scan over the bird to determine it's injuries and see if they could find the owners magical signature on her. She had been staved, dehydrated and neglected. It seemes as thought she or her captive had broken her wings. Most likely she did in an attempt to escape. There was scaring around her feet at what would be considered her ankles from where she was chained down, tired up or any other was of restraining her. He was also shocked that she had swooped in and attached her self to a letter that was meant for Harry James Potter. What would really baked his noodle was that he knew the answer, and that the answer was, it was the personal friend and magical bird belonging to one Harry Potter.

Goblin Leader Ragnok had his dragon healer/handler summoned to his office. The handler could be seen racing through the employee tunnels as if one of his treasured beasts were chasing him. One in the office his Leader had his use hard to make and expenisve healing potions that were used in healing dragons, had him mathematically figure out the ratio of the potion's original target to that of Hedwig. Barely a drop of the four diffferent potions were needed. In most cases less.

Within a few moments of the owl receiving the medicines, Ragnok had opened the inter-office portal that connected every Gringott's worldwide. Talking to the American Leader of the Amcerican Goblin Nation, Ragnok had requested the favor of setting the owl free in NY or RI. Whe the American ansked and found out that it was for the owner of PBFC he instantly enquired if Cutthroat was in his cave or office. Finding out he was in fact at the Corporate Headquarters for PBFC he placed the injured but healing owl, letter and all into a carrying case for animals that were poplular in America.

With orders given for the day, and to be found if something acquired his attention came up, he did up his muggle looking disguise and headed to the 5th largest building in the state.

Harry was estatic to get his pet and familiar back. He was so full of joy and pain. Joy at the fact that she was okay. Injured sure. But she was alive. In pain because someone would do this to not only his owl but such a beautiful owl at that. Just to control someone or feel like you were one better. It was sickening and he would not take it anymore. He had her injuries documented and photographed by an investigator that he called from the Protection League for Magical Animals. In America it was illegal to treat _any_ animal inhumanely or in an abusive way. This certainly qualified.

Hours later it was getting dark and there were numeous little piles of folders on the table. It would be a exhaustive, expensive, and wuick start to getting his feet wet in the corporate world. It was also aggressive.

Once he had the basics down, Harry felt as though things started to go smoother as the finished pile got larger. He had thought to start a few divisions that had names that were not directly connected to PBFC but were if one was to look closely enough.

He had culled through applications galore. People from all countires and walks of life had sent one in it seemed.

Now that he had the basics together, or at least a tenative plan, he had to work out hiring people, financing, forecasting, licenses, permits and patents. While all this was going on, legal challenges to laws, lawsuits and complaints were being submitted to the proper people, departments and companies. There was even a few international ones being issued and in the future a Country would be flooded with legal writs.

The first companies were started in the second week of October. It was a a Security and Protection Agency. They were basically Wizards that were body guards. Some specialized in Magical, some Mundane and a few in both. They were also charged with political, corporate, and personal espionage and even some off the books work. He had the basic layout and financials arranged. He was also done hiring and looking to fill a few more places. One was a supervisory position that was over operations and planning which handled specialized training and refresher courses. The other was for deep cover operative. He knew who he wanted but the question was would they? He hoped the would but seeing as they would be under so many oaths and contracts he knew they would not give up any information more then a rank and serial number. He truly hoped so. Moody and Tonks were two people that he truly liked and hoped were on his side.

Another was an electronics company. Sorta. It was more or less a company that he was hoping would improve the life of a lot of people. It was research and development, computers and design, communications and intergration.

The basic aims of this company was to research and improve muggle things for daily use in the wizarding world. Sure magic interfared with electrionics by why. How? Research and Developmen was a black area. They would handle anything from Potions to Computer Hacking. He had the perfect minds of Mischief for this company. He would have Fred and George run the black ops and hire out for the rest.

He had decided to hire Arthur Weasley as a spokesman/front-man/customer relations person. His personality was perfect for it. He had his views and stuck by his guns. He was not prejudiced nor a bigot. He was the exact oppisate of his wife and two youngest kids.

A third company was already started. It was a Head-Hunting company. He took all and every application that he had and would receive and filed them. Each and everyone was listed on a master list with a number. That number represented one file and person only. Each job had certain requirements. So if a person applied for Security and Teacher, his number would show up in each listing. Which listing had certain requirements for example, Language spoken or understood, ability to not fall under the powers of a Veela or something like that. If he or she did not match the job requirements they would be removed from the list. Got it?

He had learned that the Weasleys had been in a Hotel that his company owned. As their name was on a master list as a VIP he was informed that they had checked in while he was gone. The was an available room for all his true friends, even Dudley in any hotel, motel or inn that they operated. Ron? Hell Fuck no.

He sent a message to the motel along with the contracts that were covered in his hiring process. Contracts and Oaths that were legally, magically and financially binding.

Mr Weasley was not a happy camper. Oh he was but he had just gotten a notice that a Goblin had been approached by Molly, Ron and Ginny, all seprately demanding tuition for children that he had disowned and disinherited. By Blood and Magic.

They were pissed that they had no money or jobs or even a place to live and were to an extent regretting their actions. He was not sure what Sirius had set up, but the portrait looked please of himself, especailly when the kids signed the forms. What did that dirty dog know that he didn't?

He had taken the ownership of the Fire-Whiskey and divided it up in to shares. IT was divided in half with him keeping fifty percent...to his kids he took the remaining half and divided it into 6 shares. Four at fifteen percent and the remaining two at 10 percent ownership for each. One ten percent share would have half reinvested in to the company and the reamining 5 precent would be split into share for public holdings. The remaining Ten percent would be to be sure there was something extra for what ever reason.

He had been given this advice for free. Which he would not have listened to, not for that price – except the Goblin had mentioned something on his way to another meeting that made him mull it over. He was the Goblin inverstor for the PBFC company. The ones that not only bought his house, but returned the rights to his family legacy with out asking for a penny. A company that had offered to bring his sons here, get them properly educated at a great cost to their own companies and help them lauch a new and improved WWW! Or W-cubed as he referred to it as.

In the first week the Ogden's profit was almost one-thousand galleons. That was pure profit. After he recouped his vault transfer and business license transfers and ownership papers he was happy to get that. Towards the start of this week he was seeing on average of that much per day. By taking it public he could get it out and available to more people in England. If he could find a company that would not rip him off here in America, and one in Great Britain, he could start exporting it and importing it.

As he sat explaining it to the boys, he received a message on a plater the seemed to be gold. It was carried by a young man in a high end suit and looked to be Muggle. Although looks were deceiving.

"Mr. Weasley, Arthur?" he said to the Brit.

Arthur walked to him and took the note. He was digging into his pocket and trying to find the proper amount to tip the boy as all Wizarding America based their currency on gold prices and incriments of one-hundred. Or Cent. It was purely the same one, five, ten, twenty or hundred and some cases a thousand and ten thousand dollar bill, but the last two were rare. Either case it was all US ISSUE. Green backs. The buck.

The butler, or maybe bell hop, looked ill at ease and gracefully declined the tip numerous times. Was it not enough? Thought the man who was only trying to do what others would in the same situation.

Little did he know, the man was the President of Operations and that he was personally delivering a relayed phone message from the President and Owner of the mother company. One that had it's fingers into a lot of pies. This man worked hard to get here and was not about to take a gratuity from a man that the hot-sheet listed as his adoptive father. That would be like professional suicide, or at least black-balling yourself to muggle fast food or a magical cab driver. No thanks.

"Boy's? Come here for a second? Would you?" called the now inquisitive man.

Taking a seat on the couch, Fred put on the TV and said, "What's up pop's?"

Shaking his head at a name the boys knew he hated, but secretly liked he said, "There is a message for us. In your wardrobes there are some suits that will adjust to fit you. There is a car on the street awaiting you. When you feel like eating and talking business and adventures, I will manage enough mischief to get you on the right road. Owner of PBFC, Harry."

At first the twins hoped it was Harry but then figgured that it was just a coincidence. That was to the Mischief remark. They knew it was him.

That night he had five new employees. Be it he knew or not. He would. Tonk and Moody jumped the good ship – lollipop, sucking Dumbledore. It was a lot of reasons that they did but the first was the horrors that they had come to believe that the boy suffered.

Still they were not aware of what the Dursleys were doing. Or had done.

Nor would they for some time yet.

Harry had a bit of time and called Alice. Her room mate said that she was still out looking for a job and that she would not be back till late. Harry had felt as though she was avoiding him. The trips were great. Especially the last one. But talk about uncomfortable. That was some seminar though.

When they started this adventure of learning, they learned more then they had bargained for. They learned a little about one another and life. They learned things they wanted to know more about and even things that they wish they still did not know. He also was changed. For the best. For the most part.

Did he do or not do something wrong? Was it too much too fast? Or was she truly looking for a job. He knew that there were jobs here in the city, hell he was hiring squibs and magical alike. Muggle if they were in the know of the magical world. And willing to go through background searches, Vertasium interrogations and signing oaths and non disclosure forms before they were hired. Then even more and slightly more binding.

Hell he would have given her any job that she was fully qualified for. It would not be a made up position or the Head of IT Solutions when she had trouble turning on a computer with out reformatting the hard drive. She was good at surfing the web and finding the best deals at any price and answering Customer Complaints and Problems. She was not good at the face to face business but on a phone or key-surf-board she was good. But after the way she acted when she found out he paid for that appartment/hotel rent so she would be okay till she got a job, well to say she was pissed and swearing like a sailor...Let her come to him. That was it. He made sure she heard him mention that he was looking for someone to handle a travel co-ordinators position, or hiring a Customer Service Rep, or any that he hoped or thought she was qualified. But she wouldn't. It was hard enough to let Harry do what he had and not feel like a kept woman.

Harry had been at the local bar a few days back and made fast friends with the owner and bartender. He was an ex-cop that was shot on the job. It was either a desk or early retirement. He bought a bar. As did his father, and his brother. They now owned a family bar.

Harry was there with Alice and having a beer (magical fake ID) he was bored and picked up a guitar that was in a cradle at the end of the bar. Unplugged he started to play and sing, "See me ride out of the sunset of your color Tee Vee screen,Out for all that I can get, If you know what I mean. Woman to the left of me and woman to the right, ain't got no gun – ain't got not knife, so don't you start a fight...Because I am" It was at that point that he was tapped on the shoulder by the person who owned the guitar. A man of about 18. "Dude how long have you been playing?" Harry replied with "Couple of months..." The older guy was shocked. He must be a natural or a savant, or something. They had ended up plugging in and playing a lot of music. If Harry heard it on the radio or someone else play it, even once he had it nailed. Personal knoweldge from Roger Waters sure was helpful. They played in an empty bar and ended two hours later with a almost full house of two kids having fun playing a dueling banjo's type act.

Ir was now a regular stop. Even though he was not a drinker he would go in have some soda and chew the fat with whoever. Some of these chats led to business deals or new businesses. Some were acted upon and others were improved. It became a back-water bar that deals worth hundreds of thousands or even millions in profit were hashed.

He also jamed with the house band. He found out that they were trying to make a name for them self. He thought of Dudley who was taking classes in Management for the Music and sports industry. His dream was to be a manager or promoter. Or the best private muscle for one. The life style appealed to him. Money, girls and travel. The drugs caused more problems then they were worth and there was a good chance they might kill you before they could cause any other problems.

Maybe...

October 31st.

Rita Skeeter had been flying around Hogwarts in her animagus form, she may have been riding the high from the recent articles that she had wrote for money, but she knew one thing. News can happen at anytime anywhere and she would be left flat on her face if she wasn't the one publishing it. Sure she had a deal with the Granger girl, but if the rumors were write she and her 'boyfriend' had not returned. If this was true, then that would be news.

It was either that or writing stories that were heavily censored by the Ministry which means she would make almost nothing off the story as no one would read it or care. For example, the Death Eater attacks that were starting up again. Had it been more then crimes in the muggle world or something other then attacks on half-blood and mud-blooded students then the Ministry would have blocked it entirely. Couldn't have everyone know that a terrorist organization that preached racial hate and defending a racist society of eliteist Pure-bloods that wanted to rule the world. Couldn't let the people know that the murderers were Pureb-blood's that caused or directly caused the end of more Pure-blood lines then anything. There was no money in them, but Potter? Stories about him sold to lot's of people. She made a base pay plus commission off every paper if she had a Potter headline Top of the fold and center with pictures.

Wow, what a strange trip it was today. She was planning on going back to get more information but she already had most of the story written. She had sent a letter to Weasley asking for a interview.

Rumors were that he was a professional Quidditch player, although she could get no one in the Ministry's Quiddicth Office to deny that or admit it, what they did say was that Mr. Weasley was the listed owner of a team that was still on the books, but bankrupt and in financial ruins.

It was later found out by her that he got the ownership in a will. The contracts that the players had were through a holding company. The company had pulled all the players and reassigned them to other teams. There was a rumor that they were starting a new team and accepting applications. She also learned that the team was disbanded when the owner died as was stated in his will.

While buzzing around the school and showers and locker rooms, she not only got an eye full, she also wished she was blind quite often.

She learned that four Pure-Bloods were engaged to get married thanks to Marriage Contracts. Ginny Weasley, Daphenne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter. Speaking of Potter, him and Granger were not in school, and she wondered if they had eloped to get around the contracts or did she use potions and spell?

She also learned that three students that were not only supposed to have been repeated or expeled, were still enrolled and in the grade that they should not have advanced to. A student had to pass all their core classes or repeat the year. Or pay to retake the OWLS and most certainly fail. If they chose to do neither they could drop-out or more likely be thrown out.

These boys were Crabbe and Goyle and Weasley. Surprisingly enough, Weasley not only failed but somehow still got promoted from nothingness to Captain of the house team and Prefect.

She could not wait to make up her stories, and she knew which one she would lead with. Draco Malfoy was a Malfoy no longer, or at least according to the meeting that she flew into. The Headmaster, Professor Snape and the son of the great Lucius Malfoy was no longer. Nor was the line in any way shape or form close to having the money, power and prestige that it had once enjoyed. But the best _was_ saved for last. He was nothing more then a Master of a relatively old and unheard of family. Draco was now a Master Kummshott.

The Order of the Phoenix was in the house. Well not really the house as Grimauldi place would not grant anyone but a few people entrance. Albus was terribly upset at the happenings that went on un-noticed while he was knocked out of the loop.

First he lost his weapon. En-route to the train station he disappeared. Missing without a trace. Oh not to worry, he had the boy so tracked and bound that he was expecting the insolent child to magically appear on the front stoop of Hogwarts. Then he lost access to his resources for waging this war. Potter and now the Black fortunes were denied to him. After all the time and money he spent cultivating a relationship with Wizard hating Goblins. He ought to have them all exterminated for their crimes against him and the Greater Good. The nerve of some beings. You try and let them have a life but they keep forcing your hand until the only option available was Termination with Extreme Prejudice.

The second problem was that Draco Malfoy was disowned by two families and accepted into a third and that family made the child the Master of the line and giving them leave of the main family so that Draco was now officially the first and founding member of the Kummshotts.

The third problem is that for the last few weeks the students had been asking about Harry Potter. Damned boy. So in order to explain something that he knew absolutely nothing about, and sound for all to hear as the Authority on the subject matter. What was his answer to these and other Harry Potter questions? Well it was a rather cliché, "Harry Potter is being schooled in magics by me personally, off campus. He has contracted a illness that makes his magic react differently depending on who is near at the time. Please refrain from mailing him or trying to ask questions about him of me. That is all."

Also everyday at mail call Minnie had been looking around as if expecting a package or envelope from a long lost friend, lover or relative. "Fat chance at that." he thought to himself. The lady was a nightmare. Granted she had one smoking hot body for her age and she looked good with no panties on under her robe and with a kitty that had no fur to boot!

Why he had yet to ask her out after 40 or 50 some odd years or even use potions and spells on her was beyond him. He just expected that she wanted him, to bed HIM – Albus Dumbledore. Who wouldn't he was not just any wand waver, he personally thought it was a short staff himself, he was THE Albus Dumbledore. Greater, faster, more powerful then even Merlin. The only one that scared Voldemort. The Supreme...yeah we got the picture.

The next morning: Hogwarts castle

Minnie had been slowly but with a quickening pace been getting more and more worried about Harry James Potter. Really worried. She wrote him two or three times a week. Or better put she wrote him often but the letters were never delivered. It was always the same thing. The owl either always went out the window flew a couple of circles and returned with the said letter still gripped in their claws. Some even looked frightened at either the thought of bringing a letter to Harry or flat out refused the letter. A rare one even took the parchment in it's tiny claws and tore it to shreads. She had brushed that one off as it was the Weasley git, um – Ron Weasley's owl. Pig-something or another.

IT was about 5:00. Minevera was getting ready for the day. She was just out of the shower and finishing the severe bun in her hair that she was partial to. The main fireplace had been roaring flames for the last couple hours. Her living area was comfortable warm. So warm that even the cold stone floor felt warm within 10 yards (30 feet).

She had just made her own steaming cup of tea, the old fashioned way. What some would refer to as the muggle way. She had a large cauldron on the fire filled with water at all times. She packed a silver tea steeper with a special blend of muggle herbs and teas. Exotic or everyday normal, it did not matter to her. She loved it all.

She had just sat down to enjoy a Muggle novel that Hermione had left behind. She was suspicious of the girl refusing to come back to Hogwarts like she claimed in her letter. It was Hog-wash. The day that girl had a nervous breakdown and was afraid of the world she had come to love. Afraid enough that she did not want to comeback. The book was called "War of the World's".

She had just returned to her new favorite when there was a quiet, polite yet determined clearing of her throat. Elf's would just speak and apologized the while time. Her wards were still active and she had no over night guest. Wand drawn in a flash, the fiesty lady was out of a seated position and moving faster then one would think possible for an old and tired frail looking body.

There stood a man, not just any man but a cute young one. In his hands was grasped a solid silver service tray. Upon the tray sat a book and an envelope. Both seemed of the Muggle variety as it was lighter in weight and thinner in thickness. That went for both items.

Suddenly she felt a casual probe on her shields. Someone was checking out her mind to see if it was protected. Serveus and Albus was not here and the only other person that could do Legillemcy is You-Know-Who, right?

Tip of her wand was glowing. She was just about to use Constant Vigilance and shoot first, ask questions later.

"Madam, I mean you know harm. I was just testing to see that you could somewhat protect your mind before we spoke. MY boss needed a letter securely delivered to you and I took it upon myself to help him as he is helping me and mine."

"If you want to know the truth of what you seek and swear to hide his secrets and confidences he wants you to have this," me motioned towards the book in his hands.

"Can you swear and oath that I will come to no harm reading or touching any item that you hand me and that you are not attempting to bring me to You-Know-Who?"

"I can and I do."

"I, Anthony Deluca, or the Deluca Vampric clan, 23rd in line to being the Clan Leader, swear a oath of my family and freely given blood magics that I nor my master had any evil intentions regarding your safety or living status. This oath is void after 24 hours." The cold slow moving blood in his veins flashed blackly signifying his oath and magic herself excepting it.

She was conflicted, she wanted to see what he was holding but also had to be in the Great Hall as it was her turn to supervise the children this morning. Serveus hated the morning duties and would often trade or sell them to the other teachers.

Did she shirk her duties or not. She took the letter and the book, placed them in her desk. The passage way that lead directly to her office or the students common room was sometimes a blessing. It was helpful today as it made her trip to the great hall easier and faster then it could have been walking the hallways.

She had been rushing through her normal breakfast cuisine when she saw Fillius enter through the side door. Here was her chance at getting out of here early. Before the short teacher had even made it to the tabe never mind his chair, McGonagall was shoving in a piece of toast that was covered in butter, eggs and a small bit of bacon to top it off and almost sprinting around the table a a scrambling out of her way Fillius.

With barely a shout of, "Got things to do, Thanks Fillius, owe you one." she had disappeared. The letter waited and as she was a cat animagus, the curiosity was killing her. It was driving her mad.

Encased in the safety and privacy of her office and the classroom she ripped into the letter. Whoever it was from was not taking any chances as she had to donate a drop of her blood to be able to see and read it. Ensuring that no one else could.

_Minevera, _

_I received your letter today and am glad to see that you were doubting the headmaster, as it will come to no shock to you nor will it be a stretch of your imagination to grasp the true horror that the man really is. With this book was a letter. It works similar to a pensive in that it allows you to see memories of mine and some others. Please place it under your pillow or head when you go to bed tonight, it works similar to Osmosis. _

_At the end of the story you will have some days before a choice has to be made, have no doube one will be made. This is not a threat. Will you stand for your students or toe the party line?_

_Einstein and I are doing well as is 'Fern'. Hope is all well there. I hope to see you soon._

_Your green-eyed devil._

It was from who she had hoped it was from. Although it left a lot of questions unanswered and formed a few that she otherwise would not have thought to ask. Oh darn. It would come to day and not yesterday afternoon. She had a full day of classes and homework to get through. Merlin she hoped that the children gave her just the smallest break today.

Little was she aware that she might be seeing Harry Potter sooner then she thought. Thanks in no small part to the man who was running this three ring circus. The Ring-master-Albie-Dumbledore!

"Come on, what are you all bloody fools and idiots? Franklin – How hard is it to beat the bludger with the bat?" scolded the irate redhead. "No smiling from you Ginny. Especially you. You look like Dragon Dung out there. Each and everyone of you. How hard is it to catch a little Golden Ball? If Potter could do it why then can't you? It's not like he was any good!"

"Colin, Dean you both need to put in more time to flying. It is rather crappy. First years are better."

Someone in the group groaned. This seemed to set off the Master of Strategy, the Captain of all things Quidditch. "There is no room for complaining, each and everyone of you stunk. I can and will replace you if need be. After all there are six years of eligible Giffindors that are more then willing to play with me and to learn under me, Ron Weasley. I have plays that will make your heads spin with the complexity and sheer brilliance of them. We _**will **_win the Quidditch cup this year or none of you will have any hopes of playing for me waiting for you when you graduate. I promise you this much. Tomorrow and everyday this week we have practice. If you do not like it, quit. 2 hours of studying my plays and 2 hours of in the air practice. Got it? Now get out of my sight!"

Most of the students could not understand how Ronnikins made it to Team Captain. Those were not only his team mates but the others students in the school. Students that did not even play felt bad for his team.

Another thing that Ron had gotten since Harry was under going personal study with the Headmaster was that he was now in charge of the Defense Club that Harry had started. The DA. Ron was not only running it but had also renamed it to, Flaming Canon Balls. What a joke this volunteer class was. Without Harry or Hermione there, Ron was looking like the sloth that he is. Well he is more like a parasite then any other organism, not that the Wizarding world knew what one of them were.

The class was such a joke. He thought that he was a God in all things magical. He had started with trying to teach the younger years that had little to a lot less power or training how to cast a Patronus charm. If Harry could teach it and Ron was better then Harry, then by all rights he should be able to teach it, right?

The first class that year set the tone for the rest of the classes, students, and the school in general.

FLASHBACK

September 5th

Room of Requirements.

Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.

All the students that were present and still attending the school from last year and were a part of the class knew where to meet. Oh no, it was not a meeting that was set by Harry, Professor Dumbledore or even the master coin. It was set by Ron Weasley himself.

Dinner had just been ending and while the majority of students were there still the self absorbed idiot rose from his place.

"Hey everyone, listen up. The DA has been renamed and will be meeting tonight. Anyone can come as per the Headmaster's request. If you come to cause trouble he said that I am in charge and have the right to assign detention or take points. I want everyone to show up that was a member last year and anyone else that wants to help _me_ protect Hogwarts. Be there at 7 O'clock."

Kummshott could not resist baiting the fool, "Hey Weasel," Draco started, "Where are we supposed to meet? Even better, what are you going to teach us that we can't learn from a better source? How to mend our socks that were given to us by our older siblings? How to come in last regardles of what it is that you are doing?"

Weasley was seeing red how dare this, this waste of air say this about him "I was not talking to you or any of the other slimey Slytherins death-eaters-in-training! As if we would want you there learning how to use our knowledge against us..."

"Mr. Weasley, DETENTION tonight! 7 PM SHARP! Be on time for a change would you? You can tell time can't you?" said the Defense Instructor, Serveus Snape.

"You can not give me detention, I have the same rights and privledges as you, just ask the Headmaster." commanded Ron who when he himself looked at the head table there was no longer a Headmaster sitting at it. "I can't make it even if I was going to try. I have team practice and Defense Class tonight." was the ingenious reply from the Headmaster's star pupil.

That night Ron blew off the detention and started to begin his training class. There was nothing that the greasy git could do to him. The headmaster would back him, Ron Weasley up before he would some Death-eater.

He walked up to the seventh floor Weasley-fashionably late and saw the crowd of students that were there to learn what he had to teach them. They were here to learn from him, the Master of Strategy, Defense and Quidditch.

He walked through a crowd that did not stand aside for him. He was expecting them to part like rabid followers backing away from the Dark Lord or even Dementors.

"Well what is everyone waiting for? Get in there." said the high and mighty. "Yeah that might be a problem Ronald," stated Luna, "There is no room as there is no door."

Snickers broke out causing Ron's face to get redder by the second. Ranting to himself, "Damn Potter, it's all his fault. Jerk must have used Black Magic and Dark Spells to hide that room so no one else could access it! He would have to say something to Dumbledore. Or even better yet, slip a note to his older brother, that should get the Minister's attention."

If you were to ask him at the end of the night, everything that did not go to plan was because of Potter. Potter took off to leave him and the Order to die. If he ever got his hands on that I-am-to-rich-to-share-my-gold-with-a-poor-person-like-you-Ron-asshole, he would show him who was better. _**HE**_ was Ronald Billius Weasley, or that is what he thought and claimed.

He was actually disowned and held no claim to the name Weasley any longer, nor did he have the Weasley family and blood magics, as was his Sister and Mother. This fact was also why he was tired more often, even hungrier then ever and his magic did not seem to work as had, it was less...there? It was not just Ron though, Ginny and Molly too.

Molly's waist-line and blood pressure went up as the little money she was able to earn went down. Ginny her waist stayed about the same as it was not mangled by having 7 children but her ass did swell up and her boobs did droop some more, more then even her own mothers.

END OF FLASHBACK

Albus knew that he was loosing the war. The war between him and the greater good versus what everyone else wanted. Tom Riddle may have been an experiment gone wrong on Social Engineering, but he was not the only one that did not like or follow Albus Dumbledore.

So with this knowledge in mind, he made a decision. He had to have Mr. Potter appear at Hogwart's. He was not sure where he was but he was sure that if anyone knew it was either Longbottom or that Granger chit. If only they had answered his missives already. What were they doing ignoring a letter from him,

the Greatest Wizard ever? How dare they. Well as he needed to shore up his support and numbers in the Ministry and the Order, he had to be seen doing something with his 'protege'. Of course if the fool boy would only show himself, then it would be so much easier as there were potions, spells, and charms that could be used. Either directly or with a curse. He was not particular, the boy would do as he wanted and that was the end of it.

So after a couple days of waiting for news as he had his feelers out all over the magical world, he made his bed and sleep in it he would.

It was a Sunday afternoon and it was a quidditch game day. His plans were working out perfectly now! The match would be ready to start soon, that is, right after he arrived. Madam Hooch would not dare start it until he showed up as he _was_ the Headmaster after all.

"Good Afternoon Witches and Wizards. Welcome to the annual battle for the Hogwart's Cup. Today is the first match of the season. Playing broom to broom today is the Hufflepuff team and they are facing off against the Griffindors."

"That's right Ned," began Semus Finnegan, "WE are here to see what the Lions are made of..."

Ned took over, "That is right. First thing we will notice is that Harry Potter is no longer on the team as he is in training with Albus Dumbledore and it is said that he would not have the time to train, hence he would not play."

"True that. Did you know that by not playing the last two years of Quidditch at the most, Harry Potter will not qualoify to play for England in any of the future World Cups that we are playing in?" stated Semus.

"Shame that is, he ha some real talent, and if the rumors have any truth to them, it is said that he was not playing to his full potential."

"Ned, I think that the teams might be ready to come out on to the pitch!" said Semus looking towards the locker rooms and seeing the Hufflepuffs lining up.

Sure enough the teams were ready to do battle. Battle of the Quidditch sort. The crowd saw the movement at the players gate to the stadium.

"The favored team today would normally be the Lions but as they have gone through a major change in their line-up, it is up in the air as to who will take this match."

"Well Ned, I think that they are going to go all the way. They got Weasley playing Seeker, and you may remember that she was the fill in for Harry Potter last year. She is light in weight although she does seem to have gained a little resistance to flying through the air like she could last year," stated Semus.

"I think that the reason why is more then obvious," said Ned with sarcasim, "Such a well endowed woman would be better served as Chaser or Beater with muscles similar to her upper torso."

"Then there is Ron Weasley. He is not only the Captain of this great team but also the leader of the newest defense group here at Hogwarts called the Flaming Cannon Balls." started Semus.

"Yeah, Flaming does about cover that red-headed step-chi..."

"Now Ned, there is no reason to be rude, you are just jelous as he is not only a better player but also the best strategist of his generation!" Chided a Irish accent from a student to the adult comentator. "Ron Weasley himself, is responsible for all the plays and counter-plays that we will see today. He told us himself that he threw out the old play book. Saying and I quote, 'Who ever came up with those old plays knew next to nothing about defensice and offensive strategy. It is a miracle that Griffindor has won any games in the last century. With out Potter, the team is more willing to play a real game then have a show off like him end it before we even have a chance to properly teach the other teams that they can't beat us. He was a showboat that was nothing more then lucky, thinking that having the fastest broom made him any good.' OH! Wait here comes the teams."

The two often at ends announcers called off and introduced their favored team. Semus was announcing for the Lions and Ned for the Beavers. They were at ends not because of house rivalry but because of their favorite football teams were playing against one another and they were here instead of listening to or watching the game. One because he was a school and the other because he lost a bet against a co-worker to cover either West Ham or Hogwart's.

Madam Hooch had just given her normal speech. She was not concerned about under handed tactics from these two normally cordial teams. Now if the Snakes were playing that would be an entirely different game altogether.

"...a Good and Fair game. Players on your MARK, Get SET," and with that she threw the Quaffle into the air.

"Hufflepuff has the Quaffel first and they are headed towards the opposing teams Goal."

Ginny Weasley really did not want to be playing today. She was supposed to be going through Witch's Bride Monthly. Planning her pre-wedding party and even having one last fling with some lucky Wizard. Her head was in the clouds more then her and her broom was.

The game had been under way for only an hour or so and the score was already up there. As it stood right now it was 120 to ZERO. Those Puffs were walking all over them.

Ron was pissed. How could his team be loosing, and to the stupid Puffs at that. There was something going on. He was sure of it. I mean, there was no way that they were this bloody good. Either someone on his team had sabotoged them and given or lost their play books, or the other team had been spying on his practices. The balls of those people.

Devera Kimball had the Quaffle lined up and threw it for all she had. Two of the Griffindor beaters had just tried to nail her with a low down and barely legal maneuver.

Her team was not cheating per say. They all knew that all most none of the opposing team wanted to be there and at most were only putting forth the effort to appease their Head of House. McGonagall could be almost terrifying in her quest to win at the House Cup competition.

The main reason that no one wanted to be there was summed up in two words. Ronald Weasley.

Since school had started back in September and worked it's way through October and the front side of November, he had proved himself to the rest of the students. Be it in class, Quidditch or even his Defense class. He was more self-centered, conceited, bigoted, demanding, arrogant and self-absorbed then ever before, even more so the Draco (Malfoy) Kummshott.

In short he was a first class prick.

"What are you bloody blind, you stupid hag! Why didn't you pass it like the play book said you were to. We went over this bloody play for weeks. If I had my way we would have had a back up team and I could replace you, but they all sucked worse then you!" ranted the irate leader.

The score was now at 436 to 10. the game had been going on for over three hours. The teams were having a quick breather as Ron had used his last timeout to further belittle and demoralize his team a little more. Alissa Power had taken all the abuse that she could. She was a muggle born student and a third year student. It was her first year on the team. She had originally wanted to test for the Seeker position and secretly hoped that Harry Potter would be able to help her fine tune her game. At the tryouts she had learned that Ron had given his sister the position of Seeker and that it was not even being tried out for. To her something was better then nothing and tried out for the other spots that were open on the team.

She was shattered to learn from Ron that the 'Wanker' had left the team and Griffindor house to sink or swim. He had said that Potter was afraid and getting training from the Headmaster as he was Dragon Dung at magic. According to the stories that Ron had been passing around, it was only through the sheer brilliance of Ron and his Absoulute Power that Harry had survived the Ministry Debacle. It was Potters fault for everything that happened and it seemed as though the brat still was blaming Harry. It was now Harry Potter's fault that they were loosing.

She had felt lost. She did not adore him as the Wizarding world did. She grew up a muggle, and was aware that a lot of what was said and contributed to the famous and the rich was either half truths or out right lies. So once she thought about it, she started to doubt the veracity of what the second least kid in her school was spouting. But she still felt cheated as she really did want to learn from the best of her generation and the fact that he was still in school helped. Her cousin and best friend was living in America and she would have been to, except for the Headmaster's claim that Harry would gladly help her. Little did she know that the English Wizarding society looked upon half-bloods and Muggle born children as little more then breeding stock. A bitch in heat. The old saying, "Barefoot and Pregnant" was not just a saying in England, they really subscribed to it as a way of life. That and she was beginning to really hate the berk called Ron.

To hear Ron after the match one would be led to believe that he was the only one that played well, or even half-way decently. It was every one else's fault

that they lost. Every one but him that was, never mind the fact that he was the only one in goal and it was due to him that the goals were made. Sure some was the crappy plays the teams was being forced to run, plays that were designed by him and that could easily be defeated by a kindergarten team.

Sure the game was fun for the school to watch as the majority of them were seeing Ron for what he really was, a little prick. The real fun was just about to get under way though.

When Ron looked up at the laughing and departing crowds, he saw one thing that made him see red. Harry Potter. The turncoat. It was that bastards fault that they were the laughing stock of the school. He would show him a thing or two, then _he_ would be the hero of the school.

In his fury he pushed past the pissed looking Transfiguration Professor and headed off to confront the Dark Lord in training, Harry Bloody Potter. Wand drawn he rushed down the path leading to the school. His actions and the look of constipation on his face caused others to point and watch. When it was realized who his intended target was, they watched with rapt attention as did a beetle animagus.

"You bloody arse! It is _**your**_ fault that we lost today. Think that you are to good to be here with the rest of us? Think that you are something special because you are getting private lessons from the Headmaster? Well I know the truth, you are nothing more then a Dark Lord-wanna-be. I challenge you Harry Potter to a duel. A duel to the finish, that is a duel until I kill you, you idiot."

"Boys, boys, why do we not go up to my office and talk about this? I am sure that this can be handled without a duel. Mr. Weasley, please withdraw your request to have a duel to the death."

"Headmaster, It is my RIGHT! I demand that this duel be held. As the challanger I choose the date and place, he chooses the weapons, what will it be Potter?"

"Well, too stupid to answer? Be at Diagon Alley, December 25th. I think that it will be a great Christmas after all."

Dumbledore was fuming at the idiot child. This was not the real Harry Potter. Ronald was ruining all his plans. He ha put a request in with a employment agency in the colonies, he had requested someone that did Famous People Doubles. He knew that being a Metamorph was not as rare as the Britt's thought it was. Hell the only reason that more were not running around was when one was identified the Ministry and Dumbledore bound their powers as they were a danger to them selves and others with that unique gift.

Little did the all knowing Headmaster know that the person he had posing as 'Harry Potter' was none other then Nymphondra Tonks. Tonks was there at the request of her employment agency.

She had signed a contract in blood that superseded any contract or oath that any perspective employee had her take or give. It was for her personal protection as well as that of her company.

She excused herself saying that she had to go to the loo. This caused Ron in all his brilliance to rant, "What Potter, gonna pee yourself?"

Once she was sequestered behind a closed door of the restroom and in a locked stall she picked up a cell phone and placed a call. The cell phones were just introduced to a few certain people. People that she had learned she knew from her time in England. The Twins, Arthur Weasley, Dobby, Griphook, and of course Harry Potter.

The cell phone was the newest thing to be turned out by PBFC. It was a regular cell phone from America that was able to place calls anywhere in the world. What made this one so special other then it was hers and it had Harry's direct line programed into it?

Well, it was only able to be activated by the owner, in this case her or any of the higher ranked employees at PBFC. The other thing that made it great was that the screen worked like streaming video with audio. The last thing that made these inventions great is that they worked in areas that were highly saturated with magic due to some ruins that were inscribed all over the phone.

Each phone was enlarged quite a few times bigger then necessary. As the power pack (battery) was not in them, they were not affected by the magic. Ruins were enscribed on every part and surface. Ruins that made the internal antenna pick up a satellite over head regardless how out of range of a normal one they were. Ruins that acted like military circuitry that was 'hardened' against a nuclear blast. Ir also had a GPS that showed other phones in the area similar to yours and the name and or number of that cell. It was then shrunk down and replaced with an improved battery.

The new and improved battery not only allowed it to be charged the regular way, but if the charge was fading, the designated user could hold it on their hand and will a trickle of magic into it thus charging it.

It was a quick and heated conversation. Harry was pissed. He had told her to leave the audio and video running and to stick it to her robes and use a disillusioning charm on it. As she was already wearing the disillusioned Blue Tooth headset she could hear what he said.

She had just done as requested and was exiting the stall when the rest room door was jerked open.

"Potter, are you in here or did you run and hide again you looser?" enquired a idiotic boy who did not know when to shut up.

"Do you mind Weasel? This is the ladies room? Or do you have a pussy?" asked a smirking Tonks.

"You know I hate cats, now what is your answer?" said a hild that did not even comprehend the pun.

She tilted her head sideways listening to Harry and then repeated what he said, word for word.

"I, Harry James Potter, hereby accept your duel to the death. I choose duel in three parts. Do you accept?"

Ron did not even think to ask what the three parts were, he was surprised that the wimp did not back out. Smirking he said, "I accept on the condition that you not use any of the Dark Magic that your Dark Lord has been teaching you."

"Fair enough. I will see you on Saturday December 25th. Were you going to tell me what time, or show up and hope that I am not there when you are so tht you can declear yourself the winner?"

Ron was shocked. That was one of his strategies and somehow the arse knew it. The Dark Lord must have been teaching him Legilmecy. "High-noon!"

Tonks reached up into her robes and smiled, activating her port key. That shocked the whole school as only the headmaster was able to create a port key through the castle wards. Little did they know that a heir of the founders could too. They could also take control of the wards, school and 'public' vault that were in the name of Hogwarts at anytime from anywhere.

Dumbledore had been displeased when he could not stop his newest order member from listening to his advice. What surprised him even more was that the 'Potter boy' accepted the duel. The upside was that now he would not have to wipe her memory or pay her as she left before either could happen, that and the fat that if the real Harry did not show up, even if the fake one did, Harry would loose his magic.

He could not have that happen, not yet. First the boy had to kill the Dark Lord, then what may happen, may happen.

Alice had been ditching him for the last few weeks. So instead of wasting his time on her worrying about it, he put that nervous energy to good use. He went to see his friends in the American Government and took advantage of using the Holodeck in combination with a stronger time compression device.

For each and ever hour in the 'deck' he was there for a compressed amount of time. He was in there for 24 hours per day, for three weeks. In compressed time that was, 6 hour=1month 24 hours per day times 21 days is equal to Five-hundred and four hours divide that by 6 hours per month and you got 84 months OR 7 years of compressed time.

Harry had all his advisors there, including Hermione and the Weasley's. He also had some personal trainers and teachers for all of them and of course Dobby as he was able to enter and leave the compression with no ill effects. Seven years was a lot of time to be away from the real world,but what he was doing, studying, learning, inventing and improving was like milk. It did a body good.

Harry already had a great and well defined body with good muscles. Dudley had been helping him with boxing, weight training and physical workouts. He had also been practicing the various martial arts that he learned on his educational holiday and through the Globes of Knowledge. Meditation and sensory deprivation included. His magic not only swelled and increased, but adapted to the sensory deprivation and overcame it. Blind folded (magically and with a regular blindfold) and with a deafness charm and earplugs in he was able to see and hear. So well that he was able to fight off up to 5 opponents. It was not always like this but in seven years of practicing you had to get better, didn't you?

He had seen one of the magicals with a cell phone and asked how they got around using them in magical areas. The young lady said that in America there was so much metal and electronics that there was not enough magic in one area to do more then interfere with reception or make it act up. Nothing that did not happen to regular people every day.

It was explained to Harry that the places that did have a high saturation of magic could be found easily as it acted as a dead spot to cell phones. He had made sure that he had a few dozen prepaid ones with him when they entered the compression. As soon as they were ready to be field tested he handed one to every member of his team including three to Dobby.

Dobby had been instructed to keep one, give one to Tonks and to Alice. He was also told to teach them how to use one. If he could not approach Alice he was to leave it in her room when no one was there with a note that said simply "Call me. Harry."

Within 36 hours, or 6 months, Harry, Hermione and the others including a man from the Department of Mysteries in America had come up with not only the designs and working prototypes of the cell phone, but ideas for other electronics.

Another thing that was found out was that Dudley was a squib. As was his mother. Hence the evil lady's hatred towards Harry. He was everything that she wanted to be and couldn't be. The breakthrough was that Dudley had snuck some of Harry's nutrient potions. He drank the whole vial not knowing that it was one drop per day and that each vial held a year supply. As you needed magic to use potions, it not only made up for his poor eating habits, but helped him loose weight too.

From reading as much as she did, Hermione had a great idea that was somewhat futuristic. She had finally broke down and took the Globe of Knowledge that covered Mundane classes and Magical classes that qualified her to graduate both schools. She had been using her time in the compression field to gain the hands on knowledge. As with the others, she had also learned to protect her mind to Master's level and beyond. The Globes were costing Harry a huge amount of cash, but as he had it and his and his friends safety was worth it, he did not mind as it protected him and his businesses too.

Hermione had come up with a idea of making a protein based formula that was powered by the bodies heat and acted as a homing device. It gave off no magical signatures and worked off a super high frequency and a sub-frequency. Both too high and low for mundane military aplications, but would bring in a fortune to the magical side of the equation. That is if she could ever get it to work.

The twins were up to some of their old tricks. They were making potions that were not even thought of or discovered yet. They also were making gags that had real uses beyond jokes. Between them, Harry, Neville, Hermione and surpisingly enough Dudley, they were cranking out some great ideas. When a few of the government guys got involved, all bets were off for the bad guys.

Neville was fasinated with the muggle thing called Chia-Pets. He thought it was a magic in and of it's self. By the time that it was over with, he had come up with porta-pots. They were little globes that were filled with either seed pods or greenhouses that were fully stocked for different applications and uses. Potions ingredients, Muggle herbs and flowers, Devil's Snare, he even invented a hybrid that he laughingly called the Snape-snake.

The Snape-snake was a cross between Devil's Snare and the Snapbee pods. Snapbee pods were magical plants that attracted it's prey using pheromones that brought in birds that were looking for the perfect mate. When a bird picked up the 'mates' sent and went near the flower to investigate, it shot out just around a hundred barbed projectiles that looked similar to a bee. These barbs were coated in the mild venom of immature African Killer bees and a simple but quick acting sleeping agent. The telltale signs that you were targeted by this type of plant was the greasy pallor your skin took on, twitching facial muscles and an uncontrollable passing of bodily gasses. Similar to 'farts' but that they made your eyes water, and smelled like a cross between a skunk and sulfur. Hence the name The Snape-snake plant. The snake part came into play if you fell down close to the plant. It would wrap around you into it found a body orafice to enter, then it slowly kept growing into you either were found and saved with a antidote or you died when it reached your heart and feasted on it. All in all it was a painful and unpleasant way to die. To think it all took for an antidote was wet tobbacco and that this plant was made when Neville found out that they had run out of his favorite tea.

There were only 3 months left and all was going better then any of them could have hoped for. Business plans were enacted and improved, they had bought more half-blooded companies instead of starting their own and that should have been the indicator to all that something was about to hit the fan.

Dobby had just poped in as Harry's phone rang. It was the first time that any of the group had a chance to test it using a different phone on the outside. Hoping that it was Alice he flipped it on and said, "Talk to me!"

"H-, it's me, Tonks..."

No one in the room could doubt that he was truly pissed about something. His eyes were glowing and there were hints as to his untold animagus forms. Somehow a bolt of lightening had touched down in the room, and they were sealed in a containment vault in a government complex in the middle of the mountains a few hundred feet deep. Things were rattling and jumping around what ever surface that hey were perched upon.

The trainers were looking at one another wide eyed. They all as one realized that the boy they were reguarly schooling and beating had been holding back on his power. If what they were seeing was any indication, then they could have been beat quickly and easily with nothing more then high powered tickling charms or stunners that if they were over powered enough would kill them. They were suddenly glad that he had not used any of the spells that he was creating. Sure some were shared but he had a book full of spells. A vast majority of them came from the family Grimoires of the fmailies that he was the head of. By magic or blood, he was allowed to read, know and study them. Some long forgotten, others protected above all other costs.

Dudley knew the shit was about to hit the fan. Proverbally, but shit none the less. He had seen Harry like this a few times over the years. But none of those times were like this. Whoever was on the phone had really set him off. His father, mother and aunt all at one time had not even set him off like this. Come to think of it, after what he had seen of the evidence and digital data they had on his parents, he was a tad afraid that Harry would blow the mountain down on top of them.

Actually that thought had occurred to quite a few of them. Hermione as his oldest friend and being a female, stood up walked up behind him and wraped her arms around him.

He had just hung up, turned around in her arms and let her hug him. He was mentally wasted. He kissed her on her lips. Not exactly like a brother would but definitely no tongue. It was not a lovers kiss per say. No it was a deep and heart felt thank you and I love you too kiss. A love that was platonic.

At first Dudley was pissed. What was his cousin doing kissing his girl. It was then that his recently working brain put the thoughts forward that this girl and his cousin had more of a history together then she and he did. He could also see that her face had a slight look of surprize on it, which helped lessen the blow, not that he could have done much. Not with Harry like this, hell probally never again. Now a few years ago he would have beat Harry senseless and left him on the side of the road for dead.

When their lips broke apart, Harry took in a deep breath and held it for ten seconds and slowly let it out. He allowed himself to get centered. When he was in his 'safe' place he knew that he could talk about it.

As Harry calmed down so did his magics and body. Once ready to do battle and destroy all on comers it now felt as thoguh the storm was passing. A few thought they noticed a smell of burnt ozone and fresh cut grass on a summer's day when it starts to rain.

"Ron Weasley has written his last check." No one but Harry knew what that meant but they would find out. Looking at his friends and cousin and employees he said, "Meeting."

With that short and simple prhase uttered they knew all that was not well would end worse. For someone else. Apparently Ronald Billius Weasley.

The people that were not a part of the England group had veered off when Harry motioned then to have a seat with them. Usually any conversations or meetings that went on around this table were private and business related to the company PBFC and were covered and surrounded by numerous spells. Not this time.

Harry told everyone what happened. He then replayed the recorded video that was captured by Tonks' phone. To say that Hermione and Neville were not surprised was a given. The others that did not know about his former friend and his mother and sister were pissed. And they did not even know the wanker.

"So here is what I want to do. I need everyone to think up three challenges that Ron will not only fail at but look like an idiot at the same time reflecting poorly on the people that help him prepare. Mainly Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic. We have just a short while to perfect it!"

Albus Dumbledore was pissed. He had to figure out a way to get the real Harry Potter to the Duel or he was screwed. He was relativly sure that the boy was still in England as his vault had not been accessed yet. Of course Albus did not know that all the Goblins that he had convinced of working for him and the Greater Good were no longer living. Nor did he know that the Goblin he was talking to in the Boars Head was not the one he thought it was. Afterall they all looked the same didn't they?

He had to clean up yet another mess behind this boy. Ron was quickly becoming more trouble then he was worth. He was not worried about Harry winning per say. After all he had limited the books, knowledge and information that was made available to the boy. He was now behind on his education and running for his life. How to save this and not muck up all his plans at the same time.

Knowing that he needed people to bounce ideas around with he called for a full meeting of his Order. His followers would help and do as told, they always did.

So with a little pep to his step he entered his office and proceeded to the bookshelf and removed a chain with a Phoenix on it. He whispered a spell and said a code word into the birds mouth. It's wings errupted in magical flames and then went out as if they were never alight.

Albus had called a full meeting. Everyone. From inner circle members to honorary ones. Even the younger members and the unknown. He needed information and he needed to get Harry Potter back under lock and key.

**A FEW HOURS LATER:**

Classes were over for the day and there were just over sixty dedicated people crowded into a large class room in the dungeons. After all what student would willingly go around the dungeons snooping.

Ron, Ginny, Molly, Mad-eye, Mineverra, Tonks, Hagrid, Shakelbolt, and everyone else including Dung were there. All awaiting the man of the hour. Just because they were there did not mean that they were loyal to the Greater Good, just to the light side although Dumbledore did not know that.

Sure he had questioned them at one time or another with Vertassium or Legillemecy but after the first time he felt as though they would not risk his anger, fury and power by betraying him. Needless to say he had more then one person spying for other groups. Groups like Fudge, Harry, Amelia Bones, and of course Lord Voldemort. He did not know about the first and thought that Snape was the only one there that spoke to Tom about what he was doing. Come on, like some one would be a traitor to his cause, that of his Greater Good? Get real!

"Order! Order to the Order I say," began a grinning Dumbledore. "Does anyone have any information that is important that they need to give out at this point in time?"

Looking at each person as if they were the only one in the room with him and that what they might have to offer was of the highest importance to him. Albus was not a master manipulator for nothing. Verbally and with body language he was able to work a crowd. In the early day's of the colonies and start of the gold rush in Karlsfornia, he would have been referred to as either a charlatan or a Snake Oil peddler.

"May I have your undivided attention for a few short moments? Good, here is what I called you for."

Taking a deep breath he gave them a highly edited and false version of the events that had taken place to date. The only thing that he did not give them was the Prophecy.

There were numerous and loud outbursts. Dumbledore looked out and saw some familiar faces that he had not seen in quite a while.

"Nymphondra, Where is it that you are working now that you are no longer an Aurror? You have no idea of what you have cost me by quitting that job..."  
simpered Albie.

"No Albus I don't. Why don't you enlighten me?" querried a irate Tonks.

"Nymphondra, you should show me the respect that I deserve and call me either, Professor, Headmaster, or Lord Dumbledore." stated that smirking old man. How dare she tell him what to do.

"Well Headmaster, I am working in the private industry at the moment, and as you can not show me the respect that I ask for why should I show it to you?"

The Headmaster could not believe the sass she was giving him. How dare she. He could see and tell that she knew more then she was telling but he could not break through the haze that was around her mind. He didn't know that it was n't anything less them a perfectly hidden mind as he had not progressed as far as the PBFC group had.

"As the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, I demand that you tell me who you are working for, as I am afraid that you are working for the Dark Side, _Nymphondra._"

The sound around the table quieted instantly. All eyes were upon them. Tonks was sure glad that she had her Nokia going and having it's streaming video and sound stored on computer.

"I don't have to tell you a thing, what you are asking for is private and personal knowledge that will not help you find Harry!" cried the irate girl.

"She is probably working for the local brothel, which is all a girl with her talents are good for!" exclaimed Ron.

It was just the dumbasses luck that he had been sitting right next to her when he said that.

"Did he just call me a slut? Oh no, I know he didn't!" with a lightening fast elbow strike to his nose there was a resounding CRACK followed by the whining cries of a three year old that did not get their way or a wanted toy.

Molly saw her little boys head go whipping back. How dare that Half blooded harlot. How dare she lay her filthy hands on my pure and innocent little boy!

Wand in hand, the fat matron of children with no real names or family was facing off with her now hated foe, "Touch my sweet little boy you hussie? CRUCIO!"

The Order was somewhat surprised by the going on's but were even more surprised when she started to laugh hysterically when the pain should have had her on the floor screaming and eithering in pain.

As soon as he saw what just transpired in front of him Serveus knew something big just happened. Although he was not sure what, he would not admit that to anyone. He flicked his wand and in a casual drawl said, "Should

I teach her how to really use a curse like that on her, her son, or maybe her little Harlot?" laughed Snape.

Molly quickly broke her curse and started to cast it on the Death Eater that served hew master. "CRUC – " as soon as her beady little eyes focused on him and his wand she noticed that it was glowing the sickly green of the killing curse and shut up before the spell was initiated or cast.

"And what do you mean calling my girl a Harlot, Serveus?"

"Maybe, Madam, you should ask her. From what I have been hearing she gets around even more often in ONE night then you did..."

"_**ENOUGH!**_" roared the Headmaster, "There is more to be done then fight against one another." While this was being said he had aimed his wand at Tonks as she was still staring at Molly. Muttering under his breath almost no one heard the spell, "Incarcerous and Petrificus Totalis" being sent at her. Especially her.

As soon as she was securely tied down to the chair that she was in he made sure that she was fully awake and started asking his questions. When she refused to answer them, he tried and failed at forcing his way into her mind. The only thing left was to dose her with the truth serum.

Albus was not having to good of a day, not in the least. He had decided to wait until after the meeting was over to question her, so he stunned her and kept on talking as if nothing out of the ordinary had just transpired.

He reviewed the status of every member, past-present and even the supporters that were not members. This not only generated a list of all the members of an illegal organization, but gave a detailed list of what they were doing that was wrong. Legally or morally. Albus was so sure of his being better then anyone else in everything that he was not worried about what happened in this meetings. He was after all their leader, and the Headmaster and the Supreme Mugwump and the _Head_ of the ICW.

Some of the more illegal side of his Order was being discussed, recorded and video taped for prosperity. Not that any of them, or at least most of them understood what any of that meant.

Break-in, Illegal Search and Seizures, Mind Rapes, Imperio curses, Student Sexual Assaults, Kidnapping and other and varried types of acts were admitted to and planned.

When the wizened old man grew tired of hearing that no one knew anything about nothing, he ended the meeting. Keeping behind Ron, Molly, Ginny, Snape and Shakelbolt. He looked at his potions master and demanded a vial of Vertasium.

Snape usually had no scruples but for some reason he felt, deep down inside that this was wrong and that it would reach back and bite them ALL in the ass.

Fudge was not too happy this morning. The local and only reputable newspaper that was endorsed by the magical government was the cause of this. He had heard through family members of his loyal entourage that Harry Potter was not in school that year, supposedly teaching him privately. He had every fiber of his being telling him to go and arrest the child, although he really did not have a reason to as the boy had done nothing wrong yet.

Yet was the key world. According to the morning's paper, he was challanged to a Duel to the death of his best mate, Ron Weasley. He had now worked out a plan that could not fail. He wrote a letter to the young man and asked him for a meeting. There was a lot that Fudge did not know. Some of wht he did not know was actually halarious.

He felt as though his relationship with the boy was already good and he was prepared to offer him things that he had not offered any one else, not even Malfoy or his son. If his grand plan fell through the floor, well, he had a back up or two.

The letter on his way, he got ready for a reply that he knew would come in the positive. After all he was the best politician in centuries and there was no way that this boy could play in the big boy's leauge.

He then proceeded to summon Ron Weasley's father. He really did not like Arthur due to his blind following of the old man and his love of muggle things. Like that damned Ford Angelina. Why that was almost the downfall of the magical world in England.

He had waited and waited and when he tired almost a half hour later, he was extremely fed up an fired the red headed father of 7 chilren. He did not care what the reason of the wait was, there was absolutely no excuse for keeping the most powerful, influential and important man in the Wizarding World waiting.

It was a long night for Ronald Weasley. He had snuck off grounds after that boring order meeting and spent hours with his concubine, being violated in the Shreking Shack, or as he started calling it, the 'Love Shack'.

With a smile on his face, Ron gently massaged a cream that always soothed his bung hole after a night of play. His finger had slipped into his slightly widened asshole and tickled his insides. Penis in hand he worked himself up to another orgasm. Less then 60 seconds after he started he was done, grinning even more.

Ron gathered up his clothes and exited the bathroom stall. He was too tired and exhausted to shower yet again, hell he took one last week when his concubine tricked him into talking one while having sex with him. Of course he didn't complain, some was better then none.

Properly dressed in robes that were the same that he had work since Halloween, he looked in a mirror and preened for his imaginary audience. As he left, had he been paying attention, he would have heard the magical mirrors talking about the fact he was wearing robes with the same stains as the day before, and the day before that and so on and so forth.

He had sat in the Great Hall expecting to be fed by the many girls and even boys that would be bowing down to him for putting Harry Potter in his place.

He sat at the end of the table closest to the Head table looking wuite pleased with himself. As he had no real money and knew that someone else would gladly let him read their newspaper, he was not quite worried about what they said within it. That and there were a lot of big and hard to say words for his limited brain capacity.

What did surprise him was the fact that he had gotten some mail. His fans were finally coming in out of the woodwork. It was only after he had wripped open the parchment and started reading did he realize who it was from. The Minister of magic was on his team. He was there and supporting Ronald Billius 'The Man' Weasley.

This only proved to him that the Minister of Magic not only was in his corner but knew the truth, and the truth was that Harry Potter wasn't going to make it through this Duel.

Thinking that his letter and his 'authority' that he mistakenly believed he held as the leader of the Flaming Balls group, Ron left the school grounds, went to the Three Broomsticks and floo'd to the Ministry.

He entered the atrium as if he owned the world and they owed him for it, as if he was their own personal saviour.

Walking up to his 'brother' Percy he announced himself loudly so that everyone knew who he was, as if they didn't.

"Ronald Weasley, 6th year Prefect, Quidditch Captain, Next Headboy and Master of Tactics, Defensive and Offensive techniques, I am here to speak with the Minister of Magic, see if he will grant me an audience. **NOW!**"

Percy was almost laughing out loud at the pompus tone that his younger brother was trying to achieve, but failing miserablely at. He almost sounded like a cross between Dumbledore and Madam Umbridge.

He entered the office to laughinly see if he would grant this wanna be important no-one entrance and was shocked when he was told that the Minister was expecting him.

Fudge had spent the last couple years pumping Percy for all the information that he could get regarding the family of his, and was using what he remembered to the best of his knowledge.

Ron was shown the way in and the man who thought of himself as a master manipulator started to work his magic. In a manner of speaking.

"Mr. Weasley, so nice of you to come and see me. I hope that I am not taking up too much of your valuable time, am I?" began the man. Seeing Ron shake his head, he began his pitch while at the same time thinking to himself "Another Weasley that can not even string together a simple sentence, this will be easier then I thought."

"I see that you and I have a mutual problem and I was hoping that I could assist you in dealing with them."

Ron just sat there blankly looking at the Minister. He had heard and understood the man and was waiting to see why he was there before he said anything, as that is what all good businesses men did.

Cornelius plowed on, as the muggles said, no answer was a good answer, right?

"In this hand I have the power to grant permissions and use my Power as Minister to do things that others can't. For instance I can make you an Aurror and grant you all the rights and privledges that is afford one. Front page news concerning their abilities and special training,"

"On the other hand I have a problem that I have dealt with but did not see the complication forming of the 'problem' taking up with Dumbledore."

Ron still had not said anything and was slowly nodding his head to everything that the Minister Of Magic was saying. No sounds came forth with the exception of his labored breathing, as the only physical exercise he got was durring his sex sessions with Delores and the slight bit that he got from being a keeper.

"So as there is not much more that I can do at this point this is what I propose. I will have you excused from school for the next three weekends, Saturday only and have you trained by my trusted Aurrors and at the end of it all you will be a honest to Merlin, Aurror. As soon as you are attacked in the illegal Duel, I can come and claim that he attacked you, a Aurror, and we can then split everything that he owns 80/20. How does that strike you?"

There were a lot of questions that the idiot boy should have asked, like why the difference in the split, why was he making this offer, who would be training him and a bunch more. But all he could see and hear was he got twenty percent of all Potters fortune, he could be an Aurror before Potter, have him arrested and thrown into Azkaban and still play for the Quidditch team that he owned.

"Give it to me in writing and you have a deal Cornelius." were the only words that he said since arriving. Hook line and sinker.

Saying goodbye to his newest sucker, Fudge washed his hands after getting rid of the smelly and visually disgusting teenager. He had the sweatiest palms that Cornelius had ever encountered.

He was wondering what ever happened to that pretty undersecretary that used to suck him off so well. She was still working there but he figgured that someone else had gotten her attention. Ah, Oh well, she would be back as no one was better then him, the stud muffin.

Harry had his security company going full out on undercover assignments. He and Hermione had perfected a lot of items for wizarding uses. No they did not do it them selves, they used items that were used by the company that they already owned and used the same set of ruins that were on the cell phones except for the batteries. They were slightly improved in that they collected ambient magics and converted it to a mild electrical charge that re-charged the batteries.

Using inter-office email he had assigned a covert group of half-blooded wizards that had military and undercover training along with surveillance and stealth training, to the newest quest. They were all to infiltrate the Ministry. Some as visitors, some as 'new' employees and others would enter in a way that the Ministry Six had.

Using his powers and abilities, he morphed into a whole different face and body. Once he was pleased with his looks he had stood in front of his desk and melted into the shadows that were prevelant in the office.

Diagon Alley was dead. Testing out his abilities he entered the Leaky Cauldron and ordered something to eat. He had asked Tom if it was possible that he borrow a sheet of parchment and quill. Oh how he hated using these ancient pieces of writing implements.

He wrote out a wuickly composed letter, spelled it with come charms and folded it. Thinking of the receipient he was intending it for he concentrated and with a small flash of lightening that resembled a spark of static electricity the parchment caught fire and with a puff of smoke disappeared.

Rita Skeeter had just ridden the high of the mornings paper, one discussing the duel. She was not trying to find a story to make ends meet until the Potter-Weasley throw down.

Suddenly a letter appeared on her desk, slightly smoking. She opened it and began to read:

_Mrs. Skeeter_

_I know that we had an agreement that you would not write anything regarding me as long as it was fact based and not fantasy. How would you like something more to write then the crap that you have been putting out. How about things that I tell you and prove are true._

_All I ask is that you not leak what I tell you, and not add or twist the words that you are told as fact. If something appears like the ones durring a certain Tournument then I will get mine from you. You have till 9 AM to arrive at the Leaky Cauldron. From there I will take you to meet the person that will take you to the next level of being a reporter._

_Bring only your wand and clothes. Everything else will be provided __for. If you have any of your own quills with you or other magical artifacts, you will be left swimming somewhere in the blue of the earth's surface. My trusted friend 'Joe' is waiting for you. __**HP**_

No sooner was she done reading did the letter disappear. She was in such a rush that she did not even contemplate bringing her newest quills and parchments.

She ran into the Leaky Cauldron so fast that her mini-skirt was riding so high that her panties were seen by anyone that had the bravery to risk his or her eyesight.

Harry could almost see the dollar signs in her eyes. With a smirk of mischievousness he walked up to her, licked his lips and said, "Cute panties, Joe Boxers aren't they?" He then gave her a hug and just as she started to ask if he was Joe, he Ghosted them to the roof of PBFC's headquarters.

The speed of the travel and abrupt scene change had her worried. She was no longer in London, Toto. She was not sure where they were but she did know a couple things. They were balanced on the parapet of a catwalk hundreds of feet off the ground.

In reality they were on the helicopter pad of a sky scraper. Offering his arm to her, he led her into the building, into a private elevator and finally got off on a floor that had no number attached to it. It was definitely Muggle as no Magical person or government or society was this advanced.

She was sat in a room that was filled with strange muggle things and a long conference table with a few comfortable seats made of a rich and soft leather. She was only there a few moments when the door opened once again and a lot of people filed in. None were familiar, except for the one in the middle. Harry Potter.

"Mrs. Skeeter, Welcome. I would like to offer you a temporary job as my personal English reporter. There is a one time payment of 1000 Galleons and you can keep what ever you make on the side. You will print only the truth that I give to you to report. You will not do any more or less. Read these contracts and sign them if you agree, if not tell me and you will be brought back to your office in Diagon Alley."

With his bit done he stood by the door as if he was ready to escape. Rita knew that something big was brewing and that as it usually did, it was centered around Harry Potter. What he was doing here and not with Dumbledore was beyond her, but none the less she would do what was best for her purse. She read the contracts twice, checked them for hidden parts and loopholes. There was neither. They were concrete and binding. Very binding.

As soon as she was done signing them, he sat down at the head of the table. For the next couple hours what he told her rocked her world.

Rita looked up at Harry Potter and started to ask the questions that were on her mind. First and foremost why she was there and where was here! She did not even get to start when the lights dimmed and a 'something' lit up on the wall across from her.

Harry pointed at it and told her to watch, little did she know it was a state of the art Flat Panel TV. A TV that was replaying a digitally enhanced and converted Pensive of his life. Everything that he suffered through, from his only memories that were brought forth thanks to the Demntors to his first year at Hogwarts and the present. The abuse he suffered at the hands of his uncle and the man's sister, his Aunt Petunia. Saving Flamel's stone and helping his Godfather. Snape and the mind rapes to the crappy classes. The difference in education between magical England and the majority of the world. The only thing that she was not made aware of was his business/professional and family interests.

When it was over and done with, her oppinion of Harry Potter was changed. He was not the spoiled and arrogant person that the Headmaster and Serveus Snape had told all the reporters and authors that he was.

All the humans that were in the room had dropped the glamours that they were wearing while she watched the movie. When she had turned around she was shocked to see Neville and Hermione there alond with the three Weasley's. The Weasley's also informed her of who their family officially and legally consisted of.

She was then given all the legal documents and was told that they would be filed with Gringott's on the day of the Duel which in turn would automatically file them with all the correct departments of the Ministry while the Duel was going on as no one would be paying attention to the jobs they were hired to perform, which was nothing new.

The last thing that they gave her before they took their leave so that she could get a bite to eat, see New York and think about all that she had been told was that they also had inside information regarding all the Death-Eaters, such as where they were at any time. Including viewings like she had just seen of all the private and public shenanigans that took place daily in the Ministry.

The date was December 3rd.

The Dark Lord was pleased at what he was hearing. His death eaters had finally done a few things right for a change.

Lucius was found as was his boy and brought before him. Oh what fun that was. He had tortured the two full born death eaters like they deserved. For his latest and most recent gang initiation, he had used Draco and Lucius as the one that everyone had to beat, rape or torture. The only thing was that they had to kill a muggle instead of either Malfoy. Oh the screams were pleasure to his ears. He was still hard just thinking about it. These fools were bowing down to him and doing his wishes as if he was a God. He was a child of the Greatest Wizard ever, the one and only Salazar Slytherin, except that he was a bastard in that line also, he was not officially recognized. They killed in the name of Lord Voldemort, the _Half-Blooded_ leader of the Pure Bloods. What a laugh.

When he had read about the duel that the youngest Weasley had initiated, his eyes sparkled with mirth. The child was barely above a squib's level and was challenging a child that had actually beat or tied him every time he faced off the 'Chosen One'.

When he asked his followers if any could lay the ground work to get Weasley to his side, he was shocked when he found out that a supporter, a die hard one at that, was attached to him as a concubine. Knowing the kinds of things that she enjoyed sexually, he knew how to entice the child. Especially after talking to Delores and her willingly letting him view her memories. How different it was when the target was letting him in to their mind. It was so much easier for him and them.

She was told to make in-roads as soon as possible. She was more then happy to as the end results would benefit her, Ronnie, and her Lord.

This was his newest and most perfect chance to get rid of that dratted child.

He would have the Weasley child, the boy of a purely light family, kill him, thus getting rid of him so that the Dark Lord could take on the world.

"Mulciber, I need you to train that boy. Do what you need to, but train him in Dark Spells and the Unforgiveables. Send him a book if nothing more."

"As you command, I am yours to do as you wish, my Lord." said a man that was more submissive then a house elf to anyone that was more powerful then he himself was.

It would be the next day that he would hear the rumor that Fudge was secretly training the Weasley boy for the duel. Like Hogwarts, any secret in the Ministry usually meant that everyone there knew about it within an hour.

"Excuse me, Minister Fudge?"

Fudge had just entered the Atrium and looked up at the person that greeted him thinking that it would be Weatherbee like usual.

"Oh Mulcibler, what can I do for you?" he asked while quickly heading towards his private elevator. Mulcibler was usually there in place of Malfoy and at times had great ideas, ideas that were more times then not worth listening to even though he rarely did that.

"I would like to voulenteer to teach the 'new aurror' everything that I know. I think that my past experience on the dueling circuit and as an Aurror would be most helpful. That and the fact that I hate Potter just as much as the majority of this Ministry. I am even willing to do it free of charge and off the clock so to speak."

That last part caught the Minister's attention. Free of Charge and he would not be collectin his daily pay for teaching the boy. That he he knew this Aurror's fighting and Dueling record. In the rings and on the streets as an Aurror. Hot Diggity.

"Be here Saturday. Where and how you train hi is on you, if he looses so do you? Do I make my point clear?" asked the now excited and happy Minister.

If only Mulcibler knew what he was getting himself into, he would have went and castrated himself and under went a sex-changing spell.

Fudge had went all out. Harry and all his team members and security people were in London. At the present they were watching the out door arena being built and charmed for safety.

All the cameras and audio relays were placed in the Ministry already and now they were being added to the Dueling area, and at random in the many legal and illegal businesses and back rooms in London. They had just left a meeting in Gringott's and were headed to a near by building on the edge of both Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley that he owned. Being that they were magical, when they stood on the roof they had a view from one side of the Ministry entrance on the Muggle side, the Dark and Light Shopping district as well as the Dueling area and Magical entrance for the Ministry.

They had set up a high powered air rife that contained bullets made out of a glucose shell (slightly hardened sugar that would easily dissolve) that contained the protein formula that was recently perfected by the brightest minds of their generation. The MGPS rounds were ready and were being tested on any known death eaters that they met via a scope and air-rifle barrel.

When all but two teams of two were done and leaving, most of the death eaters that they were looking for were gone. There was only one that they did not shoot, but did capture. Peter Pettigrew.

Harry had been made aware of and was keeping Tabs on his fathers best friend who was presently in a hospital for sever depression and other problems that came about from potions that were tainted on purpose and from fighting the inner wolf.

Peter Pettigrew was fortunate that Harry was fought to a loss by Hermione. Harry had wanted to use him to test out some of his more amusing but never used spells. Oh he was sure that they would work but was not sure of the end show or results.

Although he had lost the battle, he had won to as he not only was going to turn him into the International Aurror force that worked in conjunction with the ICW but also have him held in a cell that was escape proof. He was sure that he would be given Peter to do with as he wanted as he was going to claim the Right as the man was directly responsible for the deaths of his mom and dad.

Ginny was pissed. Draco was not paying her any mind and she had even worn her robe with no panties on and given him (and a few others) a great view of her what-chi-ma-call-it. No matter what she did he looked ill. Her wedding was fast approaching and as was traditional in her world, she would not see the groom until the bonding which was fine with her, he was rich. That she knew, what she believed was that Harry would be the best 30 seconds of her life weather she wanted it or not. That he was probally no bigger then her little finger. The boy was such a joke.

Mineverra had been writing back and forth with Harry Potter quite often, telling him about conversations that her and Albus had, things that his 'friends' were doing and the general going on's at Hogwarts. She had even sent him some memories of these things like the Quidditch match, and all the things that happened afterwards.

It was in one of his return letters that she got a small piece of what looked like muggle plastic to her. She was told to push the green button twice and then stick it to a wall in the office of the Headmaster, there was also one for Serveus Snapes personal quarters, classroom, and the great hall. She was not sure what they were for but she knew that he wouldn't ask if it would not help him or help himm get back at all the people that had fucked his life up, her included as she did nothing to stop the Headmaster from placing him with the Dursley's and then again when she turned him away with the problems that Umbitch woman was making for her school.

He was sitting in a chair watching random channels on what he had dubbed as Idiot TV, when his cell rang. He pressed the Blue-tooth button and said, "Speak."

When he heard the other voice that was on the initiating end of the call he spilt his Mountain Dew and toppled over in his leather office chair backwards.

"Hey Harry. Um can we talk somewhere. I think there are a lot of things that I need to come clean with."

"Sure Alice, I am free tonight."

"I was kind of hoping for this afternoon or tomorrow. Tonight would make it seem like a date and I do not think that would help me with what I have to say."

"Sure, where and when?"

"Um, I just got a great job at a place called 'Mohegan Sun' it is just over the line in Connecticut, it is on the train and bus routes if you do not know where that is. I am calling from there now."

Harry was not sure where or what it was but if anything he was pretty good as using Google by now.

"Sure I can be there, um, how can or should I travel if I miss the bus or train?"

"If you book a room on line, there is an area that allows you to pick a digital pass-number so that you can totally by-pass the check in process. It is normally for people with a big line of credit though. Once you get that you can do what ever it is that you do to travel, or you can come the normal way and drive..."

Harry thought about it. They had all got their licences even though there was not much of a reason to drive in New York City. That would be more enjoyable and as it was early in the morning here he had plenty of time. "Sure, I

can be there. What time?"

"I get off at 3PM and today is the last day that I work till Friday. Call me on that cell that somehow found it's way here will ya. That way we will know where one another is."

"Got it, look forward to seeing you, and Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for calling, I am happy to hear that you are okay."

Harry was in la-la-land. He could barely think straight. He went down to the office of one Arthur Weasley and told him that he was taking a day trip and were there any vehicles leased or owned by PBFC.

Arthur had answered that there were, but very few as they were not too handy in the city and the fleet they did have was either being used, reapird, or having body work done to it.

This was not what Harry had wanted to hear, so he started to head out of the office when he was stopped by Mr. Weasley's voice.

"Hey Harry, there is a place that rents them in the lobby of the office building a few up 5th. You can not miss it, the best looking and fastest ones are in the window. You will know what I mean when you come upon it."

So Harry started walking up 5th Avenue. Boy was Arthur ever correct and good at his job. Maybe too good.

He saw RED when he got close to the building. Red Black Yellow. These were the colors of the many cars that were on display. It was like an indoor car lot. There were pocket rockets, sports cars, luxurious limos and even American Muscle on display. Italian, American, German, the list went on.

He was barley in the building when the salesman looked at him and sneared. "Sorry son, no dreamers here, we require a line of credit that is obvious by your dress that you do not have. Good day."

Harry was not sure what was wrong with his outfit. It was comfortable, he was not working and he was out looking to meet his girlfriend. The mans attitude rubbed him the wrong way.

Boy would this be fun.

"Who is the best salesman that you have?" Harry out forth.

"Well that would be me, and you can not afford even a tire, so leave."

"Who is the worst?"

"That would be him," said the man pointing at another man. Harry walked up to the second man that was pointed out to him. His name was Jeffery Bean. He was reading a notice that stated he had one week left to either make four rentals or 1 sale to ensure his place on the payroll.

"How long have you worked here," Harry began with. All the while being closely observed by the first man.

"Three weeks. The pay is great but I don't think that I will be here long enough to see if the benefits are any good."

"Well why don't you take me around and tell me the pros and cons of what you are offering for rent and for sale."

Jeff Bean did not even look twice at the way Harry was dressed. He was not put off by his young age either. Two plusses as far as Harry was concerned.

"Well what are you thinking of looking at, renting or buying?"

"That would depend on what ever deal that we can strike up."

"Well in that case, I an Jeffery Bean, feel free to call me anything but 'Ole Bean' and we will get along famously."

Harry laughed at the mans humor and they started to make a tour of the establishment. Both ignorant in their own way.

The five sub-basement floors were great. Filled to the rim with steel horses. There were two that he fell in love with instantly and a couple that he thought were great in their own right.

When it was all over with he shook the mans hand and left. All the while the first salesman, the jerk, was laughing at Bean for wasting an hour. An hour that he had managed to make a rental earning him a commision of $1,000.00 USD.

Harry went back up to his private quarters, changed into his normal business appearal, packed a bag and took out his wallet and a metal briefcase that was full of Hundred Dollar Bills.

He grabbed a quick sandwhich at DeAngelos Subs and went back to the dealer ship.

He was set upon by Mister Asshole, from the gitgo. When he told the man as politely as he could that he was looking for Mister Bean, the man said that the man was fired the other day and that if he had business to conduct he would gladly take care of it for him.

It was either the case of money that was handcuffed to Harry's wrist or the custom cut Armani suit that he was wearing.

Harry smiled at the man and asked to deal with the manager. When the manager arrived, the pain in the ass still hovered nearby.

"Hi, I am jim Jones, I am the Head of Personel and Sales. What can we do for you today?" he asked motioning to himself and his best salesman. When the first man entered, he did not even offer Harry a seat or his name.

"Well, for beginers, I would like to conduct a previous deal that I was talking to Mr. Bean about but this man said that he no longer worked here. As it was only an hour or so, I am sure that is not the case."

"You have never been here while I was here!" decleared the pissed man at being caught out.

"Here maybe this will jog your memory. Pink Floyd 'The Wall' T-shirt, ripped jeans, sneakers...leather jacket on my arm?"

The man gulped.

Mr. Jones was surprised that the man made no move to defend himself. If this was true he would have to talk to the man about trying to stal a customer from another salesman.

But Harry was not done, "When I walked into this, what I thought was a fine and reputable dealership, I was talked down to, and treated like I was third or even fourth class by your salesman. He spoke negativly about another co-woker in front of me and to me. He even had the urge to ask me to leave. He never introduced himself nor did he even offer me a seat when he re-entered the office just now. And at that point he had no clue I was the same person that he was trying to shut out of here earllier.

It was at that time that Mr. Bean had returned from his lunch break. Harry had originally told him that he was going to return in about a half hour and that upon his return he would be ready to make an offer.

"Harry, good to see you back, even earlier then we had planned on, eh? Couldn't wait to get behind the wheel, could ya?"

It was then he got a look around and saw who was with Harry. He looked like he just found his favorite dog dead.

"Oh, I see it was just another joke. The three of you must be peas in the pod. Mr. Jones I quit. I thought you and your brother-in-law would stop now that I had my final notice, I see that I was mistaken."

He turned around and stomped towards his desk to get her few personal belongings and was preparing to walk out.

"Before you leave Mr. Bean, let me talk to you about the deal that we earlier discussed. These men may enjoy being all high and mighty but I have a funny feeling that they will be without a job soon enough. If you decide to quit after we conduct out business, come and see me, I will find a job for a man with honor and business sense like yours."

By the time it was done Harry was the proud owner of a Lamborghini that was driven in the movie Cannon Ball Run, a 1965 ½ Chevy Chevelle convertible, a new Harley Davidson and 6 Blacked out BMW 845 iL powerhouses.

Mr. Jones and his partner in crime were shocked. To think that this young, child could afford what he was getting. They both correctly thought something was up, if only they were that intelligent an hour earlier.

Thinking that maybe it was a gag or something, the head manager started to squirm not wanting to give his soon to be ex-employee a commision check that was this large. The man would be fired regardless. One way or another.

"Now sir, if you would please fill out the banking information here," he said pushing a form to the teen, "then we can finish our business.

He looked at the two smirking men, he knew what they were thinking as their gloating faces said it all. BUSTED!

"Sure, but I am sure that it will not help you as I myself do not have a local account..."

"Then I am sorry to say that you and your business are no longer welcome here. I knew that you were scamming us." said Jim Jones.

This is when Harry laughed. He looked at Mr. Bean and said, "Remember I offered you a job?" The twenty something man nodded his head, "Well do you want to run a dealership for me? It seems as though I am in need of a sales manager, and a General Manager. Are you interested?"

Mr. Bean was not sure what the man who introduced himself as Harry was getting at but he said he would be back and was. IF the stainless steel case was anything to go by he was either rich or worked for someone that was. ?He went out on a limb and said, "Sure, although I only took a job here to get my foot in the door, hoping that I could get some experience and apply for a lateral transfer to a Financial Company that is connected to out business."

"Well today is your lucky day. As soon as these men are replaced we can talk about that transfer."

"What in the hell are you going on about, talking like you were the head of this dealership."

Harry's grin widened even more if that was possible. "Your fired, get out now or the police will escort you from the property." he said pulling out his cell phone.

Both men were red with hysterics from laughing so hard, "Who the fuck you think you are, get the fuck out of _my_ Dealership!" said the family idiots.

"Your dealership? Funny that is the name of the company that I own as well as my last name." said Harry as he pulled out his drivers license and his Corporate ID.

The faces fell so hard and fast that he thought they would breakthrough the concrete that was re-enforced with steel girders. The paling was rather spectacular. And even with proof in his face the nameless one could not stand being made to look like the fool that he was, and unemployed. He cocked his fist back and went to swing at Harry when two things happened. The first was that his cousin Dudley who was his 'body guard in training' was grabbing the bigger and more direct threat, the GM. The second thing that happened was that Bean had plucked the chair up like it was nothing and smashed it against no names face.

"God that felt good!" he exclaimed.

With the poor employees detained by the proper authorities, Harry contacted his accounting department and had them send over two forecnsic accountants and someone to act as a sales manager until Jeff Bean took the spot over.

After it was all and done with, the two men were arrested for assault and battery, theft of funds, Grand theft auto 6 counts, and dealing in stolen goods. It was also learned that they were renting the vehicles to drug dealers in exchange for drugs, girls and any money they got off these side deals were pocketed. They would eventually have their day in court. And their day, um years in jail.

He had a lot of fun driving up to Connecticut and was enjoying all the looks he was getting as he was in the right hand lane doing 55 MPH!

A group of teens went by in a pick up and were making a gesture to race. As it was a highly unusual winter for the North East, the roads were clear and there was no snow anywhere in sight or the forecast.

Having the heightened reflexes and eyesight of numerous animals was helpful. He knew there were not any cops in the immediate area and stomped on the gas.

The rear wheel drive car squealed it's tires and quickly climbed to the red line, he engaged the clutch and smoothly shifted to third. In the blink of an eye he was going from 55 to 110 miles per hour and still had two whole gears to go.

Following the signs he pulled up into the hotel for the Indian Casino and reservation. The place was packed and when he pulled up to the valet parking service, he had almost been the cause of two kids almost coming to blows over who parked his car.

Cash case in hand and suitcase being carried by the bellhop, he entered the hotel and got the 5 star treatment that the rich and famous were used to.

He was instantly brought to a private office where he was warmly greeted. He was told that along with regular rules that appllied to every one, he was also warned that magic to win was not tolerated. They counted the money in the case and placed it into a huge safe after they all signed a card stating that they were witnesses to the amount and the fact that it was placed in the safe and that it was locked and under guard. He was not the only wealthy person there by any streach of the imagination, but he was the least well known.

His suite was opulent, and over all to much for him. But he was slowly getting used to America and it's bigger then needed habit in regards to vehicles and houses. Oh well, when in Rome...

He had wondered around the Casino. It was a lot bigger then he thought it might be. He was intercepted by a casino host upon entering the lobby. "Good Afternoon Mr. Rockefeller, my name is Candice and I am your hostess. If there is anything that you need or want, or even if there is something that the casino or _I_ can do from you, please do not hesitate to ask."

The lust in her voice and desire to have him spend more money then he intended to was suffocating him. She was not being discrete in that nor her hint that if he was looking for companionship, she was available. Especially if it helped her professionally or economically.

After he was given a tour of the facilities, he ambled on over to the slot machines and started fighting with the one armed bandit. He was playing a progressive one dollar slot and was not wining much, if anything.

Looking at his watch he shrugged out of the seat and wandered to the tables. There was one that looked to be a lot of fun, and it was surrounded by gorgeous and apparently available single women, or at least they appeared to be single, some of them.

He was not really sure of the rules of the game that was being played and bet on but he was swept up in the excitement of the others that were watching it and followed them.

The first few bets that he had placed he had lost on, then as the time passed he began to get a feeling for the game and it's rules and started to make a bit more thought out and safe of bets. He was betting on Red or Black. For some reason he was taking a liking to betting on Black to win and had recouped a little of the money from former guesses, but as he was playing a table with One-Hundred Dollar minimum bets, he was still behind a little.

He had been leaving the oney that he was wining on the table and replenished it if it was down to a chip or two. Just as he was making one of his last wages, he was bumped into from behind and lost his grip on a handful of chips. He had started to stack them up when the wheel man said, "All bets down!" Harry had pulled his hands away afraid to do something wrong that would cause the other people to stare of laugh at him, thus making it so his chips were now in play. He had a total of twenty chips on the table. They were Blue and Gold and not one that he had used yet. They were $10,000 chips. EACH! For all intents and purposes he had just lost $200,000.00

The wheel stopped turning and his chips were scraped up but replaced with two Gold chips that had an image of a burning sun and Indian on it. It was also engraved with writing and embeded with a micro-chip, not that he was aware of the last thing.

The Pit worker had placed them on Black-13. Harry was out of his element. He had just pissed through more money then he wanted to. After all he was here to meet his, well what ever she was, he was here to see Alice.

All the dealers and Pit bosses were aware that the big fish in the casino at the moment was this young man, and all were told that he was to be accommodated within reason.

As far as the man was concerned he had done as was told, but the bet that was sitting on the table now surpassed what he felt safe with as far as accommodating the man.

The tables limit was $5,000 per bet, per block. So If one was to bet on RED wining and the number Three, then they could bet 5K each. What the kid was trying to bet were two chips, granted, but each was a Million Dollar chip. He was wanting to wager on Black 13 to win. Ten to one odds. Two million for the casino if he lost, twenty million to the man if he won.

Subtlety signaling that he needed the Pit Boss there for such a bet as it was far above normal, he delayed game by allowing the cocktail girls to do their job and earn a little money.

Security was keeping a close eye on Harry as he was known to be a wizard, and a powerful one at that. They did not know that he was _The_ Harry Potter, but all the same it was a risk. There were many wards around the casino that negated the power of a wizard. They were ancient and insanely strong Natice American wards. They always worked as they should.

When he entered the casino, the wards were signaling that they were being interfared with by this mans magic. He must have been insanely powerful to mess with these wards. They knew he was not using active magic, as they were watching him magically, electronically and with a man and woman on the floor. The few times that his magic was recorded as acting was when someone tried to pick his pocket and failed, but that was more Goblin Magic then his own. They got a true reading on his magical sense, signature and abilities when he was seen scanning the mind of his Casino hostess. The look on his face said it all, something about her rubbed him wrong. The strange thing was that when he ate or drank something, his hand would glow briefly. To there knowledge that only happened with the wand on their security systems. He was powerful enough and good enough for wandless magic and it did not even look like he was strained or tired afterwards.

The Pit Boss looked at the crowed that was playing the table. It was slightly larger then opening week if that was possible. Before the whale came up to the table the place was slow, quiet and pulling in the money. Since he had been there the table and rest of the casino had been doing a brisk trade, the ladies were making tips galore and the people were more 'happy' or something. He compared it to a cross of sexual excitement and Christmas morning.

All the bosses could feel the excitement of the crowd. The thrill of big money being made or lost. Glad that it wasn't theirs. Receiving word from the higher powers of the establishment, he looked at the man running the wheel of Roulette and nodded his head. The odds were taken in to account and everyone was watching him like a hawk. He would wither win or loose but he would not be able to get away with anything underhanded.

Jacob Lagner shook his head in resignation, looked at Harry and said, "Good Luck, all bets down!" A second later his hand twisted and released the wheel. He was working his way through Medical School for Dentistry and had taken the job to help pay his living expenses and schooling. The money that he saw people loose every hour of every day made him sick. Hell, with just what this man had lost, never mind won, could have paid off his college and medical school bills, and even set him up with a small house or condo with a little something to spare. With the money that was on the line now, well he could only dream.

The wheel spun and he hurled the steel ball around the grove and watched as it went around and around in a counter-clockwise direction as the game wheel went around in a clockwise rotation.

It was slowing enough that it dropped into the game wheel and started bouncing around. Before he knew it the game was over and fortunes were made and lost.

Harry assuming that he had lost what he had won all day and then some, had turned away. He was no longer that interested as he saw some hair and facial features that holding his attention more then anything else.

The crowd erupted in cheers and many were slapping Harry on the back. They had spun him around and there were a few piles of different colored chips now in front of where he was playing. The casino had wagered and lost. In an effort to recoup their staggering losses had made sure to pay him in a few different increments. In hopes that he would play more and not win.

The chips were gathered up and placed into a secure chip holder and handed to the young and now extremely wealthy man. Harry was flabergasted, he never ever won anything in his life, and here he was blowing time and money into he could see a girl that he was steadily thinking about more and more. Hell if he had lost it all but she still showed up, it would have been worth it all.

Taking a cue from others that had bet and played along side him, he took a couple of chips out of his pocket and gave them out to the hostess that was serving him and those around him drinks. He did not even read the increment of the chip, which was a $500.00 one.

He then looked at Jacob and slightly read his mind. Seeing that the man was working and going to school, was trying to help support his elderly parents and make something of himself, Harry's saving people thing came into play once again.

"Hey Jacob, need some advice?" the man nodded and Harry continued, "Never bet against a Black!" With that said he flipped a chip from his pocket and excused himself, walking to where he thought he had seen Alice.

Jacob knew that this whale was a good tipper, he could see that by the look of surprise on the waitresses face when she flashed him the tip that she had gotten. Five-Hundred Dollars for fetching a couple of Captain Morgan Silver Tabs mixed with Mountain Dew.

Raising his hand in the air to catch his flipped tip, Jacob's hand closed around it and placed it into his tip box. It would not be discovered for a few hours yet that he had just gotten the tip of his life. In more ways then one. The first way was to always bet Black, and the other was in the shape of a Green chip with Black and Silver alternating checks and the numbers 250,000.00 preceded by a dollar sign.

She had just come off a double shift. The first half was for the etra money that she could get from the hourly wage and what ever tips that she could manage to make, usually a few dollars and at the most five. She had moved from her apartment in New York here as it was cheaper and closer to where she had found a job. The money was good, even great sometimes, but the mentallity of the men and even some women had her at wits end, often. They all thought that all because she was a bar tender that she was easy to get in bed. Never mind that there were strict rules against dating the customer.

She had to inform her bosses that her friend was coming to see her and spend time with her on her day off and that he had planned on getting a room. She had provided them with a picture of him and his name. They of course had done a criminal background check on him and when she told them that he was magical, precautions were set in play. As they were not officially an item and she was informing them in advance as was required, it was not all that big of a deal. Initially. It was when the head of Security and Operations, Ed Delaney, had found out who he was that the red carpet had started to roll out.

Ed had connections in all the right places. Especially since he was an ex-operative of some three lettered branch of the Government. He had relocated here from Las Vegas due to the salary and bonuses. That and to get a way from his now ex-wife.

His contacts had informed him that the young man was in fact one Harry Black. Of Potter-Black Financial Conglomerate. It also informed him that he was a Ambassador of some sort. That was it. Which in and of it's self spoke volumes to him. He was told that he was to leave him alone as the man was above reproach and untouchable. This came from the Head of National Security. The young man was someone important, and filthy rich. What he won today he made in profit and interest weekly. Had he lost it all on one more bet, he and his holdings would not even notice it.

Checking the company on the web, he learned that they were major share holders in the majority of the technical industries and fuel producing companies world wide. The company had recently consolidated a bunch of companies into one and were now major share-holders to the point of having a controlling interest in the leaders of Satellite Technology, Communications, and Pharmaceuticals. Mundane and Magical. He had a feeling that this man had trouble as a good friend. It was times like this that he wished Danny had come cross country with him instead of taking over the job that Ed had retired from, in order to take this opportunity.

It was a deal that he simply could not pass up, if you know what I mean.

Alice's feet were killing her, running all day to get a car and some of the time not even getting tipped was bad enough, then she had to work behing the bar wearing these damnable high heeled shoes. What she would have done to been able to wear sneakers for both positions. It was flats and heels all day.

She had heard the commotion in the casino gaming area which was nothing new, and payed it little mind. She was sitting in a couch wearing a skirt that went down slightly past her knees, nylons and _sneakers_. She had placed a cashmere sweater on over her blouse as the bluse did not really match nor was it warm enough for the frigid Northern wind blowing. She would have much rather been in sweats but she was supposed to be meeting Harry.

Speaking of Harry, it was going on twenty minuets late, she knew that he had made it here as she heard that he had checked in from her friend that was working the VIP check-in desk. She had leaned against the arm of the couch and rested her head on her arm and settled in. Ten more minuets and she would leave she told herself. If he really wanted to see her, he would call her.

She had made reservations at a local hotel as not to cause problems with the place she worked, that and she needed somewhere that she could talk to Harry and not be listened to.

Just as she started to doze off she heard a melodious voice gently ease her from her half asleep state. "Wakey-wakey,"

Her eyes snapped open, there was a smiling vision of a God looking at her. His eyes were traveling up her legs and taking in their curves, they briefly hesitated over the natural Y of her body before continuing to her chest and locking with her own eyes.

Those eyes. They made her melt and many other things. It was like a mind probe. She felt as though he always knew what was in her mind or thoughts, even though he assured her that he would never invade her privacy with out permission.

As far as he knew she still only thought of him as simply 'Harry'. Little did he know the rings that she had to jump through clearing his visit with her bosses. Even the oaths that she took as a magical employee did not cover enough and hence she had to take more that covered his visit only.

She could not help it, the smile came with out an invitation. It was natural. Erotic, Wanting. Sexual, and yet sensual at the same time. It conveyed her feelings for him and the happiness that she felt seeing him, all though she had not fully admitted it to her self yet.

She had asked him which way he had come to the casino, as way of travel and was told that he came the old fashioned way, and did not get lost nor need to stop for directions. For some reason she had really doubted that, he may have been different then most men that she had met, but he was still a male, which meant that he did get lost and no he did not stop for directions.

"Well lead the way to your car and maybe we can go to town and get a pizza or something." Harry realized just as he was about to sugggest that they eat at one of the gourmet places there that as she worked there she would not want to eat there.

"Sure," walking to the doors, "so is there something that you wanted to talk to me about or would you rather wait till after dinner?"

Alice was conflicted now that she saw him. He was everything that she wanted in a boyfriend and eventually a husband but was afraid for many reasons. She was planning on telling him to please stop calling her and sending her expensive gifts like a cell phone that was activated and paid for. Sure it was a nice gesture, kind of like him making sure that she ha a place to live after taking her on an expensive trip. She just did not like to feel like she was either a mistress or second fiddle.

"Can we eat first? I have arranged a place close by so that we can talk and then well, whatever." stated Alice.

They had just walked out the lobby exit and walked up to the line for the valet. She looked at Harry and said, "You know, it is easier and faster and cheaper to park your car yourself."

The man working the key stand almost chocked on his hot coffee when he saw Harry. "Mr. Rockefeller, it will be just a moment..." and with that barely out of his mouth he was running towards the lot.

Alice looked at Harry wondering who he really was. This was not the first time she had heard someone refer to him by a name that was not really his. She had opened her mouth to say something when he brought his head to hers and kissed her causing her to not be able to say something. As they pulled apart Harry said, "Later. You are right, we do need to talk."

A car pulled up and she was turned on by the sight of it's body lines and contours alone, the purring of the highly tuned and powerful engine caused her to rub her upper inner thighs together. She couldn't believe how damp she just got, over a stupid car, what was she a man?

With one last rev of the engine the owner got out. When the door opened it rotated on the front hinge causing the back end to raise into the air. It did not even open like a conventional door. The body, color and engine alone proved it was expensive, when the door opened like it did, she was convinced. Who ever the owner was he was wither compensating for a small penis or he was having a mid-life crissis. Maybe he mad more money then brains.

It was not until the young man that had just run off to get Harry's car, got out of this fabulous piece of machinery and took a tip from Harry.

This was his car? Damn. Did the man not know that it was not sensible? That it was flashy? She was starting to believe that he did have more money then brains.

Harry saw the looks that were fleeting over her face and decided to take advantage of it. "Can you drive a stick?"

When she heard the question she had to get her mind out of the gutter, "Of course, can't most girls!" she played back.

The valet had something similar to a crush on her but seeing that this rich man was with her it led him to believe one of a few things. She was pimping herself out on the job, she was his other woman, or he was truly lucky. What he would do to ride her all night. Her acne had cleared up and her body was slowly becoming even more shapely then it was to begin with. The only thing that he would do if he was her, or with her, was breast enlargement. Them she would be perfect. He put it in his mind to tell the management about her. If he couldn't date her (he had asked and she flat out refused,) then he would get her fired.

Harry opened the passenger side door and started to get in. She said "Um, aren't you supposed to get in the other door?"

"Well, you said you could drive a stick...Prove it!" was Harry's double meaning reply.

She walked around the front of the car sashaying her backside in a most seductive manner and got in. She had to streach slightly to reach the door mechanism so that she close it, but sucedded with out help from any man.

Harry was getting an eye full. After she had tilted and put pressure on her left side and slightly raised up to reach the door in order to close it, her skirt had hiked up so that when she was again in a seated position and ready to pilot the exotic sports car, he was able to see the front and crotch areas of her baby blue boy-short styled panties. He never did understand why they were called that as they were neither as long or accommodating as men's boxer-briefs or briefs in general.

She was having so much fin driving that she did not realize how far from her intended place she was for dinner. She had just pulled a U-Turn and started through the gears. It was just as she was fondling the clutch to hit fourth that she saw it. Red and Blue lights flashing in the far distance, barely seen in her mirrors.

Harry was shaking her head. She had stopped and pulled over like a good little girl. Most would have hit fourth, and maybe even fifth gotten down the highway a bit and ducked into a lot and out of sight. Not her.

When the State Trooper approached he fingered the button that lowered the tiny window.

"Good Evening Ma'am," greeted the Trooper. "Did you know that I was trying to get you to stop since New London?" queried the Peace Officer.

"I am sorry sir, It was my first time that I have ever driven a car such as this one,"

Having obviously heard every excuse that there was he had already stopped listening. "License and Registration, and Proof of Insurance if you would."

"The reason that I stopped you was that originally you were doing 55 in a forty. Then after I hit my lights I had you on radar. You slowly but surely topped out at 118 miles per hour! You sure do look good young lady, let's see if we can work something out..."

When she frowned, his attitude changed, drasticly. The man was working up a storm, "I am also going to give you a ticket for fleeing from Police, Reckless Driving and...is that Alcohol that I smell?"

She had seen police like this often. He was not looking at her or the passenger. Not really. He was thinking with his cock. She had followed what he seemed to be looking at, something on the center console. It was only when she looked down that she noticed her panties were not only slightly damp but showing to who ever would care to look. Hell she had a camel toe.

It was here that Harry took over. He opened the door on his side and proceeded to step out. The cop had his hand on his gun. He was surprised that there was someone else in the vehicle and he did not notice them.

"Officer, first off, Do your JOB! Second put your eyes back in your head, and second I want your supervisor's name?" asked Harry pulling out a cell phone. Before the officer knew what was going on, Harry had dialed the phone and was talking to the night Sargent.

He quickly spoke to the man on the other line, hung up and placed another call. In short order, the top dog of the State Police was on scene. Along with the Shift captain. In less then a quarter of an hour later.

Harry explained what he observed, how he felt to the blatent disregard that the officer showed, not only to a 'innocent and frightened woman' but the sexual innuendo, the proposition, and the unprofessional manner in which the man was acting, not to mention the illegal actions that were involved.

When the officers asked who Harry was and what he had to do with the incident, he told them that he was not only the owner of the car but her 'boyfriend'. When he pressed the matter and demanded that they review not only the camera that was recording on the dash but to listen to the audio also as he could plainly see the 'hidden' wireless mic poking out of the officers shirt.

When he was done making his demands he was not only told to have a seat but to wait out of the way. He was also ordered to give up all the paperwork for the car along with a State ID.

Harry gave up his ID folder from his inside pocket of his suit coat. By the time that the men had went back to the cruiser to check out the video and sound and Harry's counter complaints, a network TV van had pulled up. Even before it was stopped, a reporter and camera crew were jumping out. The camera man was a short red headed man, the driver was a man that seemed to barely fit his wide body behind the wheel, and the reporter was none other then Rita Skeeter. Magic was great.

The police were now in a quandry. The video plainly showed the man 'adjusting' himself while talking to the young lady, and the mic picked up what he had said. The on board computer showed not only where the cruiser was located but gave a digital readout of all the electronic displays on the vehicle. Such as speed, temperature, time, 'clocked speed' and even when he hit his lights and or siren.

They were just going to write the tickets and leave it alone. The first officer was screwed one way or another. He had to give the female a DWI test, and technically he had to write his tickets. He was also trying to convince his superiors that he was not trying to trade sexual services for no tickets. He had even said that he thought they had either stolen the car or 'borrowed' it from their parents.

It was not until all the paperwork was run and the results were showing on the screen that they realized just how fucked they were. Still not beleiving his eyes, he opened up the male passengers ID section and instead of seein only a license, there was also another ID. One from the Dimploamtic Corps. It showes a picture of Harold Rockeafeller as a Diplomat. An Ambassador and a member of the famed class of people that could claim 'Diplomatic Immunity'. Damn did this prick pick the wrong people to screw with, and on a cold ass night to boot. _**Fuck a TV van**_ just pulled up.

Harry and Alice were released with no tickets and the profuse apologies of everyone included even though most did not sound convincing. Fortunately for him it was all on tape. The names and faces of the victims would not be released as was standard in a case dealing with a Diplomat, and in turn kept Alice out of the news.

When they left, the Police were still on the side of the road being interviewed as to what their side of the incident was, never realizing that it would never make the daily, local, or National news. But that it was there as evidence if needed.

It may have seemed senseless but as Harry learned anything that can be used be it for the good or bad should be kept safe and secure on the hopes that it was not needed, but if it was, it would be available.

They had skipped the Pizza for some take out. Harry had recently taken to trying different Chinese restaurants for their version of General Tao's Chicken. The spicier and more garlic-y the better.

With almost Forty Dollars worth of Chinese food they clibed the stairs of the old Howard Johnson's and entered the room that Alice had previously gotten. She did not get it for the bed or any reasons that may pop up to include it. It was on I-95 and was secure. It was also on a bus line that serviced her hotel and place of work.

They had just finished and eating, when he loosened his belt, kicked off his shoes and sighed. The only thing that he had failed to do was put one hand partly down the front of his trousers Al Bundy style.

Alice had just walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but her panties, not that they really afford her much comfort as they had been soaked a few times since she saw Harry. After the time that they had spent together, he was not seeing something that he had not seen of her before, nor was she uncomfortable nude or partially naked in front of him. At least with him she knew it was nothing sexual, just natural.

She donned her shirt and sat on the bed, bra-less in a pair of small and tight panties wearing a T-shirt that she had stolen from him not long after they started the Holiday of Learning.

Her eyes roamed over his body, her mind taking over, replacing what she saw with vivid memories of what was not showing but what she had seen. The chiseled abs, the gorgeous man boobs, the well defined ass muscles and the long thick...

**FLASHBACK **

They had just deplaned at Nashville International Airport in Nashville, Tennessee. Alice could not get over how hot Harry looked. Each stop along the journey he seemed to look healthier and more at peace with himself. His eyes were brighter then normal. She could loose herself in them for hours and forget the past horrors and trials of her present life.

They were walking through the terminal and had just made it to the baggage claim area. She had taken to walking being this hunk of a man. She had never realized just how well filled out he was. Sure she knew some of it was due to what they were learning and going through, as she too had filled out. Though she still had some hope that her boobs would magically fill out. She was not flat chested, not really. She was more or less happy with them as they stood up and did not droop, her nipples were small and tight little eraser sized protrusions that begged for attention when she was turned on or excited. She caught up to him before he noticed that she was once again behind him.

The more she thought about this learning class the wetter she had become. It was more then obvious that he had not read the literature closely as he was worried that he did not bring enough clothing from his last two stops for the present climate. It was not Humid like say, Florida nor dry and arid like the desert heat they had been in. Nor was it normally as wet as the San Francisco area. She mentally rubbed her hands and licked her lips.

It was late at night, almost midnight. It took a minute to find a cab that was willing to make the long trip to where they were headed. Most did not want to as the return trip usually never netted them a fare that wanted to go to Nashville. It was only with the promise of a decent tip that they were on their way. As a cab was easier and relatively cheaper then renting a car and add to that fact that neither one knew where they were and needed to be, well the choice was an easy one.

The cabbie could have killed them in their sleep or robbed them blind if he had been so inclined. They were so exhausted from the two previous learning experiences and the travel that was undertaken that they fell asleep as soon as the car was speeding down the freeway.

They had arrived and entered a small office of the place where these classes were to be held. The managers were in their robes as he had called from a pay phone to let them know that they were running a little early and were on their way if it was acceptable. As the place was not well booked at this time, they had a room ready and available a day earlier then expected and gladly told them that they would be awake and waiting.

Harry had apologized to the middle aged man and his wife for the late hours of their arrival. He was so sweet and caring. The man helped them to their cabin and said that the 'camp-ground' rules were in the draw of the desk, to have a good time and to be respectful of the other campers and that the classes they were there to take would take place the next afternoon.

I was just settling in to the hot shower. The frustrations that I was feeling were really getting to me. I was horny and turned on almost all the time now. I am not sure if it was Harry, me, or what. I was afraid to try anything as he rarely made overt sexual plays for me. Oh sure he flirted with me, sometimes outrageously, but didn't everyone. And why me? I mean, I am not the hottest girl out there. After the next day he would probably be all over one of the young hotties here.

My mind was just flashing back to some of the dressed and undressed scenes that I had in my minds photo book of him. He did seem to have a decent package. Not that I saw it up close at any time. The one time that I may have seen it, I was to busy worrying about him to notice it.

I was drawing conclussions from how he looked in clothes and what I had seen of his body not covered and boy was I hot to trot. My index finger had just slipped into my wet and barely touched folds. I could feel my inner walls gripping, almost like a baby suckling. With each thrust my finger drilled deeper into my wanting wet hole. Being pulled in deeper by my betraying body only to be forced partially out by myself. My thumb brutally crashing into my clit. God was it feeling so good. I had not mastubated since before, well before I was date raped. This was extrodinary. I could not believe how out of this world it felt.

The ministrations of my hand and fingers in conjunction to my overactive imagination were causing my fluids to leak, or more pointedly put, gush out of me like never before, mixing with the water of the shower head. The heat was only pushing me closer. My other hand was lightly pinching my other nipple. OH GOD! I WAS GOING TO CUM! This was even better then the one time that I had sex willingly. I had stuffed a more or less clean wash rag into my mouth. I would taste my own flavor and smell my own scent as I had just used it to wash between my legs, god even I thought I tasted and smelled good and that was not somehting that normally turned me on. That being females, masturbation or even smelling and tasting of my self.

I was even closer now, balancing on the edge of sexual bliss, the ripples of a near constant orgasm ripping through my center. A few more harder, faster and deeper penetrations of my finger and...

The door to the bathroom had opened, as I was so distracted I did not notice. I had not a clue until, "Alice? I promise I will keep my eyes closed, but I really really need to use the toilet, is it okay if I do?"

All I could do was moan in pleasure and acceptance. My need and want to cum was my one and only focus at the moment. I should have expected this. Wither him barging in at a time like this or me getting caught with my hand between my legs, finger furiously working it's self in and out, bringing me off. Thumb rubbing the clit to near electrifying pleasures.

I heard his stream hitting the water in the toilet, a steady and deep sound. I had never had a view of a man peeing this close to me and was curious what it looked like. I chanced a peek and what I could see made my knees buckle and my wonton pussy to spasm.

Harry was standing there slightly angled away from me, for his privacy and mine. He was not lying, he was standing there with his eyes closed, hand gripping his shaft and his urine flowing.

I kept fingering myself, the little slut I was turning out to be. I was kinky too I found out, as seeing him pee was getting me to spasm a little more. I could not see the shact of balls that he had but I could see the head of his member and it was Thick, real thick. It looked even thicker then the ones in the porno movies I had once watched as a teen (I was 13). I was not sure about the length, but I preferred short and thick then long and thin. So as long as he was not two inches I would be happy, now how can I get him to sleep with me?

As he was finishing up and his stream was spitting and sputtering I closed the curtain and pinched my nipple one last time as I pulled my left hand from between my legs. I was soon holding onto the hand bar in the shower knees knocking together as wave after wonderful wave pulsed through me. I had reached the Big O.

Something that I had heard about and not yet achieved. By myself or with my one partner that was faster then lightening that I couldn't get off. I was so frustrated that when he pulled out I learned two things, not only was it tiny and he was quick, but I learned that the bastard lied, he was not wearing a rubber and I was not on the pill. Great.

My mind started to recover as I heard him say, "Sorry but I really had to go. Oh and I didn't steal a look. I promise." I knew he didn't but I sure as hell did or at least tried. It was not like I wouldn't see it tomorrow or one of the next couple days. I then realized that I would have Harry in bed with me as the hotel only offered one bed to a room and it was a queen. I figured he would be a little more open in private, especially since he would be nude around me and a whole lot of other girls and guys soon enough.

It occurred to me then that Harry was not only a gentleman and not looking for a quickie or notch on the old bed post but that for all his muscle, looks, and well you know, he was still polite and unassuming. Not only that but I was pretty sure that he did not know that he was at a nudist resort. Oh this would be fun and dare I say revealing.

Out of pity for him, I cracked open the door when I realized that I had nothing to wear except my dirty knickers and what not, I called out to him, "Could you please close your eyes, I am naked and need to come (I thought to myself, AGAIN) out there to get some clothes for bed?"

He said sure and told me that he was ready and once again said "I'm not looking, my eyes are closed."

I hurried into the room and sure enough his hands were over his eyes and I assumed that they were closed as he stated. I grabbed a old t-shirt that was laying out, only to find out the next morning that it was his. I quickly glanced at him as I put the shirt on. No panties or bra. Just the shirt.

Harry was sitting there on a bed made from a extra blanket from the closet and his pillow, on the floor. He was sitting Indian style and had an most obvious erection which I am sure he would have placed the pillow over had he thought about it and the fact he was only in boxers an a t shirt. Damn did it look like he was hung. From what I saw and my imagination, I thought that he was likely bigger then any I had seen or would ever have. I was afraid that he might not even fit. Yeah I know that it is almost impossible as a woman widens and deepens to accommodate the male. But still look at it from my limited and unfortunate circumstances. What I thought and pictured was not the sad truth as I was sure to find out.

I slid in to the bed and said, "Okay. I am all set." Harry looked around and when he faced me I could see that not only was his pillow now on his lap but his face was red with embarrassment that I might have glanced at his little guy, which I did, too bad it was not poking out of the fly instead of making a tent.

I looked at him and patted the bed, "Come here lover boy. I can not make you sleep on the floor, there is enough room here for both of us." He had started to make excuses but I wasn't going to hear them as I had interrupted him.

"Harry, PLEASE! I promise I will not look and that I will keep my hands to myself." I teased. Reminiscent of him a few moments ago and then a bit before with the bathroom incident. Hell just thinking of it I could feel the wetness return.

He looked torn between doing something wrong that would allow me to castrate him, frightened, and yet anxious at the same time. After a few moments he gave in. he stood up with his pillow in front of his groin and turned off the light switch and the TV. Now that the room was dark he walked to the far side of the bed, pulled the covers back, leaving the top sheet in place, got in between the top sheet and the comforter, laid on his left side facing the windows with his cute backside facing me. It was as if he was afraid of me. Or like he was a virg...OH HELL, it couldn't be true. Someone with a body and looks like his was a virgin?

I am quite sure that neither I nor Harry slept all that well last night. Me because I was still fired up and ready to go. Harry, well if my suspicions were correct and he was the last male virgin over 14 on the face of the earth, then he was to nervous to sleep. Afraid that if he or I woke up and he had inadvertantly in his sleep cupped on of my tits or was spooning me and woke up with an erection, that I would be offended, or feel violated. Or something along those lines.

I slipped out of bed and softly padded to the bathroom and closed the door. This time I made sure to lock it, just to be safe. I did the normal things that I usually did in the morning. I brushed my teeth, ran a brush through my hair quite a few times, and pulled of my sleep shirt so that I could examine myself closely. When I was finished and thoroughly depressed by what I saw I decided to take pity on Harry.

I was so tempted to bring myself off, but was afraid that I would be a bit louder then I was in the shower last night, and I knew that most people, in general grew sleepy after the had an orgasm (men) or three (woman). Another thing that kept me from doing much was that I was sore.

I had masturbated a lot when I was in my very early teens (10-12ish) and had even experimented with my best friend who also was a girl. We masturbated while the other watched and even at times masturbated one another, but we never did more then that. We never inserted anything as we thought that we would no longer be virgins and go to hell for it! When we were caught by her mother, we never hung out together again. She is now a full fledged lesbian that leaned toward the butch end of the spectrum.

After a date had purposely got me drunk and got me high, he had raped me. I was too fucked up to say no, or even to fight him off. What I do remember was the pain as I had not been with anyone yet. He was not too big or thick, but I was not wet or willing. I remember the hatred. The desire to maim him. I never contacted the police nor told anyone, still haven't, not really. It was not until a couple of years ago that I could repay the favor in kind. Till this day I could hear his screams of pain as he was assaulted in a particularly rough gay biker bar that had a reputation for passing around the college kids that wandered in there uninvited, and STRAIGHT!

For a bit after that I had thought about being with a girl as I remembered that I was not repulsed by what I did with my child hood friend and hell I could admit it, I enjoyed looking at other females naked and in pornos I like to watch them having sex with one another, and sometimes when they were with another girl and man, or even two men. Anyways.

I quietly got dressed in the hotel room instead of it's bathroom. Why? You ask. Well I could hear the cutest and softest most feminine snores coming from by bed mate. He was laying there with the comforter thrown off him and one hand down his pants. "Typical Male" I thought to myself, "Can never get his hands off his own _thing_."

As soon as I was dressed, I walked through camp grounds from my cabin headed towards the front gate and managers office. For some reason I prefered to call it a hotel room then a cabin. When I think of a 'cabin' I am deep in the woods and it is much bigger then what I was presently sleeping in. Plus it had a fireplace, rocking chairs wild animals, you get the picture.

Being told that there was a food shack on premises, I opted a safer breakfast. Following the directions I had walked to a diner a couple miles up the road. Once I got the rather large order I started the long trek back to the camp. I was barely out of the lot when an old and badly in need of repair pick-up idled next to me.

"Hey youngster, need a lift back" asked an older man. It was only when I looked at him that I recognized him, his name was Douggie or something like that. "Momma said that you had 'walked' here so I thought I would save you some trouble and drive you back as the locals do not appreciate us and all our nakedness. Recon they think that everyone should have a body like that Sunday Crawlford person." this got a laugh out of me. I think her was referring to Cindy Crawford but who could tell with his southern accent.

The trip wasn't but a moment long and in the heat that was already appearing, I was sure grateful.

I entered the room and placed the food on the table next to Harry's side of the bed. No not the night table, but rather the round one that took up a vast majority of the room. I then turned up the air conditioner and poked sleeping beauty awake saying at the same time, "Got us breakfast, and boy is it already hot." I had reached out turned on the TV and turned around to sit on my side of the bed. I could have sworn that the covers were still in mid-fall towards the mattress and he was no where to be seen. I could hear the door clicking shut and the shower start running. Definitely SHY. Almost three-quarters of an hour later (either it was a cold shower, he took a while to play with himself or he was really clean,) he emerged fully dressed in cargo shorts and a T with flip flops on. Oh boy how to break the news to him.

As I casually collected my tinniest pair of panties, I made sure that he was not looking and I dropped them on the floor. I then made sure that the rule books was on the corner of the bed near where I dropped the panties.

I took a shower where I ended up getting the sweat off my body from the humidity that was rare for this part of Tennessee. I then proceeded lightly play with myself, until my sore and abused 'man in the boat' began to hurt.

With all that I could do done, I rewashed my hair rinsed it, conditioned it twice and rinsed in between each application and shut off the water. I then got out, stepping on the towel that I had placed on the floor the night before and in my most innocent voice called out, "Oh Harry, would you be a dear and help me out?"

"What's up he asked?" You could tell by the way he was speaking that he was in mid-bite.

"I seemed to have dropped some of my clothes on the floor, would you be a doll and bring them to me?" I innocently asked forgetting to mention that they were my unmentionables, which I guess is why I didn't mention them.

He knocked on the door and said, "Umdo you mean your um...underwear?"

I laughed out loud and said, "Yes sweetie. Please open the door and put them on the toilet."

He entered the bathroom looking at the floor. Hardcore stearing at it. There I was on the floor towel, naked as the day I was born. Watching him.

His eyes failed to listen to the commands that his brain was sending, they slowly and agonizingly creep their way up her legs. Taking in every line and bulge of bone and muscle. Her calves, thighs and then the honey pot.

His eyes jerked up to my little but happy to be viewed by him breasts and them shot to my own eyes. He gulped, droped the panties and turned fire engine red. He spun around and began to stutter incoherently. So bad that it sounded like he was speaking in gibberish. Little did I know he was gasping for air and stammering his praises of my body in Goblin tongue. He was out the door in a shot.

I giggled softly so aas not to upset him. I wrapped a towel around me and waited a few seconds and then entered the main part of the cabin/room.

"Harry, Look at me" I said, "We are both adults. I am sure that I am not the first female that you saw naked. I am not mad nor upset." I took a deep breath and kept on going, "You know the classes that we are here for, right? And that I am your learning partner for these right?" He nodded, I then changed tactics, "Have you read the paperwork that I gave you before we started this adventure?"

Ah the truth was about to finally come out. "Kinda. I read the benefits of each class, the length of time for the class, the cost not that the money mattered, and of course your travel arrangements."

"Did you read the rules or requirements of each, such as what not to eat or drink, what you needed for, say...clothes?"

"Must have missed it." was his short and simple reply.

"Lucky for you I am well prepared..." I got up and walked to my baggage and removed my leather folder that had all the paperwork and itineraries.

"I hope that you do not mind my sitting here in nothing but my bath towel, do you?" I was enjoying his shyness, embarrassment and innocence.

"..No, It's your room too." he said, I was sure he was thinking of going to see if there were any more available cabins or tents for rent.

I had included the rules that were left on the mattress and handed them to him. Looking at him with a mix of pity and enjoyment, on my face, I nervously loosened my towel, dropped it to the floor and said, "I will be out by the pool, but first I am going to stop by the little shopping area." with my piece done I left him to wither grow his balls and steel his nerves or hole up in the room. Or maybe even pack his bags and take off for a more conservative hotel.

Like most people I was a little self conscious of my body and how others viewed it. I was not overly critical as I had what the good Lord gave me, but like most there were things that I wished were slightly different. Like fuller thighs, slightly bigger breasts but not overly large and fake looking ones, tighter firmer ass or what ever the person wished was different. I was no different in that aspect.

When I had been examining my body in the mirror as I do everyday, I noticed that I had let my short hairs, grow a little more wildly and longer then I prefered. Oh no, I did not like nor go for the shaved beaver look as I thought it was too...I don't know kiddie. Or maybe slutty. But likewise I hated the all natural look of a never trimmed or manicured bush, or underarm hair. Yuck!

A sign had advertised services that the nudist camp offered. In addition to the 'Spa' treatments it also offered waxing, trimming and hair removal with lasers. The last was not for me nor was the waxing unless it was legs only. OUCH!

I decided to spoil myself even though I knew it would take a dent out of my savings, what little I had. I was able to see the person that was running the 'Spa' without needing an appointment or even waiting long. Truthfully there was no wait.

She was a cute girl, and if the signs were correct she was also gay or at least bi. What signs? Well the triangle tattoo on her stomach for starters. It was the symbol for Gay Pride. A well known organization that fought for the rights of Gay, Bi and transgendered alike.

Once we were in the private room together, she explained that this was _not_ like the massage places around the Army posts. There was not sex allowed. Here or in the public areas of the camp. She was not a prostitute and if propositioned, the guest would be asked to leave and be removed from the camp and not allowed to return. EVER.

She then asked if I was new, and when I said yes, she asked about my level of comfort. She intimated to me that she was wearing the robe and was naked underneath. The reason some females and even men were not comfortable with her being naked and working on them, even though they were in a nudist camp.

From what I could tell she had a decent body, and I was somewhat attracted to girls. I was not really bi, more bi-curious then anything. So I told her that, and as she took off the robe she smiled and said "Maybe someday you will take a walk on the wild side."

I told her what I wanted and she got to work. She started to warm up the rocks and shaving cream, got out some towels as she would need them, and even a heated one. I was then laid on a soft leather table that had a hole for my face and she started her magic. The first thing that she did was cover my buttocks with one towel while gently dripping scented and heated aroma-therapy oils down my back. And slowly almost sensually working them in. she talked while she worked. She informed me that the oils were natural and produced locally. The one that she was presently using tingles slightly. I was told that it was made from the Hemp plant...translation, someones pot plant got sacrificed.

Damned was she good. I even got slightly more then I had asked for. She claimed it was because she was lost in her work, but I thnk she was getting slowly turned on just as I was.

Her thumbs were working the small of my back. Slow almost lazy circles. They had just started up the rise of my cheeks when she removed the towel that was over them. The lightly air conditioned air drifting over them, causing them to break out in goosebumps. She applie some more of the hemp oils to my glutes and started to press into them, massaging them deeply and strongly.

Some of the oils had 'accidently' dribbled down my crack, over my butt hole and down towards my privates. She parted my legs slightly and continued on as if she did not notice. She slowly and methodically worked her way down my inner thighs to hy knobby knees and even gave me a bone tingling foot massge.

I was not even thinking when she turned me over. She replaced the towel and started at the top once again.

My forehead, face, even my jawline, neck and shoulders were taken care of. She then did my collar bones and gently started on my barely a handful. A moan had inadvertantly escaped my lips. Partly from her and mostly from what Harry was doing to me. The weeks were adding up and making it hard on me. I was truly horny and sexually frustrated. Why, oh why did I have to have the last male virgin that was , I don't know...awkward around the opposite sex?

I am not sure if she (her name was Tricia) heard it, but she made no comment and as I was to relaxed to open my eyes I missed the fleeting look on her face and just as fast it was gone. She was working her way over my stomach and hips. She was almost done. A part of her had brushed my hairy bush and the hairs had tickled my little guy, making me wet. It was that and everything else that she was doing. Innocently of course, right?

She had slightly turned up the music. I recognized it as a song that Harry would hum when his mind was either drifting or thinking about something other then what he was doing. Like when he was working or studying. Even driving.

Tricia had covered me up and rolled me onto my stomach once again. She then placed rocks of various sixes and weights in certain points down my spine. She quietly excused her self and said she "would be back just as the rocks cooled. If she felt as they were burning me, just call" her.

She then left me there, arroused wet, and oblivious to a point. I was comfortable and all my worries, inhibitions, and stray thoughts and problems ceased to exist. There was a light thud and for a moment there I was tempted to ask if everything was okay...did she fall? I then heard something that sounded like a humming or whining but with a slightly higher pitch. I couldn't place it although I knew that I should be able to. Then I could swear I heard a moan, right before she returned.

It was not long after that I realized it. I really should have noticed and recognized the smell. The smell was similar to what I smelled like as I was jillin' last night. Well not long after she came back and began trimming me that is. She removed the now cooling stones. God did I feel tons better, sleepy but better. She had me turn over and scoot towards the foot of the table. She was behind me, fidling with the head which angled up so that I could lean back. Half way between laying down and sitting in a chair. More like a recliner.

Under my ass was a thick towel and below the lip of the table was a big bowl of warm semi-steaming water. On the work table off to the side she had waxes, trimmers, scissors and warm shaving creams.

She waxed my legs, almost lovingly. Gently. As if afrraid to pull the hairs out to hard, hell it was not my first time but I appreciated it just the same. We were still talking as she worked, talking about men, girls, lovers and even who I was with. No names were mentioned just basics. We touched on why I was 'curious' and not Bi or straight. Why she was Bi but leaning more towards girls (she could not find a man that was straight or bi and built like her lovers strap-on, that and she hated most mens attitudes.) and I told her about my problems with a certain green eyed devil and my suspicions.

She did her job and at the same time managed to keep me distracted. She had not even asked my preference and started to soak my pubes down with warm water, it was almost too warm and bordering on hot. I did not think of it then but she was not using a towel but rather cupping her hand and filling it with the heated water and then using her hand to apply it. I honestly did not catch on as she kept me talking and my head was laid back and eyes were closed. It was not until I was lathered up and I felt her fingers slip into my folds and down, avoinding entering my canal, that I was brought back to reality. Once she saw that my eyes were lightly more focused she apologized, sating, "I am so sorry, my applicator slipped" showing y a bushy brush that was much to large or thick to have been what I felt, I smiled and said "What ever, it was...different." I meant that it was different meaning the finger not that I liked it, which I did. It was a first for me and I smiled at her.

"So, Alice, you said?" she asked. I moaned as she was _still_ working the cream in with her hand and fingers, I mean 'brush'. "Is this the first time you have ever had a girl touch you here, professionally or other wise?"

"Hmm-Hmm"

She knew that I was enjoying it, just as she was. "Are you uncomfortable?" When I looked up I had to tell her the truth.

"Tricia, I know that it was you finger(s), I felt you dribble a little to much oil down my crack. I am not offended nor am I scared or going to say something. I expect privacy, in all area of my life. What happens here stays here, but do not expect any thing to happen in return nor will it happen again if you get more then you already have."

She was glad to hear that I was not going to file a complaint nor was I offended.

She did her job, and then some, to the best of her abilities. She combed me out got out the scissors and started trimming, never once asking what I wanted but doing what she thought would suit me and my personality. She then took the warm water rinsed out all the remaining and extra cream and then patted the kitty dry. She got out the clippers/trimmers and proceeded to cleam me up. Once she was done, she got a hair dryer, set it to low and cool and blew away the sheared hairs.

The cooler air felt wonderful against my now sloppy wet and crying for attention privates. She slowly inserted a finger and then fit a second into me telling me how tight and gripping I was. In almost no time I was cumming. Little did I know that I leaking so much that a puddle was forming. She licked me clean from my crack, up and over my brown eye, oh what a feeling that was, up my slit and over my outer lips. Never once entering me.

I was satisfied and then some. I did not really feel guilty as I was not Harry's girlfriend and I truly enjoyed what went on. Sure I wanted to try it and do back to her what she did to me, to see if I would enjoy giving her head like I liked getting it from her.

Like me she had smallish boobs, but fuller then my own. She had straight line of hair in the style that they called a 'landing strip'. She had given me one like hers, but trimmed the hair much closer to my skin, almost shaved but long enough that it still slightly curled. But her ass was flatter then mine, not by much but still flatter. Her muscles over all were more defined. From what she had mentioned over the last hour and a half it was from yoga.

She came up to me, kissed me deeply and said "Thanks." It was definitely my first girl kiss and with tongue too!

When I went to settle the bill she informed me for book keeping reasons and for her pay and commission she had to charge it to the room. I was fine with that and signed the tab. I just had to make sure tha tI could get it before Harry did as I knew already, without a doubt that he would pay it no questions asked.

After that beautification regiment I was spent. More ways then one. I hit the 'Country Store' and bought the basics that I was sure I would need. The highest sunblock that I could find, a pair of sunglasses and a bottle of water. It was almost noon and the place was getting crowded.

I ducked into the ladies room to make sure that I was not noticeably wet, tinkled and wiped and made my way to the pool deck. My nipples were hard and there was nothing that I could do about that.

I claimed a chair, rubbed in some sun block and had to politely refuse the offer of many old or lonely and even horny men. Especially as I was younger and more fit the a good many of the other females.

It was obviously a family rated nudist colony as there were naked kids of all ages, even some in diapers tanning and swimming. A young father walked over to me with his wife and young child.

"Miss? Up you should really think about letting someone rub some cream onto your back, it is obvious that you are not a regular to nude sun bathing or the lifestyle with how pale your skin is...Me, my wife or one of our kids would gladly rub it into your back and only your back. Mind you were are not hitting on you or interested in anything other then not seeing you like my wife was when she first started here. If you decide we are just over there," he said pointing at the table and chairs that were near one of the only shaded spots in the pool area.

Deciding that he was on the up and up and had no other intentions then what he said, I turned and offered a bottle of sun block. Not to any one in particular, just who ever grabbed it. His wife took it from me and said, "Hey girl. Nothing to be scared or shy about, I don't bite nor do I swing that way." She then took the cream rubbed it in to my back and stopped at my waist line saying, "I am sure that you can manage from there. Be sure to reapply it every time you get out of the water, or every couple hours. Oh and be sure to drink a lot of water, you'll be glad if you do." And with that the nice and helpful family went about their business.

By one in the afternoon I had not seen Harry yet. I was getting curious, did he take off? Was he holed up in the room?

As my skin was the slightest pink and a bit warm I knew that I would either have to get out of the sun, find Tricia or let one of these men that were trying to get her attention actually touch. Even some of the ladies. Oh gross.

I gathered up my things and headed towards the cabin, silently happy that I had the fore thought to get there a couple days early as Harry did need it to get accustomed to the well newness of it all.

I had gathered from what he said about going to a boarding school that he would be a little more used to public nudity, even if it was amongst other boys. Be it in the locker room or the showers. Especially if that school was a magical one and the kids there were as randy as they were in the US, even though the ones in the US were day schools for the most part. Of course there were boarding schools, but they were a little more military orientated and single sexed.

I opened the door to see a startled Harry standing there with his hands attempting to hide all his goods and failing miserably. When he saw me he grabbed a towel and held it to his front and made a dash to the bathroom.

A half hour later he still did not come out. Damn it wasn;t that small was it? I mean he wasn't at the pool. Which could be good or bad depending on how you looked at it.

Just concerning the men, there were some there that were fat and others were thin while some (very few) were the weight they should be for their height. There were fat asses and small ones, there were men that were long on the penis department while the majority were either small or hidden under pounds of fat. Some were fat others were thin and even, surprisingly, a bunch of hotdogs with the buns, or if you prefer, uncircumcised. Which I personally do not like, in the least. Regardless of the length or thickness. I thought they were off putting.

I called down to the local 'General Store' and asked the manager whose name _was_ Douggie , if he could order me a large Pizza from what ever Chain that delivered there, Regualr or thick crust with pepperoni, please no thin crust.

A short while later, the phone rang and Harry was still in the bathroom. I answered it. It was Douggie saying that the pizza arrived and the delivery man was waiting.

I knocked on the door to the bathroom and said, "Harry I am going to get the pizza that I had delivered and something to drink with it, then you and I will need to talk. Do you want to pitch in on it?" I asked hoping that he would and that he had cash not only credit cards.

"Um...sure. To both," was his reply. "My wallet is in the top draw under my ah boxers, help your self!" You could hear how uncomfortable he was at telling me to go through his underwear. God wither he was damaged or had some serious issues. God don't let it be too bad what ever it was, the classes started the day after tomorrow.

I opened his draw and checked out his unmentionables, till I came across a folded wallet that was as thick as some paperbacks. Please tell me that it was not chuck full of, yup it was, it was full of cash.

I palmed two twenties and replace his billfold. As the rules stated, if I was in the 'public' parts of the park, mainly that was only the office, I was to be wearing clothes if meeting a non resident or member, I quickly threw on a pair of nylon shorts and a shirt that was lying out. I had just inadvertently stolen my second shirt from Harry.

With in moments I was back in the room with a large Pepperoni Pizza and a twelve pack of Michelob Light in the 'shatter proof' plastic bottles as glass was not allowed in any parts of the park.

I placed the pizza on the bed, knocked on the bathroom door. "Yes?" was all he said.

"Harry, open the door," The door cracked open and I could see one eye looking out the crack. I forced my hand through the door making sure that it was at chest height. "Here is a pair of closed front boxers that I dug out of your draw and a T-shirt." Might as well let him be comfortable in his own room. I was still dressed in my shorts and purloined shirt.

The door closed and was quickly reopened and Harry emerged. I had wondered why he had Boxers that had not open fly.

Yeah they were made for men but usually bought for them by a female that was planning on stealing them after he had used them and washed them or prefered the cut and style over all the panties and fabrics that we were offered, as not all girls liked silk panties and some prefered the mens sotton and cut, sometimes the baggy pouch in front made it more comfortable for sports or sitting in certain positions and exercising but not at all good for when Aunt Flo came to visit.

Speaking of that nasty Aunt, she would not be here for another 5 days, thank god, hopefully. And no I did not say that as there was no chance that _I_ was knocked up.

We ate and watched the local news and drank the beers. I was kind of hopping that they would loosen him up a bit, and they did but not nearly enough. Not for what we were about to talk about.

"Harry, are you straight, gay or bi-sexual?" I began. I had just got done warning him that I was going to ask him weustion and he needed to be honest with me, and in turn he could ask me and I would be honest with him.

"Straight. Not sure if I could – no, I think that I am straight."

"Are you a virgin? Have you ever had sex with a girl?"

He tuned bright red and did nothing more then nod his head that Yes he was a virgin, not that he should be embarassed by it. Personally I found it a turn on and him that more of a challenge.

"You've never got head or even fingered a girl?" again with the head nod or shake. This time he indicated no to both.

"Ever seen one naked, fondled a breast?" wow he can speak.

"No, well in the magazines that were passed around my dorm. Hell no, I wouldn't want to get slapped! Or worse!" was his reply.

"Ever kiss a girl, and I mean with an open mouth using tongues, no a mother or aunt or sister or cousin does not count, nor should you be kissing them in that manner." I kidded him.

Again with the simple answers containing either yes, no or nither and a head movement. This time it was a shrug of the shoulders and he told me about a date he had been on with a girl named Cho. At first I thought he said Toe.

I could not believe what I was finding out. It was starting to make sense. I knew that his parents were dead and that he was raised by his realtives. I also assumed that he was sent to boarding school as a trust fund provided for it and his family wanted him there rather then at their home. Maybe it was too small of a house, beucase he was too helpful, kind and respectful to not want around.

Anyways, he went to a private school that boarded the students, it was co-ed. He was on the Varsity Team, he was single, only had one girlfriend and had limited knowledge of sex and almost no experience beyond the horrid date he had just told her about. What I just learned tha the did not tell me was that it obviously was not an American School and most likely was European as they were day and night compared to their Mundane or Muggle side. This would also account for his adversity to nudity or even looking at a naked female. Even one that wanted him to see her and show himself to her like I did.

I couldn't help it, "Did you like what you saw when you saw me naked?"

Once again no answer but he _was_ grinning and turning red, so either a happy stroke or wet dreams.

"Does me being naked make you uncomfortable?"

I guess he was either tired of the invasive questions or my voice. The dam finally cracked and gave way.

"It is not that I am scared. Growing up, nudity or even lounging around in my underwear was noever encouraged. Yes I am straight, and bi, well I am not sure. I mean a naked man's body does not turn me on but I am not repulsed by it. Yes I know nudity is common all over the workd but that was not the way I was brought up. Did you know that my Aunt used to bathe me in two pairs of underwear and using the toilet brush. Straight from the holder. No soap or cleaning of it first. Hell that was the only way my underwear would get cleaned. Shit they were my cousins to start with at one time. Yes I think that you are hot and look great and I would not mind maybe someday kissing someone that looked like you, but I am not that good looking. Yes I am a virgin and shy. I am nothing special and don't want to be, that and a freak like me should not infect any one else with my freakishness."

He went on for almost two hours. He finsihed off his 6th beer and started on mine. I had only drank one, but it sounded as if he needed it more then I did, or so I thought. Soon I would need one also.

He got a lot off his chest, what I did not hear about was the physical abuse and the most recent abuse that he had suffered. He did not tell mt about his schooling beyond the basics and what he had already stated. He went on and on. By the time it was over with we were both lying in bed and he was quietly crying on my shoulder.

We feel asleep like that, holding one another. I had told him about me being raped, that I was more bi then bi curious. I even told him that I had only been with one other girl in a fast sorta way but with no details, especially the detail that it had happened just today.

We kind of unloaded on one another and were going to better for it. Someday.

The next morning I went to the General store, again alone. I bought some more beer, soda water and snacks. I then wnet through the movie rental place they had. As I was trying to find some good flicks I met up with Tricia.

I confided in her what I was hoping to find and she said to stop back by her shop on my way to my cabin. I rented a couple flicks including my favorite, "Tommy Boy" and headed to Tricia's.

She passed me a package that was a couple of different orientations of adult movies. Such as Girl on Girl with a man, and one labeled 'Barely Legal' and regular sex flicks that most men and some woman found 'good'.

We talked for a few minuets and I briefly gave her a short and condensed edited story about how I was getting along with Harry.

I told her about his uneasiness about sex nudity and everything in between, more or less. I also told her I was there for the classes that were starting tomorrow afternoon. Or at least that was the registration day, the really began the next morning.

It was then that she confided in me that she was not only a squib but was there mainly for the nudity, the classes that were offered once a year and for the rare times that she can play with a hottie like me. I couldn't believe it, she thought that I was a hottie. Wow that did me a world of wonder. She then offered to come by tomorrow after work and see if she could help me get Harry to loosen up a little. At first I thought that it might not be a good idea but between the thoughts of seeing her and maybe him naked were appealing to me. Then she asked if I smoked weed and if he was too uptight to try some.

I laughed, I assured her that we both have smoked weed recently in fact and that Harry and I both had indulged in Hallucinogenics lately.

She gave me her cell number, cabin door number and gave me a nice kiss and sent me on my way.

When I got back, Harry was already up and showered and was sitting on the bed in nothing, although he had his legs crossed and a pillow over his legs covering his privates and wearing a scared look that was also highlighted by his blush.

I walked up to him and took his hand and placed it on my right breast. He attempted to pull back but I held it firm. I sat in front of him and sat as he was, in what I was thinking was his favorite position, Indian Style. "Harry" I began, "It is okay to touch me here if you want. I do not mind, I actually like it. I wish that you would without me making you do it."

His hand relaxed ever so slightly. I let go and it stayed there for a couple of seconds then he removed it. It actually looked like he was waring with himself. As if the devil and an angle were on opposing shoulders, each yelling at him.

I was fed up. This was taking too long. I explained to him that I met someone and would like for the person to come by, but did not want him to be uncomfortable.

Harry must have thought that I was referring to another male with the word choice of 'him' and did not think that I meant 'Harry' because before I knew it, he was gathering up his pillow and headed towards the towel rack saying "That is okay, I understand. I will find somewhere else to stay while you and him spend time together." Wow he was so wrong, but even still did not get all pissed off by what he thought I was implying. That was a surprise.

"No, Harry. You misunderstood me," I said, "He is a she, and she offered to smoke a little weed, let you see another person, a female at that, naked and hopefully become more comfortable with your own nudity and ours as the class will be nude. Oh and she will also be there."

He looked at me as if he was a regular sex hungry teenaged boy, which he was – he just did not know it yet.

"Oh and she even said that she would bring the beer if you supplied take out, and if you got over the embarrassment of the nude form, she would share something with you called Hydroponics."

Boy was he lost now, he was not sure what Hydroponics, or Hydro for short was. I explained to him that it was some of the best weed that you could buy short of having Government weed or a Medical Marijuana card. That got his attention. Beer, weed and two naked females. All he had to do was get over his nudity and small penis problem. Granted he did not say the last half out loud but that was the only valid reason left. He must have been laughed at, teased or brainwashed in to thinking that he was smaller then he appeared to be. Hell from the wick glimpsed that she could get of it in the flesh and in clothing and underwear, he seemed to be almost as large as a ruler was long, and wider then one too.

He really needed this and if it helped him get over his mind set and over come his fears, I would be willing to share him with Tricia or at least give him a show with her as I was wanting to return the favor and give back what she gave me, more and more as I thought about it.

He had tentively agreed and before he could change his mind, I called her up.

"Hey Tricia, got a moment?"

"I just got done talking to him and he is still nervous but has agreed. Not sure if it is because he wanted to or if he was in shock."

"Yeah, that is fine with me and I doube he would mine, but if he does...Sorry."

"Okay...Yeah. Got ya. Three hours? We'll be here. Cabin 7. Okay bye."

She had explained that as she rented the space, she was technically not an employee so if she was on her own time she could sleep with whoever she wanted and do all the nudist activities that she wanted. Cool Beans!

"She will be here in a few hours so be prepared to get over your fears loverboy." I then leaned in and kissed his lips, god were they soft. He started to part them but changed his mind and gave me a regular closed mouth kiss back. "Fuck that!" I thought and licked his lips. I was so tempted to pull away the pillow. I laid back fed up and in a way giving up. At least till help arrived and took a nap.

**Three hours later...**

There was a knock at the door. Harry had disappeared to the bathroom. He either played with himself a lot or it was like a safe place for him.

I opened the foor to admit my friend. As Harry was not there and I had been wanting to do it all day, I french kissed her. She did not hesitate in the least and returned it, gently sucking at my tongue and nibbling on my lips.

How she did not drop the case of beer she brought I will never know. In one hand was a suitcase of Budweiser and in the other was a knapsack.

I called out to Harry, "She's here did you want to go to the office and order food I asked?"

He emerged from the bathroom in his clothing...Aw fuck I thought to myself, and I was making such good inroads to his twisted mind too. Now the old Harry was back.

"Um, I was in the mood for Chinese, if everyone like it that is. If so I was gonna get a cab and then come right back, you know give me time to..."

It was then he looked at Tricia. She was at least a good 34C maybe a real small D. When he saw a new person in the room just as naked as I was, his brain must have shut down, rebooted, and came back on line.

"umm...where was I, oh yeah, get okay with, um this."

Tricia looked at him and felt bad. She also thought that it would give her a little time to get the party started right, with me and the smoking and drinking. Looking at my 'friend' she said "If you can work a stick you can take my bike..."

When she heard that he couldn't she donned a pair of my sweats and a shirt and said that she would be back soon. She grabbed him by his hand and took him outside to the parking area. Soon I could hear her and him riding off.

Come to find out, she taught him how to ride and he picked it up like he was a natural at it and with balance. As he was taught how to fly a broom stick, it was understandable, even though I was not fully aware of how good he was with his broom.

While they were gone I peeked in her knapsack. She had to have at least an ounce of the best and sweetest smelling Bud that I had ever seem or smelled. It reminded me of blueberries. There was thick green bottle of Liquor that smelled like NyQuil. There was also a digital camera, a strap-on and some other toys. It was obvious she was hoping to do more then just get him used to public nudity and displays of affection.

God I was wet again, and before I could go get cleaned up, they were back. While en-route she had called in to her favorite and according to her the best Chinese joint in the city. She ordered what she wanted plus what he said he remembered me having on our travels. Beside my order, and his double order of General Tao's Chicken, there were a lot of appetizers. As she said, she liked to have a selection of foods instead of a heaping of one thing. That and as they knew her and she sent them a lot of business their way, she got a good discount.

Before long there were three dressed adults sitting around a table in the hotel room. Thanking God for air conditioning as the harsh sun was still relentlessly beating down on the earth.

Harry was soon schooled on the intricate arts of drinking games. Namely Quarters and Pong. While they were all getting intoxicated and laughing, he was slowly loosening up. Considering how up tight he was to begin with, that was really saying something.

Tricia had lust disappeared into the bathroom and they could hear water running. It had stoped as fast as it started and then there was a sound of bubbles, or rather air rushing through water.

Tricia emerged holding a ceramic frog that had a huge hard-on. Granted it was only six inches long, but it was thick. She faced the head of the ceramic phallus towards Harry and said, "Wanna suck on it first?" The look that was on his face had me rolling on the floor so bad that I started to tinkle.

Just as I lowered myself to the pot to pee, Harry came up to the bathroom. As the door was wide open and my panties were around my ankles, I was slow to react. Not that I would have slammed the door or something. Hell not all the wetness that I was feeling was from me peeing. This was only adding to it. Even though he could not see much, my mind imagined that I was squatting over nothing and he was intently watching, damn I needed some good sex, or something to get my mind off of SEX!

What really shcoked me was when ke gave me a kiss on the lips after I had wiped and stood up. The REAL shocker was when he tested the waters with the tip of his tongue but apparently he had chickened out. Damn so close.

He was standing in front of the toilet and as I gave him a quick glance before returning to our friend, I saw that he was actually fishing out his tool to piss. In front of me, kind of.

When I got (rushed) back to the table I told her what he had just did and what a huge step it was. What a huge step both things were. We then decided to speed it up a bit more. It was now 5:30, sixteen hours to registration.

The toilet flushed and my target returned. Tricia took great pride in deep-throat-ing the frog making Harry blush. She proceeded to show us how to Fire, Suck and free the 'load' from the Prince.

She had taken first hit and when she exhaled, the smoke was grayish in color and was kind of fruity smelling with a tinge of skunk spray and Pine tree. Almost a smell that was unforgettable. One that made me think of Christmas and and spiced sweets. It was one huge cloud.

After we had all done a couple hits and were feeling it she leaned over to me and said, "Strip Poker and half way through put in a DVD with soft to almost no sound."

I was all for it. Finally I could get out of these clothes. I was never so horny, randy or wanting of sex or even to touch myself. Then in less time then ever I had not only masturbated, but had my first girl-sex and even was looking forward to being with a man...

We were all drunk, stoned and flirting. Me and Tricia had 'lost' and were sitting there naked still trying to get Harry out of his socks and draws.

It was almost nine when Harry passed out, lying on the bed. Sometime during the night he had somehow put on Tricia's thong and neither had noticed till now.

The front sliver of fabric was pulled taunt over his member. Two large balls that looked like eggs were encased in skin that was not only hairless but looked as soft as a babies bottom. Each testicle was hanging out on it's own side of skimpy fabric.

I looked at Tricia and said, "Too bad it was not sheer." His member was well outlined which made us all the more eager to see it free.

I did another bong hit with her. It was different. She fired it up, took a deep pull, held it and then put the bong down instead of passing it to me. Well she did 'pass it to me' but it was not the bong.

I felt her hands caress my face, her lips quickly almost needy pecking at my lips. Her tongue was forcing entrance into my willing mouth. As we kissed and out tongues battled she released her hit into my mouth just as her hands were cupping my boobs. Her fingers found the nipple on my right breast and started to tweak it. A hit filling me to capactiy and electricity flowing through her hands into my body through my betraying nipple, following a path right to my sexual pleasuring nerves like liquid fire. I was instantly soaked and moaning into her mouth as the smoke escaped my body through my nasal passages.

That night was great. I was touched and pleased in more ways then ten. I also had the first real 'taste' of female on female sex. I had went down on my newest friend. We licked, sucked and fingered one another to quite a few mind bending orgasms. All the while Harry had barely moved.

Well he had rolled over onto his back, effectively putting himself of the center of the bed and leaving us room to crawl up into bed with him in between us. Damned it all that man even had the tightest most chisled ass either me nor Tricia had seen.

When we awoke to surprisingly a mild hang over after drinking almost all the beer and the whole bottle of Yager, I was surprised. What was even more astonishing was that I was being spooned by Harry. He was not on the edge of the bed afraid to look at me never mind inadvertently touch me while he slept or God forbid groped me.

The second thing that registered was that his hand was draped over my hips and wedged between my leg's, one of his fingers were almost in me. The final things that I noticed was that Tricia was hugging him in their sleep and that there was a big pain in my ass area. Thinking back to last night I recalled the great sex. We had used hands, fingers, tongues, even a mini vibe. There was nothing that was inserted into me, back there anyways, that would be...Throbing?

Oh God, Harry was pressed against me. His thing was running up my butt from legs towards my head and it was hard, real HARD. It was in between my ass cheeks like a book mark. From what I could feel it was thick and a wee bit bigger then I thought.

Hearing the breathing change of our other female bed partner, I started to get up. Oh, I wanted to snuggle into the wonderful couple that I was in bed with but there were things to do. It was just about nine, and after last night I knew that I would have to register Harry.

After I got out of the bed, I tapped Tricia and said that I was going to take a shower. I really needed one, especially after last night's activities. Seriously, it was so long since I had sex or even played with myself I was astonished that I could still get wet. Even more astonishing was that I actually liked being bi. For that was what I considered myself. If things did not work out like I wanted with Harry, I knew that I would not be this comfortable with another man as I was more or less tuned off them as bed partners after I was date raped. But Harry he was different. I wanted him and if what I saw and felt of him recently I think he wanted me too, maybe even Tricia with the ways he was looking at us.

After a nice long _hot_ shower got out of the shower, barely even dried off and headed out the door to get something to eat other then one another. They were even thinking of Harry, in more ways then one. I told Tricia what I had felt and in great detail too.

Tricia said to me, "Sweetie, for the most part men are usually small with big nuts or real tiny ones. The men that are average in size of bigger usually have medium to appropriately proportioned gonads." How true it was I was not sure, but I know what I saw hanging out of her thongs and what appeared to be behind

the fabric.

"I am sure that he might be the biggest that you have seen, but mark my words he is not bigger then six maybe seven inches long, HARD. Hell if he is I will gladly rim you and even be willing to let you snowball me if it gets that far." I was not sure what she meant by 'rim' and 'snowball' but I agreed. Then she asked that if she was right if it meant the other way around? Not wanting to show my ignorance I agreed.

Hands full of asprin, more sun block and breakfast, including juice and water galore we made out way back to the room. We had both forgot to bring cash so I was once again forced to add this shopping spree to the tab. I would definitely have to get it first. Even if it did wipe me out financially.

When we got to the room, there was no Harry on the bed. Instead there was a pair of worn panties that were covered in dried pecker tracks for someone's nocturnal emissions. We heard the shower shut off just as the table was cleared from last night and this mornings breakfast replace it.

On the TV was not the porn that was repeating its self but the news and a pot of fresh coffee was brewing. The door opened and out stepped a naked as the day he was born, Harry.

Tricia and I were shocked into silence. This teen, no young man did have the body of a God. The sound of a plactic bottle of juice hitting the floor and spilling its contents was what snapped everyone back to reality.

Harry was standing there. Nude. With me and Tricia in the room. Granted he was somewhat red from head to toe, but he was still there and not running away.

I was shocked. It was then that I felt an arm go around my shoulders and Tricia whisper into my ear, "You are so going to enjoy me licking and sucking _your_ ass aren't you?"

We were both proven wrong. Harry was at least seven or even eight inches long. But the kicker was, he was not even hard. Yet. All it took was the slight and barely french kiss that I gave Tricia to get him standing to attenntion.

"Holy FUCK he is gotta be over a foot long..." said Tricia, voice tinged with hope, jealousy and lust.

All I had going through my mind is "Shit, that thing is Freakin' HUGE', there is no way that is going to fit in me...even soft it looked as big around as a small bottle of aspirin. Oh this is going to fun..."

Harry must have been more scared, nervous and tortured then either one of us girls thought or knew for when Tricia had made her comment, his insecurities were out for everyone to see. He had instantly covered up, hurried to the bathroom and put on some shorts.

It took about an hour of us telling him that he had nothing to be self conscious about. That if anything he should be proud of what he head. He had once again (quite a few times) referred to himself as a 'freak'. We were literary beating our heads against the wall.

It was here that Tricia somewhat solved our problem of getting Harry out of the room, to class and following the rules of the camp at the same time.

"Harry, this _is_ a nudist camp. It is also a family safe and friendly place. Nudity, or if you will Naturism, is about more then sex. A lot more. A hard-on and even a female getting 'wet' is the bodies natural reaction to sight, thought, and emotions. Just like erect nipples, or even blushing. This is an environment that frowns upon and even 'out-laws' overt or public displays of sexual origins. This is not a huge orgy. We are not here to have sex or make love. What we are here for is _freedom of views. _Judging someone on what they wear, or how they dress. It is becoming one with nature and at peace with themselves. It is about acceptance and NATURE."

"Sure, you and many of the other men here sport hard-on's through out the day. Some because they need to pee. Others because they are still new at this and associate nudity with sex. Some because of their age or mentality. You are believe it or not, not small in size. You have nothing to be embarassed about. If anything you will make men and woman alike jelous, arroused, embarrassed and even nervous, like you are now. The average male in the world over is between 4 ¾ inches in length to 6 and a half or seven inches long. When hard. So no, you have them beat. A lot of people like me would love to have a man built like you, while others would be afraid or even scared to take a lover that has what you've got."

She took a breath, got out the trusty rule guide and showed it to him high lighting a passage with her finger while reading it out loud, "We the management realize that at times erections do appear for what ever reason. We do ask that, for our guests comfort, that if you should find yourself with one that you politely cover it up with a towel, or make your way to a bathroom or your living areas until the problem is either dealt with or disappears on it's own."

"See, if is covered here, that it is acceptable for you to block the view if you have a flow of blood rushing to your 'member', but after it goes away they do ask that you un-cover as this is a nudist resort and keeping covered not only would defeat your purpose or reasons for being here, but would also make others feel self conscious and uncomfortable.

Harry pondered this briefly, looked at his two lady friends and thoguth about what they said, the night before happenings and the fact that was revealed. He would be on display for everyone else to see but he could cover up if something decided to pop up. He grabbed a large bath towel for himself and two for the ladies.

As he was not hard now and had wuickly become accustomed to the girls bodies and nudity, he strengthened his resolve. He could do this. He picked up the bag of lotions, drinks and what not and handed it off.

The ladies did not miss the look in his eyes. He desprately wanted to prove himself. He was actually going to try this. Yay!

With out missing a beat they took up a post on each side of him. It also did not slip by either girl when he gently slipped a hand into Alice's and with his other arm gave a hug to Tricia. Smashing her melons into his chest while his nose inhaled the strawberry smell of her shampoo and conditioner.

Ending the hug was all it took and they were off. It was surely a sight to see Harry walking and his penis swaying from side to side unencumbered. The first stop was the sign up desk. As we made our way, he was slowly starting to harden. His eyes had left the ground and he was looking at the other people that were in this colony of nudists. He was checking out the girls and the guys. He was so obvious about it that I almost laughed. It was only due to a poke in my ribs from my...I was not sure what to call Tricia, Lover or friend or what. But it was in thanks to her that I did not laugh and set Harry off on another bout of unease.

Although he was looking at the other people he was not really looking at their faces. Had he been he would have noticed one or two appraising looks from the men and woman. Even a few of the older teenaged girls and boys. Some were lustful, some were curious, some were even showing a look of fright. One young lady, or rather older teen, actually looked at him with a full fledged hard on and dropped her can of soda-pop. She clearly had a scared look on her face. It was truly the first proud member she had seen in comparison to her brother, father, uncle or whoever brought her and the other male residents. Here was Harry sticking out for all to see, a truly proud Harry.

"Ahem," said Tricia pointedly looking at Harry's eyes then down below. If anything the look that was on her face was hilarious when she saw a fully erect and happy little Harry.

He followed her eyes and and realized what she was looking at. He had tried to hold a towel in front which did not help much, nor did wrapping it around him. I took over the paperwork as Tricia led him back to the cabin.

Tricia had told me of what happened and I laughed like never before. She and Harry had walked into the cabin and she had sat him on the foot of the bed. "Harry, you, um, well you need to do something about that..." she indicated by griping the shaft halfway down it's length. Her fingers did not even touch when they wrapped around his hard penis, he was that thick.

She then looked in his eyes and gave it a stroke or two. "I am not suggesting sex, well I would but I do not think that you are ready to try and handle that yet, or at least not with me. That and Alice would kill me."

"What I do suggest is that you take it into your own hands." With that she had sat in the chair next to the dresser that was there for writing letters. She turned it to face him and saw the embarrassed look he was wearing.

She told me that she had sat in the chair and looked at him. His hands were on either side of himself and not taking care of the still raging hard erection.

"Do you need some help? Or maybe visual aids?" she asked as she lifted one leg and placed the hell of her foot on the arm of the chair. Consequently exposing her self to Harry and causing her lips to slightly part and glisten with a females version of lube and pre-cum.

She has said that she leaned her head back so he could look at her tits and pussy with out feeling guilty. After a bit it was too much even for her and she started rubbing her fingers up and down the outer lips, her middle one gently caressing the slit. Her other thumb snaked down and was teasing her own clitoris. With in minuets she was cumming and soon had slid not one but two fingers into her wet hole, working them in and out. Faster and faster causing her walls to clench and spasm. She had done something that she had never done before. She gasped, moaned really loud and deeply and squirted and in turn her fountain of cum sprayed into the air.

When she realized what was happening and caught her breath, she opened her eyes to see Harry perched on the bed, eyes wide and hand furiously going at it. "He happened to glance up and saw me watching him watching me and I could actually see those huge balls grow tight up to the base of his..monster. That was all it took. I thought I let off a lot of love juice! Girlfriend let me tell you that man was putting out more man milk the a cow gave regular milk." she laughed. Oh how I wish I had been there to see that. Fuck that I wish that it was me and not her.

She thrust a finger into my mouth. I instinctivly started sucking it and running my tongue over it. I could clearly smell and taste her scent and flavor, but there was a little something more. Slightly salty but addictive too. It was almost heavenly, or dare I say it magical.

"Your man came so hard and so much that it splattered onto my chest. I used this finger to wipe come up and left some on my tits just for you."

Harry had been in the bathroom _then_, and passed out the night before. I pushed her to the bed, straddled her waist and started sucking on her tits, using my tongue to lap up his slightly gooey and drying sperm. God was it good. I had never tasted it before, no ones. I had heard that it was bitter, or salty or just disgusting, but his wasn't any of that. This was tasty, energizing and like a drug, I could not get enough.

It was this sight that Harry returned to. Thank god he was spent and cleaned up. Had he not been, and had a woodie, I would have raped him then and there. For sure, and I think Tricia would have helped.

Before he could get it up again which I was sure was starting to happen, I released my motuhs suction, looked at him and laughingly said, "It's your fault. I have been wanting to taste you and see you like this for weeks. Hell I have wanted to rape you for ever. Even more so now."

Tricia and I went and cleaned up and took Harry by the hand with towels over our shoulders and headed back to the pool.

I am sure that it was only due to his mind not properly functioning from my little display that he had been able to rub lotion into my back and hers and not sport a woodie. We spent the day by the pool, Harry looking at and commenting on the fact that even the children that were running around and playing were less aware of the 'nakedness' then he was and even said that he was surprised that no one was laughing or ogling him. He was truly relaxing and settling in.

That evening was one of the best of my life. I was with two people that wanted me both in different and hopefully some of the same ways. The camp director had arranged for a cook out and there was even a keg of beer for the adults and free sodas for the kids. One part of the deck was cleared out of all the lounge chairs and there were Hawaiian style torches keeping away the mosquitos and lighting up the make shift dance floor. There was games for the kids and activities for the adults. Even some for both. Such as one legged races and bean bag tosses.

When the children (or at least the younger ones under eight-teen) were put to bed or went to where they were sleeping and living for the weekend, and a few parents returned, the games were a little more enjoyable. Such as twister for adults, Limbo and even basketball and a game called boccie. There was good food good drinks and good times for all. The campsites were all at full capcity, as were the cabins and ever the RV parking areas. A vast majority were magical, but each and everyone was on one way or another connected to the magical world. This week alone would not only offset the money he spent on tonights free food and whatnot but would make any other money he made outside of this week pure profit. For the whole year.

Harry was sought after as a dance partner and refused everyone of them politely. Some asked more then once. He had only danced with me and a couple times with Tricia, whom was on the dance floor a lot. When her and I talked I was surprised that not one of her partners made a pass at her. They truly were not here for sex, that it was not a meat market or orgy. I was pleasently surprised.

We all woke up and showered (seprately) and prepared for the class. We had our registration cards, ID's, and the prepackaged oils, candles and other items that were required. For people like me and Harry that did not have what we needed, we were able to purchase the package from, Tricia of all people. The oils were made by her family and friends.

The were a few different classes that were going on, beginners, Intermediate and Advanced. There was also a class that was labeled 'Accelerated'. This was the one that Alice and Harry had signed up for. It had some prerequisite class requirements, such as a minimum of an O in Owl Potions, and Charms and Transfigurations. Alice had the grades yes, but not really the amount of magic that the average Witch or Wizard had. The instructor had tested everyones magic and informed her the there was some that she would participate and perform but not really get the benefits from. She was let down slightly, but she liked to learn and knowledge was power.

All the students had either a partner or chosen another single person to be their partner. It was told to everyone of all classes that participation was not required but it was required that they paid attention. After it was all over and done with, for an additional fee, they could take a test and depending on their results, get an Owl, Newt or Certificate showing that they had passed a Ritual test, a test in Blood Magics, and Sex Magics.

Harry was still ignorant of the fact that some of the particpants would be looking at, watching or performing sexual acts in frint of the rest of their class. Little was the instructors aware of the power he held, magically, sexually or even in his blood. Nor were they aware that he was a virgin, which in some of the more advance portions was both dangerous and desired.

The class was instructed in the basics of all the subjects. From candle placement to sterilization of ritual knives and even basic Ruins. They had gone over what the needed with no needing to wait, nor go over the information. The students were following along in a booklet that was covered in the cose of the class.

Then they were shown some basic rituals. As Tricia was the instructors daughter, she was used for demonstrations, that and the fact that she was the odd person out.

It was during one of these rituals that Alice and Tricia drew the came conclusions from something that Alice had stated earlier in the day. The girls mother had placed ruins on her daughters body using her own and Tricia's blood. They were powered by the love and free giving of blood and magics. The candles that were placed in the points of the compass around her extinguished. The blood was absorbed and the ruins sank into the skin.

Unknown to Harry he was the only one other then the instructor that could still see them.

It was then that the mother said to the class, "This ritual is more that one a parent would preform on an infant or young child. It is a basic non intrusive monitoring ritual. It allows me to know her general health, location and over all well being. Her thoughts are her own as is anything personal such as magical abilities, and self cast spells, charms and enhancements. It will tell me if someone had cast any monitoring, magic restrictive, or compulsion charms and curses on her. It would even allow me to force apparate her if she is in life or death danger, or if merlin forbid she was kidnapped or otherwise taken from me. It will be needed to be recast every five years, or it will disolved. Also it can be removed using a cleasing ritual or by us both chanting the counter spell to the ritual. Which they both did as she was not only an adult, but her mother trusted, respected her. That and she had not lived at home for some time now.

The class had broken for lunch and had just returned. The noise was almost deafening until the instructor and a male entered. The class was split up and seperated by gender.

The females and males were then told, shown and discussed some blood magics and sex magics along with rituals that they could perform upon them selves.

Some of these rituals were self evident and for personal enjoyment. Some like the ritual that made it so a man could not get a woman pregnant with out his desireing it and her accepting of it were for protection. There were some that made the partner feel all the emotions and feelings that the caster felt before during and after sex.

They were told of the dangers of all the individual things that were in the books, the men theirs and the ladies were told of theirs. Like a chasity ritual that either would protect you child from forced or unwanted sex even one that dampened the negative side of a woman's menstrual cycle. Or them men with getting 'blue balls. There were rituals to improve eye sight or help one see through clothes, invisibility spells and even cloaks. As with most magical subjects the results depended upon the power of the user.

The one ritual that Tricia and Alice talked to Tricia's mom about was the temporary power and strengthening ritual. It was one of the most simple and easy rituals of sex magic to perform and did not require penetration unless that was the chosen or desired way of doing the ritual.

Over all the results is what made the girls think about their earlier encounter with Harry and bring it up. They had (to Alice's emarrassment) brought up Harry and what had happened with her tasting his ejaculate and even the fact that Tricia felt a tingling in her loins and an increased power surge, not in magic but energy.

"When a man and woman freely exchange and have the mans ejaculate or the woman's orgasmic fluids on their bodies or even ingested or left in her places of sexual penetration (anal or vaginal and even oral) they received a boodt in life force, energy, and in some rare cases of the highest level mages a boost in magic. The best results are during sex based acts that are freely exchanged, although there were cases of Wizards having sex with mundane people and causing them to become magical. According to the stories that have been passed on, a magical person that partakes in a ritual that was designed for more then one other participant, can not only raise their own power but even pass it on to the others, virtually making muggles barely above squibs, and squib and low powered magical people to gain a substantial boost to their core. It was rumored to be a permanent boost."

"So yes, if you take part of the 'tasting' of his fluids and he is not against you doing so, and you do so willingly you will get a temporary boost. Now if you had say, given the young man oral sex it would last a day or two and depending on his power he could even heal you of some mild illnesses, poisons and curses. The fact that you licked these 'fluids' from Tricia's chest and still had a reaction tells me that he is extremely powerful. If the three of you do have intercourse _please_ be careful. I am not saying this as your mother," she directed to Tricia, "but as a professional. If he was to have sex with you" she said looking at Alice, "his regular or main love interest and Tricia went down on you after he came in you, you could both not only gain power and life energies, but also become bonded to him. How you would be bound would depend on him and your own personal relationships. It could be of a three way marriage, lovers, sex slaves, or even a bond of friendship. Introduce blood with semen and you could also become wives of a different manner, family or blood bonded. It is hard to tell as it depends on the particpants mind set, desires and power."

The last day of classes:

Harry had quickly adapted to walking around nude and was not even getting hard anymore, he learned that it really was mind over matter. He was not told about what the girls found out, but he could tell that they were now acting lightly different towards him. Not so sexual or flirty.

The last class was a real hands on. They were told that they did not have to watch and particpate if they did not want to. They were free to do what ever until later when the testing would be held or they could have wither herself or her husband watch over them as they performed solo rituals for safety reasons.

Quite a few had gone to do this as they were too inhibited or self-conscious to perform in front of others. Blood rituals were more dangerous and private and would not be conducted by the students.

There were a few singles and a bunch of couples that were still in the room, Harry Tricia and Alice included.

Tricia's mom was told by her daughter about not only Harry's shyness but her feelings, thoughts and intuition of him. She had made a decision to see just how powerful he was, and of the stories of old were true.

She took him to the side and explained her ideas and thoughts to the man. He had proven that he was not only intelligent but that he had a great desire to learn what he could and to get all that he could from the class within limits, those being that he was not willing to have sex of any kind with anyone there except for one pweson and maybe a second if they were agreeable to it, and not now but in the future. He was over enough of his inhibitions and innocence that he did agree to some french kissing but with females only and the final plan of hers took some convincing but she in the end got what she was looking for. She explained what she wanted and was very clear on the fact that she didn't want him to do anything but think of the following: "I want to, and do so freely and not permanently." With that she left him in the room and closed the door.

Upon entering her 'classroom' she told the students some of what she was going to do. She did not mention who the participant was but that she had one male from 'a class' freely donate his semen and had another that was brushing his teeth and would be proving or disproving a myth of a person being able to pass on energies and emotions through a kiss, and that it was a deep kiss at that. She also let her eyes roam over the men in the group and said "Sorry guys, woman only!" The class which consisted of all groups settled down. None had really taken notice of Harry slipping into the rear of the audience. They were told that "both the man doing the kissing and the one that donated the semen was germ and disease free." A few laughed at the germ part. She then asked that no one get upset or jealous if their mate or partner participated as after all it was a test of sorts and was for educational purposes and nothing would come out of it if anything. There was a small cup of semen on a table with a box of cotton swabs.

There were two lines forming one of females that were willing to kiss a as of yet un-named man and one that was forming of people willing to test the another random and unknown participants semen. Surprisingly there was even a man or ten in that line.

She had said that she "was ready to begin and had a questionnaire that she asked was honestly filled out as there were no names or other identifing marks or codes on them, including magic."

She looked at Harry and motioned him forward. When he was standing at the foot of the stage he was shocked at the now doubled in size line before him. It was more then obvious that some of the single and not so single females wanted a closer look at this human horse, either that or they too found him as hunky of a man at Tricia and Alice did.

Ms. Oulette, Tricia's mother approached him and offered him the first chance to sample a swab dipped in the white milky fluids. It shocked both of his female companions that he accepted. "Hell it is after all his own fluids" he thought to himself. And eroticly licked the fluids from the swab. To say that the act alone got a few people turned on would be a lie, as a lot were. Not just by the act but his reactions.

His eyes glowed, his hair started to sway in a breeze that only he felt. He stood taller and seemed to grow ever so slightly. In height, weight and even down below. When a man or tow were made aware of it by either their own eyes or that of their partners (yes some were gay or lesbian couples) the line for that test grew dramatically.

More or less everyone that tried it got a much smaller reaction but all the questionaires showed that everyone that partook in that protion had a noticble boost of energy, and that was just a tiny small amount of the semen that was ejaculated.

The three that showed the biggest reactions were Alice, Tricia and a girl that was open about being a hair above the limits of being a full squib. Alice and Tricia both had a slight glow in their eyes, but the young girl who happened to be not only well a squib, but a virgin had the strongest reaction. It was as if her body imploded and reformed. Her butt and boobs did not gain and shrink in size, or did she get taller or shorter, but rather it looked as though one could see a pea sized glow grow and almost triple in size. It was now the size of a golf ball and then, it was no longer visable.

The instructors were shocked, the two girls that recognized not only the taste but the reactions knew who donated that sample. When they looked at him with hundreds of questions on their lips, Alice who was the closest to him could swear that she heard him ever so softly say, "Never do anything normally, can you Potter!" It was so soft that she was not even sure if she had heard him correctly. And if she had who the hell was...Oh god, was that really his last name, was he really Harry Potter? It couldn't be him, he was in England. The paper from England said it, he was at the school Hogwarts, with her best friend and cousin.

The impromptu kiss test was a complete failure with the exception of Alice and Tricia. The fact that he actually had feeling, emotions and urges for them helped.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Alice looked at me and started rambling on...she talked about her feeling that were warring with her mind. The fact that she was in love with two people another girl and me.

She told me about her and Tricia writing back and forth and the occasional phone calls, the phone sex, and how each wanted a relationship with the other but also wanted me included to.

I was told about her dreams, hopes, desires and even the horror of her loosing her parents (divorce and death) and even about her being date raped. The tears fell and the lip quivered as she spoke. I tried to hold her but she just pushed me away, and continued.

She told me how she felt about being my 'friend' and how she hated that as a friend I was always paying, not showing off my money but really carless of what I had (although she was not aware of how much I Actually had) and how she could never be with me as I scared her. It was as if I was no one and yet a lot of different people. When she googled me she came up with nothing. When she reasearched the company that she new I worked for, PBFC, she could not get any information on me or anything in it beyond what the general public knew. She told me of how there were a lot of rituals and I was the only male that she would even think of having do them with her, be it a regular one, or blood or even sex. Well me and Tricia.

How I had so many different names, jobs and well everything. She told me about how cute, sexy and smart I was. How she had the best eime of her life with me and how crazy it was. How her appartment/hotel room and even her company sponsored room at the casino was always spotlessly clean when she woke up or came back to work. She told me how she wanted to know me, the real me. Who or rather What was I? Was I some super secret government agent. She had even brought up tonight's disaster on the highway.

She told me about her cousin and best friend and how they were living in a world of fear, how they both had dreams of wither college or being a professional Quidditch player (her cousin/best friend) I was even told how she had gone to a school in England called Hogwarts because some old man promised her training from the best Seeker of all time. How neither had the money to afford a portkey to get here or take her to England.

I was told a story of life, death, hope, hate, dreams, and fantasies. It was a thriller, a romance, a mystery and a who-done-it. It was James Bond meet Daddy Warbucks meets Fabio. It was not funny. It was true. It was her and how she felt. She impressed that she wanted to know me for who I was, who I really was. What wre my dreams, hopes, secrets. What did I want from her? Was I interested in her or someone else. Or was there a chance that I was interested in a relationship with her and tricia as she was in this 'thing' as much as I was.

While telling me this story she had a beer, smoked a bowl of weed and cried, laughed and banged her fist in fustration. Getting up she excused her self and went to the bathroom. After dealing with natures call she returned.

The room was dark, the television off and the sounds of the cars on Interstate 95 droned past.

She had been crying and sniffling when she returned and was presently snoring. She was so wrung out mentally and emotionally that she had fallen asleep. I picked her up and placed her on the bed. I gently and with an ease that I was not accustomed to striped her down to her panties and but my button down shirt on her, covering her chest and shoulders. It ended just above her panty line. I placed her beautiful face on the pillows and pulled the sheets over her. What was I going to do?

I sat where she was previously, next to the A/C and TV and the ever present round hotel room table. I absentmindedly picked up her bowl and started to fire up the remains. It was good and did it's job. Within a few pulls I was high. I felt my mind and body relax.

I got up and entered the small cramped bathroom. "Dobby?" I asked the vacant air. He and I needed to have a talk.

With a near silent pop, my friend, companion and employee appeared in the dry empty tub, as that was the only space available for him to do so.

"Yes, Master Harry?" he stated, no sign of the House-elf speak noticable.

"We need to talk Dobby..." I started.

"Did I's do suttin wrong?" His ild speech pattern was back. I could tell that he was scared that I would hurt him like his old masters did, or even worse banish him back to being what and who he was.

"Dobby, please clam down. You are not in trouble. There seems to be a mystery that I need to solve," with click of his nails a hat that resembled Sherlock Holmes appeared on his head. I shook my head trying not to laugh at his antics, "and I am hoping that you could help me. Have you been cleaning the living area of my friend Ms. Alice?"

"Yes, sir I have, was I wrong to do so? I knows how you feel about her and another Master Harry, but to clean the others house...it is far away and I have important jobs to do fors you and yous company. I am sorry I will try harder sir."

"Dobby, she thought I was to blame as she did not want nor expect it. Wow I have a lot to tell her. Would you please bring me a book like what I sent the Cat Professor at Hogwarts." I asked of him.

With a snap it was there in my hands. "Anything else master or can Dobby be going back to spy duties and placing cameras in bad mens houses back home?"

I shook my head, it was so hard to stay mad at the lovable and willing to please house elf that worked harder them anyone I knew.

I walked back out into the room and sat at the chair that I just vacated. I placed the book on the table opened it to the first page. I thought about everything that she had said and asked of me. With these thought in my mind, I called up all my memories, unedited and unabridged and placed my wand on the top and first page.

The book doubled in size and glowed. I was funeling my deepest and darkest memories and even my best in to it. My hopes dreams, desires, urges and even fantasies. My emotions and feelings for her. The lust the dare I say even, love. The feelings and thoughts that I had concerning a gril that I believed was attached to this relationship one way or another. Information about me. Who I really was, and everything to do with my life. I left nothing out. Not even Gringott's.

On the top page was a note from me to her. It was not an oath and I made sure that she knew that.

_Alice,_

_These are my most private and personal thoughts. Professioanlly and personally. You are the fist and only person that I have given this to with out any type of oaths. I love you, trust you and want you in my life that much. To activate it either place your wand to it or slide it under your pillow while you sleep. I am sorry for what you learn or see, but it is the ugly truth._

_Lovingly yours,_

_Harry James Potter-Black_

The birds were chirping and the sun was just peaking over the horizon. I was just getting ready to go get breakfast when my cell rang. It was time for me to go get sworn in as the Ambasador and to have my picture taken with Persident Clinton. Again. I knew that it would take her a while to get through the book if she even decided to 'read' it.

I left a note upon it.

_Had to do something related to what is on the book, I will explain later. There is some money and my car keys on the table next to the bed help your self if you want. Or if you would rather stay there, 'read' the book and have a good old fashioned English breakfast, or what ever you desire, please call my personal House-elf Dobby. Oh by the way, he was the one cleaning your places, and without my permission, feel free to talk to him as he is not a house elf as most understand them. He is allowed to answer you, if he dosen't just show him this letter. Call me when you need me or want to see me. I will come._

_Love,_

_Harry._

I then waved my hand over what I was and was not wearing and I was standing there in a finely tailored suit. With that I ghosted to a room in the White House that was set up for certain Magical people and slipped through the wards as I was not set to them.

Talk about reaction time. There were a few armed men pointing their guns at me before I even fully ghosted. The wards gave them warning enough and let them know that they could not prevent me from entering. One thing that saved me from being shot is that the head of Magical Law Enforcement was there and he knew who I was.

"Harry my friend, almost got killed traveling in the way that you do." he said in way of greeting.

I had to swear a oath with my hand on the bible to up hold the laws of America and to protect it from all enemies, Foreign and Domestic, and how I would do what was in the best interested of the US or as directed by the President himself. The only one that I truly answered to.

After some coffee and small talk and the oaths were sworn (non magical) I was just starting to tire as it was almost two or three days that I was going on with no sleep or crappy cat naps.

'Buzzz...Buzzz..." my cell was vibrating. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Dobby.

Looking around the table I excused myself and walked off a short distance for what ever privacy it might afford me.

"Talk to me little buddy."

"Harry Potter, sirs, how I stop it. She just won't stop."

"What are you talking about Dobby?"

He went on to tell me that Misses Alice was crying and crying and then crying some more. They had talked for an hour and she never stopped. Actually she got worse.

I hung up and looked at the high ranking officials and simply said, "I am sorry Mr. President." I then used my more potent magics to get from the Oval Office to the Howard Johnson's in Connecticut. I did not shatter, trip nor tickle the wards. I left an office full of officials shouting at my disappearance. Demanding of one another to know how I did it.

On the rug where I was standing was a burned circle that had blue blots of electricity flowing around it's borders. In the middle was a bolt of lightening that was made of flames that were not burning but had scorched it's shape into the center of the circle that was now etched in the rug.

The sound of voices were heard briefly, it had reminded one older man of stories that an old medicine man used to tell to the kids back in Montanna where he grew up. He was sure that it was the voices of those that were taken before they were meant to be. Those that went on to the great spirit and were not avenged. Of old fables that told of birds of prey, birds of immense powers over the weather, life and death and were even older then the pyramids.

Only one has not been seen since the last great turning of the tides. When people were bowing to the snake speakers that enslaved and killed their own people, and generations of others. His own included.

Johnny "Dances with Spirits" Blackfoot was sure this man was one that had the Thunderbird as an animal totem. May God, Merlin or the Great Spirit show pity on those that betray him and his for he will not show them any!

Albus was pissed. He would kill the boy himself if he had the chance. He had looked all over England and Aurtralia and France. He was no where to be found. He did not think that the boy would be any where else and as he had no froends or people willing to help him, albus was at a loss. Where could he be? Was he still hiding, was he dead.

Unbidden a though popped into his mind. That was it, it must be. Somehow Harry was living in the Chamber of Secrets. How else could he remain hidden from the power and magic of Albus Dumbledore. Now all he had to do was find a way in. There was still that bloody snake down there, maybe if he finally told Serveus the truth then the man could get Voldemort to teach him how to say the passwords needed in Parceltounge. That was it... He threw a pinch of powder into the floo.

Ron was failing all his classes and it was no one else fault but Potter. Hell if Potter was still there, then that know-it-all mud-blood would still be there, and then he could get the homework answers off her and sit next to her to get the test answers and then he could pass.

Not that it was really a big deal to him, he would soon be a professional quidditch player, coach, and owner. He was Ron Wasley. The REAL DEAL.

He was on his way to the training session that would make him offically an Aurror. Everything he wanted in life he had. Great Sex, Gold that he would be able to get at after he killed Potter and even great food thanks to living at Hogwarts. What more could someone want.

His trainer was waiting for him. As usual he was Weasley-late. Fashinably so. Mulcibler was tapping his foot. Could this boy not tell time. Well actually he didn't think he could. This boy _was_ slower then the dumbest death-eater. He was going to teach him the more dangerous Dark Spells that he had learned himself as a mere thirteen year old, but instinctivly knew that the young boy would not be able to handle them. Never mind cast them.

Following his Lord and Master's commands, he brought the boy to a warehouse and explained the Unforgivables to him. Ronald Weasley thought he was the shit. As an Aurror he was allowed to use and cast the spells. If he could get them down pat and use them against Potter, the brat would finally know that he, Ron Weasley was the better man and Wizard.

He listened to everything that his personal trainer had told him regarding the curses. Three times, before it even started to penetrate his brain. After a while the man stood to the side and let Ron do his thing. As was expected the lads Wand did not even light up never mind glow. With each failed casting, Mulcibler got more and more worried for his own life. The Dark Lord would blame him, as if it was his fault the wimp was dumb and weak.

He changed tactics. He started talking to Ron as if the boy was an equal. This Ron recognized was something that men did when they were bonding or trusted another to have their back. He was being asked questions and with out really thinking about them, he gave truthful and honest answers.

Even though he was a Weasley, this particular one was more Slytherin then any Friedman Mulicbler had met or seen. He was greedy, thought the world was his for the picking and that everyone owed him for some reason or another. He found that the boy, even though he was dirt poor, wanted better. That he thought he was better. Better then Half-bloods and Mud-bloods. That he deserved what others had, regardless of if he worked for it or deserved it.

His attempts at casting were slowing down as he was winded and tired. Mulcibler took a shrunken luch out of his pocket, his own lunch, resized it and gave it to the teen.

Telling him all the while that he thought he knew what the problem was. That Ron did not have a proper target, and that if he wanted him to, he would go and get some from the Department of Law Enforcement. That Ron was making progress but could not tell with out a true target.

Ron was more then willing to wait in a warehouse surrounded by those that he secretly despised for the trainer to return and even said as much.

With a loud 'Crack' the man was gone and had come back just seconds later. Unknown to Ron he had apparated to a alley a short walk away, and stunned a teenage runaway and a man. He then was gone with a even louder 'crack'.

When he reapeared in the warehouse Ron was licking his fingers and glancing about for more food. When he heard the reappearance of his trainer, he fell on to his ass. Frightened.

Friedman almost laughed himself to a pissing state. The boy was afraid of his own shadow probally. He placed his stuned captives gainst the far wall with a sticking charm.

Walking back to Ron, he told him that the man was his target and that it was not a real person, but would act like one. With a wave of his wand he silently woke the man up and applied a silencing charm on him.

He told Ron to give each one a try. Ron attempted each of the three Unforgivables and failed yet again. He then sat Ron down and started to talk to him as he was earlier. He was pushing all the right buttons. He told Ron that it was not the words or the wand movements, but rather that it was the emotions of hate, and wanting the person to die, or the need for them to do as they were told. To feel immense pain.

Again Ron failed. Mulcibler was tempted to put him under them, maybe he needed first hand experience like some of the new recruits. It was then he realized that the answer was steering him in the face all along. Use his students own hate against him. He walked to the male captive and cast a short term glamour that was close enough to look kind of like Harry Potter. Then he did the same to the barely twelve year old run away. Except he made her look like Granger.

He then heckled Ron with things like, "Even Potter could cast the Crucio better then you." You are so weak you couldn't even get a mudblood like Granger to fuck you with the Imperio curse. The more he taunted Ron the redder his ears got. Finally it was too much, the laughing and the heckling and the anger and hate took over.

Ron spun around, his face was more angry and purple then Vernon Dursley's ever got. EVER. He leveled his wand at Harry Potter and and Granger. He was literally shaking with rage and in the face of all his inadequacies shouted out, "Imperio" the spell flew out of his wand and slamed into Hermione Granger. The girl was removing her blouse as she crawled on her hands and knees towards Ron. All you could hear was the girl repeating the things that Ron wished to hear from the real girls mouth, "I want to swallow your cock, I want you balls in my mouth," She was on her knees at his crotch and taking his fly down. He then turned to the man ans said, "Fuck you Potter, soon my balls will be in her mouth, not yours. She's mine!"

Mulcibler was convinced that the kid had lost it as Ron was not even aware of his surroundings he was so transfixed on what his mind was telling him was real, then before he knew what happened, he heard the teen whisper, "Avada Kedavra" and Harry fell to the floor dead.

There was a great groan from the teen as he neared climax. Suddenly he was tearing at the child's panties and raping her.

Little did they know that Dobby was there with a dis-illusioned security man. They were following Mulcibler when he met up with Ron. Both men were tagged with the tracking proteins and Dobby knew that his master would want to see what his ex-friend was up to for the duel and had recorded the whole meeting. From Start to Finish.

Ron ejaculated in the girl, and cast the pain curse of "Crucio" upon her. When she failed to move again he laughed, lowered his robe and looked at Mulcibler in pride. The child was convinced and believed that these were training dummies. What a fool. But it worked.

Neither of these brilliant death eaters checked to see if she was dead, they assumed she was. They were wrong. Leaving them for dead, he looked at Ron and said, "If you can do them for a friend of mine, I am sure that you will get all that you want, money, fame and girls.

Ron never asked who the 'friend' was as his friend and trainer would not steer him wrong, he did after all teach him magics that Potter would not know how to cast or defend against. Hell he would not even expect them. He agreed and Mulcibler took his to a deserted and delapilated house.

Ron had met with the Dark Lord himself and no one else was there, that he could see. Dobby had followed them and sent his partner with the girl back to an emergency room that PBC owned and operated for their employees.

Dobby was pissed but could do nothing as Harry would be more pissed. Hell he would rather be back with the crying Alice.

The man that was his partner followed the GPS signal that Dobby was pulsing out. They were together once again, and the 'film' was still rolling.

They got the whole thing on tape. Voldemort had branded the lightedt families youngest son. Ron Weasley was now a death eater although he was told that he was initiated into the ranks of a secret Aurror hit squad.

The Dark Mark was placed on his shoulder blade on his back. The left one. It was Parcel glamoured to look like a Phoenix to any one not wearing the original Dark Mark.

Ron was so proud of his new status. Voldemort was happy that it was so easy and cheap to get the boy on his side. Even if he did not kill Potter, he would be great cannon fodder.

Tom Riddle did not think for a second that Harry would live or escape this time. He felt assured that he was going to win now. He had a secret Weapon, Ronald Billius Weasley.

Dobby was dreading showing this to Harry or any of the others but knew that he had to. If he didn't and the stupid red head hurt his Harry, it would be all his fault. Dobby would be worse then the elf that used to serve the Black Family.

Vernon Dursley and his two ladies were being smuggled out of France. The heat was catching up to them. He had come clean with his wife and all she had said was, "At least that freak is DEAD. Too bad we could not get his families vaults from the freaks." It was then she came clean with Vern and told his all about the gold that the Potters supposedly had and that as they were not FREAKS, the Goblins that controlled their kinds banking system would not let them touch it." This pissed him off a lot, but he was done with the kid, he had blown himself up, the FREAK! Served him right.

Marge and he were sure that the law would not be looking for them in America, as they were wanted in Europe and there was no proof of them leaving France. As they escaped in a stolen car, they watched the French Police raid their hotel room. As if they were criminals. Guns drewn and tear gas going off. They could have been hurt or even killed. All because of some freak that should have been drowned when he was born. Even dead he was causing a prefectly normal family like his problems.

They never worried or really though about Dudley, as they were sure that a smart and strong boy like him would do all right for himself. At least until the elder Dursley's were settled in America under fake names. Then they would send for him and get him fighting in America.

Vernon had heard all about Vegas and other areas that had casino's. He knew about the odds and the underground fights. The ease that his boy would win was guranteed. There was no way there was a Yank that would best him, Dudley Dursley. Vernon was betting on it. Especially since the money was running dangerously low.

After all he had done for his boy, there was no reason why he would not be more then happy to do this for his loving parents.

As Marge fished his little worm out of his trousers and lifter her fat ass into the air so the Petunia could stick her hed under the skirt and service her, Vernon lost all coherent thought.

The Minister of Magic was rubbing his hands together. From the reports that he was getting on his special project, the Potter boy would no longer be a problem. He would either be dead or arrested for killing Ronald Weasley. Legal Duel or not. Ahter all he was a government employee that was killed on the clock, while working, that made Harry a murderer as he was not given permission by the Ministry of Magic to fight an employee that was currently on their Sickle. He was grining manically.

Gringott's was even involved and from what he could see, the odds had Ron as the favored winner. Gringott's was running book and making gold hand over fist. How could he not be assured of success, when even the Goblins were trying to make money of a soon to be dead Harry Potter.

Oh how stupid the little minded folk were in this insulated and stagnant society. Some people were betting money that they didn't have with the goblins and signing contracts that guaranteed payment. The sheep.

Just to edge the people on and make more money, they had a coffin made and had a lightening bolt stenciled onto the lid and placed next to the dueling ring.

Oh there was no doubt that Potter would win...they had even helped in a round about way with the three part duel. What a mind Harry Potter had on him to get the Weasley child to agree to that. Little did they know themselves that Harry had more planned then what was discussed.

Harry and his legal team and some of the smartest people that he had available to him working on this. The contract would ensure that Harry made out and that Ron got what was coming to him. All were right in thinking that he would not even fully read or understand the contracts and agrements for the Duel.

Neville Longbottom had been away from his friends more or less since coming to America. He had started a company with most of his families fortune. He had thought it out, made up a business plan and presented it to PBFC for first dibs on getting in on it.

All the time that he was in compressed time he was working on this project. Oh sure he did some training with Harry, but he knew his stregths and worked them for all they were worth. Muscle, Braun and fighting was not in the list of pluses. Oh he could hold his own, probally with two inner-circle deatheaters at once, but that was not where his mind or heart lay.

He had taken chemistry classed and globes of knowledge. Even a couple for Pharmaceuticals. He had learned that even Muggle medicines, drugs and treatments could be adapted to magic and magical uses. His soon to be wifr Hannah agreed with his ideas and fully supported him in this.

If he was right in all his theoretical work, and the months and years of research and trial and error, he believed he had finally hit pay dirt.

If he and Hannah were right and with the help he got from everyone else between brewing potions and muggle chemical engineering, he was sure that within the next year, the people suffering from Werewolfism, Vampirisim, and other magical malledies that had long eluded the magical world would be solved, or at least made more bearable.

Believe it or not the majorit of things that he hoped he solved hinged on Muggle ingredients and drugs. Some were simple like a super strong sun block or DNA splicing and cloning of T cells.

It was rare that he emerged out of his lab but as Harry had a duel on Christmas and that was one day that he never missed with his parents, he would be there.

He was even hoping to try Muggle magic on his parents. For some reason he and Hannah were convinced that it would work. It was magic that he saw at a nightclub in Rhode Island on a date with Hannah. It was at a place called J.R's Fastlane. The performer was not musical as they hoped but something that was called an X-rated Hypnotist.

**FLASHBACK**

Neville was visiting Hannah and her mother. Ms. Abbott was getting ready to goto the Trauma Unit for one of her final shifts before getting certified, and as certification grew closer she in turn grew more nervous and iritable, but was still the loving and caring woman that she had always been.

In order to given Hannah a break from her self study to pass the Newts next year, he decided that a nice night out would do the trick. He had heard some of the younger adults mention bar that on certain nights accepted 18 and over as patrons, although those that were under 21 could not consume alcohol. Which were fine by him and Hannah as neither really liked the taste. Beer or liquor.

Thinking that they were in for a night of loud, headache causing blaring rock and roll, they had taken a preventative measure and took aspirins before going. The had stopped on Federal Hill to get some food at a place called Caserta's. It was on this little back street that was barely wider then an alley. Once in side, the eye was not drawn to the decorations or an elaborate interior, no they were drawn to a long board that listed all the food choices and beyond that was a kitchen where people could be seen loading, checking and taking items out of long ovens with wooden things that looked like a flat shovel on a stick.

Both were adventurous with all the different foods that were now available to them. Neither believed at the time they lived in England that there was better foods or more to be offered or had on the muggle side. They both thought that the muggles were advancing as quick as the magical world was and had. How wrong they had been.

Hannah had ordered for both of them picking things that neither had eaten or heard about before. This was kind of a ritual now and was slowly expanding their tastes as well as their waists.

She had ordered a 'Wimpy Skimpy' and a 'Pig in the Blanket'. On the surface neither sounded well named or appetizing. When the food was ready, an older lady with a deep Italian accent called out their order number. For under fifteen dollars there was four cans of soda, and two huge things that were nothing more then bread baked with a delicious center. Each item was cut in half by the young couple and a half of each was traded, thus enabling them to enjoy each meal item and enjoy they did.

Neville was in love. His favorite was the Wimpy skimpy but the other thing, the pid was not far behind. Hannah was just the opposite. She liked the Pig in the Blanket best.

The 'Wimpy Skimpy' was a mix of fresh Spinich and mushrooms baked inside of a light and tasty bread dough. It had fresh cheese in it and smelled wonderful. The Pig in the Blanket was similar but instead of mushrooms and spinach it had Italian link sausage inside of it. They were in heaven. They wondered how the Wizarding world made it with out having so many lighter and healthier foods, not that these were healthier per say, but lighter and just as filling.

While they ate they had discussed their business that was starting to look more and more promising. They had found a book in the library that Harry had granted them access to, that described in detail the process of using Ruins, Magic and extreme heat to render a magical substance to it's most pure and basic base. IT took out the impurities and unwanted things that could weaken or reduce their potency. It was referred to as simply 'Essence'. _**(A/N, this was in a fanfiction that I had read and forgot the name of, it was posted on this site. If anyone knows the fic that I am referring to, please send me a message **__**or put it in a review. That way I can change this note and give that Author credit. Thanks.)**_

This process made the ingredient turn into a base component that could be used in a lot less of a measurement and blended into Muggle chemicals and drugs.

On the side he had also been studying and learning about Canabis. There were mentions of it in old texts written by American Indians, Hawaiians, and many other cultures around the world. In some places it was illegal, as it was considered an illicit drug or a narcotic, but as England did not make any Muggle drugs or chemicals illegal and that he was in the process of being given a permit to run tests on and with the substance, he hoped that it would come in handy.

He had first heard about it from Harry when he was telling him about the rituals and dancing and power of the Native Indian customs and rituals that he had participated in.

The sky was the limit and both of these young and fast rising stars in their fields of choice and interest were shooting for the moon.

Looking at her watch, Hannah reminded Neville of the time as his mind still seemed to wonder and forget the little things. They quickly wiped their mouths, finished the soda's and started walking the couple miles to the nightclub as the exercise would do them and the digestion process some good.

The performer was Frank Santos, an he was advertised as a X-rated Hypnotist. They knew that the man was a muggle as he was not radiating any magical feelings, vibes or aura's.

They were shocked, fascinated, and amazed at what he could do to the average person and with out magic. For example, this man had a group of men and woman volunteers come up to the stage. He started talking to them and the audience.

"...you are going to cluck like a duck." He moved to the next person who appeared to also be asleep as did the entire line of unsuspecting people, "When I say 'Fuck a Duck' you will jump up and start looking around. You will run tio the entrance and look out side. You will see little green aliens performing sexual acts on the tail pipes of the cars. You will come in here scared and astounded, yelling it to various people that you see. You will tell them what you witnessed and in great and exacting detail." He faced two men, tapped them on their heads and said, "You will both be attracted to one another and want to have sex, but not sure how to do it as you can't get your clothes off or zippers lowered". The suggestions went on and on, till everyone had a different, slightly embarassing and funny antic or act to perform.

The results had the audience members laughing for the entire show. Both youths were so amazed and excited that they made a mental note to have the Weasley twins come to tomorrow nights show. The last local appearance for at least six months according to his tour dates.

It was like the man had his 'guests' on stage under the Imperio curse but only with out magic. Each and everyone did aas was told and when he snapped his fingers they all sat down. He had walked them out of the trances they were in. Not one could remember what they did while under and the majority swore they were never under nor did they try to do what ever the people said they did. That is until the hynotist showed them a home movie where they could see and hear that they did just as he said. Boy were there some red faces in the audience that morning.

They had looked at one another on the way home and said the same thig almost. They both agreed that this bore looking into. Neville for the hopes that it along with something that he was hearing about recently, might help his parents. If this did not help then maybe a thing called 'subliminal messages' might. Subliminal Messages were phrases, chants or directives that were repeated continiously and placed behind music, usually sounds of nature of a heartbeat. It was heard by the sub-concious mind as the volume was such that it was heard but the conscious mind could not decipher it or even recognise that it was hearing it. In a way it was similar to what muggles refered to as behavior modification or even in some circles as brainwashing.

When Harry got back to the hotel, he did not see Alice in the bed, but the red Lambo was still in it's spot. He them went to the bathroom and there was Alice. She was naked sitting on the floor, shower running. Her legs were around the base of the toilet, her head on the cold porcelain rim. Her eyes were red and puffed out. Che still was shaking racked with sobs, and tears streaming down her face.

Harry's heart when out to her. It was because of him, that she was like this. It was his fault. She was crying and a wreck because he had decided that he wanted to be upfront and honest with her. That he had granted her what she wanted to know. Him, the real Harry Potter. Not the man behind the names and the poster-boy face. A face that was lauded and hated and despised and loved. A hero and a villain. The man that the public failed to see or did not want to see.

His legs seemed to drop from under him and he landed heavily upon his ass on the cold floor next to her. Her body was ice cold even though she was wet from the shower. She was shivering and the bathroom was filled in steam and humid for the near constant and continuous supply of hot water. He scooted behind her, wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Rocking her back and forth, whispering soft words into her ears. For the longest time she did not even acknowledge that he was there. She was not aware that anyone had entered the room never mind the bathroom.

After about a half hour, he got up on numb legs, turned off the water, grabbed a towel and carried the girl to the bed. He briskly rubbed her body and hair dry. and tucked her in. He then shut off the lights, adjusted the AC so that it allowed the room to get a little bit warmer and climbed into bed with her, fully dressed and held her while stroking her hair and face and shoulder. All the while telling her that "It is okay" and that "Everything will be alright." "That he was sorry."

His hands had slowed considerably over her back. He felt so guilty for the pain that he had cased her, granted she wanted to know everything if there was a chance for them, and she did say that she hoped that there was a chance for them. Ever so slowly his eyes began to droop.

His hand had stopped, he was snoring as quietly as humanly possible. When he felt her hand grasp his and heard her say, "I love you too Harry Potter." his eyes snapped open, he was instantly awake.

At the same time as this was going on, Dobby took this moment to reappear next to her side of the bed, hoping that it was Harry's. Before the new and improved house elf with a backbone knew what was happening, Alice's arms flashed to him, encirlced him and the little guy was snatched forward to the edge of the bed. She kissed his head and his cheeks and said to him, "Thank you for everything that you have done for me. I appreciate it and want to know what _I_ can do for _you_."

Harry wished he had a camera at that moment. Poor Dobby was actually trying to hide a pinkish tinge to his pale green skin tone. It was the first time in all the time that he knew Dobby that the overly excitable and talkative (at times) being was at a loss for words. His eyes were steering into Harry's. The look upon his face screamed, "**HELP**!"

The two young people slowly, calmly and with determination discussed their budding relationship, England, their lives in America, her lack of money, her job, and even Tricia.

His phone had buzzed quite a few times while they talked. He politely apologized for the interruption and said that he had to answer it or 'she' would keep calling. The she would be Hermione. Harry placed te cell on the table, activated the speaker function and anwered it with a patented, "Talk to me."

"Harry, where are you? Is everything okay? Are you in trouble again?" came the too fast words of a witch that was learning that not only was there more to life then learning and reading, that there were also boys.

"Hermione I am fine!"

"Then why did you not answer me, I have been calling for over a half ..."

Knowing that she would carry ona nd that she was just getting started, he interrupted her and said, "Hermione, get on the plane with the others. Something came up that I am trying to workout. I will meet up with you later. Once you get there, there will be a car and driver waiting for you, your parents and the rest of the crew. I gotta go. Be careful." With that said, he hung up on her.

They were supposed to be flying out to England, First Class all the way. As a fipplomat he could have had a private plane, or even a private flight but personally thought that only self righteous pompus people would do that on a tax payers dime.

He told Alice that he was planning on going to the family manor in England and asked if she would like to go. It was then he was reminded of her best friend Alissa Powers. Once she had agreed to go, and it was not a fast or easy decision, she had called Mohegan Sun's Human Resource office and officially offered her two week notice. The nice lady that had handled the call had tried to keep her as an employee as all the managers that were in contact with her said the same things, that she was a pleasure to be around and to work with. That they and the customers were always smiling or in a better mood when they left her bar. She even backdated the notice so that if the girl ever wanted to return there would be a job waiting, even if they had to demote or fire someone to get her back.

He had a few things to take care of and had informed her that he would be back shortly. She took her hands, placed them on his hips, reaching up and placing a soft inquisitive kiss on his lips. The kiss that it evolved into was like none other that she had experienced. Harry either for that fact.

They were both left slightly out of breath, his hair even messier then normal as her hands had coasted up his sides across his thick chest held the sides of his face and ever so slowly worked their way through his hair. Gently pulling the shorter ones.

Almost instantly they were both hot and bothered. Alice could feel his rather large size pressing against her and as she reached her body a slight bit more she could feel the wetness of her panties against her inner thighs. God what this man could do to her.

All to soon for either persons liking, the tongues withdrew, he had stopped nibbling and sucking on her lips and they slowly almost as if they were being forced, seperated.

He walked out of the door, talking on the phone as he went. He had informed the Chief of Staff that he was heading to England to celebrate Christmas

with family and friends and that he was reachable on the cell at all times. He was also informed that the office was waiting for him in the Ministry of Magic and that all he had to do was staff it.

His next call was to a girl that they had met at a most enjoyable yet scary (at first) place. It was a Nudist Resort in Nashville, Tennessee and her name was Tricia. How she and they had become friends were a story in it's self.

This was the other person that they were each interested in having as a member and partner to their relationship. Sure it might be unconventional for the most part and even considered not normal by a lot of people, but hell, when was he normal.

Tricia was not aware of all the things that Alice had recently learned. Hell she did not even know that Harry was dirty-filthy-stinking rich. She just thought that he had a good job and had saved up a bit of money just for the class that he was there for.

He had talked to her for a while, explaining the developments in his and Alice's relationships, what they both hoped would happen in regards to Tricia. He then told her that he was taking Alice to England for a 'family' Christmas. Would she like to come along.

As the campgrounds where she worked was closed for the Winter Season, even though the year round employees such as her self still lived there, she agreed but had said that she needed to get her passport and stuff which she did not presently own.

He assured her that she would not need one. Not with the way he was planning on traveling.

He asked her how soon before she would be ready to leave. He had just sat down in his car and started the engine. She said that it would not be too long as she really did not won much in the way of clothing, especially for the climate that she was leaving and going to. He asked and was told that she was still at the camp. He had just nosed onto I-95 south. It had snowed lightly, the weather made for driving a car like his extremely hazardous. He told her that he would be waiting for her at the front gate.

He had shifted into third gear and continued through the gears until he was in fifth but going at a sedate pace and one that was more legal. It was obvious that salt trucks and plows were already making their rounds as he was following in the tire tracks and wide spread of salt left behing by these large trucks. He would have to wash and wax the car and undercarriage to get all the salt and grime off it so that it did not rust apart on him.

He had parked in a near deserted lot that had but a few long distance truck drivers trying to get their load delivered and home for the holiday's. Looking around he got out, placed his hand on the car's roof and pictured the front gate of his destination.

The 'core' group as he referred to his friends had found out that for some unexplained reason magic did not affect muggle things when transported. Maybe it was because the magic surrounded the 'item' and did not have to interact with the delicate electronics.

When he felt the car and his own feet hit the pavement he released his 'grip' on the car, and went to the door of the office and knocked. He was admitted and welcomed with a wide smile. The owner saw his car and was like a little kid in a candy shop. He so reminded Harry of Mr. Weasley when his eyes widened and started asking harry all sorts of questions.

The man was starting to get to him as Harry did not know half of the answers, hell it was just a car, right? Oh he knew they were expensive and rare in America, but all cars did the same basic things, some faster then others and some with a whole lot better gas mileage.

In oreder to get some brief peace, he got the man's attention and tossed him the keys. He said, "I will be here for only about a half hour. Be careful and take a spin around the block."

The old mans face lit up. He could not believe his luck. The last thing Harry said was the paperwork and insurance is in the glove box, you are responsible for any tickets you get!" and with a laugh at the guy's antics headed toward the 'Spa' that he knew Tricia worked out of.

The door was thrown open before he could even knock. There was Tricia standing in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a hoodie. God she looked good out of clothes _and_ in them too. It was only the second time since he knew her that he had seen her in clothes and he was pleased with the way she filled the out.

She had grabbed him in a hug and kissed his cheek. She was happy to see hi and even more so that he was willing to let her join his new relationship woth a girl that she had started to fall hard for. She had fell for Harry to and almost as fast if not a hair faster then she had for Alice.

The duffel bag that she had was an old military issued one, and contained a few sets of panties and the two bras that she owned in addition to jeans and sweaters. She really did not have much in the way of dresses or any that were appropriate so she did not pack them. Her red leather and black silk with white lace bustier and fishnet stockings and garter belt had found a way in there somehow. Along with a small amount of weed as she was afraid to bring too much in case it was found as she was not sure just how they were traveling. The weed was wrapped in a air tight sandwich bag and was under her right boob held in place by her Wal-Mart special bra.

She had called her mom and told her that she was driving up to New York with Harry for a while and would be gone for at least a week or maybe two. Her mother was like a typical mom and told her to "Make sure you are nice to the young man, and do not be a pain. Do not let him pay for everything, you are a strong and self-sufficient young lady..." and so on and so forth. She had just hung up with her as the reached the gate. The duffle bag was thrown over Harry's shoulder. The gate opened a little and they exited.

Tricia looked around, she could have sworn that Harry said that he had his car parked on this side of the gate, but yet there was nothing there. Was he fucking with her. She was afraid that he would try to transport them to New York with Apperition. Even as a squib she knew that it was out of distance as magic could do a lot of things but there were limits to it.

"VVROOOM, VARHOOM..." was heard. A engine was whining out coming up the private road. Brakes were engages and Wheels were chirping sending up four plumes of grey-blue smoke as the Anti-Lock braking system did it's job.

A very expensive and fast car turned into the drive and came to a halt next to them with little rim to spear. "The nerve of that driver, to drive a car like _that_ at such a high speed in this area. So reckless..." she prattled on until she recognized him.

The man was smiling ear to ear. He had levered himself out of the seat only to be berated by his wife who had rushed outside at all the commotion.

"Wow that was great. I do not think that I will ever be able to drive the old pick-up again after this experience!" exclaimed the little boy in an old man's body. It was discovered by her that not only was it Harry's car but that he didn;t even know where to store the duffel.

It was thanks to the manager's wife that offered the evidence of the hiding trunk, "Boys, they only know how to speed and drive like idiots. They but these expensive death traps and know nothing about them. Kids, the trunk is actually in front on the Italian made Sports cars. Did you not read the owner's manual?"

Harry was not only embarrassed that he did not know where the boot was on his own car but that he was shown up by a lady that was more then twice his age. Sure as shit it was where she said that it would be. The car was a mid or rear engine drive-train.

As they got on I-40 East so they could get to I-95, he told her to "strap in and hang on" He had just released the clutch and the speedometer read "55" and he looked at her one last time and said "Don't fail me now Flux Capacitor." With those words and one hand on the wheel and one on her shoulder, gripping both rather hard, he attemepted something that he hand never tried. He gave his body a jerk, Stepped on the brakes and released his magic.

The car landed on all four wheels and started to slide sideways from the tires and brakes trying to grip the road. Tricia could not believe it. How much frigging power and strength did her hopefully new boyfriend have. That he could jerk her and what, a ton of machinery and himself through the dimension that most travel of the magical variety used.

That, and how did they get here. It was not Apparition like her family can do. It was more...Plesant.

They were in an underground parking structure. There were no more then twenty vehicles there. She saw a few sports cars including a hot looking GTO and Chevelle, both were convertibles. A odd motorcycle or two (sport/racing and touring) and even a boat. In a underground garage. Only in New York City.

As soon as their doors were swinging up, there was a light 'pop' and Winky appeared. "Good Morning Master Harry. Would you like me to get your guests...bag?" she asked as if she was offended that it was not a trunk or real luggage.

"Sure Winky, this is Tricia and she will be staying in my apartment for a little while until I come back with my, um, girlfriend?"

He had blushed when he said this, but when Winky said, "About time young Master starts sowing his Oats, maybe you will not be so stressed now, and you will give Winky kids to care for!" he about died. Hell he wanted to disappear for ever, especially when Tricia lost it and was practically rolling on the floor, face bright red and gasping for breath.

"You think that is funny do you? Don' worry payback is a bitch." I said to her. Winky had already taken the bag and returned to work. I walked to the wall punched the elevator call button and when the doors opened, we entered and I predded the button with the highest number. The top floor, one hundred and twelve stories, straight up.

When the elevator arrived at the proper floor, Harry took his hand placed it on her shoulder and said, "I welcome you Tricia, into my home as a friend, guest and valued family member." It was a phrase that set the wards so that she would be welcomed there at anytime with or without Harry. The only things that she could not access were rooms that were off limits unless Harry gave you access each and every time.

Her mouth fell and she was shocked. He had said 'Apartment' not entire top floor. The view was spectacular.

He showed her to her bed room. Not that it would be used much at the moment, but it would allow her to get situated, showered and changed if she felt like it. Maybe even a quick nap.

She was in love with her room. It was decorated just perfectly for her style and tastes. Almost as if she had done it her self. The floors were a Bamboo flooring that was referred to as Tiger Bamboo. It was Dark Brown wide striped pattern with a yellow tinted base. The walls were a deep and rich milk chocolate brown. The lighting was indirect and the bed was larger then a king sized bed. Hell the room was bigger then that cabin that she had spent time in with Harry and Alice. The exterior wall was floor to ceiling glass that had a pair of French Doors in middle. They led out on to a semi-private terrace that was boardered with hedges. There was a patio table with chairs, a hammock and a mid size hot tub and jacuzzi combination.

She was in heaven. He said this was her room, but they were going to England weren't they? He led her back in to the general living area and showered her how to work the voice activated controls for the music and TV. They were not noticable unless you wither knew where they were or they were turned on. The speakers for the surround sound were hidden and she could not spot them.

He led her to the table and with a smirk called for 'Winky'. When the house elf appeared, he had just told her that no one should be stopping by, but if someone did, they would be admitted by wither Winky or the wards. Under no circumstances was she to 'invite' any one in. Regardless.

"Winky, my friend here had not had a good or proper meal or bath in ages and would like you to take care of that for her. Would you mind? My girlfriend would be mad at me if her friend was not taken care of properly." said Harry to the house elf Winky indicating Tricia with his head.

"I would be honored, Master, she does look a little thin, and her backside and boobies could use a couple extra feedings to fill out more, if it is not too late. Did you want me to bath her like I used to old Masters children after a day of playing in the dirt?" she asked me.

I could not resist. I had barely started nodding my answer of 'yes' when she grabed poor unfortunate Tricia's hand and started to pull her towards the kitchen island.

I almost felt bad for the gorgeous girl. She was not aware of what she would be out through. Hell, even I was not really sure. I would find out soon enough and I would be in a world of trouble with one girl, have a really happy elf, and another girl that was not only taking pictures but was laughing as hard as I was of not harder.

Before she could ask what was happening, I started to walk off. I glanced back at her to see Winky scolding her for her lack of proper eating habits and cleanliness. She definitely was a mother elf. I told her, Pay back is a bitch. As she was slowly finding out.

I ghosted back to the hotel to get Alice. She was not aware of what I had just done nor was she in the know that Tricia was in New York and coming with us to England. Just as I settled in for a brief and quiet lunch with my first real girlfriend I was accosted by flapping wings and a highly offended and pissed off at me Hedwig.

It was only due to years of her being my familiar that I knew what she was slapping me for with her wings. When she started to make chirping sounds, my beast speaking knowledge and abilites kicked in assisted by my animagus forms.

"My human, I miss you. I not needed anymore,a s delivery owl or friend?" Oh great an offended female owl. I responded in like sounds, scaring Alice at first as she never heard of anyone speaking in avian. Usually someone would talk to their pet or familiar like they were human and if the bird was magical and had enough of their own or their master was powerful enough, they could understand the human language that was being spoked regardless of the origins of the language. "No Hedwig, I have been busy and neglecting you. There was not any excuse, I am sorry." "IS human Master going to send letter to mates friend telling her to ride red snake to London for holidays tomorrow?"

I instantly knew what she meant and asked Alice if she wanted to be reunited with her best friend. She had written a letter telling her to get on the train to Kings Cross Station and look for her on the street as she would be standing next to the car waiting for her if she agreed to spend the holiday with her and her new boyfriend.

Just to be safe I had conjured a letter and signed it as the girls father asking her to come to London and spend the holidays with her family and sent it to Professor McGonagall. I made Hedwig know that it was to be delivered to her along with an invitation to Christmas Dinner at my family's Mannor. A few other invitations went out to other people that I trusted and valued the friendship of.

I also had Alice call the powers family to see if the would be willing to have their daughter transported home for a couple days so that she could spend Christmas with them and come stay with Alice after boxing day. They happily accepted and worried about the cost as money was tight for her family. I had her tell them that as she would be magically taken to them and returned to England there was actually no cost involved other then maybe a half hour of time in all. ?they thanked her and I profusely. God did it feel wonderful to help people out. It was one of the first times that I felt a Christmas spirit and actually wanted to celebrate the gift giving of the season. I was not too excited at the getting like my ex-best friend used to be.

With letter clutched in her talons Hedwig took to the air, flapped her wings once and then a blue globe of magic surrounded her, shrinking quickly until it flashed and disappeared along with Hedwig.

Out of all the times tha tI had ever seen her in action, this was new to me. Maybe this is how she got around so fastly when I had emergency posts that needed to be delivered. I could not believe that I never noticed before.

Alice had huged me in thanks for what I was doing for her and I decided that now was as good of a time as any and headed to New York. In mid hug we ghosted when she next opened her eyes we were no longer where we started out, she did not even feel the movement.

Sitting on the couch looking put out was none other then, a Ragedy Ann doll look alike?

Tricia was not happy in the least. Winky had taken my jest and really took it to heart. Either that or she too had a twisted sense of humor, but something was telling me that it was all Winky and there was no humor involved. Damn did I just make my bed or what.

Tricia was sitting on the couch, back to us. As there was no sound to my way of traveling she did not hear us enter. I wuickly retrived a camera that was kept on one of the shelves of the wall unit, God would these be wroth some money or black mail.

Winky had grown her hair out as it was not proper for a girl to have such short hair. She then pulled it back into pig tails and then braided the tails and tied them off with little red bows. Oh we weren't done. Not even close. The outfit continued on. She was wearing a blue knee length dress with black saddle shoes and white knee high stockings. Over the upper portion of the dress was a white bib like apron to protect the material of the dress from food or what ever she might have been playing with. Her cheeks were highlighted by huge circles of red blush.

Her skin had a scrubbed raw and irritated red glow to it. The braids were tightly pulled back and reminded him of something that McGonagall would have been the one to do. The shoes were so polished that the sunlight from the windows was actually reflecting off them.

I put my fingers to my lips in a gesture of be quiet. Using my house elf magic I turned invisible and walked towards her camera in hand. I got three one from each side. I hurried back to my girl and reappeared.

Just for the fun of it all I clapped my hands together real hard one time. The resulting 'crack' sounded like appirition.

Her head was like a radar guided missile, and her eyes locked upon us instantly. She and Alice gasped and screamed at the same time. In horror, laughter and anger.

Alice was laughing harder then ever, Tricia was screaming at me an I was shaking in mirth.

Alice ran to her friend and at one time lover and wanted to hug her but as Winky had stuck the bad tempered and ill manered little girl to the chair, she could not get up.

Winky pop'd in and scolded her for not finishing her hot cereal, toast of any of the other ten or so plates that were in front of her.

Oh what a bed I had made for myself.

With a couple quick waves of my hand, Tricia was freed and jumping up. She ran to me, slapped me, more playfully then out of malice. She then was spun around and grabbed by Alice and quickly kissed and hugged.

The kiss was innocent enough but it still sent Winky out of the room as fast as her feet would take her. She was so floored that my girl was kissing another girl that she did not even remember to pop out.

Then both women began yelling at me. One for not telling her that I had Tricia there and that she was coming with us to England, and the other for the prank that I pulled.

As soon as Winky was out of sight I waved both arms, each towards a different girl. They were now wearing warmer clothes that were more suited to our next stop. I looked at my watch and saw that the plane full of my friends, co-workers and family would be arriving in England within two hours.

That would leave us enough time to get to England, get properly attired and still beat them to the curb at the Arrivals building.

So I called Winky, told her that I was en-route to England and offered her a international portkey as it would be less of a strain on her magic. Otherwise she would not be herself or even coherent for at least twelve hours. I was surprised when she turned it down saying that she would only need at most an hour or two of sleep. I released her from her duties for the weekend as it was Christmas. I assured the elf that I would be taking care of the festivities, and if she wanted to help she was welcome to but not mandatory or even expected. I wanted her to spend some time with Dobby and even told her that. They had bonded and now needed to give me some little house elfs to shower with love and affection.

I walked out to the patio and off to the far side near the landing pad for helicopters. There on the ground was a blackened circle that was slowly pulsing with a pale blue glow. Inside of the circle was a lightening bolt that was presently black. I entered the circle and grabbed a hand from each girl. I thought about where I wanted to go and we were off.

Little did I know that I had also been thinking about having a limo meet me outside of the magical tailors on Tailor's row. It was just another one of the quirks when I use slightly a lot more power then needed. Magic knew what I wanted and it made it possible even though I was not aware I wanted it or was thinking it.

The slow pulse of pale blue light started circling. Faster and faster. With a crack of lightening and the smell of burnt ozone we were gone. Reappearing in a different place on a different continent.

At first I was not aware of where we were or of my surroundings. All I knew was that we were standing in New York on the roof of the corporate headquarters of PBFC and now instead of the alley next to the tailor's shop that I was shooting for, I was seated in the back of a Casillac DeVille stretch limo. One of my girls on each side of me still holding my hands.

When I realized where we were and that it was my Limo from New York all I could giggle was "Cool". I told Tricia that she may or may not hear me refered to by any different names and until we could talk later tonight, she was not to correct them or react in anyway to what ever names or titles that she might hear. She was curious and suspicious but agreed. After all what was a relationship with out a little trust even if some of that was blind trust.

We entered the store and the counter person looked at us dressed as we were and mentally dismissed us. Almost a half hour later he was still talking on his cell phone when I loudly demanded attention, using a pompus and self-important tone of voice.

No sooner was I done making my demands and talking down to the condensneding prick that was ignoring me, the owner was there in a flash. Especially when he hear a voice state he had been waiting patiently for over half an hour. His employee had not even told him that a customer was there. Good help was sure hard to find, especially when all the boy needed to do was take phone messages, check in fabric and that was basically it.

When he recognized me, even after all the muscle and weight and height that I had gained his face was furious and he was torn between greeting me and wringing the kids neck.

"Ambassador Rockefeller, I beg your pardon. This is not how I usually run my business. Please allow me to make it up to you."

"Ah no need my good friend." His face beamed when he realized that I was not offended too much. Hell I was treated like that my whole life practically. "I am once again back here in Jolly Old England at my post and an in need of some more of your fine clothing, not only for myself but for these pretty ladies too."

He looked all three of us up and down. Several times. "Would you mind if I 'called' my wife and had her come to help with the ladies as I think they may be more comfortable with a female then an old man such as myself."

"That would be fine. Would you mind if we took this into the back as the looks he is giving my girlfriend and friend are not only demeaning but unwanted." I stated looking directly at the young man that was now drooling while steering at my ladies well rounded assses.

"Yes. Yes, I think we should."

When we entered the back room I saw a extremely think cushion in front of the fire. Taking pity on himand wanting to show off the newest function on my cell phone and get his reaction, I pulled it out. It was small and flat and one piece. It had a digital screen that now only showed in color like a TV but was used to press the electronic numbers and menu buttons.

"Here try this, I think it will be easier then the floo." I said. I then activated the phone, pointed out the on-screen display of a small campfire and told him to push it, state the floo connection name and wait. It was on speaker unless he needed privacy. Then he could turn off the speaker, use it like a regular cell but the responding party would not be able to see your face in the flames, only your neck or cheek.

He looked at me shocked. As if to say, it's Muggle. But taking me at my word and hoping that I was not having him on, he tried it. Needless to say he loved it and wanted one. He was willing to pay almost ten times what we were going to roll them out for as soon as we had set up shop here in England.

In a flash his wife was there when she heard it was a VIP customer and an Ambassador at that.

An hour later we walked out of there each wearing new and expensive but well fitting clothes.

The ladies were treated like they had never been treated before when buying clothes. Especially since magic helped make it a bit faster and easier. The elder matron had the ladies in a private room standing on stools totally naked. She was a little surprised by there lack of shyness but not overly so as topless sunbathing and nude beaches were prevalent in Europe.

When it was over and done with, they had been measured every which way possible. Each bra's cup was made for the breast that would sit in it. It was fitted perfectly to each breast as every girl had two different sized titties, even if it was a little hair of a difference. The same with men, each man has one testee bigger then the other.

The underwear was made so that the gusset was not just there but perfectly places, the leg holes were not irritating, nor did they pinch the pubic hairs when they girls moved in certain ways. They were seamless and one piece of fabric. They were also so thin that they left no panty lines. They were also ordered in every type of style. Thong-to briefs and by request from Alice even in men's boxers as she liked to sleep in those if anything at all.

The outer wear was cut so that it huged the body but not in a sexual way, although their assets still looked fabulous from the front or back.

Harry was being treated like the girls to an extent. He was given different cuts of underwear styles. Thongs, briefs, boxers, bikinis and boxer-briefs. He was embarrassed but requested that he also be fit for a pair that was made in the style of a girls pair of boy-shorts only with a little more room, or more exactly a pouch for his privates. A pouch like a bikini pair for men had. The tailor did not bat an eye lash he was so professional. He made then all to fit regularly and also a different way.

The second way was what the muggles referred to as 'Enhancing' underwear. Not that he needed them. In the puch they had a hidden fabric ring inside that gave his package a lift up and out for a noticeable difference. The rear oanel of some were contour stitched and ruched at the back. All his were also panty line free.

When they emerged they were all wearing business casual clothing of the finest material. Alice was wearing a design by Gucci, Tricia was wearing a design by Ralph Lauren and Harry was wearing his favorite Armani. The tailor even sold him a ankle length duster made of the softest leather that was available. The girls were wearing coats that were not only warm but matched and fir their outfits and personalities also.

When they were standing there, they were looking one another over amazed that clothes does make an impression. When Alice and Tricia's eyes roamed over the crotch of Harry's outfit, their eyes bulged. To them he seemed even larger then they knew him to be.

The tailor elbowed him and said under his breath, "Even with your package the rings got their attention."

His wife was heard muttering "Tell me you didn't!" and all the old man could do is grin and stare at the floor.

Once the ladies were in the car and he was settleing his bill, the tailor insisted on giving Harry ten percent off. He agreed rather quickly, but not because he wanted the discount. He knew that man would fo it no matter what. When the transaction was complete, Harry said, "Now that we are even, and you have made up for that terrible employee, I find myself needing a few more things." Taking a breath he continued, "I need a complete wardrobe for all three of us. Fashionable in many different styles and fabrics. Different cuts. I want the best for both worlds and in all the next seasons fashions. When they are ready call for my house elf, Dobby and tell him what the total is. I expect to be charged full price as we are even now."

"Dobby will return with your choice of gold or Pounds. I appreciate your help today. If possible I will need three dueling robes and outer cloaks for Saturday. I am willing to pay top dollar, I want everything on them and the best of the best, the safey of myself and the ladies will depend on it. Do me right in this and I will send more business your way then you will be able to handle." With this long diatribe said he dropped two hundred Galleons on the counter as a tip and joined his ladies in the car.

Forty-Five minuets till the plane landed and and tomorrow was the 24th of December. Hogwarts Express would be rolling into town.

HEATHROW INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

LONDON, ENGLAND

The group was lead to the exit of the Arrivals wing by Hermione and Dudley who was walking hand in hand. Three redheads, Neville, Hannah and Mrs. Abbott, Mr and Mrs. Granger had also tagged along at the last moment, they all exited and was followed by two security teams that had also flown with them, including four trollies of luggage exited into the cold, wet snowy winter. Needless to say First Class was full and had more armed men in the cabin then there probably were armed Air Marshals.

There parked at the curb was five limos. All were armored and had tinted windows. Each was sitting there with the motors running. The co-drivers were standing next to them. Outer jackets were slightly opened and if one looked closedly they would see automatic rifles and handguns. One even had a a new not yet released to the military AA-12.

The AA-12 was a fully automatic shotgun that was designed by the brilliant minds at Black Water Combat Arms. It is a gas operated, low recoil 12 gauge shotgun. It was capable of firing regular 12ga. Round at a rate of 300 pre minuet, or 5 rounds per second and had a range of up to two hundred yards. It was also capable of firing Specialty Rounds. High explosive, Armor piercing and Fragmentation Grenade rounds. They could fire these specially designed and engineered rounds up to 175 meters which was thought impossible for a shotgun.

These men did not play. There were magical but lived on the in between. All held international and ICW permits as any security team or company did that was connected enough or dealt directly with the protection of a dipplomat, such as Harry Potter, also known as Ambassador Rockefeller.

Each car was flying an American flag that showed it was the American Ambassador.

As the group approached and security gave the all clear the rear doors opened and out stepped Madam Longbottom who was engulfed by a thinner, taller stronger man then the one she had left in the USA.

Tears of joy and having her grandson in her arms were straming down the matrons face.

Each security team took a limo. One to the front and one to the back. The third one was for luggage, the second for a decoy and the fourth was for the group to ride in. It was only when their tired bodies were inside did the see or notice Harry and two females sitting against the partition.

"So did you all have a nice flight?" he asked them with a laugh. Hermione at first thought he had taken a portkey but he would have had to leave before them due to all the stops in between. That and he would have been exhauseted. Then she thought about the couple ways that she knew he could travel, but everything that she had read said that all magics especially travel were limited but what they did not agree on is what those limits were or what laws those limits adhered to. It had to be a private jet, or maybe the Concord...

Harry knew that he had to interrupt her train of thought or he would never be free of the endless questions. He introduced the ladies as 'friends' and left it at that then they all seemed to get the hint, especially Dudley, and started conversations amongst themselves and one another, each and everyone including the ladies.

Harry had made sure to tell the twins to gather up all their ex-employees and see if they wanted to attend a party with all of them at the Potter Family manor tomorrow night. He said to let them know that it was also a business meetings as their were jobs to be filled.

All the guests that were staying in the Potter place were assigned their bedrooms with an almost military fashion. Neville and his mother returned to the Longbottom Estates (with a small three man security team), the Abbott's were headed towards their own home (Neville had arranged for two men to provide security for them while they were away from the main group).

The remaining security forces had abandoned the residence and taken up in their post in the barn which they had been staging various operations from. The outside might have been Red and looked to be made of wood and was falling apart, but it was not the truth, it was a partial illusion.

Inside was theater seating and a huge screen, there was an Armory, Conference Room, Kitchen (fully stocked) and even jail cells that more modern Super Max jails would be proud of. On top of that there was an open bay area willed with metal bunk beds, foot lockers, and a top notch supply and medical floor. It was fully self contained and included a few vehicles and even a helicopter that was sitting on a wooden and steel pad that was on wheels and would be easily pushed or moved using a remote controll that allowed the user to use motors and wheels under the platform to get it in place. It was painted flat black, as were all the cars.

There was one 'thing' that looked military in nature as it was wide and had obvious four wheel drive capabilities. It had a hatch on top and what looked to be a brand new M-60 machine gun mounted to the roof. It was able to drive in water as deep as one foot above the height of the roof. It was airtight as was the engine, not allowing water to enter or interfere. Harry would like it a lot. IT was almost impossible to get stuck, it was painted in a woodlands camouflage and sounded like to had one kick ass diesel power plant under the hood.

Tomorrow would be a busy and trying day. The ladies were asleep, or so he supposed. They might even be spending some 'quality' time together, not that he minded, hell don't get him wrong he really wanted to be there if they were, but he had more important (at the time) things to do.

He called his own personal banker to let him know that he was back in town. He also made a request that the Goblin and his family came to the Manor and celebrate the season as they did not celebrate the religious or gift giving notions that the humans did. The invitation was also to be extended to Ragnarok. The final requests that he made were that he be given two checkbooks that were in the names of his two 'girl-friends' and send or bring them when he showed the next evening. He also informed the Goblin that there would be various meetings to do with the going on's of the Ministry of Magic and Albus Dumbledore.

Also that there might be discussions of pre-public sales of stocks and a chance to invest in companies that had been started just not advertised, opened their doors yet, or even had properties and full funding. That money and lots of it would take place. Similar to the 'get-togethers' at the bar Harry liked to frequent in the City and talk to his 'friends' as he really felt some were more of a friend then those in England that claimed to be friends. Well most of them anyways. The final requests were that the gold of the Griphook clan flow always and double when possible, the other was for a small bag with enough gold for a girl of fourteen to buy gifts for friends and a family (almost as large as the 'old' Weasley clan) and that it be split up between Galleons and Pounds.

With business covered he then went to work on finalizing the duel contracts and duels. He really wanted to have some fun while at the same time getting a little of his own back at the ignorant back-stabbing two faced hypocritical friend that he once thought of as a best friend. Little did he know that a Goblin was in a cave somewhere doing almost the same thing regarding one Ronald Weasley.

He had worked through the night and with his feet on the desk and him leaned back in a most comfortable office chair, feel asleep. His head turning from side to side, face twitching in response to the vivid and violent dreams that he was having. Two people were presently aware that Harry was in England, alive and safe. Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore.

The Dark Lord Voldemort had just released his willing followers of blood, death and torture. He had been doing those exact things to them for almost a half a day. He had just found out that Harry Potter was not actually being trained by Dumbledore as the papers and his spies were telling him.

Oh, no. Since before school started this fall, he had been having serious bouts of immense pain, long periods of black out time, severe depression, more pain and even extremely low flows of magic. So low that he was forced to lightly sap magic from all his followers just to cast a low powered curse. The connection that he had shared and dominated with that devil spawn was wither blocked or closed. He was not aware that the part of his spirit that lived on inside if Harry had died when it was removed and vanquished. All he knew was that the boy was a bit stronger then he was at the battle that the Dark Lord possessed him. That and that the child was now in control of the link.

He could not have that. He had just called his minions to take care of the problem for him when waves of pain curesed through the previously closed link that had been denied him for so long. He was not sure what the boy was doing but he was unable to close it and suffered the pain and draw of magic for three hours before it mercifully let up enough that his headache and pains slightly diminished.

His body barely able to move and racked with tremmors, the old and mix-blooded Wizard snaked his ways through the shadows. He could not let his followers see his as week or in pain.

From behind his self styled throne he summoned a house elf. One that lived in constant fear that the Dark Lord would _not_ kill him that day. Oh how the indentured servent wanted to go to Valhalla. The kingdom that all good House elf's were promised. A place where they were waited on hand and foot by those that were evil to their kind. A place that promoted Karma, house elf style.

The poor elf knew what the bad man wanted. It was not the first time that he had had to do this. With a nervous click of his fingers a cloud of smoke that was too thick to see through surrounded the raised platform, and then it caused a flash of bright light to appear while at the same time the elf over powered his appiriation sound when he pop'd out. Giving the appearance that the Dark Lord and just come through wards that were more powerful then the ones at Hogwarts or so they were told, which was why none ever tried to go straight to the meeting room, instead appearing at the property line and walking in. Some because even if they knew the secret was not powerful enough to shatter the wards and enter the Dark Domain. Others that could have did not out of fear of retribution and the walk gave them a chance to figure out why their Lord and Master was going to curse them this day. Snape was one of the last groups members, he also used this time to put up shields that no other wizard alive could get through, not even Dumbledore or the all POWERFUL Lord Voldemort.

By the time he had thrown his little temper tantrum and had the dark wizards cursing one another as both a reward and penalty. For what ever reason he gave. They were glad to hurt and injure one another on his say so as it kept him from doing the same or worse to them.

With orders given for an attack to take place on the Weasley home, the Granger girl and the relatives of the Potter boy, he let his followers crawl from the room. Injured or not. They all reeked of voided bowels and bladders, the rare Death Eater also smelled of sexual arousal.

It was a particularly wet and awkward moving Serveus Snape that landed in the Forbidden Forrest. He promptly feel to the ground moaning and rolling in his own excrement. It was all Bloody Harry Bloody Potter's fault. Never mind the fact he was the one to give the Dark Lord half a Prophecy, one that started him on not only treating his followers worse but causing the death of the only other person he had emotional feelings for. That is was his own petty short comings and anger and feelings of inadequecy that caused him to join the Dark Lord in the first place. Emotions of hate and thoughts of being better then he was fueled by a need to prove himself and to extract revenge for wrongs that he felt were done to him. Wrongs that were done to him as he had initiated most to them on the so called perpetrators first. This particular Half blood was just like Riddle, trying to prove that he was as good or better then any full-blooded magical person, while closely guarding the secret. With his life.

After laying there for a good hour crying for his lonely bitter self and the pain he was in, he got up and shakily waved his wand cleaning himself the best he could. A proper 'Scourgify' would have to wait until later. A real wizard did not shower like those uncouth neanderthals that were coming from the muggle world. No a real wizard was better then that. That was what magic was for. The thought of actually cleaning himself using his hand and a scrub rag to touch his privates and backdoor disgusted him. It was dirty and good little boys did not touch down there. Oh so his parents had trained him using beatings and other methods. It was one of many hang-ups that the sour man suffered from.

HEADMASTERS OFFICE

HOGWARTS

Albus was on the floor out cold. The pain was too much for his old and abused mind. He was so full of joy and dancing a jig one moment, and the next on the floor.

He had been feeling pain, love, sexual arousal, and even hate and fear. He was confused as to what the cause was. It was almost a given that Voldemort had managed to slip a potion onto the food supply. He was so focused on the non existent thought that Voldemort was trying to kill him, that he had started to rush to the infirmary. He had just started down his stairs when movement and a low humming sound caught his attention. Fawkes in a flash of flame had burned his perch and was gone in what he assumed was a fir of some sort, but this happened after his attention was caught by the one remaining device that monitored the Wards around Potter Manor. They were at full strength.

His old age combined with the speed that he was traveling multiplied by the Fire-whiskey that he had consumed just a short while ago, was divided by his inattention, and down the fool went. Head over heels all the way to the closed and locked door to hallway leading from his office.

The old man had a concussion, broken his hip and shattered not only his elbow but the most prized possession that the man had. A wand that he had stolen from his ex-lover.

Right after he shot the man in the back of the head after a lovers spat and some great make-up sex.

What the history books did not tell you was that Albus was riding his lovers cock like an out of control engine piston when they had both orgasmed at the same time. As his rectum was milking Grindenwald for all his rapidly deflating member would give, Albus raised a single shot .22 Caliber Derringer that dated to the mid-1800's and pulled the trigger.

There was not battle that tore up a good deal of Europe. That was a story that was passed on by many ignorant and gullible Wizards that were already singing the young Albus Dumbledore's praises and almost worshiping him for something that he said he did. Had most of 'Europe' been torn apart and demolished as the history books claimed, would not at least _one_ non-magical person, book or newspaper or even film or TV show not mentioned it or documented it? Damn sheep follow where you lead them. Knowledge is power and with out knowledge the wizarding populace was powerless to stop the deranged people like Riddle and Dumbledore from taking over. Oh sure he killed the man, that part was true. The how and the why is what was not.

Mineverra was just heading to the Headmaster suite to inform him that she was leaving for the Holidays as plans were made ages ago (that was a lie) and it was serveus and Pamonna Sprouts turn to baby-sit. She had not left for Christmas in over Thirty Years and he could get stuffed if he thought she would stay this one time.

She had just got to the landing where the gargoyle guarding his office was when a happy if not in pain Serveus Snape was walking past her. With a grin and smirk he intoned, "Do not bother going to Albus, he was just taken to the medical wing by Pomfrey. It seems as though he fell and and could not get up!" She looked at the man as if he was telling a joke, "Well in that case something has come up that I need to see too of a personal nature, would you see that he gets this note when he wakes? I shouldn't be too long." she claimed. The last part was said with more mirth then she had meant to.

She then turned around and hurried to her quarters where she could use the floo to get to Diagon Alley. She needed to finish her shopping list, and head to her home and give her private house elf a gift as well as get cleaned and ready for a party that was sure to leave her with more questions then answers. It was also a party that had it been publicly announced would have been one of the hardest and most wanted celebrations for the uninvited to find or crash. It would have been one where a single guest with an invitation for a person to join them as their 'date' would be able to demand top Galleon from any 'perspective' date.

It would be some hours later that Albus Dumbledore was healed enough for him to escape from the infirmary. Not soon enough to stop Mineverra from leaving or even finding her. He could only hope when he found out she had left that she was out buying him some socks for Christmas and maybe some nice Brandy. He was sure that she would be back.

Serveus had thrown her letter in the fire as he really had no intention of being a delivery boy if he could help it. Not for that old wind bag.

This single action would lead the castle to have no Professors in attendance when the Potter-Weasley Duel took place. This would in affect leave the castle with the wards barely active as there were no one to hold them. Oh there were students, none of which had the magic, blood or rights to hold them. The teachers that may be there were not powerful enough to retain them if they could hold them in the first place.

This was a fact that the wizarding world would become aware of all to soon. A fact hat would spread terror and emotions faster and deeper then any that the present Dark Lord could ever hope to achieve.

Cornelius had just finished going over his plans with his few trusted and loyal companions. His oen flock of sheep. Which meant that Ron Weasley and his concubine Delores Umbridge were there along with the Ministers personal Aurror guard, the personal trainer of the one that would be the downfall of Potter and the savior of Fudge bid to retain his seat in a quickly approaching re-election.

Gathered around the table was a spy for Voldemort, Dumbledore, Potter and Madam Bones. Unknown to those in this illegal and secret planning session was also a cute little fish-eye spy camera that was powered by ambient magics and was transmitting via a cell phone to the Operations and Security center at Potter Manor and being recorded for evidence or what ever reason they might need the information contained.

A vigilant and dedicated operative that was in a wheel chair and was a wiz at computers and weapons was sitting in his light-weight, composite wheel chair. A note was made in a computer log that ID'd the file name, date participants and crimes or the high lights of what ever he reviewed.

This may have been redundant as anything, mainly because the high speed main frames were doing the same exact thing, quicker and faster, while doing it simultaneously with over one hundred other up loaded streams of A/V.

The man who answered to the nickname of 'Bear' was not magical in the least. Just the best man for the job, what ever that job was as long as it contained something electronic, he was the 'go to MAN'.

Unofficially he had been one of the original members of a Black OP's team that was attached to a group that was referred to as 'The Farm', and when he had suffered a gun shot wound on a mission that was never talked about, it was rumored that a man that answered to more names then even Harry Potter had carried him to an e-vac chopper through a jungle that had no name on a continent that was not names that was not where America had a armed conflict that it ultimately pulled out of.

It kept the hands and mind busy and it also gave him time and a way to process lots of information. One of the servers that he was hooked into provided him with real time views of Diagon Alley and was easily maneuvered to include a wide shot of most European countries. It was also able to see the dirt under a persons fingernails.

The satelite was owned in full by PBFC as were eleven others that were launched in secret, and magically into space and were presently in fixed orbits. Two were in orbit over the two other major magical area's around the world. The rest were information gathering, weather, Cell, GPS and radio/television relay satellites. The three that were over the big three magical areas were more then cameras in the sky, they were also able to use craftily hidden offensive and defensive weapons. They had lasers and self enlarging missiles that were a mix of High Explosive or Nuclear. The lasers were soon to be tested and if successful, leased to the US Government. They were supposed to be able to lock on to a threat as soon as it was identified. Supposedly they were able to lock onto missiles from shoulder fired launchers that had limited range, bang and payload. These weapons and lasers that were outfitted on this ultra light and new kind of satellite not only worked as they were advertised, but then some.

Bear was compiling a list of things that he thought his boss should be aware of before his meeting tonight. The meeting was scheduled to begin after the feast and the non-group members had left.

It was only when he reviewed the tapes of the most recent Death Eater meeting that he called for the main go between, "Dobby?" he said and asked at the same time.

It was truly astounding that the creature could hear his from where ever it was that he had been at before appearing. Magic was great. Too bad it could do nothing for a severed spinal chord.

"Would you please inform the boss that I feel that it might be prudent to start passing out some of those port-in things. The main target is aiming to attack friends families and properties that belong to him and his." bear told the hyperactive, always on a sugar high looking house-elf when he realized that he was looking into its eyes. The creature was near silent. 'What an assassin it could make' he thought.

Christmas Eve Dinner had come and gone, as had the hours long briefing and planing session. They had made plans and conceived of back up plans for the back up plans. Harry was keeping close to his belt the final plans for the up-coming duel. A package had just arrived via Hedwig.

Harry nor any of the residents had sent her, but she some how, some way knew that someone trustworthy enough had a need of getting something to Harry.

Enclosed in the package was not only a note from the sender but also a dueling robe and boots. The note was from the tailor stating that the robe was partially finished when it somehow disappeared, and strangely enough reappeared a few days later more complete and of a better quality then when it left the man's shop. He had also returned some money with it saying that as half the work and then some was not done nor contributed by him therefore he did not feel as though he seerved the full proce for work and magics that he had not performed.

The Robe was solid black in color. It's main body was from a complex and delicate binding of numerous skins and fabrics using muggle and magical processes.

According to the note, the robe was constructed of dragons skin and Basilik skins that were soaked in potions and separated using a laser and scalpel to separate them. It also said that there was a layer of silk lining the inside of them that was charmed to lighten the weight of them and keep them at a user friendly temperature. According to the man, this was as far as he had gotten before the robes had mysteriously disappeared.

IT also contained another note in different hand-writing's. The next part went on to inform him that this participant in the design process had stated that they had inserted a lace-matrix of Kevlar in between the layer of reptile skins. The ceramic plates had been formed into the lace pattern and combined with mythril which Goblin's from England and America's Gringott branches had donated for the process.

He also read different writing that was in Ruins that he had learned on his travels. These particular ruins were not used since before the 'pale-face' had come to these lands.

The outer skin of the robes were covered with a blacker then night skin that looked like leather. He learned that it was a from the first Buffalo, one that was the first killed by a hunting party at the Winter plains the Indians had relocated to after he had left them. Killed and used as food in an offering to the War Spirits in his honor.

On each of the shoulders there was a feather inserted and the tip facing the ground. One he recognized immediately the other no so much. The feather on his back left side was one of his own, apparently lost the first time he had transformed into the Thunderbird. The right hand one, come to find out, was donated by a rare and thought extinct magical War Falcon.

The elbows were patches that were made out of scales from a Black Dragon, a rare and secretive breed. One that is rarely seen as it has the ability to turn and stay invisible for indefinite periods of time. A breed that prefered to lie in the sun light gaining strength and body heat.

The length of the coat was fastend together as was a long over coat. The buttons were made from claws.

Golden claws. Oh not of the precious metal but on color. The tips were streaked in blood. The blood belonged to the animal that donated the claws of it's own free will. One of the last surviving King Gold Griffins.

Finally there was a pair of dueling gloves that were fingerless and were covered in microscopic shavings from the pads of a Grimm's feet, as were a pair of Black Dragon hide boots. These shavings not only held enough magic in them to manipulate shadows enough that his hands turned invisible but allowed him to grip anything and not have it leave his hands with out his wanting to let go of it. He would also be able to place a hand on a wall and 'climb' up it using the gloves and boots together.

On the back of the robes was the image of an orange sun and two storm clouds on either side at different heights.

The sun was hand painted using various natural berries and bloods from many people and animals all freely given for the singular purpose of protecting Harry.

The note written in a Thai dialect had also stated that the sun and an enclosed pair of 'ghee pants' were charmed as fire poof, constantly comfortable and helped the wearer maintain mental clarity and train of thought and would help better protect his thoughts leaving him more able to do what needed to be done. The fabric of the ghee was weaved from the Tibetan version of a Sasquatch, one that could turn invisible at will for short periods of time, usually enough to get out of harms way as they were docile and extremely peaceful and often misunderstood magical creatures often seen by humans that reminded Harry of Luna and her father.

All in all the robes and Ghee were absolutely blood brilliant, beautiful and definitely priceless. Upon further and closer inspection the threads holding together all the items were not normal sewing patterns but were actually Ruins. Essentially the entire robe was covered in protective, enhancing and even some unknown and never seen (by Harry) Ruins.

Lord Potter personally thought that they were the most gorgeous dueling ot battle robes that he had ever seen.

When he tried them of he had nicked a finger on the edge of either a scale or claw somewhere and leaked a little blood on to the robe, which started a magical chain reaction.

It shrank to fit him like a glove, glowing and humming. He could feel all the magics bond with his own. His magic felt as if he and it were welcoming home long lost friends and family. Almost as if he was in someway complete, safe, and secure. He instantly knew all the abilities advertised and not, and also their limitations.

He had just taken off all his battle wear and got ready for bed. In a few hours he was sure that he was going to be rudely awoken or poked awake, that is if he even managed to fall asleep. Which he doubted would happen.

Alice and Tricia had shared a room, not that there were not enough to go around as there were more then any family would need, but in order to talk about them, Harry and their fears for the next day's activities. Or rather the activities that would be taking place in less then twelve hours.

Since they had both started dating Harry they had decided to refrain from any sexual contact with one another until Harry either gave them permission or asked them to perform for them.

In the room next to theirs was Alice's younger best best friend. A girl that was like a younger sister. A girl that could not believe what she found out.

**FLASHBACK**

Ronald Weasley had been strutting about the train. He was going to be moving into his new house. Well actually it was either the Aurror Barracks or his concubine's home. As he was now officially an adult thanks to his knowledge, power, friends and job, not to mention that the Minister had emancipated him as he was not the Head of a Ancient or even a Noble line it was the only way he could be declared an adult, unless of course he had been the one that was picked for the Tri-Wizard Tournament like Bloody Potter.

He could almost taste the blood of his enemies. He now knew the most powerful magics that could be taught (to him at least) and he could cast the Unforgiveables almost as good and as fast as the Malfoy's or even probably the eil gits Snape and his Master of Evil, Lord V-um, He-Who-Ron-was-too-afraid-to-call-by-his-name, real or made up.

He had just learned a valuble lesson though. Regardless of how strong and powerful he now was that new player on his team had good knee-eye co-ordination. He had pushed the Mud-blood up against the wall as he was strangely attracted to her shapely ass and tits, and tried to feel her up as he believed was his right as not only a prefect, Quidditch Captain but rather as her superior and better. He was an Aurror damn it, who was she to knee him in his balls.

Alissa was furious and wanted to stomp on what she believed was his small to non-existant nuts until they shattered like glass and he was not able to get a hard on never mind reproduce. Oh how right she would have been had see wanted to risk blindness and look.

The train had just pulled into the station when she was jumping off the train. She had no baggage as Alice had somehow acquired a house elf that came and took it before she even had the lid closed.

According to the letter that she had received, Alice would meet Alissa at the train-station out side with a private car and driver. It turned out to be a black Alfa Romeo Millano. It had blacked out windows and was sitting there with the engine running and there was her best friend (read ONLY) in the world.

She opened the back door and got in with Alissa. The poor girl was so impressed and excited at being treated like royalty that she failed to ask the person in the front seats name. He had Blond hair that almost looked Golden and blue eyes that put the Headmaster's to shame. They were pools of emotion that she could gladly stare into.

Now if it was him rather then that inbred berk that assaulted her on the train, well..."you can't rape the willing" she thought to herself. Turning her attention to where they were, she realized that it looked strangely familiar.

Alice had to stop the poor girls ramblings and complaints about a "lying Headmaster and a Harry Potter that was not who she thought he was or thought he would be like. The Headmaster had said that Harry would gladly teach her how to be a seeker, but he still had yet to contact her and the one time that he was there he had not only ignored her, as if he was not aware of who she was but in the process of being humiliated by the jerk-off Ron."

Harry who was driving but under a light glamor and his budding Chameleon abilities that come from having so many innate and inherited powers, was almost red with anger at how the Headmaster had used his name and even told someone that he would do something that he never agreed to or knew about.

"Oh, how many times has the ancient old manipulating man done that?" he wondered to himself. The girls were just quieting down when he passed a two money bags to Alice.

"You boyfriend was afraid that you and your 'friend' there would not have enough for holiday shopping. He also asked that I inform you that the young ladies bag had Galleons and Pounds so she can obtain what she needs in either world for her family and friends as gifts." with that said he got out of the four door sports car, the girls following suit.

"What the...Is your boyfriend freakin rich or just not sure about the reality of how much he actually gave me?"

Looking in the bag Alice saw that it was filled with at least a hundred Galleons and maybe two or three hundred pounds, but knowing Harry each amount was too low for what he really stuck in it. "No, he is just a bit dense when it comes to giving a girl money and what it may look like, or how it makes her feel. Don't feel bad if for some reason there is more then you can spend, he isn't always in touch with reality!" she said and half joked so that Harry would know she meant nothing by it.

"I am sure he does that, my Lady, as he loves you and if she is like a sister as you claim, then he has 'a love' for her too."

"Well if he is as rich as I am thinking, feel free to tell him that I love him and if things don't work out with Al-" her words were cut off as she was slapped in the back of the head by Alice.

The driver pressed the activation button on his key chain and headed towards the Alley entrance.

Considering he was ore clothing co-ordinated then any wizard or witch that she had met, Alissa believed that he was either a Muggle or squib. She was led through a bar, one which she suddenly remembered. Even though the driver had mentioned it, and she had missed it, she figured out where they were. Diagon Alley. She thought it was nice, somewhat cool, but rather quaint.

Quaint being, a step above a slum from the last century. Cobblestone roads and some of the off alley's were dirt ruts. When it rained there were either swamps of mud or the 'bricks' were slippery from years of moss, algae, and who knows what.

They were standing at the brickwall. Alice was not aware of the pattern, and Alissa was afraid to use her wand for it might be considered using magic. God did the English need to catch up with their cousins in America.

It was only when the man raised his hand and tapped each brick in a pattern, did she realize that he was using magic. But how? He had no wand and focus rings like they used in Fiji were illegal, well that and he was not wearing a ring. Hmm..not even a wedding band or engagement ring.

It was just before Five O'clock when they were finally tired and done with their shopping. Magical and regular. He had given Alice a small sack of American Pennies that were inscribed with what she recognized as a Ruin. Not one that she could decipher, but ine just the same. He had told her 'They are single use, place one on the package and it will shrink. The package will return to normal with the keyword 're-size package'. With that he led them to stores or followed them around. Granted he did not hover, thank the Gods as Alissa used a little cash to but herself some nice un-mentionables at Victoria Secrets. They were her first sets of nice and adult style panties and bras. Not something she wanted to look at or try on with a stranger of the male species looking at them as she pulled them from a rack or seeing her sizes. She was not flat or over weight but somethings were private.

It was only when she got back in the car she realized that it was not the same driver as before. This man ha jet black hair that was jutting out at all angles and the greenest eyes, had he been a bit younger and more thin and less muscled then he was she would have believed it was Harry Potter.

Alissa was sitting alone in the back seat with her wand pointed at the strange and different man when Alice gleefully jumped into the front seat, leaned over and lip locked this driver. Alissa assumed and hoped that it was her boyfriend and that it was not a cute side dish. She could not stand cheaters. Of any sort.

As the car was put in gear, her wand was wrenched from her hand. The driver yelled in a laughing voice, "Constant Vigilance!" It was a saying she heard muttered around Hogwarts when the physical and sexual assaluts started no too long ago. The Headmaster and staff were baffled as to who was the person or people doing these nasty things. It was also a saying that the Defense meanie, um Professor Snap had given unheard of point deductions and ungodly amounts of detention for hearing. Sometimes he even gave detentions or deducted points for hearing it when it was never said, whispered, thought or written. He did the same things for people not getting a spell down pat the first two times they tired it.

He was supposed to be a teacher at the supposed best school in the world and all he could do was demonstrate the spell on people that were told to help him at the front of the class room. Of course he never told the students what shield blocked it of the counter curse. He was what her dad called a 'one-hundred and one percent asshole". He also said that for the most part those that can't hack a chosen field teach that field. She was beleiving that statement more and more the longer she had this buffoon teaching class.

Numerous complaints to her Head of House and even the Headmaster failed to get results. Her fathers letters to the Headmaster were returned to him un-opened. The first letter came back telling him that Professor Snape was the best there was for the class that he was teaching and that if the man did not like it, that was his own problem.

Mr. Power's second and third letters were neither returned or acknowledged. When he threatened to remove his daughter and send her to an American school like he wanted to in the first place, for a far superior and less hostile enviorment for learning, he had received a personal visit from the Headmaster. As the head of the International Magical Relations and Regulation committee Albus Dumbledore thought it was best that the man see things and do what was best. For the greater good of course.

After this visit, the man never complained again, nor did he really say more in a letter then he loved her and that they would talk at Christmas. One also said that her pet monkey Long Beard had died.

That was a phrase that he had drilled into her head that meant to keep and use her Emergency Portkey if her life was threatened. Long beard obviously indicated a man with a long beard, and the only one that she knew that fit that bill was Albus Dumbledore. From that letter on she was cautious of him and all his questions about her dad and his job.

Harry slept like shit. He looked like Shit, and even felt like it. Presently he was standing in the shower. The shower heads behind him were blasting near scalding water on his back in an attempt to loosen the muscles. The ones on each side of him were aimed at his shoulders and neck. The three in front were even with or aimed at his head, chest, and waistline. The room was filled with steam. He was nurvous of how this day would turnout.

His body and mind were going numb from the heat and steam, it felt wonderful. He shut it off and walked a couple feeet to a sunken hot tub. He raised the temp as high as it could go, turn the jets on the highest setting and sat down in the center recliner. Muggles came up with the best things. No wizard would ever try this. If a spell or potion didn't get them or give them what they wanted then there was no way a non-magical person could come up with it.

Head layed back on a pillow of thick towels, Harry was meditating. His mind shield were at max and storing away the little things of everyday life that he had not been up to hiding, as to do so would make it seem as if he had not thoughts or even a brain. A dead give away to his power and advancement. He was also readying his magics and senses.

A soft ripple in the water was lost from the power of the jets. Had he opened his eyes or not been so at ease in his own home, he would have noticed a magical person or creature enter not only the hot tub but his bathroom and bedroom before that.

(Alice's Point of View)

My feet softly tread towards his door. I planned on waking him up for Christmas like he ha not been yet, by me or anyone else.

"He was not in his bed, where could he be?" I said to myself. It was then my ears picked up the sounds of turning and frothing water. Following the sounds, my feet led me to the largest and best en-suite I had ever seen. In either world. There was a huge shower, a two person tub, a steam room an a sauna. There was also a room with clear steam free glass that held a private gym. He was the only person that I knew who had a full spa in the bathroom, that is including a massage table and the ever softly present music.

I had come to find out that he played music that reflected his mood. For what ever reason and what ever the mood was he was listening to Kid Rock. Go figure.

I walked to the edge of the sunken jetted tub across from him and he did not even budge, flinch or show that he knew I was there. This was not a typical reaction from him. In the least he would have at least said something or opened his eyes.

The water was lapping at my knees. I stepped down onto a lower seat or foot rest or what ever and the hot steaming water was lapping at my eager beaver.

Suddenly the relaxing waters tickled my nipples as it settled in at the nape of my neck. He still had made no move to alert me that he was aware that I was there. I straddled his legs and lowered by hot and wanting center onto his lap held his head and pressed my lips to his. Licking them lightly and gently sucking his lower one in between my teeth.

His eyes flashed open and were glowing a dangerous purple. They were radiating magic. Upon seeing me his mouth granted access to my probing and darting tongue.

I raked my nails down his neck, under the water, and down to his manhood, even with out blood filing the sponge like tissues I was barely able to encircle it with my fingers. With a grip on a leash all men are born with I slowly and gently raised up out of the warm waters and led my man, soon to be lover to his bed.

When we got to the side of it I turned us so that his cute ass was facing the mattress, silently and slowly with my other hand I pushed him backwards until he was in a prone unsupported position. Legs dangling from the knees down off the bed. I walked around the bed followed by only his eyes. Eyes that were looking at my lithe and wet form. Focusing on the water droplets that were falling from my cute small breasts and landing on my chest rolling down below getting lost in my small patch of pubic hairs. Drinking in the body that he wanted to touch and worship, but seemed to afraid or hesitant to take the first step. I wasn't, and I was now tired of waiting.

I grabbed his wrists and held then in one hand. With my other hand I had picked up a some hosiery that I had thrown there on my way into the room. I had expected him to be asleep and to wake up to a most pleasant feeling.

I quickly and deftly wrapped the length of material around his wrists and between them a couple of times. Satisfied with my work I pulled his arms tight and fastened the other end to the large thick and sturdy bed rail. His arms were securely fastened.

I was once again standing at his feet, my own personal sex toy had his head raised, arms flexing.

Eyes demanding release, reality had not yet set in. He thought I was having fun, maybe keeping him from his presents. Little did he know I was the first one he would get today.

I walked up to the compact disk player and inserted a blank disk that I had burned for an occasion just like this one.

The door was shut the lights were off and the window coverings were down. The stage was set. With a wave of my wand, a light beamed from somewhere above me out of his line of sight.

Music started playing soft at first and then gradually louder. My taste was kind of like his but also a little more rap-y and stripper-y.

The sounds of Van Hallen's Hot for Teacher, began. The light was magically changing colors. I started dancing. Slowly gyrating my hips, rotating and thrusting. Hands running up my outer thighs and up to my hips. Over the sides of my rib cage and over the outer swell of my little tits. Nipples standing up and the aureola's were puffier then ever before.

I turned side ways as The guitar and drums of the bothers and David Lee Roth give way to the funky sounds of Darling Nikki by the artist Prince. Finally facing him, my left hand was rubbing one ripe nipple before drifting over to my other, and then it was slowly pushing it up.

I strained my neck forward and down and licked my own nipple before gently sucking on it. My other hand was rubbing my pubic mound and caressing the outer lips. Never coming close to entering them or pressing my joy button.

My tongue licked my lips as I turned around once again, this time my back to him. I bent over ass spread lightly giving him a great view. Or so I hoped he liked it. The expression on his face and the harness that was jutting up proved it.

Straightening up I swayed my hips a little and hoped my next manuver did not kill me as it was so long since I tried if. I walked towards the wall, faced Harry and did a complete split. The cold floor send bolt of pure sexual energy up my pussy. I scissored my legs so I was squatting, placed my hands on the floor and lowered my self to the floor. As soon as my ass and then my back hit the floor, my legs seperated, feet sliding towards my ass.

I licked and sucked on my middle finger and lowered it towards my waiting and demanding entrance. I was so turned on. This was not something tha tI normally do. Hell, I have never put myself out like this in any way, shape, or form before. This is the first time that I initiated sex with a man, and he was the first one that I wanted to be with. Truly with. It was not because he took me out or just to get laid.

My finger seperated my lips, stroking up and down. God was I sloppy wet. Now that I was down and had my legs spread I could feel my own sweet smell and wetness on my thighs. I was truly sloppy wet and turning my self on more and more every second.

I glanced at him. His neck had to be in pain he was straining it his eyes trying to take in every sight, every stroke. Burning the images into his brain. I hope he was not straining to get away.

A wet finger just plunged into my hole and back out. Drifting up the valley to my aching and wanting attention clitoris. Back down to my entrance and in and out a few times. I could feel small mini orgasms begin making there way up and outwards.

How I ended up on my knees with my legs spread and pre-cum coated finger being sucked clean by my own mouth, I do not know. What I do know was that I was dripping wet, and that my finger tasted like exotic fruits and smelled a light musk.

I crawled forward and forced my body in between his legs, forcing them apart. I kissed up one leg to where the leg met the torso. Here I stopped and lightly blew upon his massive and heavy looking balls. Balls that were sagging beautifully. His cock twitched, pre-cum almost flowing out like a river.

I skipped his manhood and kissed my way down his other leg. As his ass was somewhat off the edge, but not much, it left him wide open to get assaulted by my tongue and mouth.

My hands under his knees I did what I had read about in a adult magazine that featured lit-erotica. I never thought I would do it nor did I think that I would like it. Tentatively at first my spear shaped tongue started off just under and behind his sac, drifting almost lazily over his perennial gland, and snaked it's way over his backdoor.

It did not smell or taste like I thought it would. It was almost pleasant with a natural dark damp smell like you would find in the woods. It was kind of like peat-moss and damp mulch.

His body had jumped and twisted in surprise. Once at the heat of my tongue starting it's learning and maiden journey, and then again but more violently when I licked 'his' hole.

I worked my way forward licking all the way leaving a trail of saliva. I gently bathed him and his meaty orbs with my wet and anxious mouth an tongue. I was not sure if I would be where I wanted to be before I quit and took him. I knew it was his first time, and for all intents and wished it was mine too, in a way.

As soon as I sucked his testicle into my mouth for the first time his twisting was vicious. He wanted free. Lust and wanting was driving him now. He was moaning.

I worked my way down and back between his cheeks, my face burried. My nose tip had pressed against a freshly licked and puckerd exit. I took a deep breath, imagined Tricia, and blocked the thoughts of my next move out of my mind. I plunged my tongue in to him as far as I could go. It was so different then what I felt and tasted with Tricia, but yet was in love with his taste smell and actions. He was actually groaning and whimpering at the same time. Loudly.

After a good while I stoped licking and sucking his new entrance. I climbed the mattress and slid myself up his body causing his cock to lie flat and between us. Leaving a trail of wetness where ever my wet and flowing pussy touched.

Reaching his chest I licked his nipple and gently nipped at them with my teeth. The music long forgotten. I aimed my mouth at his and lowered my face to his. Hos mouth opened and forced his tongue into my mouth. Greedily devouring me, trading not only spit but tasting himself at the same time. While we were making out he kept wiggling under me, trying to position himself so that he might get in me. All to no avail.

As soon as I caught this movement and understood it for what it was, the teasing started again.

I kissed my way down his scuplted abs and following the happy trail, right down to his thick, hard and throbbing with each heart beat. I must have had him going something fierce.

Grabbing him with one hand I strarted to stroke him slowly at first. With each down stroke I licked the tip and tasted for the first time his pre-cum which was freely flowing out the tio and oozing down the side leaving a trail.

After the head and shaft were coated in spit and his pre-cum mixed with the fluids I left behind I could taste the different flavors as I lowered my mouth to him. He was so thick that it felt like my mouth was splitting at the corners. I went down on him as far as I could and started to suck. Lightly and slowly. He so throughly filled me that I could not swirl my pink wet tongue around the head. My mouth was open so wide saliva was dripping down his shaft and coating his balls, some continuing to leak between his cheeks.

His hips were trying to thrust and cram himself further down my mouth. He was in my mouth only to where the ring from his circumcision ended, maybe three possibly four inches. There was a lot more to go but I would choke to death or the gag reflex would prevent him from going farther back.

I began bobbing my head the shortish distance like a piston, fast and furious. My mouth was starting to cramp and hurt. This was not something that was comfortable for my unless he was a lot smaller of my mouth was bigger.

I wanted to feel him explode in my mouth, to taste him. It was here my perverted mind took over even more. As my main sexual release for a while was reading the stories in adult magazines, I used those true stories, bits of fantasy and knowledge gained from TV and other sources to good use.

I plunged one hand towards my own screaming privates, the other was pumping his shaft, his balls have not tightened yet although he was trying to thrust harder and with a little more urgency.

Getting my middle two fingers in me I rode then until I had at least one full fledged orgasm. My fingers and a good portion of my mand were coated with cum.

I snaked that hand under his thigh while giving him head. In order to keep him off balance I started to hum. He was groaning and grunting. Practically crying.

Then with out warning, I took the longest finger that was covered in my cum and my own lube and positioned then at his entrance, stroaking if, ever so gently applying pressure. My sucking got harder, I was trying to suck his hot seed right out of his balls. He was not giving it up just yet, he was fighting me.

I knew that if he came he would be out of action for a bit, so using my strange, weird and at times archaic book smarts I knew what to do.

I pressed a little harder, and at the same time for what ever reason his body thrust a hair downwards causing the tip of my finger to enter the man just the tinniest amount. The fluids helping slicken the way.

I pushed my finger up his tight ass. In and out each time a little easier. His hips and my mouth now had a good fast and furious rhythm going, he was horrified at first but the feelings and sensations over riding his manly and homosexual ideas and beliefs. When he accepted them he was helping me finger him while I was sucking him off.

My finger was finally in him up to the middle knuckle. I then proceeded to move it in a 'come here' motion. Similar in almost every way as a man would to a girl when attempting to stilmulate her Gaffenburg or G-Spot. Only on a man there is a gland called the prostrate. As soon as my finger touched his, he was in ecstasy and he let loose a torrential load in to my mouth.

It was hot, thick and creamy. Some how some where durring all this his hands were freed, the stockings melted from around his wrists. His magic coming to his aide.

He drew his feet up so they were on the edge of the bed, his rectum spasming around my finger which was still in him.

Harry grabed me and bent into a crunch position so that we could kiss, his cock still hard and my finger inching in and out ever so gently and slowly. His hips moving in rythym. Before I could swallow all the young and virle mans cum, he kissed me licking my lips, his tongue forcing their way onto my mouth. His own spunk being sucked from my mouth into his. I was in a way snow balling him.

With my mouth recouperating and empty, I pushed him backwards. I was not done yet. I spit on his head a couple times, making it mix with what ever cum was still there making it even more slick. I straddled his and reached back and between my legs. Grasping his hard and standing straight up piece of manhood.

I had to raise up a good deal using one hand for support and balance while the other held firm on the final target.

Positioning him at the front of my entrance, I lowered myself into his member barely seperated my flower petals. Taking a deep breath I held it and forced myself downwards. His long and meaty cock hurt like crazy. It felt as if I was being toen apart from inside and out. He was a bit too big for a near virgin of my height and weight. That and the fact I had a small vagina did not help.

Just as I was a few inches down I raised up and literaly sat down on his cock. The way I saw and remembered it, the sooner I got it in me and sat still for a little, the quicker my body and magic would start healing it's self and numbing me enough that I could enjoy what I was doing.

His hands were on my hips, his mouth wide open in either shock that I just impaled my self with his spear or from pure pleasure, I was not sure. My own mouth was open and my eyes were closing in bliss from the near continuous volcanic erruptions my clit and over filled love canal were experiencing. I could feel my own liquids and cum leaking out of me forming a puddle between his legs.

Then before I knew it, a shadow had crossed a light on the other sides of my eyelids. My eyes flashed open and there was Tricia, sitting on poor Harry's face, while kissing me. One of her fingers were covered in a taste and smell that I recognized as soon as she slipped into my mouth while we kissed.

She was moaning from a man and his tongue doing what one will naturally do when a female is sitting on his face, he began eating her.

She told me that she had seen me get the hosiery and leave the room. She also informed me that while I was in the spa with Harry she was hidding herself behind a curtain that had a great view of everything that he and I just did.

As we were both cumming at the same time and with her licking my nipples as I slowly raised and lowered myself on the large tool that was cramed in me she took a breath and whispered into my ear, "Turn around, do you see what I spy?" she asked with a evil glint.

Just as I looked over my shoulder in the direction that she indicated, I felt a second blast of thick hot DNA coat my insides.

My last thought before I blacked out from the sexual bliss, pain and overload of power that his seed naturally contained was a portable DVD mini-cam. A red light flashing indicating that it was filming.

The repetative phrase of the present song playing, was ringing true. Not only in the chorus but the title as well. The performers were called Nine Inch Nails.

Harry and I had just got a lot "Closer" and boy, did he ever, "Fuck me like and Animal!"

Tricia's Point of View:

(Shortened and edited so as not to be repatative, takes place just before she joined in with Harry and Alice.)

My lips and tongues had to have teeth marks and punture marks from my teeth adorning them. Possibly even the insides of one of my cheeks.

My legs were shaking from the strain of trying to remain standing still while I was 'hiding'. My fingers were furiously plunging away at my center mass and wetness. Thumb rubbing my clit with every re-entry.

My knees practically knocking in time to the ripple of endless and quickening orgasms. All leading to one final release. Hopefully not by my hand alone.

I came, and hard, watching my lover stuff a cock that even I was doubtful of handling seep up and inside of her tight little cunnie. She, a girl that had been so long with out sex that she would be considered a virgin by just about everyone.

She ha just allowed her head to roll back. An intense look of pain, satisfaction and wonton lust speaking volumes of her determination, lust, desires, and pain thresh-hold. Even for a girl that enjoyed larger sized things penetrating her, such as I, this was pushing the limits.

I knew from personal experience that this man was not only willing to accept things as they came, but was also in the top 2 percent of the male population that was extremely well hung. In a visual and scientific survey of people of all races, he was in the top percentage. The most popular sizes were 4.75 inches to 6.25 inches. The second most popular ranges were 3.0-4.75 inches and 6.25. The third covered between 6.5 and 7.75 inches. The group percentages were lower by a huge deal from this point on. The fourth smallest group was the inverted to 2.5 inch group and the 8-10 inch groupings. A whopping five percent of the people of the male population, the first half of the last group mentioned, suffered from a 'condition' called micro-penis. The twelve percent of the next grouping was 10-11 inches. Anything longer fell into the 2 percent group that Harry belonged to.

I crawled forward onto the bed, the extra weight and shifting went un-noticed by the sweating, copulating couple. Slowly I pressed one knee to the bed on each side of his lovely face. I reached out and grabbed Alice's face, tonguing her mouth with all my heart and soul. Or a _least_ a third of it.

While I leaned forward to capture someones full wet lips with my own, I lowered my pussy onto his happy and content looking face. I started to floe the juices like never before.

Alice's body was slowly going up and down, her facial expressions changing almost perfectly in tune with the after shocks of the oragsmic waves coursing through my body.

The second he smelled and felt me lower on to him, while he was still buried sac deep in his first girlfriend of this relationship, he did not miss a beat. With Alice or me. She opened her eyes after a moment, and started back up again. It was as if she passed out but now was on a energy high.

A hot wet tongue was lazily lapping up my juices while I kissed and sucked and tongued my other lovers great tits and nipple. The sight of the puffy Aureola's endearing these delicate and arrousing snow caps to me even more. Her and I moaning in concert. I reached forward to rub her swollen and blood engorged love buzzer. The second I touched her, she arched her back crying out in passion, lust and the great drug called orgasms fully taking over. He clit was clearly sticking out it was so engorged. It looked like a little penis. One like an one night stand from not to long ago, only this 'small' one was one that I was qilling to suck again, and if it was possible I would have tried to ride it. The smells from all three of us blending in with the groans of pleasure and grunts of ecstasy were drving me close.

Harry had snaked one hand around my hips and started to finger my own clit. Ratcheting up the intensity of my bodies ogasms and shaking. It was just then that I felt my body jerk downwards, causing my puckering ass to get fucked by his nose. Hot that it was loose or his nose was long and pointy, I was just so coated in his spit and my own come that it was enough.

I regretfully repositioned myself, as I figgured he could not be comfortable and for all I knew he was not into rimming someone although from what I saw and filmed, he sure loved being rimmed. As do most people if they lucky enough to find themselves with a lover willing to try it or one that was already a fan of it.

It was to my pleasure, relief and shock when I felt not only his tongue teasing my clit as if he was afraid I was going to take it away from his masterful ministrations, but his finger or thumb breaking forcefully into my ass canal.

The result of this was all three of us some how cumming at the same time, me flooding his mouth and face with weeks and months of abstinence, barley even pleasing my self, hoping that some way somehow one of these great lovers would somehow come back to me, both was a most welcomed surprise.

We were all laying on our backs, panting, sweating and drifting out of conciousness. I was still horny and as I would find out so were the others, none of us fully sated.

Taking pity on Alice I crawled over Harry and mounted her face, I was greedily and hungrily laping at and trying to eat her cum and his. A mixture that was freely seeping out of her abused vagina.

She had tilted her hips and raised her legs into the air. Thereby allowing me better access to the fluids I so desperately wanted. Her bidy forming the life bearing chalice that many religious scholars talked and argued over. Something that many believed was referred to in the bible. Allowing me to drink from her.

A mouth started to latch on to my aching clit, followed by a sudden and intense stabbing feeling piecing my folds. Harry easily sinking deep into my forgiving and acomodating hole. Spreading me further then I have yet to feel. Filling me to the rim with a hard cock, one which had a vein traveling up one side before it started twisting around the circumfrence ending at the underside of his length at the base of the crown. A vein that pulsed in time with my oragasms, her tongue and his slow but steadily faster pumping motions.

Alice's juices, in all their sweetness were mixing with his ejaculated fluids and my spit and traces of blood from by lips. From the biting or abuse the were beeing subjected to, I was not sure which.

He was working it better them most I have been with, be it men of all sizes or a female lover using a strap-on harness or a dido or vibe. He was bottoming out now, working me into a unabashed frenzy. His heavy and dangling sac swinging with each furious stroke. His balls slapping my clit and Alice's relentless oral flicks, getting the mother of all eatrh moving orgasms to start. The intensity was like none I have ever had in my life bar none. He was doing doggie style better then any animals natural instict would have them perform the same position on their mate.

I felt his grip tighten on my sore and tired hips, both lovers were slowing down, fatigue setting in. He was almost pulling all the way out, the bare minimum resting inside me before he slammed his entire length home. Over and over again for at least a good dozen strokes.

With each of his final deep penetrating, mouth from clit separating orgasms, He whispered, "My God, I love you both equally and totally. I give you my love, heart and mind and magic."

Just as we both pantingly said that we loved him and returned what we had in offering to him, we un-knowingly completed a ritual, one binding us with magic, love, sex, and emotions. Physically and mentally.

With that he errupted in me, the heat and force of his seed causing me to flood Alice's mouth. Making the body I just tortured go limp. All three of us were covered in our own secretions, and panting.

Alice had wiggled and crawled out from us, Harry slowly going limp but still in my pussy had passed out from exertion on my back. We had all shared one another and tasted not only the other two peoples love, but that of our own making. Little did we know that soon we would see the beautiful and loving results, of wild sex, love, lust and feelings and just what these powerful fluids, emotions and desires could actually do.

END OF TRICIA'S POINT OF VIEW

We had just barely caught out breaths when there was a loud banging on the door.

"Harrrrry! Are you quite finished with what ever it is that you were doing? You have a house full of guests awaiting your entrance so that we can open our gifts..." started Hermione obviously spurned on by either Dudley and his love of getting gifts, or her need to find out what books everyone got her. As if anyone would get her something different.

They three lovers and partners took a shower somehow managing to keep their hands and mouths to themselves, for the most part. The quickly dressed and within a half-hour of the rude and interrupting voice demanding he come to the living room and be a proper guest, they exited the master suite.

Alice entered the Living room first followed by Harry who was holding her hand. The stopped short at the thundering applause and wolf whistles. They walked further in, when all of a sudden the noise stopped.

Looking around thinking that maybe the grim reaper was in the room Harry pushed forward, his other hand holding tightly to Tricia's causing her to fully enter the room.

Everyone's eyes were darting to Alice, her hand entwined with his, then Harry and his other hand which was entwined with Tricia's.

The twins caught onto the meaning faster then anyone followed a second later by Dudley and Alissa. It was then that the others kind of got the hint. Hermione was flabergasted, not only by the implications but the fact that they were all wearing goofy grins and their faces shined with the after glow of some great sex. An act that she had never participated in, either solo or with a partner.

She opened her mouth to berate Harry for his un-natural lifestyle and for having multiple partners, not only multiple, but at the same time.

Seeing the predicament her child was about to place her self in with her best friend and only real friend in that cold and unforgiving world, she poped a chocolate covered strawberry into the girls mouth. Causing what ever she was going to say to be lost forever. Choking at the words of her father, and the agreeing of her mom.

"Well, I know one thing," Dan said, "that boy will not get a gift under that tree better then the one he just finished unwrapping. God if only Emma's old flat mate was around still..." his voice tapered off. Hermione's eyes widened even further when she saw the sappy grin on her moms face. Her mother was...was..Bi? Ew. Thoughts of sex with another female or even a man still made her feel, well yucky.

Laughter ensued and Dobby saved the day a little more with saying, "Breakfast is served if Master is not to full from eating twice all ready this morning." This caused many a person to choke, never had they heard a house elf speak so to or in front of their master, it was not proper.

Allisa stood there holding the last gift that needed opening. It was a huge box, as long as she was tall and just as wide as she was.

It was placed in her hands by her host. The card read..."Good Luck and my apologies as I was never told nor asked. Merry Christmas. Harry J. Potter."

As she tore into the wrapping, her well built and handsome boyfriend began to change into a small short scrawny respectable teen, one which she was highly pissed at. It was the Harry Potter she had seen at the game and many pictures of, in books or newspapers. Just as fast he had dis-spelled the illusion returning to his normal and real size.

She was living with and eating with the Harry Potter. Before she had a chance to open the box, he explained that the one from the school was not the real him, that he was not nor ever trained by the fool Dumbledore. That he had been in America since the middle of the summer, where he met Alice and then some time later, Tricia.

Inside were various smaller boxes that were wrapped. She had come to find out that the size of the box was irrelevant in relation to the size of what ever item was in the box. Sometimes magic could be frustrating.

The first box contained seeker books and protective gear.

The second, was an owners manual of some short, she just could not make heads or tales out of it.

The third was a card that simply read, "Tear for the best gift of the day."

When she picked up the index card, she looked at it queerly and then shrugged and tore it down the center.

The results were near instant and she screamed in joy. Once when she saw her mom and dad enter the room via a portkey of some sort she was up and screaming. Hugging them for all she was worth. One could see and feel the love they had for one another.

After enthusiastically greeting her parents and in return being greeted by them, Harry re-introduced him self to Ms. Powers and Mr. Powers. Mr. Powers was aware of who and what Harry was where some present were still in the dark, or so he believed.

When introductions were made all around, and the celebration of friends and loved ones was finishing up young Alissa returned to her gift to see what she had. For she remembered that there was still a 'gift' that she had yet to see.

It was the first time in her young life that she was truly flabbergasted. Speechless and left with her mouth wide open, with out more then basic brain functions.

There was a huge supply of "Never before seen or advertised" Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. There was alos two envelopes. One was from Alice and the other from Harry Potter. She would naturally save the best for last. She opened Harry's.

She tore into the envelope, expecting a card or even an autographed photo, but what it was was something that she would never had expected. The note was hand written and seemed familiar, but she was not a handwritting expert.

_Ass you grow older and bigger, I hope this helps, for the boys must already be looking. Half the battle of looking good is a nice foundation in the support department and a pair of thongs covering your 'assets'._

_~Allie_

Her face was cycling through different colors of the 'I am embarrassed' spectrum. The card had morphed into a gift card and self updating catalog for Victoria's Secret. The worst part was that the pictures of the models wearing the girly things looked just like her. Looking at a description of a bra and panty set, she saw they were even in her sizes.

Her mother took the offending gift from the girls hand to see what had her in such a state and was also shocked, "Dear, what do you think of this..." she asked of her husband indicating a picture in the adult underwear book. "I think I look good in that!" It was only when her father looked at it that his face blanched and paled, "Um Hun? A string up my backside is not very apealing nor does it look good on me!" he said. Alissa was just finding out, the hard and rather embarrassing way that it showed the person that was either holding it or looking at it, as the model. If someone found it they would not know if she was a A,B,C or D or something larger, not the numeric value. COOL!

She opened the card that read "From: Alice" next. It's note read,

_Blame her it was her idea to switch envelopes on you._

_I am sorry that you were lied to in my 'name' for someone elses ideas of the greater good or why ever they did it. It is not right nor do I condone nor appreciate it. Enjoy!_

There was a silver stick about three to four feet long. There was no clue as to what it was. It was only when Tricia leaned forward with a knowing and Weasley worthy smirk, and whispered in her air that Harry started to cover his ears. If he knew his girls, they were having her on.

"_Do you know what that is?" Tricia asked the young and private teen. The young girl shook her head. Then just a tad above a stage whisper she said, "It's...you know!" Tricia looked around suspiciously, got closer to the girls ear and yet loud enough for all to hear her implications continued, "you place it between your legs, and uh, ride it?"_

The horrified girl instantly dropped the offensive and disgusting wipping her hands on her shirt.

Alice looked as mortified as the girl at what her girlfriend had told the young and sexually Naive girl. Naïve being inexperienced or undecided on orientation, not stupid and unaware.

"_Want me to show you how?"_ As it was whispered Tricia readjusted her skirt and went to straddle the stick. Harry felt bad for the girl and believed that everyone was carrying this a little to far and past the point of innocence.

He grabbed it and the girls hand and led her towards the out side door. There was no snow on the ground and it was almost tropically warm in the back yard, even though there was quite a bit of snow in the fields that bordered his backyard, fields which she would learn he owned.

"Even though it is a little smaller then most, I think it performs better then any other." with that he inserted the stick from behind, in between the girls legs with the tapered end poking out front.

Alissa was not sure what was going on, first she got what she considered as an expensive gift from Alice one that she new the girl could probally not afford unless she bought it with her boyfriends money. A boyfriend that just happened to be Harry Potter. The information that she had managed to read was that she could get up to 7 items or 'sets' if they were sold together, each time a new season line rolled out, that was four times per year. It was valid for _FOUR MORE YEARS!_ Then Harry Potter was outside with her placing a vib...a dil...a thing between her legs.

She had missed most of what was said but caught the last as he took her hand in hers and placed it in front of her body. "Now ever so gently push off the ground with one foot."

Finally her brain caught up with the conversations, and she realized that this was not some sort of, well, Marital Aide, but a broomstick that was as of now unreleased and made by a private company.

So as any eager student would, she listened with anticipation rolling almost visibly from her bodies posture.

With a wave of his hand and no incantation other then thought, he summoned his own broom. It was a design that he himself had spent months if not years on while in compressed time. Working diligently. It was one of his secret projects.

Everyone that was gathered outside protected from the elements using a weather spell and ward, could see the instant change in not only Harry's body posture but his eyes. For the next half hour he was not worried about the future. The upcomming duel, or even Voldemort.

He was doing the one thing 'magical' that brought his a release almost better then sex. Or food. It was flying. In that short hour he seemed to de-age almost five years. The grin and look upon his face was not that of a sixteen year old, but that of a little child. Christmas was truly a magical holiday.

For that half hour he had improved the young ladies flying and seeking abilities exponentially. It was as they were landing that they were both made aware of the fact that while they were flying, Minneverra McGonagall had arrived. She had sent a note saying that she would not arrive on the 24th as there was something that she needed to do. It was also at that time that another visitor had appeared. Well actually two. Miss Kennedy and Rita Skeeter.

"Harry, I have nothing to give you for Christmas that you would want or accept from me, so I can only give you an advance copy of todays newpaper from New York." with a smile she handed it to him. Headlines facing down.

Harry took the paper tentatively and flipped it open. The main headline above the fold was that of an article that covered the top half of the paper and part of the next page. The headlines read:

"International Fugitives apprehended in a raid on a smuggling ring." Under these words was a picture of Vernon, Petunia and Marge Dursley. Handcuffed together. One of the many crimes that were listed besides the one that involved Harry was drug possession, counterfeiting of currency, and illegal and amoral acts, including incest. They had been caught having sex, all three of them at the same time. The picture was a 'touched up' photo that blocked out the private parts. Parts he was sure that he and no one else would ever want to see.

His smile widened, he hoped that the bastards got what was coming to them.

The crew was at the table, goblins included. Plans and actions were reviewed, disillusioned Blue-Tooth headsets were passed out to those that were going and did not have them, or a Wizarding phone on the PBFC service.

The people started to Apparate, Portkey and disappear. There were various sniper teams that were stationed all around the alley, including foot patrols with wands and weapons. Every other group had the AA-12, with a side arm as a conventional weapon. In case all the plans were for naught.

Harry grabbed his ladies hands and walked out to the fields where the snow was a foot or so deep, told them to hold on and close their eyes, and if nothing else, force themselves to breathe normally and ghosted them to Diagon Alley.

Appearing a few feet away from the stage, he saw a sneering Ron flip him off. It would have been more effective, Harry thought, had he not used his fourth finger. God that kid could really screw up a wet dream couldn't he.

Over his ear piece he could hear all units and people checking in. From Snipers to Hermione and even his girls and then himself.

Hermione had just run up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips and wished him good luck. Dudley shook his hand and said that he wanted Harry to kick Ron's ass the old fashioned way, fisticuffs. Hermiones hand was on his back, it was 11:50 and the duel was to start in ten minuets. Suddenly something hit him in the shoulder and he and Hermione who was still touching him, disappeared.

His security team was on high alert. They had found and actually caught the man in action. The man that threw a portkey at Harry. The one that was guilty of kidnapping and assault. Albus Dumbledore.

Harry knew instantly who was responsible as he recognised the magics on the port-key. He followed the magics and saw that they led to Hogwarts, one that was strangely absent of any professor other then Snape.

He overpowered the old mans magic and changed the destination. It helped that he was not only light years above the old man in power, knowledge and practical uses other then battles, and at that he was not far behind him. No it helped that he was a heir to the people that built the castle on land that was still held by a family that he was the Lord of.

Instead of landing in Albus Dumbledores office, he landed in the hall in front of the closed and guarding gargoyle. He explained to Hermione what he was going to do and to remain quiet.

He closed his eyes and placed his hands on the wall of his heritage. His hand glowed a rich golden hue with rivers of Red, Black, Blue, Gray and Sliver mixing in. His lips moved but she heard not a word.

Harry was deep in a matrix of wards that were placed by other Headmaster's and prople that had the control over the general wards. As he had control of the original and ancient warding scheme, he was able to change them all so that only he could make exceptions and alterations to them. He included a Ward that he had specifically made with Snape and his friends in mind.

Harry knew someway some time in the future he would have to take control of not only the school but his lands and responsibilities.

When he was done, there was not a secret passage or room in the castle that he did not know about. From the Chamber that Salazar and his trusted and close friends practiced an old Egyptian religion of Reptile Worship to his families private quarters. Turns out that Helga, Rowena and Godric had a relationship just like his and Tricia and Alice's.

Happy that her true Master had finally claimed her Hogwart's listened and obeyed his every thought, want and wish. Snape was transported to a cell that was covered in Ruins, keeping him locked in it, healthy, alive and asleep. The few students that were there for the holidays were in the Great Hall, eating lunch un-supervised.

Summoning Winky, he place her in charge. As he prepared to leave, he fashioned a portkey that would take Hermione back to Diagon Alley.

He keyed his head-piece and updated his people and friends. The Headmaster had just fucked up. He was not aware of Harry's political or professional standing nor the fact that he was also considered an American citizen.

Long before Harry had returned, the wheels of Karma and the ICW and those of the American government were tuning. Dumbledore had not only effectively removed him self from the ICW as he was seen through video broadcasts, verbal and written reports and by on site witnesses abducting a Diplomat that held the rank and title of Ambassador, but an America citizen.

He had also just placed his own country in an international incident, one that was at that moment having restrictions for trade, and travel levied against them. There was suddenly a lack of financial assistance and Aurror support. The English government was left with no magical representation in any country outside of it's European neighbors. Some of which were following the leads of America and it's allies.

Dumbledore was tagged with a recodeing, monitoring and GPS protein. It effectively recorded every move, spell and magic performed or made by him.

The kids in the Great Hall were talking and eating, not aware of what was going on, when the floating candles dimmed and a black rectangle over ten feet tall and fifteen feet long appeared on the wall behind where the Head table once sat. It was something that every Muggle aware student recognised. It was a flat panel TV. Rare, and extremely expensive, but one that was wanted by each.

It suddenly lit up, and sound came from all corners or the dining facility. Everyone could see what they recognized as Diagon Alley, and the dueling ring that many believed that Potter would either loose in, not show up for, or as the minority believed, would wax Weasley's ass in.

The tables disappeared and were replaced by small cafe tables and couches. A buffet table appeared and was loaded with Soda, Chips, Popcorn, Salsa, and even Butterbeer.

The view and sounds were a satellite relay of the American news program, MCNN. It covered the regular world news and that which pertained to the magical population of the earths inhabitants.

Ronald Weasley was perplexed. Even confused. He was sure of his abilities to beat and humiliate Potter, but what he was not fully understanding was why the Headmaster had one what he said he would.

He had attended the Order meeting that had taken place the night before at the school. His batty mother was there making demands of his extremely valuable time and money. Yet again. He had already given her a couple pieces of gold so that she could get a room while the Headmaster handled the problem of gaining access to the former Black home, what mmore could see want. Hell he worked hard for his gold, maybe she should get a real job. That way she could see what it was like to work for a living, just like he did. It was a home that Dumbledore was sure was to belong to the Order, a home that he had traded for information and power over and in combination of the power he already held over Potter and inexchange, the Weasley family too.

Molly Weasley, following along like the sheep, or maybe cow was a more appropriate description, that she was, never asked any questions and blindly believed what she was told and went to where she was told, or in the direction that she was pointed.

Ron was not pleased at the plans and machinations the head master had in store. It was pissing him off truth be told.

**FLASHBACK**

The Leader of the Light had just called his rag-tag army of a couple into order and action. He had plans that needed saving and did not care whose toes he had to step on to do it. Hell you had to have the house elf break some eggs so it could make an omelet, didn't you?

Ronald Weasley was insistent that he was a member of the Aurror squad and that he was given specialized training. That there was no way that a stupid, weak boy that was regularly abused physically by his relatives could beat him, in ANYTHING.

The news of the abuse that the Dursley's placed Harry under was not news to the majority of those present. Albus had said that it was better that then the child living in the magical world only to die before he could save them properly for a change. This was the first that Tonks had heard about it since becoming a member of the old mans club of abuse and wrong doings. There were Aurrors that were not only active members but aware of what had been going on for years, and yet, becasuse it was Albus Dumbledore they did nothing. It was afterall for the Greater Good. Actions that could just have easily been the reason that Harry replaced the Dark Lord and went on a killing spree. Making the Greater Good, all for naught.

She was due to file a report that morning. She was glad that she was able to hide cameras attached to cell phones every where she went and in most of the rooms and quarters of the castle. Though she did not know it, having the blessings of Harry to do so even though he had not claimed his familial rights to the lands and castle of Hogwarts and other areas that were rightfully his.

"Mr. Weasley, this is how I want you to handle the duel. Mr. Potter will not show up in time."

"Headmaster, he'll be there and it will be me that puts that ungrateful bastard in his place," Weasley interrupted the elder gentleman.

"_**AS**_ I was saying, at one minuet before the duel is to start, you will -"

"What I will do is teach him a lesson. One he should have learned long ago. That I am not only a Pureblood, and his better, but that he is nothing. I am an AURROR! What does he know that can best me? If it was not for me and that bitch mud-blood of his, he would be dead by now!"

Serveus was getting tired of hearing the boy prattle on. "If it was not for your 'abilities' wou would not be covered in those..." he gestured at the insolent child's arms, "scars. _HE_ may have feared better if he did not have to _worry _bout fools like you."

Weasley temper and Dursley puce were the emotions and colors that over took Ronald's visage. "You, a lousy bitter washed up-couldn't hack-it DEATHEATER think that Potter could even come close to me? After I am done making a mockery of the boy wonder, I will gladly duel you and _your_ Lord." he boasted.

"Serveus, Ronald, please stop arguing. Can you two not argue, just once." Albus asked. Personally he did not care as the red head had made it clear that he would not willingly do as told.

"Here is your choice, Ronald. Either do as I say, or resign from the Order, fail out of school as your grades indicate you already are, and have your records reflect your true transcripts." taunted the old man.

Ron was not too smart, but even he could add one plus one and get two. Some of the times, well okay rarely, but even a broken clock is correct twice a day, right?

His dreams of being anything more then a world class Quidditch player and or coach, never mind owner, just went crashing down in flames. The Headmaster had promised!

"Fine, I will at least listen to what _you _think I should do. Personally I do not see why you do not have confidence in me. Cornelius said that I graduated the accelerated program faster then anyone else that attempted it.

At this the headmaster had two thoughts enter his over active mind at the same time. First was, 'Cornelius', when did he and this mere teen become so chummy. The second was, 'Accelerated course'? The Ministry did not have an acelerated course. Never mind that they had not hired any new Aurrors in a few years, never mind enough to replace the ones that had either moved, died or plain quit the forces. A few people of all walks of life had recently left for places unknown. All citing jobs and offers that they could not refuse.

"As I was saying, I will use my positions within the Government and Hogwarts to not only be the judge of the compition, but to be sure that Harry is back under our control." He looked around the table and was pleased to see that all the people that were gathered were nodding their heads in agreement. "_If_ he does not show up to the duel within a few moments of the start, Mr. Weasley will state that since Mr. Potter is not there that he is forfeit, and then declear that you as the victor claim his vaults and titles. Now if by chance he _does_ show up, then don not fret, you _**will**_ win, regardless." The glint in his eyes relayed what his mind was thinking. Harry Potter would go down, and hard. These thoughts were mirrored by the young redheaded childs.

"Good Morning Wizards, Witches and all the others that are here this morning. We are live at Diagon Alley, in London, England." began the announcer that was known to the Older students and recently graduated, as none other then Lee Jordan. "This large turnout is here to see the duel of honor, life and respect. Mister Ronald Billius Weasley has challanged Harry James Potter to the duel."

The video backed out slightly and the producers split the screen showing Lee and also the two duelers, Ron and Harry. Under the headshots of each Wizard was a run down of their brief histories.

"We have learned by an anonymous source that Ronald Weasley is not only a student, but is receiving a weekly salary as a Ministry trained Aurror. Unofficially, Ron is a 6th year student at Hogwarts, and coincidently his public records show that he has somehow managed to get that far after failing not only his end of year exams, but also his OWLS. Seems to me as though Hogwarts is not as good as the Headmaster and Ministry claim it to be."

"Now we have the person who was challanged, one Harry James Potter. We have here the 'Official' ICW file on him that was given to us by the ICW and Potter's public relations manager. IT states that he has passed all OWLS and NEWTS, including Masters Ranking in a few subjects. It also shows that he also has obtained a Diploma and College Credits and Degrees from Muggle schools."

The picture changed to show a split screen of Lee and a second reporter. "We now go live to Kim O'Brien in Washington DC. Kim?"

"Thank you Lee."

"I am Kim O'Brien, and I am live from that Capitol of the United States and I have some Breaking News for you." She took a deep breath and smiled, this would make her career – or break it. "We have recently learned that the English Ministry had secretly and without reason revoked the citizenship of one Harry James Potter. Normally this is not a big deal as he has recently become a full fledged American Wizard _and_ Citizen. His English Citizenship is still valid in the Mundane, or Muggle as our Brittish cousins call them, side. All this means is that the Ministry of Magic in England has not only no legal authority over him, but that they also revoked the citizenship of a man that they have taken to calling the Chosen One."

Here Lee interrupted, "Are you implying that he _is _the Chosen One?" he asked. Both reporters were employees of PBFC Television and News, knew who their boss was and were basically only telling what Harry said was okay to tell the public.

All over the Magical areas and some non-magical areas in Europe and the surrounding countries were countless Televisions and screens that were charmed for only Magical and Magic-aware people to see and hear. The Leaky Cauldron, Knockturn Alley, Inns and Bars all over had them installed and hidden into just before the broadcast. An hour before the start of the news reel a charm dissipitated and all saw a rectangle of glowing blue lights that had a meassage flashing on them. "Stay Tuned for the Weasley-Potter Duel."

"It was just released by the American Government that Harry James Potter is not _**only**_ a Citizen of theirs, but also the American Ambassador to England. The official and legally binding charter of the Ministry of Magic (England) states that only the Queen and her court can revoke his Mundane citizenship and that any Titles and lands that he held in the Magical World also are held in the Mundane side. All England has done is turn away not only any hope of help from the Americans but also from the ICW. The Queens spokesman has said "Minister Fudge has rarely if ever consulted her or her administration as to what was going on in the magical world and that she was starting an investigation not only into him and his administration, but joining the ICW in an investigation that has recently revoked Albus Dumbledore's voting, leadership and privledges on charges that he with held a inheritance, heritage, prophecy and abuses of varried and numerous types against harry James Potter."

Lee's eyes went wide. He was not acting, he was not aware of the Prophecy. "What is this about a Porphecy?" he asked.

"The United States Government has issued a statement that said it received under Vertasium, an Oath of Magic and Pensive memories from Harry Potter, himself, that the Prophecy was given and told to him by Albus Dumbledore. That the information relayed to them from him was true to the point that he was informed of it by Albus Dumbledore."

"Harry Potter has also agreed to give an interview to the MBBC affiliate, Lee Jordan after the Duel to discuss it and tell us what it said."

Lee Jordan's view of Diagon Alley took over the screen. "Thank you Kim." That was news to him... "Ronald Weasley felt that it was Harry Potters fault that the Griffindor Team lost a game against the house team for Hufflepuff and challanged Harry Potter to a duel to his death over it." Pensive memories were shown on the screen, "Personally I have to ask how Harry Potter was at Hogwarts as the Headmaster claims when he was seen in America. The magical signature of the person in America matched that of Harry Potter and the one at Hogwarts did not. As we learn the answers to that and more let us take a moment for a word from our sponsers.

On the screen there was an advertisement for not only Ogden's finest, but also Longbottom Greenhouses. It then went to one that was telling about a mall of the times, a new shopping center coming to a place near you...soon.

Ron was sitting on the edge of the stage stuffing his face with his regular vigor. Actually it was the only thing that the young man ever did with vigor besides of course his sexual liaisons with his concubine. Acts that boardered on illegal or immoral.

Chewing with his mouth wide open and partially chewed foods along with saliva were adorning his Aurror robes, eyes roaming up and down the legs of the young dish that sashayed up to him. Being the perfect bigoted pureblooded English Wizard that he was, he did not recognize the camera or the microphone that she and her camera man were carrying.

Knowing that the kid with no table maners were learing at her, she hiked her skirt up a little (enough to flash him her knickers when she sat down across from him with her legs slightly spread. When his full of food mouth opened even more, she resisted the urge to puke. God was he disgusting. When his eyes clouded over and were not even hiding the fact he was looking up her skirt, she slightly shifted posture causing the glimpse of a smiley face to disappear as the skirt was lowered into a more womanly height.

"Hey you sexy thing..." she purred. Ron was hooked. He knew instantly that she was his. After all why wouldn't she want to be. Maybe she would join him and his number one bed buddy? "I was hoping to get lucky...care to give it to me, an interview I mean?" she asked, words laced with inuendo and mirth.

Ron was falling all over him self with anticipation of what her words could mean, that is, if you took them out of context or were just an idiot. Which coincidently enough, he was both. All the stupified young man could do was nod his head and groan, "Alright."

"Great!", she said and keeping eye contact with the pig, she cupped her boobs with her hands lifting them up in her bra and then reached into her shirt repositioning them. Slowly almost as if she was about ready to have her shirt and bra ripped off, that they were too big for what was holding them...almost like Ron perceived his manhood and his child's size underwear that he thought made it stand out more.

She turned to her cammera man and simply said, "Get ready for it Al."

Al laughed. As soon as they read the file on the target they knew that she would use sex to distract him. He and she had discussed the best way to film and it was decided that he would film from behind and slightly off to the side keeping her chest off the viewfinder so that no one could see that she was using her boobs to distract the teen. She checked her hair and makeup in a mirror and when she was done Al started to give a countdown. This would not be live, would get editing and then aired all before the match.

All of a sudden in the background of one live feed, a man simply appeared out of no where. There was no pop of appartition or lights of a portkey, he was not there one moment and the next he was. Then you could hear the crowd murmur. The cammera men zoomed in on this area, the reporter could be seen pressing his ear piece in too his ear so as to hear better over the noise.

He suddenly looked up and started to speak to the camera.

"Well ladies and Gentlemen, it seems as though Harry Potter just arrived using a invisibility spell of some sort or maybe a Cloak of Invisibility that it is rumored that he owns. Let's see if he would like to give an interview or if he might answer a few questions."

The camera slides from the close up to a wide angle view. The was new view allowed the wizards and witches that did not understand the technologies at work now saw a few supporters and a quite large crowd that was against Potter. It seemed as though he was not wanted or exected to win. Just as the interviewer was about to tap Harry Potter on the shoulder to gain the teens attention, you were treated to a view that one did not expect to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, as I have stated the reviews that I had received for the first 30 or so pages were not plentiful or helpful enough. That and after sending out over 50 Beta requests to various beta's I got one reply and it said simply 'NO!'

So here is all that I had to date, already posted. If you would like to help out then I will be willing to finish the story, but as it looks I might let it go up for adoption with my permission only.

Let me know what you all think. Thanks.


End file.
